Ein Hindernis Namens Liebe
by arce73
Summary: Ein Flugzeugabsturz, Geheimnisse und viel Liebe CA Story
1. Chapter 1

**Ein Hindernis Namens Liebe**

**Autor:** Ari

**Rating:** FSK 16

**Pairing:** Claire und Alex (ganz wenig Tess und Nick)

**Inhalt:** Als frisch gewähltes Mitglied im Farmerrat muss Claire nach Melbourne fliegen um da an einer Sitzung teilzunehmen. Alex, der schon länger ein Mitglied des Rates ist, begleitet sie. Zuerst amüsieren sie sich prächtig, doch ein dummer Streit beendet ihren Aufenthalt in Melbourne. Wütend verlassen sie die Stadt und es scheint, dass ihre Freundschaft zerbrochen ist. Auf ihrem Nachhauseflug geschieht dann ein Unglück, das das Leben der beiden komplett auf den Kopf stellt. Doch bis das Paar zusammen findet und glücklich wird müssen sie jede menge Hürden und gefährliche Situationen überstehen.

**Anmerkung:** Liz war nie mit Bryce zusammen und damit ist Harry Alex´ Vater.

Tess und Nick sind seit dem Jahrmarkt zusammen und haben kürzlich geheiratet.

Sie leben auf Wilgul während Alex immer noch in Killarney lebt.

Er und Claire haben kürzlich ihr McLeod-Ryan Horse Services Gegründet.

Einen richtigen Zeitpunktbezug auf die Serie und Staffel gibt es nicht wirklich.

Claire war nie mit Peter zusammen und Charlotte kommt auch nicht vor!

**Danksagung:** An Mimmi die meine Geschichte Betalist mir mit Rat und tollen Kommentaren zur seite steht

**Disclaimer:** Alle MLT Charaktere sind Eigentum von Nine Network, The South Australian Film Corporation and Millenium Television. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu lebenden und toten Personen sind zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Einige Charaktere sind von mir erfunden und somit Eigentum des Autors.

**Kapitel:** 30

**Archiviert:** 16.6.-25.7.06

**1.Kapitel**

„Claire, du musst da hin, es ist wichtig, dass die anderen Bezirke dich kennen lernen! Diese Sitzungen sind zwar teilweise langweilig, aber man schließt gute Kontakte." Alex versuchte Claire von der Wichtigkeit dieses Meeting in Melbourne zu überzeugen.

„Kann schon sein Alex, aber ich kenne doch da niemand! Was soll ich denn da überhaupt. Ich bin doch erst vor einer Woche gewählt worden und ich denke nicht, dass ausgerechnet ich schon jetzt so eine Reise unternehmen sollte. Die anderen Ratsmitglieder werden bestimmt sauer werden." versuchte Claire sich raus zureden.

„Eben nicht, alle sind dafür, dass du hingehst. Das Thema der Sitzung sind die Ausbildungs- und Zuchtmöglichkeiten der Pferde in unserer Gegend." erwiderte Alex und wusste, dass Claire bei dem Thema schwer widerstehen konnte.

„Es werden sogar ein paar Politiker dabei sein die vielleicht einige Projekte subventionieren wollen. Das wäre für unsere neugegründete Firma sicher interessant.

Oder hast du Angst vor der großen und lauten Stadt McLeod?"

Claire schnippte ihn an die Schulter und meinte leicht säuerlich „Ich habe vor gar nichts Angst Ryan! Aber warum gehst du dann nicht hin? Du bist schließlich länger dabei und als mein Partner ebenso geeignet!" konterte sie.

„Wer sagt, dass ich nicht hingehe?" fragte er sie scheinheilig.

Claire sah ihn verdutz an „Das hättest du auch vorhersagen können, Alex!" zischte sie sauer.

„Wieso, hättest du dann sofort zugestimmt!" er sah sie grinsend an.

„Nein, aber du hättest dir den langen Vortrag ersparen können!" antwortet sie schnippisch.

„Heißt das ich muss unser Doppelzimmer stornieren und Einzelzimmer reservieren?" fragte er schelmisch lächelnd.

„Ha ha Alex, ich kann mich nicht an eine Gegebenheit erinnern, was ein Doppelzimmer rechtfertigen könnte!" meinte Claire nun etwas belustigt.

„Na das könnten wir ja dann in Melbourne schnell ändern!" bot ihr Alex scherzend an.

„Vielen Dank! Soll ich ne Nummer ziehen und mich hinten anstellen?" sagte nun Claire ernst, doch um ihre Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

„Wirklich witzig Claire! So viele Frauen hatte ich nun auch wieder nicht!" sagte Alex etwas beleidigt.

„Och, hab ich dich in deinen Stolz verletzt? Das könnte mir ja schön fast leid tun, tut es aber nicht du Casanova!" antwortetet Claire lachend.

„Würdest du denn eine Nummer ziehen?" fragte er nun neugierig.

Claire sah ihn an und kam etwas näher „Süßer, in einem anderen Leben und wenn du nicht du wärst, währe die Antwort immer die Gleiche." flüsterte sie ihm zu.

Alex sah sie erstaunt an. „Und die lautete?"

„Nein! Ganz einfach Nein!" sagte sie grinsend.

„Und wenn du nicht du wärst ..." antwortetet nun Alex und wandte sich ab.

„WAS!" rief ihm Claire hinterher.

Doch Alex dachte nicht daran ihr darauf zu antworten. „Wer weiß." murmelte er nur vor sich hin und grinste.

Claire sah ihn sauer nach, doch ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Claire besprach am Abend mit Tess, ob sie nun zu dieser Konferenz hinfliegen sollte oder nicht.

„Claire, ich verstehe dich nicht! Warum wehrst du sich so dagegen? Es wäre eine ausgezeichnete Chance die du ergreifen solltest oder liegt es an Alex?" wollte Tess wissen.

„Teilweise ja. Du weißt doch, Alex und ich geraten immer wieder aneinander und ich verliere dann immer die Beherrschung.

Hier hab ich dich, die mich davor bewahrt mich zu blamieren, doch in der Stadt hab ich niemanden. Was, wenn Alex und ich uns streiten und die andern bekommen das mit. Was werden die dann über mich denken?" gab Claire ihre Bedenken zu.

„Nun, die denken bestimmt, dass ihr danach schön Versöhnung feiert! Du weißt ja, was sich liebt das neckt sich!" sagte Tess lachend.

„Toll Tess, wirklich sehr hilfreich! Nur weil du nun glücklich verheiratet bist, müssen wir anderen nicht übereinander herfallen!" zickte Claire.

„Das würde aber Alex sicher gefallen!" hörten die beiden eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

Sie drehten sich um und Nick stand in der Tür. Er grinste Claire verwegen an.

„Da ist ja noch so einer! Einen Grund mehr nicht zu heirateten, diese ganzen Glückshormone lassen einen ja verblöden!" gab Claire gereizt zurück.

„Claire, du wehrst dich zu sehr! Ich denke Freud würde da bestimmt von unterdrückten Wunschträumen und Sehnsüchten sprechen." widersprach ihr Nick und begrüßte seine Frau mit einem Kuss.

„Ich glaub ich bin von Irren umgeben! Aber wisst ihr was, euer Gerede hat mir tatsächlich geholfen! Ich werde mit Alex nach Melbourne fliegen, nur um euch Liebestollen Wahnsinnigen aus dem Weg zu gehen! Danke, dass ihr mir geholfen habt!

Tschüss ich geh nun schlafen." genervt stand Claire auf und ging in ihr Zimmer.

„Hu... da hab ich wohl ins Schwarze getroffen! Um was ging es eigentlich?" fragte Nick belustigt.

„Oh um nichts Wichtiges. Claire soll für den hiesigen Farmerrat nach Melbourne gehen und an einer Konferenz teilnehmen, Alex soll sie begleiten und das passt der Herrin des Hauses nicht so ganz.

Dabei wäre es die Chance, dass die beiden sich mal endlich näher kommen. Ich ertrage dieses herum geschwänzle der beiden nicht länger. Ein Blinder mit Krückstock erkennt doch, dass die zwei zusammen gehören!" erklärte Tess ihrem Mann.

„Tess, die zwei spielen dieses Spiel schon zu lange, um ihre Gefühle zu erkennen. Sie streiten sich lieber, als sich einzugestehen, dass sie mehr für einander empfinden als Freundschaft!

Sogar Dad hat es inzwischen aufgegeben die beiden zu verkuppeln.

Komm lass uns nachhause gehen und einen Streit anfangen." sagte Nick

Tess sah ihn erstaunt an „Warum sollten wir uns streiten? Was hast du angestellt?" fragte Tess irritiert.

„Nichts, aber ich möchte mit dir Versöhnung feiern!" sagte Nick und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Tess lachte und beiden machten sich auf dem schnellsten Weg nachhause.

Nachdem sich Claire umgezogen hatte legte sie sich aufs Bett. Sie dachte an ihr Gespräch mit Tess und Nick.

„Pffff... die spinnen doch alle! Alex und ich! Alex würde es ja sicher gefallen. Eine weiterer Kerbe in seinem Bett!" sagte sie laut zu sich.

Doch in ihrem inneren tauchten merkwürdige Bilder auf, von einem Alex der sie wild küsste und sie ins Bett zog.

„Claire Louise McLeod komm zu dir! Du bist kein Teenager mehr!" schimpfte sie mit sich selber und griff zum Telefon.

„Ja!"

„Hi ich bin's! Stör ich gerade?"

„Nein tust du nicht! Nummer 243 ist soeben gegangen. Welche Nummer hast du gleich wieder gezogen?" Alex lachte leise.

„Oh warte ich muss nachschauen, ach ja da hab ich ihn ja: 36 785 654!" gab Claire lachen zurück.

„Oh dann muss sich wohl noch ein paar Nachtschichten einlegen, sonst kommst du ja erst in 10 Jahren dran!" erwiderte Alex nun lauter lachend.

„Nur dann bleibt ja nichts für mich mehr übrig!" antwortete Claire schelmisch.

„Nur gut, dass es so eine kleine blaue Pille gibt, die könnte schnell Abhilfe schaffen!" erinnerte sie Alex.

„Und dann stirbst du an einem Herzinfarkt, nein danke ich verzichte!

Auf die Blicke der Sanitäter kann ich jetzt schon verzichten, obwohl deine Grab Inschrift würde mir gefallen: Er starb bei der Ausfüllung seiner Pflicht und kam leider nicht ans Ziel!" spottete Claire.

Alex lachte nun lauthals heraus.

„Claire, Claire, Claire, wenn du nicht damit aufhörst sterbe ich an einem Bauchfellriss! Warum rufst du an?"

„Nur um dir zu sagen, dass ich nun doch mitkomme. Wann fliegen wir?" sagte Claire wieder etwas ernster.

„Ich komme am Freitag gegen 8:30 und hole dich ab. Warum der Sinneswandel?" fragte er überrascht.

„Liebestolle frisch verheirate wecken in mir immer dieses seltsame Fluchtverhalten." gab Claire wage zu.

„Ah... lass mich raten Nick und Tess? Die Siamesischen Zwillinge aus Wilgul. Ich fühle mit dir, in mir wecken sie immer so einen merkwürdigen Würgreiz! Schrecklich wenn man so glücklich ist." gestand ihr Alex lachend „Auf jeden Fall freu ich mich, dass du nun doch mit kommst Claire, dir wird es in der großen Stadt gefallen.

Wann warst du denn das letzte Mal in Melbourne?"

„Da trug ich noch eine Zahnspange und hatte niedliche Zöpfe!" meinte Claire trocken.

Alex runzelte die Stirn. „Claire, ich kenne dich seit wir 8 Jahre alt waren und befreundet seit wir 14 Jahre alt sind. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern dass du jemals eine Zahnspange und geschweige niedliche Zöpfe trugst!"

„Eben!" Claire kicherte.

Alex setzte sich nun in seinem Bett auf. „Hey soll das heißen du warst noch nie in Melbourne? Claire sag, dass du einen Witz machst, nicht einmal du kannst so ein Landei sein!"

„Es ist aber so. Mich hat es eben nie so in die Stadt gezogen! Zu viele Menschen zu viele Häuser, stinkende Autos und hie und da ein Baum. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ich bleib doch besser zuhause!" drohte ihm Claire lachend.

„Ich warne dich mach jetzt ja keinen Rückzieher! Ich werde dein persönlicher Fremdenführer sein. Ich war schon etliche male in Melbourne und kann dir die Stadt zeigen.

Ich denke ich fange mit ganz einfachen Sachen an. Zum Beispiel gibt es da so gaaanz hohe Häuser, die Stadtpflanzen nennen sie Hochhäuser, die sind in der Regel über 40 Stockwerke hoch! Natürlich musst du nicht zu Fuß hochgehen, ein ganz schlaues Füchschen hat so eine Stuhl erfunden der einen hochzieht, man nennt das Fahrstuhl..." nahm Alex Claire hoch.

Diese lachte und sagte nur. „Ja danke, von so was hab ich auch schon gehört!"

„...und dann gibt es noch Autos die dich von A nach B führen, natürlich nicht gratis, du musst dafür bezahlen..." hörte sie Alex weiter aufzählen

„Gute Nacht Alex ich häng jetzt auf!" sagte Claire, doch Alex ignorierte sie und erzählte munter weiter „ ...die in der Stadt nennen das Taxi und dann gibt es das noch so komische Personen die eine Uniform tragen, wenn du ganz lieb zu denen bist lassen sie dich meistens in Ruhe , die heißen übrigens Polizisten..."

Claire lachte immer noch und hängte auf.

Alex war schon ein verrückter Typ. Sie war wirklich neugierig was er ihr in Melbourne so alles zeigen würde! Hoffentlich nicht nur Polizisten, Hochhäuser und Fahrstühle.

Alex legte nun ebenfalls auf. Claire war also noch nie in Melbourne gewesen! Er hatte bereist ein paar Ideen. was er ihr so zeigen konnte. Es würde ihn sicher jede Menge Spaß machen Claire in der großen Stadt zu erleben.

Zwei Tage später ging Nick nach Killarney, um Alex beim Scheren der Schafe zu helfen.

„Hi Dad! Hast du schon gehört, wer Claire nach Melbourne begleitet?" begrüßte Nick seinen Vater

„Sie geht tatsächlich hin! Alle Achtung, wer geht denn mit?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Alex! Er hat sie wohl so lange bearbeitet, bis sie schließlich nachgegeben hat." sagte Nick grinsend.

„Alex und Claire zusammen in Melbourne? Sollte ich da was wissen?" mit glänzenden Augen sah Harry seinen Sohn an.

„Nein Dad, leider nein! Die zwei wollen einfach das Offensichtliche nicht begreifen. Tess hat mir sogar erzählt, dass Claire heute morgen im Hotel in Melbourne angerufen hatte und nachgefragt, ob sie wirklich ein Einzelzimmer hat. Sie traut wohl Alex nicht ganz so über den Weg!" meine Nick belustigt.

„So hat sie das? Wann wollten den die beiden Fliegen?" fragte Harry und in seinem Kopf begann er bereits einen Plan zu schmieden.

„Morgen früh! Warum?" Nick sah ihn Misstrauisch an.

„Oh nur so. Nick mir ist eben eingefallen das ich noch ein paar Anrufe erledigen muss. Fang du schon mal mit Alex an. Ich komme dann bald nach!" Harry ging mit schnellen Schritten in Richtung Haus und ließ einen verdutzten und grübelnden Nick zurück.

Langsam ging er seinen Bruder suchen und dann fingen sie mit der Arbeit an.

„Guten Morgen hier spricht Harry Ryan, der Präsident des Farmerverbands in Gungellan.

Ich habe soeben die Bestätigung der Zimmerreservation von Mr. Alexander Ryan und Miss Claire McLeod erhalten. Ich glaube, dass es bei ihnen zu einem Missverständnis gekommen ist. Hier steht, dass wir zwei Einzelzimmer reserviert haben. Das kann nicht stimmen, normalerweise reservieren wir immer die Vermont Suite!" Harry hörte zu, was ihm der Empfangschef des Hotels sagte.

Liz kam herein und wollte bereits wieder gehen als Harry in einem schärferem Ton in den Hörer sprach.

„Hören sie zu, mir ist es egal ob Miss McLeod nach einem Einzelzimmer verlangt hat, immerhin übernehmen wir die Kosten und wir bezahlen nicht für zwei Einzelzimmer! Sorgen sie dafür, dass die Suite bereit steht. Und noch was, mein Sohn hat ein schweres Rückenleiden, er braucht in seinem Zimmer ein sehr hartes und kleines Bett und entfernen sie die Couch aus Salon und ersetzten sie diese durch zwei bequeme Fernsehsessel. Das wird den beiden genügen und ich möchte nicht das die Zwei erfahren, dass ich das veranlasst habe, verstanden!"

Harry hörte nun wieder zu und Liz sah ihn fragend an!

„Ich danke ihnen und verlasse mich auf ihre Diskretion, Guten Tag." Harry legte nun auf und ein hinterlistiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Kapitel**

Der Empfangschef hängte verwirrt den Hörer auf.

Der Hotelmanager kam vorbei und sah seinen Angestellten fragend an

„Probleme?"

„Ich weiss nicht Sir, aber Mr. Harry Ryan hat soeben angerufen und die Hotelreservierung für seinen Sohn und seine Begleitung geändert." antwortetet dieser.

„Und wo ist das Problem?" wollte der Manager nun wissen.

„Ich weiss nicht genau. Mr. Ryan hat die Einzelzimmer umgebucht und nun verlangt er nach der Vermont Suite" informierte ihn der Empfangschef.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht wo das Problem liegt, Harry bucht ja immer diese Suite. Ist sie nicht frei?"

„Nein das ist nicht das Problem aber Mr. Ryan sagte, dass er nicht bereit ist für zwei Zimmer zu zahlen und will die Suite, dabei ist die doppelt so Teuer wie die Einzelzimmer zusammen und dann diese Sonderwünsche!" klärte ihn der Empfangschef auf.

Der Manager nahm nun die Reservationsliste und suchte Alexs Namen, als er sah wer ihn Begleitete lachte er leise.

„Was hat den Harry genau von ihnen verlangt?" fragte er neugierig.

Sein Angestellter erzählte ihm von dem kurzen Telefonat und der Manager lachte nun laut auf.

„Chris, es ist schon in Ordnung. Sorgen sie dafür dass alles so gemacht wird wie es Mr. Ryan wollte. Informieren sie auch den Gepäckboy und schärfen sie ihm eine Story von Doppelbuchung oder der Gleichen ein. Die zwei dürfen nicht Erfahren das Harry dahinter steckt." sagte er zu seinem Empfangschef der ihn noch verwirrter ansah.

„Sir, darf ich fragen warum?" fragte dieser nun neugierig.

„Nun Chris, Harry und ich sind alte Freunde, Miss McLeod ist die Tochter von Jack McLeod, der ebenfalls ein alter Freund von mir war. Die zwei alten Herren haben immer versucht ihre Kinder zu verkuppeln und ich vermute Harry hat noch immer diesen Traum." erklärte er ihm.

Dieser Lächelte nun schelmisch und verstand. Er machte sich daran die gewünschten Änderungen gleich zu erledigen.

Der Manager ging hinauf in sein Büro und nahm sich vor bald mit Harry zu telefonieren.

Währenddessen sah Liz ihren Mann erwartungsvoll an.

„Würdest du mir erklären was das gerade sollte? Alex hat doch kein Rückenleiden, warum lässt du ein hartes Bett in sein Zimmer stellen und die Couch entfernen?" fragte Liz erstaunt.

„Nun ich plane nur voraus. Claire begleitet Alex nach Melbourne und ich will den beiden keine Chance geben in getrennte Zimmer zu schlafen." klärte er sie auf.

Liz grinste „Oh Harry nur mit einem gemeinsamen Bett ist es nicht getan. Lass mich mal telefonieren." und langte nach den Hörer.

„Hallo?"

„Hallo Tess ich bin Liz, ist Claire zufällig in der Nähe?... Nein, gut hör zu, Harry und ich habe einen Plan und wir brauchen deine Hilfe..."

Tess hörte aufmerksam zu und ihr Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Sie versprach Liz die ihr aufgetragenen Dinge zu erledigen und machte sich sofort daran alles zu organisieren.

Am nächsten Morgen half dann Tess Claire ihren Koffer zu packen.

„Tess ich verreise doch nur für drei Tage, ich brauche nicht so viele Sachen! Was soll ich den mit drei Paar Hosen und drei Blusen!" sagte Claire genervt.

„Claire du brachst das glaub mir, du triffst dich mit wichtigen Leuten und musst einen guten Eindruck hinterlassen. Am besten ich packe dir noch eins von meinen Kleidern ein. Es findet doch noch ein Empfang satt, da kannst unmöglich dort in Jens und Bluse auftauchen!" meinte Tess und übersah Claires eingeschnapptes Gesicht.

„Weißt du was mir reichts! Pack du doch meinen Koffer wenn du alles besser weißt! Ich will nur dass du genügend Unterwäsche und mir meinen Flanellpyjama rein legst. Wenn ich tagsüber aufgedonnert herumlaufen muss, will ich es nachts bequem haben!" zickte Claire Tess an und verließ wütend das Zimmer.

„Mhmm ... hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so leicht geht sie los zu werden!" schmunzelte Tess und holte nun ihr Packet heraus, das sie vorher unter Claires Bett versteckt hatte. Jodi kam ebenfalls herein und grinste übers ganze Gesicht.

„Ich hab hier noch etwas für Claire, ich will ja schließlich auch, dass es endlich klappt!" sie hielt Tess ein Paar wunderschöne, sexy Dessous hin.

Tess lachte leise „Jodi, die sind perfekt! Claire wird staunen wenn sie den Koffer öffnet!"

Schnell legte sie noch die restlichen Kleider dazu und zuoberst platzierte sie eine Hose und ein T Shirt von Claire hin. Wenn sie im Hotel den Koffer auspackte, würde Claire nicht gleich einen Verdacht schöpfen.

Lachend verschlossen sie und Jodi den Koffer und brachten den hinunter.

Claire stand bereits da und Alex fuhr ebenfalls die Auffahrt hoch.

„Und habt ihr alles gepackt was ihr für wichtig hieltet?" fragte Claire gereizt.

Beide nickten und lächelten sie unschuldig an.

Alex stieg aus und hob den Koffer in den Kofferraum.

Tess umarmte Claire „ Ich wünsche dir einen schönen Aufenthalt in Melbourne und mach dir keine Sorgen Nick und ich sorgen gut für Drovers, versprochen. Genieß den Kurzurlaub!" verabschiedete sich Tess.

„Ich bin ja in drei Tagen wieder hier was soll mir schon geschehen? Außer, dass mich der Minister verprügelt? Also Tschüss." meinet Claire ironisch und stieg ein.

Alex winke ihnen zu und rief „Ich werde sie im gleichen zustand zurückbringen wie ihr sie mitgegeben hab. Also wir sehen uns in drei Tagen!" rief er frech und dann fuhr er los.

„Na hoffen wir mal, dass sie nicht wirklich im gleichen Zustand zurückkommt!" grinste Jodi listig.

Tess lachte und schlug ihr sanft auf den Kopf. „Nun schwanger soll sie ja nicht gleich werden, ich habe vor das erste McLeod-Ryan Baby zu bekommen."

Jodi lachte und beide gingen an ihre Arbeit.

Claire und Alex kamen müde in Melbourne an. Der Flug war der reinste Horror gewesen. Sie waren in ein Gewitter geraten und hatte das Flugzeug ziemlich durchgeschüttelt.

Claire fühlte sich elend, doch sie wollte es vor Alex nicht zugeben.

Zusammen gingen sie zum Empfang des Hotels und meldeten sich an.

Nachdem die Formalitäten erledigt waren begleitete sie ein Page in ihr Zimmer.

Sie waren so fertig, dass ihnen gar nicht aufgefallen war, dass der Empfangschef ihnen nur einen Schlüssel überreicht hatte.

Beim Zimmer angekommen gab Alex dem Boy den Schlüssel und dieser öffnete die Tür.

Sie traten ein und Claire blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Das sieht aber nicht nach einem Einzelzimmer aus!" sagte sie leise.

Alex sah sich verwirrt um und dann blickte er zum Pagen.

„Ich glaube die haben da unten etwas verwechselt. Wir hatten zwei Einzelzimmer bestellt und keine Suite"

„Es kam zu einer doppelten Buchung und ihre Zimmer sind leider bereits belegt, als Entschuldigung überlässt die Geschäftsleitung ihnen diese Suite zu dem gleichem Preis wie die reservierten Zimmer. Es besitzt zwei Schlafzimmer und diesen kleine Salon. Das Bad müssen sie sich leider teilen" klärte sie der Page auf.

Alex sah Claire an „ Ich hab wirklich nichts damit zu tun, Ich schwörs!" sagte er gleich.

„Ich weiß ich hab gestern hier angerufen und da hieß es noch wir hätten unsere Zimmer, aber es ist mir egal. Alex, ich fühl mich nicht besonders, klär du das, ich muss ins Badezimmer!" sagte Claire und rannte los.

Alex gab den Pagen ein ordentliches Trinkgeld und ging dann zur Badezimmertür, vorsichtig klopfte er „Claire alles in Ordnung?" fragte er besorgt.

„Mhmm ja...mir... ist...uhrg...!" hörte er undeutlich aus dem Badezimmer, doch die Geräusche die da raus kamen waren unmissverständlich.

„Claire ich komm jetzt rein, hast du mich verstanden!" warnte er sie vor und öffnete die Tür.

Claire hockte vor der Toilettenschüssel und sah fürchterlich an. Sie war kreidebleich und zittrig.

Mit zwei Schritten durchquerte Alex den Raum und kniete sich neben sie hin.

„Claire, warum hast du nichts gesagt! Der Flug war nicht ohne und du bist es nicht so gewohnt, kein Wunder das dir schlecht ist." sagte er und sah sie etwas vorwurfsvoll an.

„Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst! Das ist so peinlich!" quengelte Claire.

Alex lachte leise und stand auf, er ging zum Waschbecken und nahm eine kleines Handtuch und befeuchtet es dann reichte er es Claire. Dankbar nahm sie es und fuhr sich über das erhitze Gesicht.

Alex füllte ein Glas mit frischem Wasser und reichte ihr das ebenfalls. Wieder nahm sie es und trank es in einem Zug aus. Langsam fühlte sie sich etwas besser. Sie versuchte aufzustehen doch ihr Kreislauf spielte noch nicht so ganz mit, sie schwankte und Alex konnte gerade noch rechtzeitig nach ihr greifen.

Schwer lehnte sie sich nun gegen ihn. Alex bückte sich und hob sie auf seine Arme und trug sie in das Wohnzimmer, doch erst jetzt sah er, dass die übliche Couch durch zwei Fernsehsessel ersetzt worden waren, kurz entschlossen ging er ins erste Schlafzimmer und hatte Glück, es war das von Claire, vorsichtig legte er sie aufs Bett.

„Versuch etwas zu schlafen, du wirst sehen danach geht es dir besser." Besorgt streichelte er ihr über das Haar. Claire griff nach seiner Hand und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte.

Alex grinste, Claire sah so süß aus! Sein Beschützerinstinkt war nun geweckt und wollte sicher sein, dass ihr nun nichts mehr geschehen würde. Vorsichtig legte er sich zu ihr hin. Irgendwann fielen ihm die Augen zu und er schlief ein.

Als Claire wieder wach wurde sah sie sich erstaunt um, im ersten Moment wusste sie nicht wo sie war. Langsam kam ihr alles wieder in den Sinn und sie schämte sich. Ausgerechnet vor Alex musste sie sich übergeben! Na toll das würde sie nun für immer zu hören bekommen.

Ihr viel ein weiteres Geräusch in ihrem Zimmer auf. Sie drehte sich um und sah erstaunt auf Alex.

Er hatte immer noch seine Kleider vom Flug an und hatte nicht einmal seine Jacke ausgezogen.

Claire lächelte sanft, er musste sich wirklich Sorgen um sie gemacht, dass er sich so neben sie gelegt hatte.

Sie sah ihm beim Schlafen zu. Das erste mal seit sie ihn kannte, konnte sie in Ruhe seine Gesichtszüge studieren, wie sich seine Nasenflügel leicht bewegten wenn er einatmete, seine Lippen, seine Augenbrauen, seine geschlossenen Augen, seinen Gesichtsausdruck wie er so friedlich schlief, einfach alles.

Ein seltsames Kribbeln erfasste ihren Körper und wie von alleine hob sich ihre Hand und wollte ihn berühren, seinen Lippen und Gesichtskonturen nachfahren. Claire sah in wieder an und bemerkte das sich etwas geändert hatte, sein Atmen war nun nicht mehr so regelmäßig wie vorhin.

Alex schlug nun die Augen auf und sah direkt in Claires Augen.

Claire wuschelte nun in seinen Haaren und versuchte so ihre verräterische Handbewegung von vorhin kaschieren.

Alex sah sie erstaunt an.

„Danke, dass du mir vorhin geholfen hast und dich nicht über mich lustig gemacht hast!" flüsterte sie.

„Das hätte ich nie getan Claire, wie fühlst du dich?" fragte er immer noch besorgt.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen „Besser, viel besser", versicherte sie ihm.

"Aber ich habe Hunger, ich könnte eine ganze Kuh verschlingen" gab sie kichernd zu.

Er grinste sie an "Ok, dagegen kann ich etwas machen." und drehte sich zu Telefon um.

"Zimmerservice?" sagte er.

Claire schwang ihre Beine aus dem Bett und stand auf.

Sie sah an sich hinunter und grinste. So sah man also aus wenn man in seinen Kleidern schläft!

Sie hörte zu was Alex alles bestellte und grinste noch mehr.

Steak und Pommes Frites, ihr Leibgericht. Alex konnte ja richtig charmant sein!

Nachdem Alex die Bestellung durchgegeben hatte fiel sein Blick auf Claire, die ihn musterte.

"Was? Hab ich im schlaf gesabbert, dass du mich so erstaunt ansiehst? fragte er belustig.

"Nein ich hab nur eine Seite dir entdeckt die ich nicht kannte." sagte sie nun leise grinsend.

"Ah... und welche?" wollte er neugierig wissen.

"Tja das werde ich dir irgendwann verraten" sagte sie geheimnisvoll "ich möchte mich etwas frischmachen, bevor das Essen kommt." meinte sie plötzlich und ging ins Badezimmer.

Alex sah ihr kopfschüttelnd hinterher. Er würde nie aus dieser Frau schlau werden, Claire war manchmal so wechselhaft, in einem Moment hilflos und einen Augenblick später war sie die unabhängige starke Claire, die er seit Jahren kannte.

"Alex was meinst du, hab ich genug Zeit mir eine Dusche zu genehmigen?" rief Claire aus dem Badezimmer.

"Klar das Essen kommt in etwa einer halben Stunde, wenn du dich beeilst würde ich auch noch duschen." rief er ihr durch die geschlossene Tür zu.

"Ok, ich brauche nicht lange!" antwortet Claire.

Alex schmunzelte, jeder anderen Frau hätte er das nicht geglaubt, doch Claire war da eindeutig anders. Sie verschwendete niemals einen Gedanken an ihre Garderobe.

Sie zog ja zu jeder Gelegenheit Jeans und Bluse an. Da brauchte sie wirklich keine Ewigkeit im Badezimmer.

Claire genoss das herrliche nass auf ihrem Körper. Sie hätte stundenlang darunter stehen können doch sie beendete ihre Dusche da schließlich Alex auch noch darunter wollte.

Als sie aus der Duschkabine kam schnappte sie sich das große Handtuch und trocknete sich ab.

Sie griff zu ihrer Wäsche und bemerkte, dass sie ja gar keine frische Kleidung mit rein genommen hatte.

Nun hatte sie ein Problem! Sollte sie im Badetuch in ihr Zimmer flitzen und dabei riskieren Alex in die Arme zu laufen oder ihn bitten ihr saubere Sachen zu bringen?

Beide Varianten gefielen ihr nicht besonders. Alex in ihrem Koffer wühlend und ihr ihre Unterwäsche raussuchen?

Sie überlegte ob sie sich die alten Sachen wieder anziehen sollte doch verwarf gleich diese Idee, immerhin hatte sie sich gerade geduscht und hatte keine Lust in ihre verschwitzten Sachen reinzuschlüpfen.

„Claire wird das heute noch was?" hörte sie Alex ungeduldig rufen.

Sie öffnete etwas die Tür und sah sich suchend um.

„Hähm... Alex... ich... ich... könntest... du mir... vielleicht... ein... paar meiner... Sachen bringen... ich hab... nicht daran gedacht... etwas ... mit rein zu nehmen." stotterte sie verlegen.

Alex hatte es sich auf dem Sessel bequem gemacht und glaubte zuerst, dass Claire einen Scherz gemacht hatte. ER sollte ihr etwas zum Wechseln raussuchen?

Doch an ihrem verlegenen Blick sah er, dass sie es tatsächlich ernst meinte.

Schmunzelnd und ohne Kommentar stand er auf und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Es sah den Koffer und dachte eine Sekunde daran ihr den ganzen so zu bringen.

Doch der kleine Teufel in ihm siegte und er war nun doch neugierig was Claire wohl so mitgenommen hatte.

Er öffnete den Koffer und sah ihre altbekannten Sachen. Er nahm diese hinaus und dann sah er das Abendkleid das darin lag. Vorsichtig hob er es hoch und betrachtete es verwundert. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Kofferinhalt und seine Augen weiteten sich.

Da lagen ein paar Spitzen-BHs und die dazu passenden Höschen, ein paar Strapsen lagen auch daneben.

Alex wurde rot. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass Claire solche Unterwäsche tragen würde. Eigentlich hatte er sich nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht was Claire für Unterwäsche trug, aber da er nun gesehen hatte, was sie bevorzugte, war seine Neugierde geweckt!

Er hob einen BH raus und betrachtete den staunend. Gott wie würde Claire in so einem Teil wohl aussehen?

Bei der bloßen Vorstellung wurde Alex warm und er fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl so in Claires Wäsche zu wühlen, er kam sich beinahe wie ein Spanner vor!

Er legte alles wieder vorsichtig rein und beschloss den ganzen Koffer zu bringen.

Er klopfte an die Badezimmertür und als Claire diese einen Spalt weit aufmachte, reichte er ihr den Koffer rein.

„Ich dachte so ist es am einfachsten, du weißt ja wohl am besten was du anziehen willst." sagte er möglichst in einem neutralen Ton.

Claire sah ihn dankbar an „Ja das Stimmt, nicht dass ich etwas zu verbergen hätte, aber lieb das du darauf Rücksicht genommen hast Alex."

Sie schloss die Tür und öffnete ihren Koffer.

Alex stand immer noch vor der Tür und konnte sich ein breites Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Nichts zu verbergen, nun das sah er inzwischen etwas anders!

Ungläubig saß Claire vor ihrem Kofferinhalt. Mit spitzen Fingern holte sie einzeln deren Inhalt heraus! Das waren niemals ihre Sachen, die ersten Kleidungsstücke war zwar ihre aber das was danach zum Vorschein kam gehörte ihr ganz sicher nicht!

Tess! Das war eindeutig Tess´ Werk! Wütend stopfte sie die Kleider wieder rein und ging hinaus. Sie vergaß dabei, dass sie nur in ein Handtuch gewickelt war.

Alex stand immer noch vor der Tür und erschrocken ging er zu Seite als diese aufging. Staunend sah er wie Claire zum Telefonhörer griff,

wütend sah sie ihn dabei an und bemerkte nicht wie Alex sie aufmerksam musterte.

Auf Drovers ging der Telefonbeantworter ran.

„Du kannst von Glück reden, dass du nicht am Apparat bist Therese Charlotte Silverman McLeod Ryan. Ich bin stinksauer! Was fällt dir ein mir solche Sachen einzupacken! Ich bin hier um zu arbeiten und nicht um mich... mich... abschleppen zu lassen! Warte bis ich nachhause komme, das zahle ich dir Heim, das verspreche ich dir!" rief sie wütend in den Hörer und schmiss den auf den Sitz.

Auf Drovers standen sieben Menschen um den Anrufbeantworter. Tess, Nick, Jodi, Meg, Becky, Harry und Liz sahen sich dabei an und lachten herzhaft.

Schön wenn ein Plan so gut funktioniert dachten alle.

Alex sah Claire an und lachte leise. Tess war es also, die den Koffer gepackt hatte, kein Wunder das Claire außer sich war.

Claire sah ihn funkelnd an. „Lach nicht, du weißt ja gar nicht wo rum es geht!" schimpfte sie aufgebracht.

Alex lachte nun etwas lauter und zeigte nur auf sie.

Claire sah an sich runter und wurde nun feuerrot im Gesicht.

„Na toll, das hat mir gerade noch gefehlt, wisch dir dein dämliches Grinsen vom Gesicht und geh mir aus dem Weg Alex Ryan! Sonst bekommst du das ab was eigentlich für meine Schwester gedacht war!" wütend stampfte sie nun wieder ins Badezimmer.

Alex hielt es für das Beste, wenn er sich in sein Zimmer verzog, immer noch grinsend öffnete er es und schlagartig verging ihm das Lachen.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Kapitel**

„Ich bring ihn um, ich schwörs ich bring ihn um!" donnerte er laut.

Claire hatte ihn gehört und sah irritiert aus dem Badezimmer.

Alex stand wie versteinert vor seinem Schlafzimmer und fluchte! Neugierig näherte Claire sich ihm und als sie einen Blick in das Zimmer warf lachte sie.

„Dahinter steckt sicher mein Vater! Von wegen Überbuchung! Das ich nicht lache! Harry war das und mit deinem Koffer war er es sicher auch." sagte Alex immer noch wütend.

Claire fand das ganze auf einmal zu komisch und lachte herzhaft! Was hatten sich nur ihre Familien dabei gedacht? Wollten sie sie miteinander verkuppeln?

Vorsichtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Gleiches Recht für alle, wenn ich schon so unbequeme Unterwäsche tragen musst, darfst du in so einem Kinderbettchen schlafen" sagte sie belustigt. „eins muss man ihnen lasen, Fantasie haben sie alle mal!"

Alex sah sie ungläubig an.

„Du erwartest doch nicht im ernst das ich darin schlafe! Spinnst du! Ne ne ich mache es mir auf dem Sofa bequem!"

„Welches Sofa Alex? Ich sehe keins!" säuselte Claire immer noch lachend.

Alex sah sich wieder um. Natürlich, deshalb war das Sofa nicht da! Ein verschlagenes Grinsen umspielte seine Lippen.

Claire sah es und ihr Lachen erstarb.

„Dir ist schon klar was der alte Herr damit bezweckte oder? Er will, dass ich bei dir schlafe, nur deshalb die sexy Unterwäsche!" klärte er sie trocken auf.

Schockiert sah Claire ihn an und konnte nicht glauben was Alex soeben gesagt hatte.

„Du hast also doch in meinen Koffer gesehen! Ich denke gar nicht daran, diese Sachen zu tragen vor allem da du weißt, dass ich nur das dabei habe!" zickte sie Alex an.

„Nun von mir aus darfst du gerne das anbehalten was du trägst, aber ich bin auch nur ein Mann! ICH garantier für nichts, wenn du drei Tage SO vor mir herum läufst Claire!" Alex sah belustigt und interessiert zugleich an ihrem Körper hinunter.

Claire folgte seinem Blick und erstarrte!

Sie war immer noch in dem kurzen Badetuch eingewickelt, das sich nun ziemlich gelockert hatte und gefährlich am rutschen war. Wütend sah sie Alex an, der sie unverschämt an grinste.

„Du... du... ich... hahhh...! Ich wusste, dass es eine Katastrophe wird, wenn ich mit dir hier herkomme! Sieh genau hin Alex Ryan, denn mehr bekommst du sicher nicht zu sehen!" gedemütigt drehte sie sich um und hörte Alex´ Gelächter.

Sie ging ins Badezimmer und schnappte sich den Koffer und stampfte genervt damit in ihr Zimmer.

Claire schäumte gerade zu, wütend und beleidigt saß sie nun vor dem Koffer und hörte Alex´ leises Lachen.

Genervt sah sie zu verschlossenen Tür und überlegte wie sie es ihm heimzahlen konnte.

Sie sah sie sich nun die Sachen genauer an. Tess hatte ihr nur eine Hose und eine Bluse eingepackt die ihr gehörten die im Gegensatz zu den anderen Sachen bieder und langweilig wirkten.

Sie sah sich die Jeans an, die Tess dazugelegt hatte und hielt sie vor sich hin. Claire neigte den Kopf etwas und zuckte dann mit den Schultern.

Sie zupfte an dem Badetuch und ließ es fallen, dann griff sie zu einem der BHs und den passendem Höschen und zog es an.

Wieder sah sie in den Spiegel und war erstaunt.

Eigentlich hätte sie erwartet, dass das Material sich kratzen oder unangenehm anfühlte, aber es fühlte sich seidig und angenehm an, ihr Busen kam darin richtig zur Geltung und der Spitzenstoff verhüllte genug um nicht billig zu wirken.

Mutiger zog Claire nun Tess´ Jeans an. Diese waren etwas tiefer geschnitten als ihre eigenen und betonten ihre Hüften. Claire drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich besser im Spiegel zu betrachten.

Sie grinste „Nun, wenn du schon so weit gegangen bist, kannst du ja auch noch ein passendes Oberteil anziehen." sagte sie zu sich selbst.

Sie entschied sich für eine Jeansbluse und als sie diese zuknöpfte hielt sie inne.

Sie dachte wieder an Alex grinsen und wie er sie angestarrt hatte.

Sie ließ die oberen drei Knöpfe offen und sah sich unsicher an.

Noch nie hatte sie eine Bluse so weit offen getragen, doch irgendwie gefiel es ihr, je nach dem wie sie sich bewegte konnte man einen Blick auf den Rand ihres BHs erhaschen.

„Ist ja nicht anders als wenn ich auf Drovers ein Träger Shirt trage!" machte sie sich Mut.

Sie bürstete sich die Haar die inzwischen von selber getrocknet waren und ging hinaus.

Alex war nirgends zu sehen, dafür hörte sie ihn.

Er duschte und sang dabei! Claire grinste und hörte ihm zu, bis es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja! Das Essen." murmelte sie zufrieden. Schnell ging sie hin und öffnete dem Kellner die Tür.

Der rollte das Essen in die Mitte des Raumes und drehte sich erwartungsvoll zu Claire.

Sie sah ihn erstaunt an und wusste nicht was der nun von ihr erwartete. Als er seinen Daumen und Zeigefinger aneinander rieb fiel bei Claire der Groschen.

Sie ging zu ihrer Geldbörse und entnahm ein paar Scheine die sie lächelnd dem Kellner reichte.

Er bedankte sich nickend und ging hinaus wobei er einen anerkennenden Blick auf Claire warf.

„Alex, das Essen ist da!" rief sie, doch Alex hörte sie nicht. Sie ging zur Tür und klopfte.

„Alex! Essen!" reif sie noch mal doch Alex hörte sie immer noch nicht, denn er sang immer noch laut und zudem fürchterlich falsch.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und lugte hinein „Alex!" sagte sie.

Alex erstarrte in der Bewegung „Claire?"

„Ich wollte dir nur bescheid geben, dass das Essen da ist!"

Etwas Shampoo lief in Alex´ Auge und er fluchte, weil es höllisch brannte.

„So ein verdammter Mist, brennt das vielleicht! Claire ich steh unter der Dusche du kannst doch nicht wegen so einem Scheiß einfach reinkommen!" fuhr er sie an.

„Oh ist dem Baby was ins Auge gegangen? Würdest du nicht so laut und falsch singen hätte ich nicht rein kommen müssen. Aber gut dusch du ruhig weiter, so bleibt mehr für mich übrig!" sagte Claire kichernd und war schon fast draußen, als sie etwas feuchtes am Kopf spürte.

Ungläubig sah sie den Schwamm am Boden und dann auf die Duschkabine,. wo Alex über dem oberen Rand zu ihr hinunter sah.

„Wage es ja nicht dich an meinem Steak zu vergriffen Claire!" drohte er ihr lachend.

Claire sah ihn belustigt an und verkreuzte ihr Arme vor ihrer Brust dabei zog sie beinahe anerkennend eine Augenbraue hoch

„Interessante Aussicht Alex, wirklich!"

Alex sah hinunter und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass die Duschkabine nicht bis oben eine milchige Musterung hatte, sehr knapp reichte diese um das nötigste zu bedecken. Schnell lies er sich fallen und stieß dabei heftig mit dem Fuß auf.

„Auuu! Gott verflucht! Claire mach dass du raus kommst, sonst bring ich mich noch um wegen dir!"

Claire lachte leise und ging nun endgültig hinaus.

Sie saß nun gemütlich an dem kleinem Esstisch und aß genüsslich ihr Essen, als Alex humpelnd raus kam.

Sie grinste frech als ihr sein Gang auffiel, sagte aber nichts. Alex sah sie drohend an.

„Ich hoffe du amüsierst dich Claire, schmecks?" fragte er bissig.

Kauend nickte sie und bemühte sich vergebens ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen.

Er setzte sich hin und aß nun seine Lauwarmen Pommes.

Claire hatte Mühe ihn nicht direkt anzusehen denn sein Gesicht war einfach zu köstlich und sie hatte alle Mühe nicht lauthals los zulachen.

„Alles in Ordnung? Keine Erblindung oder etwas Gebrochen?" fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Ja, danke der Nachfrage! Ich lebe noch!" gab er mürrisch zurück.

„Also wird es wohl nichts mit der Versprochenen Stadtführung? Dabei habe ich mich ja sooo darauf gefreut!" flötete Claire weiter.

Alex brummelte vor sich hin und Claire lachte leise.

„Sorry, wenn ich gewusst hätte was ich anrichte, wäre ich bestimmt nicht rein gekommen. Fürs Shampoo übernehme ich die Verantwortung, für den Rest bist du aber selber Schuld mein Lieber!

Ich hab dich ja nicht darum gebeten Tarzan zuspielen." entschuldigte sich Claire halbherzig.

Alex sah sie an und ihm wurde die Lächerlichkeit der Situation klar und grinste nun ebenfalls.

„Nun, ich bin es eben nicht gewohnt, von dir während des duschen gestört zu werden."

Claire grinste ebenfalls „Nun ich werde auch nicht mehr reinplatzen, versprochen! Was steht für heute auf den Plan?" wollte Claire wissen.

„Nun bis 18:00 Uhr abends haben wir frei. Wenn du willst, können wir etwas spazieren gehen, dann bekommst du einen Einblick von der Stadt, danach findet der erste Vortrag statt." sagte Alex.

„Ok dann los, ich will sehn ob meine Vorurteile gegenüber der Stadt sich bewahrheiten!" forderte Claire ihn nun auf.

Ergeben stand er nun auf und sie gingen hinunter.

Alex zeigte Claire ein paar Sehenswürdigkeiten und erzählte ihr ein paar geschichtliche Fakten. Interessiert hörte sie im zu, aber nach vier Stunden hatte sie genug.

Der Lärm und vor allem der Gestank störte sie gewaltig.

Alex ging mit ihr in ein Hochhaus, das im oberstem Geschoss ein Cafe besaß.

Claire war froh die Stadt nun mal von der Perspektive zu sehen und Alex erzählte ihr ein par Geschichten von den voran gegangenen Konferenzen.

Alex Gesicht verdunkelte sich auf einmal, als er eine Frau auf sich zukommen sah.

„Claire, ich hab keine Zeit es dir zu erklären, aber bitte spiel in den nächsten Minuten einfach mit, ok?" bat er sie und bevor Claire etwas darauf erwidern konnte stand eine auffällige Blondine neben ihnen.

Claire musterte sie unauffällig, sie war etwas zu blond und trug zuviel Make-up und versuchte so sich jünger zumachen, als sie tatsächlich war.

Die Frau war Claire irgendwie unsympathisch.

„Alex Ryan, wie schön dich hier zu treffen." begrüßte die Fremde ihn und würdigte Claire keines Blickes.

„Hallo Robin, wie geht's dir, darf ich dir Claire McLeod, meine Verlobte vorstellen?" begrüßte er sie.

Claire sah ihn erstaunt an, doch Alex warf ihr einen bittenden Blick zu. Sie verstand das er es ernst meinte und sah nun zu Robin hoch.

„Verlobte? Du willst heiraten?" fragte sie pikiert.

Claire missfiel der Ton in dem sie es sagte und der Blick den sie Claire dabei zugeworfen hatte war mehr als deutlich. Robin hielt Claire für keine Konkurrenz und damit hatte sie nun Claires Kampfgeist geweckt.

„Ja Verlobte und sie sind..." antwortete Claire mit einem falschem Lächeln.

„Ich bin Robin Evans, eine alte Freundin von Alex, eine sehr gute alte Freundin nicht war Alex?" sagte Robin und sah Alex eindringlich an.

„Oh, dann müssen sie George Evans Frau sein. Alex hat mir von ihnen erzählt." mischte sich Claire wieder ins Gespräch ein.

Alex sah sie überrascht an und grinste. Robin´s Mine verrutschte ein wenig und nun sah sie Claire zum ersten Mal richtig an.

„Ja das bin ich. Alex hat ihnen von mir erzählt? Wie peinlich, Alex du hättest schweigen sollen wie es ein Gentleman tut." sagte sie lächelnd, aber ihre Worte sprachen eine andere Sprache.

Claire lachte leise „Nun Robin sie kennen doch Alex, er ist immer der gleiche! Ich kenne ihn mein ganzes Leben und weiß wie ich ihn zu nehmen habe, nicht war Liebling?" säuselte Claire und klimperte dabei Alex übertrieben da. Der musste lachen und nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie.

Robin sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen Beiden zu. „Nun Claire, sie mögen Alex ein Leben lang kennen, aber ich kenne die Männer und glauben sie mir Schätzchen, die ziehen immer einen schnellen Sportwagen, einem Kombi vor." meinte sie nun kalt.

Claire lachte „Oh dann ist ja gut, dass ich keinen Kombi besitze! Ich haben einen alten Mercedes mit einer großzügigen Rückbank und Alex liebt es in der Kiste regelmäßig rumzufummeln." selbstbewusst sah Claire die Frau an.

Alex sah Claire erstaunt an und Robin klappte das Kinn hinunter.

„Ich muss nun wieder zu meinen Gästen, Alex ich denke wir sehen uns ja dann später. Claire ich wüsche ihnen einen schönen Aufenthalt in der Stadt. Bye." mit hocherhobenen Haupt verließ Robin nun den Tisch.

„Claire, Claire, Claire ich erkenne dich ja fast nicht wieder, seit wann kannst du so gut lügen?" zog Alex sie auf.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich geloben habe! Ich habe einen alten Mercedes der eine großzügige Rückbank hat und du fummelst regelmäßig an dem Wagen rum! Du siehst ich hab die Wahrheit erzählt. Ich hab nie behauptet, dass du an mir rumfummelst Alex. Ich kann doch nichts dafür wenn diese Robin meine Worte falsch versteht." sagte Claire mit einer Unschuldsmine.

„Danke, dass du mitgespielt hast. Die Frau hat es schon länger auf mich abgesehen und lässt sich nicht abschütteln." gab Alex zu und war wirklich erleichtert das Claire so gut mitgespielt hatte.

„Na seit wann lässt du dich von so einer Kleinigkeit Ehe aufhalten? Oder liegt es daran, dass sie die Frau vom Vorsitzenden des Australischen Farmerverbands ist?" zog Claire ihn auf.

„Sehr witzig, Claire ich weiß, dass ich in deinen Augen ein Frauenheld bin, aber ich hatte nie etwas mit einer verheirateten Frau."

Claire zog belustigt eine Augenbraue hoch und wollte schon etwas sagen doch Alex ließ sie nicht zu Wort kommen. „Ok da war Cindy doch ich war erst nach ihrer Trennung von Chuck mit ihr zusammen, also zählt das nicht.

Abgesehen davon hatte ich wirklich noch nie was mit einer Frau die mit einem anderem zusammen war. Und Robin, nun sie ist die Frau von George, aber das ist nicht der Grund, nein ich mag Robin nicht besonders! Himmel, die Frau geht auf die fünfzig zu und benimmt sich wie eine dreißigjährige. Ihre Anzüglichkeiten finde ich geschmacklos und zudem kann sie ihre Hände nicht von mir lassen."

Claire sah ihn immer noch belustigt an „Oh der kleine Alex wird von einer liebestollen Frau bedroht. Dann ist es ja wirklich meine Pflicht dich vor ihr zu schützten. Heißt das wir müssen von nun an das frisch verlobte Paar spielen?"

Alex sah sie entschuldigend an. „Leider ja, Robin ist praktisch bei allen Sitzungen dabei und wird uns genau beobachten. Im Nachhinein ist es sogar gut, dass wir in der Suite wohnen, so können wir die Tarnung aufrechterhalten. Aber nur wenn du wirklich damit einverstanden bist, Claire. Ich will unsere Freundschaft nicht ausnutzen." sagte Alex in einem sehr ernsten Ton.

Claire sah ihn lange an. Sie müsste für ein paar Tage so tun als sei sie mit ihm zusammen! Mhhh das könnte ja vielleicht sogar lustig werden, vor allem nachdem ihr Robin zu verstehen gegeben hatte das sie nicht Alex Typ sei. Claire grinste nun breit „Du kannst dich in dem Fall bei Tess bedanken das sie mir neue Kleider eingepackt hat, sonst müsstest du dich ja noch mit mir Schämen. Solange du nicht von mir erwartest dass ich dich küsse und sonstige dieser Frischverliebtendinge mit dir mache geht das in Ordnung!" sagte Claire zu.

„Frischverliebtendinge? Was meinst du den genau damit? Hört sich interessant an!" wollte Alex lachend von ihr wissen.

„Nun ganz einfach den an unsere Geschwister, willst du dass ich mich so aufführe? Denk daran das ich keine Schauspielerin bin, wenn du so was von mir erwartest fliegen wir gleich auf, Alex Ryan!" gab Claire zu bedenken.

Alex lachte nun lauter. „Ok Claire, sei nur nicht ganz so ruppig wie sonst und bleib immer in meiner nähe, dann sollte es keine Probleme geben" stimmte er ihr zu.

Er auf die Uhr „Es ist Zeit das wir und auf den Weg zurück machen. Die erste Konferenz beginnt bald und wir wollen ja nicht zu spät kommen."

Alex winkte dem Kellner und beglich die Rechnung und dann brachen sie auf.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Kapitel **

Als sie im Hotel ankamen sahen sie, dass sich bereits eine Menge Leute versammelt hatten und langsam Platz nahmen.

Beide setzten sich nun hin und Claire las was auf dem Programm stand.

Sie freute sich, dass es genau um ihr Thema ging, Zucht und Ausbildung von Farmerpferden.

Der Redner war ein gewisser Peter Johnson von Australian Bloodlines, einer Bekannten Firma mit einen hervorragendem Ruf auf dem Gebiet.

Claire hörte ihm aufmerksam zu und machte sich einige Notizen.

Alex und sie flüsterten sich manchmal manche Fakten zu oder grinsten, wenn Peter etwas erzählte, was in der Realität nicht durchführbar wäre. Sie amüsierten sich und bemerkten nicht, dass sie die ganze Zeit von Robin beobachtet wurden.

Nachdem der Vortrag beendet wurde konnte man sich etwas mit den Teilnehmern unterhalten und das Gehörte diskutieren. Claire war völlig in ihrem Element und als Peter zu ihnen stieß wurde heftig debattiert. Claire war mit einigen seiner Ansichten nicht einverstanden und gab ihm ziemlich kontra, was die übrigen Teilnehmer wohlwollend zur Kenntnis nahmen.

Alex war stolz zu sehen wie sich Claire hielt und bewunderte ihr Engagement.

„Peter ich rate ihnen nicht mit Claire zu streiten, glauben sie mir, sie ziehen den Kürzeren. Wenn es um Pferde geht ist Claire ihnen haushoch überlegen. Keiner kann so gut mit den Tieren umgehen wie sie." warnte Alex Peter freundschaftlich.

„Das habe ich bemerkt, sie haben ein paar interessante Ansichten Claire. Vielleicht sollten sie bei uns einsteigen und für uns die Vertretung in Gungellan übernehmen!" bot ihr Peter an.

„Da kommen sie zu spät Peter, Alex und ich haben bereits unseren eigenen Horse Service gegründet. Wir sind zwar neu im Geschäft, aber ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir uns durchsetzen werden." sagte Claire.

„Ah ich gratuliere, einen Grund mehr mit uns zusammen zuarbeiten. Wir könnten in der Hinsicht ihnen etwas unter die Arme greifen und ihnen wichtige Kontakte vermitteln. Was halten sie von der Idee?" fragte Peter.

Claire lachte „Oh das hab ich nicht allein zu entscheiden, ich bin ausschließlich fürs Training zuständig. Alex regelt den ganzen administrativen Kram, besprechen sie mit ihm die Details. Ich kann mir ja am Schluss ihr Konzept ansehen. Sie entschuldigen mich für einen Moment."

Claire zog Alex mit sich mit. „Was hältst du von der Idee? Er ist zwar ein typischer Schreibtischhengst aber seinen Vorschlag könnte interessant werden, oder?" fragte sie ihn aufgeregt.

Alex grinste „Ich wusste, dass es dir hier gefallen wird. Du hast Recht, Peters Angebot hört sich gut an, ich werde mich mit ihm etwas genauer über das Thema unterhalten."

„Gut, ich geh mal einen Moment raus, ich brauche dringend etwas frische Luft." sagte Claire und ging in die Lobby.

Robin folgte ihr unauffällig. „Claire sie können mir nichts vormachen, sie und Alex sind niemals ein Paar! Bei ihnen fehlt jeglicher Funke und ihr benehmt euch mehr wie Freunde und nicht wie Verliebte. Kommen sie, geben sie es einfach zu, dass ihr nur Theater spielt." giftetet Robin Claire an.

Claire sah sie kalt an „Nur weil Alex und ich nicht die ganze Zeit aneinander kleben heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht ein Paar sind, Robin!

Sie kleben ja auch nicht an ihrem Mann und überhaupt glaube ich kaum, dass sie das etwas angeht! Oder haben sie selber ein Interesse an Alex, das würde George sicher nicht passen!" zischte Claire zurück und ließ sie stehen.

Claire war ziemlich geladen als sie wieder in den Saal zurückkam. Alex hatte sie reinkommen sehen und sah, dass etwas vorgefallen war. Schnell ging er zu ihr rüber.

„Claire was ist?" fragte er besorgt.

Claire sah ihn an und aus den Augenwinkeln heraus bemerkte sie wie Robin sie wieder beobachtete.

Claire hob die Hand und legte sie auf Alex Wange. Erstaunt sah er sie an, fragend zog er die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Claire lächelte und fasste nun allen Mut zusammen den sie hatte und zog leicht an seiner Krawatte so dass er sich etwas zu ihr hinunter beugen musste.

Zärtlich strich sie ihm mit der Hand über die Wange und dann küsste sie ihn.

Eigentlich wollte Claire ihm nur einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen, doch als ihre die seinigen berührten setzte ihr Verstand einen Moment lang aus und sie küsste ihn richtig.

Alex war im ersten Moment geschockt doch automatisch erwiderte er ihren Kuss.

Er zog sie näher an sich ran und Claire schmiegte sich in seine Arme.

Claire beendete den Kuss und blinzelte unauffällig nach Robin. Diese stand wie versteinert an der Tür und beobachtete das Schauspiel, das sich soeben vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte.

Claire grinste an Alexs Lippen „Sorry, aber das musste sein, deine Verehrerin hatte uns unser Theater nicht abgenommen, irgendwie musste ich sie ja vom Gegenteil überzeugen!" flüsterte sie dabei.

Alex sah sie an und hauchte ihr nun einen federleichten Kuss auf die Lippen.

„Danke, dass du so vollen Einsatz zeigst, um mir zu helfen!" grinste er dabei, dann ließ er Claire wieder los.

Irgendetwas in seinem Inneren rebellierte als er das tat, doch Alex schob es gleich zur Seite.

Claire erging es nicht anders, in Alex Armen hatte sie sich sicher und beschützt gefühlt und nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte fröstelte sie, obwohl es im Saal sehr warm war. Unmerklich schüttelte sie den Kopf um ihre Gefühle und Gedanken zu ordnen.

Unsicher standen sie sich nun gegenüber und waren dankbar, dass Peter diese ungewöhnliche Spannung unterbrach.

„Alex ich werde ihnen in den nächsten Tagen ein Dossier schicken wie ich mir unsere zukünftige Zusammenarbeit vorstelle, seht es euch in Ruhe an und gebt mir bescheid, was ihr davon haltet. Ich werde morgen nicht mehr hier sein, ich muss zurück nach Sydney. Claire es war mir eine große Freude sie kennen zu lernen." sagte Peter und verabschiedete sich gleich.

„Und was steht nun auf dem Plan?" fragte Claire und sah Alex erwartungsvoll an.

In seinen Gedanken äußerte sich ein ganz spezieller Wunsch den Alex aber gleich zur Seite schob.

„Wenn du willst können wir mit einigen der Teilnehmer hier im Hotel etwas Essen gehen.

Morgen haben wir ja noch zwei weiter Termine und die werden bestimmt auch so anstrengend wie der heutige.

Am Abend findet ja dann der Empfang mit dem Minister statt, der bestimmt spät enden wird.

Ich denke wir nehmen es heute gemütlich und gehen früh schlafen."

Claire nickte zustimmend und sie gingen zu dem eigens gedachten Speisesaal der Teilnehmer der Konferenz.

Alex und Claire atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie keine Spur von Robin entdeckten, so konnten sie den Abend genießen ohne sich ständig umsehen zu müssen.

Gegen 22 Uhr verabschiedete sich Claire und ging in ihr Zimmer, Alex wollte noch etwas bleiben. Teils, weil er mit Roger, einem Farmer aus dem Osten ein Interessantes Gespräch führte, teils, weil er nicht wieder in so eine Situation geraten wollte, wie am frühen Nachmittag. Es hatte ihm für heute gereicht, Claire in Aktion zu erleben, zuerst die Übelkeit, das Dusch Malheur, die Schlafzimmer Diskussion und zuletzt der Kuss.

Der hatte Alex am meisten aufgewühlt, noch nie hatte ihn eine simpler Kuss so in seinen Bann gezogen. Je länger er darüber nachdachte um so unwirklicher wurde der Kuss, zum Schluss schob er seine verwirrten Gedankengänge der Müdigkeit zu.

Claire tigerte während dessen in ihrem Schlafzimmer umher. Sie war mal wieder wütend, stink sauer sogar! Irgendwo in ihrem Innersten hatte sie ja schon längst die Vermutung, dass ihre Schwester eine sadistische Ader hatte, aber nun hatte sie den Beweis. Claire war vorhin so verärgert gewesen, dass sie dem Abendkleid keine so große Beachtung geschenkt hatte.

Nachdem aber Alex dem Empfang erwähnt hatte, wollte Claire sich das Kleid nochmals ansehen, um zu sehen, ob sie es Morgen zu diesem Anlass anziehen könnte.

Doch als sie das Kleid auf einem Bügel hing, wurde ihr klar, dass sie niemals dieses Kleid anziehen würde!

Sie müsste morgen etwas tun, was sie überhaupt nicht mochte, Einkaufen!

Dabei könnte sie sich dann ja auch gleich einen neuen Schlafanzug kaufen, denn den ihr ihre liebste Schwester eingepackt hatte, verdiente den Namen Pyjama nicht. Das was sie nun dabei hatte war ein Hauch von Nichts, da sie aber nichts anders dabei hatte musste sie wohl oder übel in dieses seidene Nachthemd schlüpfen, das mehr enthüllte als verbarg.

Missmutig ging Claire nun schlafen und murmelte allerlei Beschimpfungen über Tess.

Alex kam etwa eine Stunde später in sein Zimmer und sah sich nun nachdenklich um.

In dem "Kinderbett" wolle er sicher nicht schlafen. Blieben also nur noch die zwei Sessel.

Dann ging er in sein eigentliches Zimmer zog seinen Pyjama an und nahm das Bettzeug mit.

Übelgelaunt versuchte er nun es sich einigermaßen bequem zu machen. Nach etlichen Versuchen fand er eine Position, von der er dachte, dass es so ginge und schlief übermüdet ein.

Mitten in der Nacht schreckte Claire hoch. Ein Poltern hatte sie geweckt, gleich darauf hörte sie Alex fluchen. Neugierig stand sie nun auf und zog sich den Bademandel den Hotels an.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und spähte in den Salon. Was sie da sah ließ sie leise auflachen.

Alex saß zwischen den zwei Sesseln und lag am Boden, er hatte tatsächlich versucht auf diesen modisch desingten Dingern zu Schlafen.

Alex hörte ein leises Lachen und drehte sich um.

"Du hast gut lachen, du musst ja nicht auf diesem Folterdinger schlafen!" motze er sie beleidigt an.

Claire hörte auf zu lachen und gab sich einen Ruck.

„Das ist doch lächerlich, wir sind beide erwachsen und in meinem Bett ist Platz genug, steh auf und komm schlafen!" sagte Claire schmunzelt.

Alex sah sie belustigt an „Hey ist das eine Einladung, Claire?"

„Alex Ryan, verschon mich mit deiner schmutzigen Fantasien und lass das blöde Grinsen, sonst zieh ich mein Angebot zurück!" drohte Claire ihm.

„Hey Claire DARAN hab ich gar nicht gedacht, wer von uns beiden hat nun die schmutzige Fantasie?"

zog Alex sie auf.

Claire wurde rot und zischte „Ach mach was du willst, ich geh nun wieder schlafen." dann drehte sie sich um und ging zurück in ihr Zimmer.

Alex stand nun auf und folgte ihr grinsend.

Als er das Zimmer betrat erstarrter er und sah gebannt auf Claires Silhouette.

Im Schimmer des Nachttischlämpchens sah ihr Nachthemd beinahe durchsichtig aus. Er konnte sie Konturen ihres Körpers deutlich sehen, schnell drehte er sich um, so dass sie ihn nicht sehen konnte.

„Ich... muss... noch... ins Bad!" stotterte er und rannte beinahe ins Badezimmer.

Claire sah ihm erstaunt hinterher „Alex alles in Ordnung, hast du dich verletz? Du läufst so komisch!" doch sie bekam keine Antwort.

Mit hochrotem Gesicht saß Alex auf der WC –Schüssel und sah an sich herunter.

Claires Anblick hatte bei ihm einen speziellen Eindruck hinterlassen, der nicht so schnell wieder verschwinden würde. „Und sie fragt, warum ich so komisch laufe!" murmelte er verärgert vor sich hin

Ihm blieb nichts anders übrig als kalt zu duschen, denn die andere Alternative kam überhaupt nicht in Frage!

Claire hörte erstaunt wie das Wasser lief und machte sich sorgen. Doch bevor sie aufstehen konnte hörte sie, dass das Wasser wieder abgestellt wurde.

Verwundert sah sie nun zur Tür. Wenige Minuten später kam dann Alex ins Zimmer.

„Hast du geduscht?" fragte sie ihn erstaunt

„Ja.. ich muss mich vorhin beim runterfallen etwas Cola über das Bein geschüttet haben. Ich wollte nur die Reste abspülen." sagte er grimmig.

„Und dann ziehst du die eingesaute Hose wieder an!" meinte Claire nichts ahnend.

„Nun ich hab ja nur die eine dabei und ich wollte nicht, dass du was falsches denkst, wenn ich nur in meine Boxershorts hier auftauche." versuchte Alex die Situation zu retten.

„Gott Alex, manchmal benimmst du dich wie ein Baby. Zieh die Hose aus, lass nur deine Hände da wo ich sie sehen kann, nicht, dass du mir wirklich noch auf falsche Gedanken kommst!" meinet Claire leicht amüsiert.

Alex grinste verlegen aber zog die Hose nun gezwungenermaßen wieder raus.

Gott er würde so kein Auge zubekommen, das wusste er jetzt schon.

Claire drehte ihm den Rücken zu und schloss wieder die Augen, das leichte Kribbeln das nun ihren Körper erfasste ignorierte sie bewusst.

Alex dreht ihr nun seinen Rücken zu und starrte in die Dunkelheit, dabei hatte er wieder Claires Anblick vor Augen. Schnell dachte er an neutrale Dinge nicht das im das gleiche wie vorhin passierte, den diesmal würde sie es sicher bemerken und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keinen Bock!

Irgendwann fiel er in einen sehr unruhigen Schlaf.

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Kapitel**

Claire erwachte, als der Tag am anbrechen war und spürte wie sie jemand umarmte.

Sie sah an sich hinunter und ihr fiel der behaarte Arm auf, der sie an der Hüfte umfing.

Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und sah dass Alex zu ihr hinüber gerutscht war und sich an sie geschmiedet hatte.

Eigentlich wollte sie seinen Arm wegnehmen, doch irgendetwas hielt sie daran zurück.

Sie genoss die Wärme die sein Körper ausstrahlte und wie sie an ihrem Rücken, seinen Herzschlag leicht spürte.

Sein herb, männlicher Duft stieg ihr in die Nase und verwirrte sie nun noch mehr. Sie dachte an ihren gestrigen Kuss zurück und wie sich seine Lippen und seine Zunge angefühlt hatte. Ihr wurde warm und das Kribbeln setzte wieder ein. Sie versuchte sich leicht von ihm weg zu bewegen, doch er griff nun automatisch fester zu.

Claire bewegte sich nun gar nicht mehr, denn an ihrem Rücken spürte sie einen verdächtigen Druck.

Wenn sie sich noch mehr bewegte, würde sie ihn nur noch weiter reizen und das könnte dann für beide peinlich enden.

Sie versuchte so flach wie möglich zu atmen und schloss sie Augen. Sie gab sich dem angenehmen Gefühl, hin so von ihm umarmt zu werden und schlief wieder ein.

Als Alex wenig später erwachte sah er verwirrt auf Claires Hinterkopf dann wurde ihm bewusst, dass er sie fest umarmte und dass sich sein kleiner Freund wieder gemeldet hatte.

Er versuchte sich von Claires Körber weg zu bewegen, doch sie suchte im Schlaf wieder den Kontakt zu ihm, dabei kam sie ihm mit ihrem Hinterteil gefährlich nahe.

Alex fing nun an zu schwitzen, wenn Claire nun erwachte und sie beide so vorfand, würde sie ihm den Kopf abreisen.

Ganz langsam hob er seinen Arm und wartete wie Claire darauf reagiere. Nichts, nur dass sie etwas unzufrieden seufzte, dann robbte er sich weiter weg von ihr und als genügend abstand da war stand er blitzartig auf und ging ins Badezimmer.

Claire wurde wach, da sie auf einmal fröstelte. Sie drehte langsam den Kopf um und sah warum ihr auf einmal kalt wurde, Alex war nicht mehr da.

Sie hörte wie das Wasser lief und kuschelte sich an Alex Kissen ohne es richtig zu merken und schloss die Augen.

Alex kam frisch duscht und rasiert aus dem Badezimmer, als es an der Zimmertüre klopfte.

„Zimmerservice" hörte er jemanden rufen.

Er ging zur Tür und öffnete diese. Der gleiche Kellner von gestern kam herein und schob den Essenswagen hinein. Als Alex zur Brieftasche greifen wollte schüttelte der Kellner den Kopf.

„Ist nicht nötig Sir, ihre Verlobte hat mir gestern mehr als genug gegeben. Ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Tag." und dann ging er hinaus.

Alex lachte leise, ‚Typisch Claire' dachte er und sah nach wo sie nun blieb.

Er betrat das Schlafzimmer und sein Grinsen wurde breiter. Claire lag nun in der Mitte des Bettes und hatte sein Kissen umarmt, ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Er hatte nicht das Herz sie zuwecken und vor allem wollte er nicht, dass sie wusste, dass er sie so gesehen hatte.

Er verlies wieder das Zimmer und rief durch die verschlossene Tür „Claire bist du wach? Das Frühstück wartet!"

Claire murmelte etwas verschlafen und sah sich um. Als sie bemerkte, wie sie Alex Kissen umarmte, ließ sie es sofort los.

Sie hoffte, dass er sie so nicht gesehen hatte, auf seine Sprüche hatte sie weiß Gott keine Lust.

Langsam stand sie auf und trottete verschlafen in den Salon.

Alex hatte Mühe sein Erstaunen zu verstecken. Claire kam in ihrem Nachthemd hinaus, sie hatte wohl vergessen was sie da an hatte!

Aber sie sah irgendwie süß aus, mit ihren verwuschelten Haaren und dem verschlafenen Blick.

Eigentlich wollte Alex den Anblick noch etwas genießen, doch Claires Dekolleté machte ihn nervös und so beschloss er sie auf ihren Aufzug aufmerksam zu machen

"Ähm Claire, ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber ich denke nicht, dass du so frühstücken willst!"

Irritiert sah sie an sich hinunter und erschrak, sie hatte vergessen, dass sie ja DAS anhatte.

Sie grinst verlegen Alex an und ging in ihr Schlafzimmer um den Bademantel zu holen, danach aßen sie, bis Alex sie zur Eile antrieb.

Schließlich mussten sie noch an einigen Konferenzen teilnehmen.

Den ganzen Tag über verfolgten sie die verschiedenen Diskussionsrunden, doch leider waren diese nicht nach Claires Geschmack. Bei der letzten Runde flüsterte sie Alex genervt zu, dass sie genug hatte und zur Toilette musste. Alex grinste sie an und nickte verständnisvoll.

Claire ging zuerst auf die Toilette und als sie gerade wieder aus ihrer Kabine raus wollte hörte sie wie zwei Frauen hinein kamen.

Claire stutze, da sie Robins Stimme erkannte und hörte wie Alexs Name fiel. Gespannt lauschte Claire und stellte sich schnell und lautlos auf die WC- Schüssel um nicht ertappt zu werden.

"Tja Robin Alex kannst du dir abschminken, der ist ja nun in festen Händen!" hörte Claire die zweite Frau sagen.

"Dieser Bauerntrampel? Das ich nicht lache! Diese Claire ist doch kein Hindernis für mich! Sie hat kein Stil, keine Klasse, keine Ausstrahlung.

Ich will Alex Ryan und zwar in meinem Bett, daran ändert dieses kleine Anhängsel von Alex nichts. Wenn er mich heute Abend in meinem Abendkleid sieht, wird er mir nicht mehr widerstehen können!" brüstete sich Robin siegessicher.

"Ich weiß nicht Robin, Claire sieh gut aus und ist sehr nett, ich denke nicht, dass Alex bei dir anbeißt." gab ihre Freundin zu bedenken.

"Glaub mir, ich kenne die Männer, zeig ihnen etwas Haut und sie verfallen dir.

Claire ist ein biederes Landgirlie und weiß nichts mit ihrem Körper anzufangen, sie hat keine Chance gegen mich! Ich fresse einen Besen, wenn sie überhaupt ein Kleid besitzen würde." widersprach Robin ihrer Freundin.

Die beiden verließen die Toilette und Claire trat nun aus ihrer Kabine.

Sie betrachtete sich im Spiegel "Landgirlie? Kein Stil, Ausstrahlung und Klasse? Dafür jünger und natürlicher du doofe Zimtzicke." sagte Claire wütend zu ihrem Spiegelbild.

Diese Frau hatte etwas an sich, das sie unheimlich reizte und provozierte!

Claire wollte es dieser Ziege heimzahlen. Sie ging nun in ihr Zimmer und sah sich ihr Abendkleid nochmals an. Sie nahm es aus dem Schrank und hielt es sich hin.

"Ok Claire, was würde Tess nun tun?" fragte sie sich und ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Sie hängte das Kleid in den Schrank und schrieb für Alex eine Nachricht, dass sie etwas zu Erledingen hätte und sie sich direkt am Empfang treffen würden.

Anschließend ging sie zum Empfangtresen und informierte sich wo der nächste Beautysalon sei.

Als Alex später in die Suite kam war er nicht sonderlich überrascht Claire nicht anzutreffen.

Sie hatte ihm bereits am Morgen erzählt, dass sie sich etwas Neues zum Anziehen besorgen wollte, das dem Anlass entsprechen würde und vor allem zu ihr passte.

Alex wollte sich noch etwas entspannen und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Er zappte sich so durch und fand nichts was ihn ansprechen würde, einen Moment blieb er auf einem Erotiksender hängen, schaltete aber entnervt das Gerät wieder aus.

Langsam war es eh Zeit sich umzuziehen. Nach dreißig Minuten war er fertig und machte sich auf den Weg nach unten.

Claire hatte währenddessen die letzten zwei Stunden in ihrer persönlichen Hölle verbracht. Als sie der Friseuse von ihrem Plan erzählt hatte, war die Feuer und Flamme gewesen und hatte Claire unter ihre Fittiche genommen. Claire wurden die Beine enthaart und ihre Füße bekamen eine Pedicure, zeitgleich kam eine Make-up Stylistin und widmete sich Claires Gesicht.

Die Friseurin drehte Claires Haare auf Einlegewickler ein und nachdem diese getrocknet waren, zauberte sie Claire eine wunderschöne Aufsteckfrisur.

Claire verließ das Studio etwas genervt und eilte nun ins Hotel.

Im Zimmer angekommen vergewisserte sie sich, dass Alex nicht mehr da war und schlüpfte in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog sich nun ganz um.

Sie brauchte dafür nicht allzu lange und betrachtete sich nun im Spiegel.

Zufrieden grinste sie sich zu und machte sich nun auf den Weg zum Empfang.

Alle die ihr auf den Weg dahin begegneten drehten sich bewundernd nach ihr um.

Alex wartete am Eingang des Saales und wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Nervös sah er immer zum Aufzug und hoffte, dass Claire bald auftauchen würde.

Robin hatte ihn bereits im Visier und hatte mehrere eindeutige Avancen gemacht.

Die Lifttüre ging auf und Alex starrte auf das Wesen, das soeben den Fahrstuhl verließ. Alex musste ein paar Mal blinzeln, da er sich nicht sicher war, ob diese Frau, die auf ihn zukam, wirklich Claire war.

Doch sie war es eindeutig, denn sie lächelte ihn schüchtern an.

Es war unglaublich, Claire sah wie ein Topmodel aus!

Perfekt und dezent geschminkt, die Haare locker hochgesteckt und ihr Hals erschien unendlich lang.

Claire trug das dunkelblaue Abendkleid aus ihrem Koffer.

Der matt glänzende Stoff lag eng an ihrem Oberkörper und brachte ihre weiblichen Formen Perfekt zur Geltung. Die Farbe unterstrich Claires Augen und ihre gebräunte Haut schimmerte verführerisch.

Von vorne war das Kleid hochgeschlossen, zwei kurze breite Träger verliefen über Claires Schultern und betonten ihre Schulterpartie.

Ab Hüfthöhe fiel das Kleid bis zu den Knöcheln weich hinunter. Auf der Linken Seite war es sehr weit hoch geschlitzt und mit jedem Schritt den Claire tat, sah man ihr wohlgeformtes Bein.

Claire lächelte und sah ihn an "Und was meinst du, kann ich mich so zeigen?"

Alex schluckte "Gott Claire du...du... siehst atemberaubend aus, ich hätte dich beinahe nicht erkannt. Das Kleid steht dir gut, verdammt gut sogar!" versicherte er ihr.

Er wollte einen Arm um sie legen, als er nun die Rückenansicht des Kleides sah.

Er schluckte hart. So sehr das Kleid von vorne zugeknöpft und bieder wirkte, war es hinten umso freizügiger.

Die Träger, die über die Schulter verliefen, gingen seitlich der Länge nach unten. Auf Höhe ihrer Schulterblätter verbanden zwei schmale Streifen die beiden Träger, so dass diese nicht von den Schulter rutschen konnten. Hüfthoch endeten diese und der Stoff raffte sich direkt auf Claires Porundung raffiniert zusammen.

Claires gesamter Rücken war frei. Alex sah ihre Wirbelsäule und wie diese in den tiefen Hüftausschnitt verschwand.

Bei jeder Bewegung spannte ihre samtige Haut über die Muskeln, so dass es ein bemerkenswertes und sehr sexy Schauspiel ergab.

Ungläubig sah er sie wieder an.

"Claire ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber der Schneider hat da wohl ein großes Stück Stoff vergessen!" murmelte er mit belegter Stimme.

Claire kicherte "Oh wirklich! Aber es sieht doch gut aus!"

"Gut? Claire du wirst da drinnen für Furore sorgen, von den einzelnen Herzinfarkten ganz zu schweigen!

Aber ich verstehe nicht ganz warum du es angezogen hast! Du wolltest doch etwas anderes besorgen! Was hat deine Meinung geändert?" fragte Alex und wusste nicht genau was er nun mit seinem Arm machen sollte.

Claire kam ihm etwas näher und sah ihn an.

"Robin! Sie will nicht aufgeben und da dachte ich, Feuer bekämpft man am besten mit Feuer!"

"Du machst das alles wegen mir?" fragte er ungläubig.

Claire lachte leise "Anfangs vielleicht, aber sie hat mich unbewusst provoziert und da konnte ich nicht anders. Ich hoffe du bist nicht sauer, dass ich nun SO auftrete!" gab Claire zu.

Alexs grinste und nickte verständnisvoll "Uhhh... fast könnte mir Robin leid tun aber nur fast. Eine McLeod provoziert man nicht ungestraft. Ich denke ich werde mich sicher köstlich unterhalten"

"Alex du musst mir eins versprechen, lass mich ja nicht allein. Ich... nun das Kleid... du siehst ja selbst." stotterte Claire nun etwas verlegen.

"Oh ja Claire, ich sehe es... und schließlich sind wir ja verlobt, dann ist es so zusagen meine Pflicht dich vor den anderen Männern zu schützen" er sagte es zwar spöttisch, aber wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, wollte er auch nicht das die anwesenden Männern Claire zu nahe kamen.

"Oh mein Held!" flötete Claire nun und hängte sich bei ihm unter "Also auf in die Höhle des Löwen und zeigen mal Robin was ein rechter Hacken ist!" scherzte Claire weiter.

Alex grinste sie breiter an und zusammen betraten sie den Saal.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. Kapitel**

Robin stand mit ihrer Freundin etwas abseits und lächelte eiskalt, als sie die Beiden erblickte. Ihre Augen zogen sich leicht zusammen, als sie Claire genauer betrachtete.

"Wie mir scheint besitzt sie doch ein Kleid und sieht sexy darin aus." sagte Robins Freundin nicht ohne Schadenfreude.

Robin blitze sie wütend an "Na und? Ich werde trotzdem Alex bekommen!" sagte sie und winkte Alex und Claire zu.

Beide gingen auf sie zu und begrüßten sie höflich.

"Claire ich hätte sie beinahe nicht erkannt, sie sehen so anders aus." sagte Robin mit einem falschen Lächeln.

"Oh danke, ich hatte das so nutzlos in meinem Schrank hängen und dachte ich zeig dem armen Kleid, was Stil und Klasse ist! Leider wurde ich bis jetzt nicht fündig!" spottete Claire und Alex lachte leise.

Robins Freundin sah sie erstaunt an, doch Robin zeigte keine Reaktion.

"Nun so was kann man nicht erlernen liebste Claire, damit wird man geboren." antwortete Robin spitz.

"Sie haben bestimmt recht, schade dass wir zwei nichts davon abbekommen haben, nicht wahr Robin?

Ich wünsche ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend." erwiderte Claire zuckersüß und Alex hatte Mühe nicht lauthals zu lachen.

Robin sah sie irritiert an und sah wie sich die beiden entfernten.

Claire stoppte auf einmal und drehte sich nochmals um, Alex folgte ihr neugierig.

Claire kramte etwas aus ihrem Täschchen heraus und meinte spöttisch "Ich denke damit sollte ihnen der Besen besser schmecken! Ich wünsche ihnen einen guten Appetit! " und reicht Robin einen Salz und Pfefferstreuer.

Geschockt sah Robin ihr hinterher, dann begriff sie, dass Claire ihr Gespräch in der Toilette belauscht hatte.

Wütend wollte sie auf Claire losgehen, doch ihre Freundin hielt sie davon ab.

"Robin, reiß dich zusammen und mache keine Szene. Du hast dich da in etwas verrannt, sieh dir Alex an, wie er sie anhimmelt, du hast da absolut keine Chance! Du wirst niemals bei ihm landen! Ich rate dir, mach dir Claire nicht zur Feindin, sie sitzt eindeutig am längerem Hebel." warnte sie Robin eindringlich.

Robin riss sich von ihr los und achtete nicht auf sie, sondern ging geradewegs auf die kleine Gruppe zu, der sich Alex und Claire angeschlossen hatten.

"Claire ich war noch nicht fertig mit ihnen!" fuhr sie Claire an, ohne Rücksicht auf die anderen zu nehmen.

"Robin ich denke es reicht nun. Claire hat dir nichts getan, hör auf und beruhige dich." sagte Alex nun bestimmt.

Robin sah ihn an "Ja das finde ich auch, es reicht! Du hast lange genug mit dieser Schickse rum gealbert, ich verlange von dir, dass du ihr von uns erzählst, Alex!" forderte Robin.

Alex sah sie nun böse an, während die umstehenden Gäste peinlich berührt zu Boden sahen.

"Was erzählen Robin? Dass du mich seit Jahren bedrängst und dich mir immer wieder anbietest!

Robin ich habe es dir mehrmals gesagt. Ich hab kein Interesse an dir und hatte auch nie eins!

Zwischen uns war nie was! Ich weiß ja nicht, was du dir da zusammen gereimt hast, aber ich sage es dir nun hier vor Zeugen, lass mich in Ruhe und verschwinde aus meinem Leben!" sagte Alex kalt aber bestimmt.

Robin sah in ungläubig an und ihr Blick fiel auf Claire, der das ganze sichtlich unangenehm war, während Alex seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte.

Das war zuviel für Robin, irgendetwas tickte in ihrem Kopf aus und bevor irgendjemand reagieren konnte, verpasste Robin Claire einen Kinnhaken.

Der Schlag traf Claire völlig unvorbereitet und sie sank zu Boden.

Robin hatte sie voll erwischt und hatte Claire ausgeknockt.

Alex ging besorgt auf die Knie und sah Claire an, die bereits wieder bei Bewusstsein war.

Ungläubig rieb sie sich ihre rechte Kinnhälfte. Sie hatte das Gefühl tausend Nägel im Mund zu haben. Sie wollte vorsichtig das Kinn hin und her bewegen doch ein Besorgter Zuschauer hielt sie davon ab.

"Claire nicht! Es könnte etwas gebrochen sein. Lassen sie das lieber von einem Arzt untersuchen."

Claire nickte benommen und Alex sah sie voller Sorge an "Claire bist du ok?"

Abgesehen von ihren Schmerzen im Gesicht fühlte sie sich gut und Claire nickte vorsichtig.

Alex atmete etwas erleichtert auf.

"Sag mal Robin, drehst du nun völlig durch! Reicht es nicht, dass du dich bereits mit deiner Kleidung zum Gespött machst, musst du nun andere Frauen schlagen, um an deren Männer zu komme?" hörte Claire auf einmal Roger, Robins Ehemann, sagen.

Er hatte die ganze Situation beobachtet und blickte seine Frau wütend an. Dann packte er sie am Arm und zerrte sie weg.

Der Hotelarzt war sofort zur Stelle, sah sich nun Claires Kinn an und untersuchte ihr Gesichts- und Nackenbereich.

"Nun sie sind wohl hart im nehmen Miss. Es ist nichts gebrochen und scheint alles in Ordnung zu sein. Etwas Kühlung sollte eine größere Schwellung verhindern." meinte der Arzt als er die Untersuchung beendet hatte.

Erleichtert entspannte sich Alex und half nun Claire hoch.

Sie sah ihn entschuldigend an "Sorry, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so reagiert" nuschelte sie.

"Es war ja nicht deine Schuld! Ich hätte Robin schon eher zurechtweißen müssen." entschuldigte sich nun Alex.

"Euch trifft keine Schuld, Robin hat sich das ganze selbst eingebrockt.

Ich wusste, dass sie ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte Alex und habe sie nicht aufgehalten. Claire, es tut mir schrecklich Leid, dass ausgerechnet bei ihrem ersten Besuch so etwas geschehen musste." sagte Roger, der wieder zu ihnen gestoßen war, um zu sehen ob Claire verletzt sei.

"Kein Problem, ich denke ich werde ihrer Frau in Zukunft aus dem Weg gehen, sie hat eine unberechenbare Rechte!" versuchte Claire zu scherzen.

"Keine Sorge, Robin wird mich nicht mehr zu diesen Anlässen begleiten. Alex, mir ist es schrecklich peinlich was geschehen ist und hoffe es wird keinen Einfluss auf unsere Zusammenarbeit haben." sagte Roger nun an Alex gewannt.

Alex sah ihn an und reichte ihm die Hand zur Versöhnung.

„Ich hoffe sie wissen, dass ich nie etwas getan oder gesagt habe um Robin zu ermutigen, Roger" meinte Alex ernst.

„Keine Sorge Alex ich kenne meine Frau, wen sie sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hat, bringt man sie nicht so leicht davon ab. Kümmern sie sich um ihre Verlobte, Robin wird ihnen nie wieder zu nahe kommen!" erwiderte Roger beschämt und verließ den Saal, um nach seiner Frau zu sehen.

Die anderen Gästen redeten über das Vorgefallene und sahen dabei immer wieder zu Alex und Claire hinüber. Claire hatte nun genug und wollte ihn ihr Zimmer.

„Alex ich will nach oben, ich denke für heute habe ich genug!" sagte sie.

Alex nickte und zusammen gingen sie hoch.

Im Zimmer angekommen ging Claire gradewegs in ihr Schlafzimmer und zog das Kleid aus dann ging sie ins Badezimmer und wusch sich die Schminke vom Gesicht, Sie musste dabei sehr vorsichtig sein den ihr Kinn war nun tatsächlich angeschwollen und verfärbte ich bereits rötlich.

„Na toll! Jetzt hab ich auch noch ein Veilchen am Kinn." murmelte sie wütend.

Alex klopfe an der Tür.

„Ähmm Claire ich hab Eis geholt, für dein Kinn!" hörte sie ihn sagen und Claires Wut richtetet sich nun auf ihn.

Sie öffnete die Tür und funkelte ihn an.

„Ja danke! Aber das bringt mir nichts! Sieh dir an was deine kleine Freundin mit mir angestellt hat!"

Alex sah sie überrascht an „Meine Freundin? Hey Claire gib mir nicht die Schuld an dem was geschehen ist!" gab er verärgert zurück.

„Das ist ja mal wieder typisch für dich! Die Schuld tragen ja immer nur die andern, hättest du mit der liebestollen Robin vorher mal Klartext gesprochen, wäre das alles nicht geschehen! Das hat man nun davon, wenn man dir helfen will" schrie ihn Claire an.

Alex sah sie an, leise saget er „Weißt du was Claire, du bist daran ganz selber Schuld. Ich hatte sich nie darum gebeten die Femme Fatale zu spielen. Dir hat es doch gefallen dich so anzuziehen! Einmal warst du im Mittelpunkt und du hast es genossen wie dich alle angestiert haben! Das muss ja ein tolles Gefühl für dich gewesen sein! Dass du wie ein Flittchen ausgesehen hast interessiert dich wohl gar nicht!" Sein ganzer Frust des Abend brach aus Alex aus. Ihm waren die Blicke der männlichen Teilnehmer nicht entgangen und hatten ihn mächtig gestört.

Claire sah ihn geschockt an „Gut zu wissen woran ich bei dir bin Alex Ryan. Ich packe meine Sachen. Mir ist es egal, wie du das hinbekommst, aber ich will sofort weg von hier!

Ich will nachhause und dann kannst du dir unsere Freundschaft und Partnerschaft an den Hut stecken! Ich mit fertig mit dir!" zischte sie ihn an und ging ihn ihr Zimmer.

„Gut dann sind wir uns wenigstens in dem Punkt mal einig. Du bist doch ein neurotisches Frauenzimmer das keine Ahnung vom wirklichen Leben hat. Ich will auch so schnell wie möglich weg von dir und wenn ich selber fliegen muss!" schrie er ihr durch dir verschlossene Tür zu.

Er nahm das Telefon und organisierte das Nötigste und dann ging er in sein Zimmer und schmiss alle seine Sachen in den Koffer.

Claire hatte das gleiche gemacht und zeitgleich standen sie sich zwanzig Minuten später abreise fertig gegenüber!

„Fertig?" fragte er genervt.

„Fertig!" gab sie ihm zickig zurück.

Zusammen gingen sie nun hinunter, um auszuchecken.

Dann fuhr sie ein Taxi zu einem kleinen Flughafen.

Claire sah in erstaunt an.

„Auf die schnelle konnte ich nichts finden und deshalb fliege ich selber nach Fisher!

Wenn es dir nicht passt kannst du dich ja um einen regulären Flug bemühen." antwortete Alex auf ihre stumme Frage.

„Das kann mir nur recht sein, je schneller wir zuhause sind umso besser!" sagte Claire hitzig.

Alex war so wütend, dass er vergas die nötigen Sicherheitschecks zu machen und stieg ein. Missmutig nahm Claire neben ihm Platz!

Alex rollte bereits auf die Rollbahn und eine Minute später hob er ab.

Alex wusste, dass sie ungefähr zwei Stunden Flug vor sich hatten und konzentrierte sich auf die Instrumente. Er hasste es bei Dunkelheit zufliegen, aber ihm bliebt ja nichts anderes übrig.

Nach 1 Stunde bemerkte er auf dem Radar, dass sie sich einer Gewitterfront näherten, er änderte leicht den Kurs, doch die Wolken zogen mit. Schnell rechnete er sich einen Neuen Umweg aus, doch ihr Treibstoff würde dann nicht mehr reichen, also entschloss er sich durch das Gewitter zu fliegen.

„Claire ich muss durch ein Gewitter hindurch fliegen, schnall dich besser an." befahl er und Claire tat es.

Besorgt sah sie auf die Wolken, die sich vor ihr zusammen brauten.

Alex konzentrierte sich nun auf das Geschehen und hatte Mühe die Maschine einigermaßen ruhig zu halten!

Claire hielt sich verkrampft an dem Armaturenbrett fest. Die kleine Maschine wurde ziemlich durch gerüttelt und Claire bekam nun wirklich Angst.

Alex atmete etwas erleichtert auf, als er sah, dass sie die Front bald passiert hatten.

Doch dann geschah das Unfassbare. Ein Blitz schlug auf einen der Flügel ein und der Motor fing sofort Feuer.

Alex stellte diesen sofort ab, doch die Maschine begann zu Trudeln. Alex versuchte alles um die Herrschaft über das Flugzeug zubekommen, doch er schaffte es nur sie tiefer zu bringen und etwas zu stabilisieren.

Er sah das die direkt auf einen Wald zuflogen und hoffte das die Bäume ihren Aufprall etwas dämpfen würden.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah Claire das Unausweichliche, sie schrie als der Rumpf der Maschine die Baumspitzen berührten.

Sie sah wie die Äste die Scheiben des Flugzeuges einschlugen und dann wurde sie bewusstlos!

Alex sah geschockt zu ihre rüber und bemerkte deshalb zu spät, dass er direkt auf einen Baum zuflog. Den eigentlichen Aufprall erlebten beide nicht mehr.

Ein Telefon klingelte! Harry sah erstaunt auf die Uhr, es war beinahe Mitternacht.

Er griff zum Telefon

„Hallo!"

„Verzeihen sie die späte Störung, aber sind sie der Vater von Alexander Ryan?" fragte eine unbekannte Stimme.

Harry setzte sich aufrecht in sein Bett. Liz öffnete verschlafen die Augen und blinzelte ihn an.

Sie erkannte an seinem Ausdruck dass was geschehen war.

„Ja das bin ich!" antwortete Harry automatisch.

„Ich muss ihnen leider mitteilen, dass ihr Sohn heute Abend einen Flugzeugabsturz hatte!" informierte ihn die Stimme.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf „Da liegt eine Verwechslung vor! Mein Sohn kommt erst morgen Nachmittag aus Melbourne zurück." sagte Harry und sah nun das erste Mal Liz an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber laut unseren Informationen hat ihr Sohn gegen 19:30 einen kleinen Flieger gemietet und ist nach einer Stunde von unserem Radar verschwunden. In der Gegend hatte sich ein plötzliches Gewitter gebildet und er ist hineingeraten." berichtigte ihn die Stimme.

Harry wurde weis „Sind sie sicher, dass es sich um Alexander Ryan handelt?" fragte er bestürzt.

„Ja er war in Begleitung von einer Miss Claire McLeod. Soweit wir wissen haben wir keine Überreste gefunden. Es tut mir leid Mr. Ryan!" sagte die Stimme.

Harry ließ den hören sinken.

Liz sah ihn an „Harry was ist los! Was ist mit Alex?" fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Sie hatten einen Flugzeugabsturz, sie haben keine Überreste gefunden. Oh mein Gott Liz, sie sind Tot. Alex und Claire sind tot!" sagte er tonlos.

Geschockt sah in Liz an und als sie das Gehörte verstand begann sie zu weinen.

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. Kapitel**

Harry schoss aus dem Bett und tigerte umher. Sein Verstand konnte das soeben gehörte nicht richtig erfassen.

„Nein das kann nicht sein, das darf nicht sein. Alex ist ein erfahrener Pilot und kennt sich damit aus. Warum wollten sie früher nachhause kommen. Oh Gott lass es nicht wahr sein! Nicht Alex! Bitte nicht beide!" Harry brabbelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und Liz sah ihm schockiert zu.

Sie begriff, dass Harry unter Schock stand.

Sie stand auf und berührte ihn sanft auf der Schulter.

„Harry wir müssen Tess und Nick informieren. Danach werden wir uns richtig erkundigen, vielleicht handelt es sich wirklich um eine Verwechslung." sagte sie in einem ruhigen Ton und es wirkte, Harrys Verstand setzte nun wieder ein und er wusste was er nun zu tun hatte.

„Du hast Recht. Du informierst Nick und Tess sag ihnen nur das Nötigste und dass wir uns alle hier auf Killarney treffen. Ich informiere Terry und sag ihm bescheid, dass er mit Meg und den Mädchen hier herkommen soll.

Danach werde ich mit der Flugüberwachung telefonieren, die sollen mir genau erklären was genau geschehen ist!" zählte Harry auf.

„Harry ich werde zuerst einmal im Hotel anrufen und da nachfragen bevor ich hier alle nachts aus ihren Beteten hole." sagte Liz immer noch erstaunlich ruhig.

Sie konnte sich diese Ruhe selber nicht erklären, aber irgendetwas in ihr sagte ihr, dass es nicht stimmte und das ihr Sohn noch am Leben war.

Doch Liz Hoffnung schwand als sie mit dem Empfangchef des Hotels sprach. Er bestätigte ihr dass Alex und Claire gegen 19:00 ausgecheckt hatten und ein Taxi Richtung Flughafen genommen hatten.

Das genügte um Harry aktiv werden zulassen. Liz wählte mit schwerem Herzen die Nummer von Wilgul.

Nach einigen Klingeln nahm ein verschlafener Nick ab.

„Wer stört?"

„Nick ich bin. Ihr müsst sofort nach Killarney kommen es ist was geschehen, das ich dir nicht am Telefon sagen kann!" sagte Liz ohne Umschweife.

„Was? Mom? Geschehen? Von was sprichst du?" wiederholte Nick verwirrt die Worte seiner Mutter.

„Nick es ist mir ernst! Steht auf und kommt so schnell es geht zu uns." erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

„Mom was ist gesehenen, ist was mit Dad?" fragte er nun leicht Panisch.

„Nein es ist was mit Alex und Claire, sag aber Tess noch nichts. Bitte kommt so schnell es geht zu uns." Liz beendete das Gespräch, da sie fürchtete dass Nick noch mehr Fragen stellen würde.

Nick sprang nun aus dem Bett und Tess sah ihn verschlafen an.

„Wir müssen sofort zu meinen Eltern irgendetwas ist geschehen!" sagte er nur.

Tess sah ihn an und dann spürte sie diesen seltsamen Druck auf ihrer Brust.

„Claire!" flüsterte sie beklommen.

Nick hielt in seiner Bewegung inne und sah sie erstaunt an.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Mom wollte mir nichts genaues sagen." sagte er nun etwas erstaunt.

Tess stand nun auf und zog sich die nächst besten Kleider an.

Zusammen fuhren sie nun nach Killarney, ohne dass sie groß etwas sagten.

Als sie ankamen sahen sie, dass auch Terry und Meg soeben angekommen waren.

Jodi und Becky waren ebenfalls dabei uns machten sehr bedrückte Gesichter.

Zusammen gingen sie ins Haus, wo Harry immer noch am Telefon war.

Liz begrüßte Tess mit einer innigen Umarmung.

Tess begriff, dass etwas Schreckliches geschehen war und begann zu weinen.

Meg sah Liz an und konnte an ihrem Ausdruck erkennen, dass es mit Claire zu tun hatte.

Jodi hielt sich an ihrer Muter fest „Nein, nicht Claire, sagt uns endlich was hier lost ist. Den Beiden geht's doch gut." rief sie in einem Anflug von Panik.

Harry drehte sich zu ihnen um.

Alle sahen, dass er am Verzweifeln war und nun begriffen alle, dass sie heute keine guten Neuigkeiten zu erwarten hatten.

„Alex und Claire hatten ein Flugzeug gemietet und sind auf dem Rückweg in ein Gewitter geraten, sie sind vermutlich abgestürzt." sagte Harry mit einer fremden Stimme.

Nick sah ihn geschockt an.

„Nein! Nicht! Das ist nicht wahr!" stotterte Nick ungläubig.

Sein großer Bruder sollte tot sein? Nein das konnte nicht stimmen. Alex war stark und jung, der starb doch nicht einfach so! Nicks Gedanken drehten sich und er wollte es nicht wahrhaben.

Er sah zu seiner Frau, die ihn mit unendlichen traurigen Augen ansah.

Er begriff, dass es kein Traum war, das geschah alles. Es war echt und real, verzweifelt vergrub er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Tess umarmte ihn und gegenseitig gaben sie nicht nun Trost und Halt.

Meg und Terry sahen geschockt zu Harry, der ihnen zu nickte, als wollte er seine Worte bestätigen.

Jodi fing lautlos an zu weinen, während Becky zu keiner Reaktion fähig war.

Liz konnte nun auch nicht mehr und fing ebenfalls lautlos zu weinen an.

Meg ging zu ihr rüber und nahm sie in den Arm.

Harry konzentrierte sich nun wieder auf sein Telefonpartner und lies sich alle Details erzählen.

Nach einer weile legte er auf und setzte sich.

„Die beiden gelten im Moment als Vermisst. Durch das Gewitter muss Alex einen Umweg geflogen sein und sie wissen nun nicht so genau wo das Flugzeug runter ging.

Fest steht, dass es in der nähe eines Waldes gewesen sein muss. Nur dass das Gelände sehr unwegsam ist und durch den Regen unpassierbar geworden ist.

Wir können nichts weiter tun als abwarten. Aber sie haben uns kaum Hoffnungen gemacht.

Die Maschine hatte wohl bereist vorher einen Defekt und wurde fälschlicherweise herausgegeben.

Falls sie den Absturz überlebt haben können sie keinen Notruf absetzten, da ihr Funkgerät nicht richtig funktioniert. Deshalb wissen die auch nicht wo sie in dem riesigen Gebiet abgestürzt sind." in Harrys Stimme lag Verzweiflung, Wut und Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Alle saßen nun da und hofften, dass ein Wunder geschehe und dass man die beiden finden würde.

Claire erwachte und fühlte im ersten Moment nur Schmerzen. Sie brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was überhaupt geschehen war. Als sie sich umsah bemerkte sie, dass die Maschine immer noch zwischen den Bäumen hing und jederzeit abrutschen konnte.

Vorsichtig sah sie sich nun nach Alex um, der noch bewusstlos in seinem Sitz angegurtet war.

Sie berührte ihn an der Schulter, doch er rührte sich nicht. Claire geriet in Panik, sie fühlte nah seinem Puls und atmete erleichtert aus als sie den fand.

„Alex wach auf, komm schon wach auf!" bettelte sie, doch Alex machte keinen Wank.

Vorsichtig löste nun Claire ihren Gurt und bewegte sich auf Alex zu.

„Alex hörst du mich?" versuchte sie es wieder, doch wieder nichts. Claire löste nun seinen Gurt und hoffte, dass sich durch die Gewichtsverlagerung die Maschine nicht zu sehr bewegte.

Doch nichts geschah, mutiger versuchte nun Claire die Türe auf ihrer Seite zu öffnen aber es ging nicht, deshalb beugte sie sich über Alex und hoffte dass seine Türe aufging. Sie hatte Glück, sie musste zwar ziemlich daran zerren, aber die Tür ließ sich öffnen.

„Alex nun mach schon, wach auf! Ich kann das nicht alleine! ALEX!" rief sie verzweifelt doch Alex reagiert immer noch nicht.

Vorsichtig kletterte nun Claire über ihn und sah sich genau um, ob sie irgendwie von diesem verdammten Baum runter kommen könnte.

Das Flugzeug war auf mehreren dicken Ästen liegen geblieben. Claire war erleichtert, dadurch hatte das Flugzeug einigermaßen eine Stabilität und sie konnte versuchen aus dem Wrack auszusteigen. Vorsichtig verließ sie das Flugzeug und suchte einen guten halt bei ein paar dicken Ästen die gleich daneben warne.

„Alex du verdammter Mistkerl wach endlich auf!" schrie sie ihn nun an. Doch wieder nichts.

Claire hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf und sah, dass er eine riesige Platzwunde am Kopf hatte.

Sie wusste nicht woher sie nun die Kraft holte Alex aus diesen Wrack zu ziehen und vor allem in einem Stück nach unten zu bringen, aber irgendwie schaffte sie es.

Als sie Alex einigermaßen sicher hingelegt hatte kletterte sie wieder hinauf und suchte nach dem Notfallkoffer. Als sie den fand versuchte sie das Funkgerät in Gang zu bringen, aber das machte keinen Mucks. Verzweifelt gab sie den Versuch auf.

Sie nahm noch die Wasserflaschen mit, die sie gefunden hatte und kletterte nun wieder hinunter.

Vorsichtig wusch sie Alex´ Wunde aus und verband ihm den Kopf.

Als Claire einen Moment wieder zur Ruhe kam überkam sie nun ihr eigener Schmerz. Solange sie damit beschäftigt war Alex zu retten hatte sie keine Schmerzen gespürt, doch nun holten diese sie mit voller Kraft ein und Claire wurde ohnmächtig.

Alex erwachte langsam aus einem tiefen Dämmerschlaf.

Das erste war er wahr nahm waren Schmerzen! Er versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, doch es schien ihm, als müsste er dafür seine gesamte Kraft aufwenden.

Endlich hatte er die Augen offen und sah, dass er am Boden lag und dass der Tag anbrach.

Stöhnend richtete er sich etwas auf und sah nun, dass Claire neben ihm lag.

Schlagartig waren seine Schmerzen vergessen und er berührte sie an der Schulter.

„Claire?"

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah in Alex´ Gesicht. Überglücklich, dass er wach war umarmte sie ihn.

„Du bist wach! Gott sei dank! Ich dachte schon, dass du für immer schlafen wolltest!" sagte sie erleichtert zu ihm.

„Hast du uns aus dem Wrack geholt?" fragte er ungläubig.

"Ja, irgendwie mussten wir ja da raus! Wer weiß wie lange das Teil da noch liegen bleibt! Was macht dein Kopf? Du hast dir den da ziemlich gestoßen!" fragte sie besorgt.

„Ach was! Was ist mit dir! Dein Gesicht sieht ja schlimm aus, du hast lauter kleine Schnitte und du blutest!" schmetterte Alex ihre Frage ab.

Vorsichtig fühlte nun Claire an ihrem Gesicht entlang.

Tatsächlich sie fühlte überall kleine Wunden, die langsam eine Blutkruste bildeten.

„Charmant wie immer Alex, das erste was du zu mir sagst ist wie toll ich aussehe! Das nächste Mal lass ich dich einfach liegen!" antwortete Claire gereizt.

„Mensch Claire wollen wir wirklich wieder anfangen zu streiten? Sieh nur wohin uns der letzte Streit geführt hat!" schnauzte Alex sie nun an.

„Schön, gib nur mir wieder die Schuld an der Misere, darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du es warst, der in das Gewitter fliegen wollte!" gab nun Claire zurück.

„Und darf ich dich daran erinnern WER so schnell wie möglich nachhause wollte!" Alex war nun richtig sauer.

„Eben ich sag's ja! Nicht einmal dazu bist du in der Lage! Gott warum hab ich dich nicht oben im Wrack gelassen! Ehrlich Alex, du raubst mir noch den letzten Nerv!" schrie ihn Claire nun an.

Sie war mit ihren Nerven am Ende und langsam machte sich der Schock bemerkbar.

Alex zog sich nun beleidigt zurück. Die Frau hatte sie wirklich nicht mehr alle! Egal was man tat, es war nie das Richtige!

Claire rieb sich die Stirn, ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden immer schlimmer und der Streit mit Alex hatte es nicht gerade besser gemacht.

Sie versuchte aufzustehen und ihr wurde etwas schwindlig, doch sie biss die Zähne zusammen.

„Alex kannst du überhaupt aufstehen?" fragte sie ihn.

„Was geht dich das an!" fragte er zurück.

„Weil wir hier weg müssen! Deshalb! Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass die uns suchen werden!" antwortete sie pampig.

„Warum, wir können die ja anfunken!"

„Können wir eben nicht, während du da deinen Dornröschenschaf gehalten hast habe ich es bereits versucht! Dieses Scheiß Ding gibt keinen Laut von sich! Ich überleb nicht so einen Absturz, um dann im nirgendwo zu verrecken! Also kannst du gehen!" forderte sie ihn nochmals auf.

Wütend stand Alex auf. Ihm tat der Rücken weh, aber seine Beine schienen ok.

„Ich glaube es geht! Was hast du nun vor! Doch nicht etwa zu laufen! Falls du das vorhast bist du irre Claire! Ich hab keine Ahnung wo wir sind und wo wir hin müssen. Bald ist es Mittag und die Hitze wird unerträglich sein!"

„Wenn wir hier bleiben werden wir sicher nicht gerettet. Wir müssen aus diesem Wald raus.

So viele Wälder gibt es schließlich nicht im Süden. Wenn wir lange genug laufen wird der ja hoffentlich mal zu Ende sein." sagte Claire trotzig.

Alex war zwar stinksauer, aber sie hatte Recht. Wenn sie hier blieben würde man sie nicht finden.

"Also gut, lass uns gehen!" gab er sich geschlagen.

Claire nahm die Wasserflaschen und den Notfallkoffer und ging nun voraus.

Alex folgte ihr brummig.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie bereits seit Stunden liefen und der Wald nahm kein Ende!

„Claire können wir eine Rast machen? Mein Rücken bringt mich um!" bat er sie.

Claire drehte sich um und sah ihn an. Er schien wirklich angeschlagen zu sein und ihr täte eine Rast auch bestimmt gut.

Sie setzte sich hin und trank einen Schluck Wasser und reichte die Flasche dann an Alex.

Er trank einen Schluck und schloss müde die Augen.

„Ich denke wir sollten uns eine Weile erholen. Die Hitze ist ja unerträglich." meinte Claire und sah zu Alex rüber. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Er war bereits eingeschlafen.

Alex musste unglaubliche Schmerzen haben, wenn er in der unbequemen Lage einschlief.

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber und bettete seinen Kopf auf ihre Schenkel.

Ihr taten ihre harten Worte von vorhin leid, doch entschuldigen konnte und wollte sie sich nicht. Ihr fielen die Augen auch bald zu.

Alex erwachte, als er spürte wie ihn jemand anschuppste!

Erschrocken sah er in ein dunkles Gesicht!

Er setzte sich auf und bemerkte, dass Claire ihn auf ihrem Schoss hatte schlafen lasen.

Er wandte sich wieder zu dem dunklen Gesicht. Alex erkannte, dass es sich um einen Ureinwohner handelte, einem Aborigine.

Dieser sprach ihn nun an, doch Alex verstand kein Wort.

Claire erwachte nun ebenfalls und sah ihren Retter erstaunt an.

Dieser stand nun auf und machte ein Zeichen ihm zu folgen.

Claire und Alex folgten ihm und nach einer Weile trafen sie auf ein paar weitere Aborigines. Einer von ihnen kam auf sie zu.

„Hi, seid ihr die gestern Nacht mit dem Flugzeug abgestützt sind?" fragte er.

Erstaunt sahen Alex und Claire ihn an.

„Hey nicht alle von meinem Volk verwehren sich den Fortschritt: Ich lebe seit vielen Jahren in Melbourne und bin vor einigen Tagen hierher gekommen, um meine Familie wieder zu besuchen. Ihr habt unglaubliches Glück gehabt, dass wir euch gestern gesehen haben! Ich habe heute früh die anderen gebeten euch zu suchen!

Mein Stamm ist ca. 2 Stunden von hier entfernt, kommt mit, dann können wir euch versorgen. Meine Mutter ist eine Schamanin und kann eure Wunden heilen!" sagte der Fremde.

Claire war überglücklich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der sie verstand.

„Das währe wirklich nett von ihnen. Ich bin Claire und das ist Alex!" stellte sie sich vor.

„Ich bin John, freut mich euch kennen zulernen. Ich denke wir machen uns langsam auf den Weg es wird anstrengend für euch sein."

Alex sah ihn dankbar an und Claire stütze Alex, der etwas wackelig auf den Beinen schien.

Zusammen gingen sie nun über drei Stunden, bis sie endlich das Dorf erreichten.

Die Frauen sahen bereits von weitem, das ihre Männer die Verunglückten gefunden hatten und pfiffen ihnen jubelnd zu.

Alex musste dabei grinsen und Claire stieß in von der Seite an. „Reiß dich zusammen Alex, wir sind schließlich ihre Gäste." sagte sie müde.

Eine alte Frau kam auf sie zu und zeigte auf Claire. John sah sie an „Das ist meine Mutter, sie möchte zuerst dich verarzten, geh ruhig mit ihr mit. Ich bleib solange bei deinem Mann!"

Bevor Claire es richtig stellen konnte zog die Alte mit einer unglaublichen Kraft an ihr und zog sie in einen Unterstand.

„Ähm John, Claire ist nicht meine Frau, wir sind Freunde!" stellte nun Alex fest.

„Ja? Yogi, der Mann der euch gefunden hatte sagt da aber was anders. Ihr habt zusammen gelegen!" antwortete John nun etwas verwirrt.

„Ja mag sein, aber deshalb ist man ja nicht gleich zusammen!" sagte Alex gereizt.

John sah ihn an und ein feines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ok! Wenn du es sagst!" lenkte John ein.

„John habt ihr hier ein Funkgerät? Ich möchte gerne Zuhause bescheid geben, dass wir noch am Leben sind!" fragte Alex, um vom Thema abzulenken.

Ihm war Johns Lächeln aufgefallen und es war ihm unangenehm.

„Leider nein, aber keine Sorge in fünf Tagen werde ich abgeholt. Ich muss am Samstag wieder in Melbourne sein!" antwortet ihm John.

„In fünf Tagen! Gott Claire bringt mich um, wenn sie das hört." murmelte Alex.

John lachte „Und ihr seid wirklich kein Paar? Euer Benehmen entspricht aber das eines Paares!" meinte John lachend.

Alex warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu. „Glaub mir mein Freund, Claire und ich werden niemals ein Paar sein. Dafür streiten wir zu oft!" meinet Alex mürrisch.

„Oh streiten ist auch eine Form der Leidenschaft! Ähnlich wie beim Sex, da werden auch jede menge Hormone ausgeschüttet!" gab nun John zurück.

Mit einem vernichtendem Blick sah ihn Alex an und beschloss lieber zu schweigen.

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**8. Kapitel**

Auf Killarney herrschte seit zwei Tagen der Ausnahmezustand.

Harry hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, selber nach Melbourne zu fliegen um sich vor Ort nützlich zu machen. Nick war mitgefolgen um ebenfalls zu helfen und Harry beizustehen.

Liz war in eine tiefe Depression verfallen. Zuerst hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben, doch als sie nach und nach die Details des Unfalls erfuhr brach ihre Fassade zusammen.

Der Bezirksarzt hatte ihr eine Beruhigungsspritze gegeben.

Tess kümmerte sich um sie, denn anders als Liz hatte sie die Hoffnung nicht aufgegeben.

Am Nachmittag konnte Tess Liz zu einem gemeinsamen Spaziergang überzeugen.

Zusammen gingen sie zu den Pferdekoppeln und sahen den Pferden beim Grasen zu.

"Weißt du Liz meine Mutter und ich hatten immer dieses seltsame Band, das uns verband. Sie wusste immer wie es mir ging und ich fühle wann sie traurig oder glücklich war. Als sie krank wurde fühlte ich beinahe ihren seelischen und körperliche Schmerz." begann Tess zu erzählen.

"Als Mom dann starb, zerriss dieses Band. Dieser Verlust war für mich beinahe schlimmer als den reellen Verlust von meiner Mutter. Ich fühlte mich verloren und von allen verlassen." Tess sah Liz an.

Diese sah sie unsicher an, sie verstand nicht genau was Tess ihr damit sagen wollte.

"Als ich dann Claire traf, fühlte ich wie sich langsam ein solches Band zwischen uns entwickelte. Manchmal erschreckte es mich, wie schnell unser Gefühl füreinander wuchs und sich stärkte.

Ich weiß was Claire denkt und vor allem wie sie fühlt.

Darum war ich mir immer so sicher, dass Claire Alex liebt, wäre es nicht so hätte ich bei eurer Idee nie mitgemacht. Claire ist mir so nahe, näher als Mom es war!"

"Tess ich verstehe nicht ganz was du mir damit sagen willst!" meinte Liz verwirrt.

"Bei Mom erwachte ich mitten in der Nacht auf, als sie starb und ich wusste dass sie für immer gegangen war.

Als du vorgestern angerufen hast, fühlte ich, dass Claire in Gefahr war. Aber ich fühle dieses Band noch, ich weiß nicht warum, aber ich spüre, dass sie am Leben ist und dass es ihnen gut geht. Fühlst du nicht dasselbe?"

Liz sah sie mit großen Augen an.

"Tess ich bin nicht so wie du..." versuchte Liz zu erklären, aber Tess unterbrach sie.

"Liz ich weiß wie sich das anhört, aber vertrau mir. Schließ deine Augen und versuche Alex zu spüren. Erinnere dich wie er als Kind war, an sein Grinsen, wie sich sein Lachen anhört...

Erinnere dich wie er in dir heranwuchs und du auch wusstest wie es ihm ging.

Versuch tief zu atmen und denk einfach an ihn." flüsterte Tess in Lizs Ohr.

Liz entspannte sich und versuchte Tess´ Ratschlag zu befolgen.

Ein wohliges und zufriedenes Gefühl umarmte sie.

Liz versuchte heraus zu finden was sie da erspürte. Vor ihrem inneren Auge sah sie nun Alex verletzt, aber am Leben! Überrascht sah sie nun Tess an.

Tess sah ihr an, dass sie ihre Verbundenheit zu ihrem Sohn gefunden hatte und strahlte sie an.

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte sie leise.

"Oh Tess, ich fasse es nicht was ich soeben gesehen oder gespürt habe, aber ich weiß nun dass er am Leben ist. Tess ich danke dir, dass du mir wieder Mut gemacht hast.

Wie konnte ich als Mutter ihn so schnell aufgeben!" sagte sie enttäuscht über sich selbst.

"Manchmal vernebelt uns der Schmerz und die Angst unsere Sinne und wir kommen etwas vom Weg ab." grinste Tess.

Glücklich umarmte Liz ihre Schwiegertochter. Gestärkt und voller Hoffnung gingen sie nun wieder zurück zu Haus.

Claire rastete tatsächlich etwas aus, als ihr Alex mitteilte, dass sie noch fünf Tage hier bleiben mussten.

Erst nachdem Johns Mutter sie zurechtgewiesen hatte und immer dabei auf Alex gezeigt hatte beruhigte sie sich wieder.

"John, was will deine Mutter mir eigentlich sagen?" fragte sie ihn.

"Nun Claire du hattest riesen Glück, außer deinen Schnitten im Gesicht und einigen Prellungen hast du keine weiteren Verletzungen. Alex hat es da wohl etwas schlimmer erwischt." klärte er sie auf.

Claire erstarrte innerlich. Ihr war zwar aufgefallen, dass Alex nicht ganz so fit war wie sie selber, doch er hatte sich nicht beklagt.

"Was... was fehlt ihm?" wollte Claire nun wissen.

"Nichts, was ein paar Tage Ruhe und angemessene Pflege wieder herrichten. Er muss sich einige Rippen angeknackst haben und ein paar Muskeln verletzt haben. Sehr Schmerzhaft, aber nichts lebensgefährliches. Nur wenn er sich nicht schont, könnte er einen schwerwiegenden Rückenschaden davon tragen." beruhigte sie John.

Claire atmete erleichtert auf.

"Na dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass er sich schont. Was kann ich tun um zu helfen?" fragte Claire John, aber sah seine Mutter an.

Die alte Frau grinste sie an, sie hatte anhand von Claires Gesichtsausdruck erkannt was sie von ihr wissen wollte.

Sie zog Claire mit sich und zusammen suchten sie einige Wurzeln und Heilkräuter. Mnsala zeigte Claire wie sie das ganze aufkochen musste, bis es zu einem zähflüssigen Brei eindickte. Anschließend gingen sie zu Alex.

Claire fiel erst jetzt auf, dass Alex etwas gräulich im Gesicht wirkte.

"Oh Alex, warum hast du nicht vorher gesagt? Stattdessen lässt du dich von mir durch diesen verdammten Wald jagen und hörst dir meinen Frust an!" sagte Claire etwas vorwurfsvoll, doch ihre Augen sahen ihn sorgenvoll an.

Alex zuckte mit den Schultern, was aber gleich mit stechenden Schmerzen bestraft wurde.

Mnsala deutete Alex an sein Hemd auszuziehen und ihr den Rücken zu zeigen.

Widerwillig befolgte Alex den stummen Befehl der Schamanin.

Sie zeigte Claire nun wie sie in Zukunft den Brei auftragen musste und mit welchen Blättern verbinden musste.

Mnsala hielt vier Finger hoch und Claire verstand, dass sie nun alle vier Stunden diese Prozedur wiederholen musste.

Alex lag in dem selbem Unterstand wie Claire einen Tag zuvor und genoss die Wärme, die von dem Wickel auf seinem Rücken ausging. Seine Muskulatur entspannte sich und der Schmerz ließ etwas nach. Alex schloss die Augen und dämmerte weg.

Als Claire nach dreißig Minuten zurückkam fand sie den schlafenden Alex vor. Vorsichtig löste sie den hartgewordenen Brei und bedeckte seinen Rücken mit einer Decke.

Dann setze sie sich so hin, dass sie sein Gesicht beobachten konnte.

Gedankenverloren dachte sie an all ihre gemeinsamen Erlebnisse und ihre vielen kleinen Streitereien. Ein warmes Gefühl erfasste Claire und eine beklemmende Angst als sie daran dachte, dass sie ihn beinahe verloren hatte.

Claire strich Alex eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht und beruhigte sich wieder.

Sie hatte ihn nicht verloren, er war noch hier, bei ihr!

Die Müdigkeit überfiel nun auch Claire und sie schlief ein.

Mnsala kam eine Stunde später wieder hinein und lächelte wissend. John war ihr gefolgt und grinste nun ebenfalls.

Claire hatte sich im Schlaf an Alex gekuschelt und er hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt.

John und Mnsala verließen den Unterstand und gingen geradewegs zu den Dorfältesten.

Zusammen berieten sie das Gesehene und beschlossen den zwei blinden Weißen die Augen für einander zu öffnen.

Alex erwachte als erster und bemerkte, dass er Claire in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war. Wieder einmal!

Diesmal genoss er das Gefühl ihr so nahe zu sein und atmete Tief Claires Geruch ein.

Claire erwachte ebenfalls und drehte ihnen Kopf nach ihm um.

"Hey du siehst etwas besser aus! Wie fühlst du dich?" fragte sie und sah ihn offen an.

Alex sah sie nur an, ihn ihm wuchs der Wunsch sie zu küssen, zu umarmen und vieles mehr!

Nervös und verwirrt fuhr er sich über das Gesicht.

Claire sah ihn immer noch an und war zutiefst verwirrt.

Sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt einen Moment lang Lust, Begierde und Liebe in Alex Augen zu sehen.

Doch sie musste sich geirrt haben. Alex hatte ihr ja deutlich zu verstehen gegeben was er von ihr hielt.

"Mnsala hat gesagt, dass ich dir den Verband alle vier Stunden wiederholen muss.

Ich gehe und suche die nötigen Zutaten. Ich komme in zwei Stunden wieder." versuchte Claire in einem ruhigen Ton zu sagen.

Hastig verließ sie den Unterstand und machte sich an die Arbeit.

John hatte das Ganze aus einer sicheren Entfernung beobachtet und grinste vor sich hin.

Irgendwie taten ihm die beiden jetzt schon leid, aber seine Mutter hatte ein untrügliches Gespür für Verliebte.

Jedem, der Claire und Alex beobachtet hatte, war ihre Verbundenheit und Sorge für einander aufgefallen. Die versteckten und sehnsüchtigen Blicke, sobald sich einer der beiden Unbeobachtet fühlte.

Claire suchte die nötigen Kräuter und Blätter zusammen und fing alles wieder zusammen zu kochen.

Alex sah sie da sitzen und ging auf sie zu.

"Claire McLeod am kochen! Was für ein seltenes Bild." foppte Alex sie.

Claire tauchte einen Stab in den Sud und hielt in dann Alex hin.

"Willst du probieren? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob Salz und Pfeffer fehlt!" gab Claire grinsend zurück.

"Nein danke Claire, einmal bin ich dem Tod von der Schippe gesprungen. Ich fordere mein Glück nicht heraus!"

"Oh... sollte ich nun beleidigt sein? Da suche ich dir eigenhändig diese Kräuter und Blätter, koche sie nur für dich zusammen und du verschmähst es. Vielleicht sollte ich es dir wirklich zu essen geben und nicht auf den Rücken schmieren!" meinte Claire ernst doch um ihren Mund zuckte es verdächtig.

"Leg noch eine Massage darauf und ich probiere deine Kochkunst!" bot Alex an.

"Ok das mache ich! Hier, viel Glück Alex, war schön dich kennen gelernt zu haben! " ging Claire auf sein Angebot ein und hielt ihm den Stab nochmals hin.

Alex sah sie zweifelnd an. "Du willst tatsächlich, dass ich dieses grauenhafte Etwas essen soll! Oh Claire ich dachte wir sind Freunde, aber nun bezweifle ich das ernsthaft."

"Ach komm, ich hab nun wirklich mehr einstecken müssen!" widersprach ihm Claire grinsend.

"Wie willst du einen Absturz und einen kaputten Rücken steigern, Claire? Unmöglich!"

"Ich sag nur eins, Robin!" trumpfte Claire auf.

Alex sah sie an und musste lachen.

"Ach komm, das ist nicht deine Ernst oder? Robin?"

"Ist dir klar was ich für dich über mich habe ergehen lassen! Erstens, ich war freiwillig in einem Beautysalon! F r e i w i l l i g ! Mir wurden die Beine gewachst! Augenbrauen gezupft! Haare aufgewickelt! Geschminkt! An den Füssen und Hände herumgefeilt! Ich habe ein Kleid angezogen und mir verboten hohe Schuhe angezogen, um mir von einem deiner Groupie eins verpassen zu lassen!

Ich denke ich liege eindeutig vorne mit den Freundschaftsbeweisen!" schloss Claire zufrieden.

Alex musste nun loslachen.

"Ok Claire ich verspreche dir, dass du irgendwann auch mal mir die Beine enthaaren und mir die Brauen zupfen darfst. Versprochen, wenn ich nur dieses Gebräu nicht probieren muss. Das stinkt ja fürchterlich!" gestand nun Alex.

"Ok ich komme irgendwann darauf zurück Alex!"

Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand und Alex ergriff sie.

Dann wurde sie wieder ernst.

"Alex es tut mir leid. Ich mein das was ich im Hotelzimmer gesagt habe. Ich weiß nicht warum ich auf einmal so hochgegangen bin. Ich habe schreckliche Dinge gesagt. Als ich dich nach unserem Absturz nicht Wach bekommen habe, hatte ich Angst meinen besten Freund verloren zu haben." gestand sie Alex, der sie überrascht ansah.

"Huuuhh... Claire ganz so unschuldig war ich ja auch nicht!

Ich hab dir auch Dinge an den Kopf geworfen, die ich dir nie hätte sagen dürfen.

Aber du hast manchmal die Gabe, die richtigen Knöpfe bei mir zu drücken und dann vergesse ich mich. Wäre ich nicht so ausfallend geworden, wären wir nun zu Hause und würden den anderen von deinem Auftritt erzählen." entschuldigte sich nun auch Alex.

"Ach was die hätten uns eh nie geglaubt. Ich in dem Kleid! Ohne ein Foto hätte sie uns das nie abgenommen!" meinte Claire grinsend.

"Oh gegen so ein Foto hätte ich auch nichts dagegen. Es war schon ein besonderes Ereignis, dich so zu sehen" gab Alex zu.

"Oh ja... ich im Abendkleid, geschlagen am Boden! Es wäre das Foto des Jahres!" sagte Claire spöttisch.

"Nein eigentlich würde mir die Rückenansicht deines Kleides reichen!" grinsend sah Alex Claire an.

Verlegen sah sie nach Alex "Medizin". Sie sah, dass diese nun genug eingedickt war und nahm sie vom Feuer.

"So mein Lieber nun möchte ich deinen entzückenden Rücken sehen. Ab in den Unterstand und zieh dich aus!" sagte sie und bemerkte nicht Alex belustigten Blick, als er sich langsam erhob und mit einem riesigen Grinsen in die Hütte ging.

Drinnen machte Alex Anstalten seine Hose auszuziehen.

Geschockt weiteten sich Claires Augen "Hey, so war das aber nicht gemeint! Ich meinte deinen Rücken, nur deinen Rücken, Alex!" stoppte Claire ihn.

Als sie seinen Blick sah wusste sie, dass sie ihm auf den Leim gegangen war.

"Oh... du... das... fand ich nicht lustig...echt nicht...Komm dreh dich um." befahl sie ihm und verteilte den Brei wieder auf seinem gesamten Rücken. Als sie ihn wieder mit den Blättern abgedeckt hatte ging sie hinaus.

Mnsala wartete auf sie und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter und brabbelte etwas in ihrer Sprache.

Claire lächelte sie verwirrt an und die alte Frau legte nun ihre Hand auf Claires Brust direkt über ihrem Herzen. Mit den Fingern imitierte sie Claires Herzklopfen und sah zuerst sie an und dann in Richtung Alex.

Claire verstand nun was ihr die Alte sagen wollte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Mnsala kicherte wie ein junges Mädchen und ließ sie dann einfach stehen.

Claire zog sich nun etwas zurück und erkundete die Gegend.

Sie traf auf John.

"Hey Claire wo gehest du den hin? Hat dir Mom von unseren heißen Quellen erzählt? Man sagt sie haben magischen Kräfte, was natürlich Unsinn ist, aber wohltuend sind sie allemal!" sagte er schmunzelnd.

Claire grinste, nun verstand sie Mnsala komische Verrenkungen von vorhin. Claire hatte sie wohl falsch verstanden.

"Sie hat es versucht, aber ich habe nicht begriffen, was sie mir damit sagen wollte.

Mhhh... heiße Quellen, das hört sich Himmlisch an, dürfen da alle baden oder nur Auserwählte?" fragte sie belustigt.

John grinste "Ah... ich sehe du beginnst das Stammesleben zu begreifen! Du hast Recht, Normalsterblichen sind die Quellen untersagt, aber bei dir machen wir eine Ausnahme. Immerhin bist du Moms Schülerin und das berechtigt dich dazu.

Wenn du willst zeige ich dir wo sie sind und du kannst gleich reinspringen." bot er an.

"Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich habe keine Badesachen dabei." meinte Claire traurig.

"Oh.. das ist kein Problem. In den Quellen darfst du keine Kleidung tragen. Es würde den guten Wassergeist verärgern. Du verstehst?" antwortete John augenzwinkernd.

"Ah... Wassergeist und was wenn jemand anderes vorbei kommt?" fragte Claire schüchtern.

Sie hätte große Lust zu baden, aber nackt! Das war ihr doch etwas...na ja frivol.

"Keine Sorge Claire, wie gesagt, nur wenige dürfen da hin und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass du nicht gestört wirst." versicherte ihr John.

"Also gut, könntest du in dem Fall deiner Mutter bescheid sagen, sie solle Alex Wickel entfernen. Ich bin ja dann mit Relaxen beschäftigt." grinste sie John an.

Er nickte und zeigte ihr wo sie die Quellen befanden.

"Siehst du Claire du bist völlig geschützt. Hier wird dich niemand finden. Erhol dich gut!" sagte John und ging dann wieder.

Claire sah sich erstaunt um.

Es war wirklich herrlich hier. Die Quellen waren von Büschen und Kleinen Bäumen umgeben und völlig isoliert. In dem sich aufragendem Felsen befand sich eine natürlich gebildete Vertiefung, das wie ein ovaler Pool aussah.

Heißer Dampf stieg auf und lud gerade zu zum Baden ein.

Claire sah sich nochmals um und als sie niemand entdeckte zog sie sich aus.

Langsam stieg sie in das Wasser und ihre verspannten Muskeln entspannten sich augenblicklich.

Claire schwamm ein paar Züge und genoss die Wärme.

An den Rändern des Pools erfühlte sie mehrere Vorsprünge, die sich wie Sitzgelegenheiten anboten.

Sie probierte einen solchen aus und war erstaunt wie bequem dieser war. Sie schloss nun die Augen und ließ sich fallen.

Mnsala weckte Alex und nahm ihm den gehärteten Wickel ab.

Sie sprach die ganze Zeit mit ihm doch er schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Sie fragt dich, wie du dich fühlst?" übersetze nun John der ebenfalls mit eingetreten war.

"Gut, sehr gut sogar. Ich weiß ja nicht was sie mir da drauf tut, aber es hilft tatsächlich." sagte Alex.

"Gut sie möchte nämlich, dass du nun zu den heißen Quellen gehst und den Muskeln Kraft und Entspannung gönnst.

Komm mit ich zeige dir den Weg!" sagte John und ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Alex gehorchte, er war froh endlich ein Bad nehmen zu können. So gut die Wickel taten, sie stanken doch ungemein und Alex hoffte durch das Baden den Geruch etwas zu vermindern.

John ging nun einen anderen Weg, als er den mit Claire ging.

Auf dem Weg dahin erklärte er Alex die gleiche Geschichte wie Claire, was beide nicht wussten war, dass die Quelle ausschließlich Liebespaaren vorenthalten war, um ungestört ihre Nachkommen zu zeugen.

Natürlich verschwieg John beiden dieses kleine Detail. Seine Mutter sorgte dafür, dass die beiden ab jetzt nicht mehr gestört wurden.

John zeigte Alex den Weg hinunter zu der Quelle und von da konnte er Claire nicht sehen. Er würde sie erst sehen, wenn er im Wasser wäre und John hoffte inständig, dass das Wasser seine Wirkung zeigte.

Er verabschiedete sich von Alex und ging.

Alex bewunderte die Aussicht und zog sich aus.

Als er beim Becken ankam stieg soviel Dampf aus, dass er das Wasser nicht einmal sehen konnte.

Er seufzte tief, als der die Wärme des Wassers fühlte und tauchte nun ganz ein.

**TBC**


	9. Chapter 9

**9. Kapitel**

Claire öffnete erstaunt die Augen, da war doch etwas? Sie hatte deutlich etwas gehört. Da schon wieder!

Sie schwamm auf das Geräusch zu und erkannte eine Silhouette.

„Verdammt wer ist da?" hörte sie jemand fragen.

Alex!

„Alex?" fragte sie leise und der Dampf lichtet sich etwas. Tatsächlich Alex war ebenfalls im Wasser und sah sie nun geschockt an.

„Claire? Was machst du denn hier?" fragte er verdattert.

„Blumen pflücken! Baden du Depp, was sonst?" antwortete Claire irritiert.

„John hat mir versichert, dass niemand hierher kommen wird. Ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen wie du eingestiegen bist!" fuhr sie säuerlich fort.

Alex grinste verlegen „Nun ich bin hier eingestiegen und nicht das drüben. Ich denke ich gehe dann besser raus! Ich möchte dich nicht stören" sagte Alex mit belegter Stimme. Er hatte nämlich erkannt, dass Claire ebenfalls nackt war und konnte undeutlich ihre Konturen im Wasser erkennen. Doch es war zu spät sein Körper hatte bereits darauf reagiert.

„Ähm... Claire könntest du dich vielleicht umdrehen? Ich .. na ja ich bin nackt und du auch... und na du weißt schon... ich bin halt...auch nur... ein Mann..."stotterte er verlegen.

Claire sah ihn verwundert an und dann sah sie an ihm herunter und bemerkte was er genau mit _ ich bin halt auch nur Mann _ meinte.

„Oh... endschuldige, natürlich" sagte Claire und drehte sich um.

Doch ihr Rücken machte es nur noch schlimmer! Alex konnte den Blick nicht von ihrem Körper nehmen. Sein Verstand setzte aus und seine Gefühle übernahmen nun die Kontrolle.

Vorsichtig berührte er ihre Schulter und streichelte diese sanft.

Claire reagierte sofort mit einem heftigen Erschaudern. Alex zog seine Hand sofort zurück da er ihre Reaktion falsch interpretierte.

Auch Claires Gefühle übernahmen nun die Oberhand und sie drehte sich um.

Sie sah ihn an und sagte kein Wort, alles in ihr schrie, dass sie ihn wollte! Seine Berührungen spüren! Seine Küsse schmecken! IHN spüren! Mit Haut und Haaren besitzen!

Die Konsequenzen waren ihr in dem Moment egal. Sie waren hier alleine, wer sollte es schon erfahren? Einmal in ihrem Leben wollte Claire spontan sein und nicht nur an Morgen denken, nur das hier und jetzt genießen. Wollte das Alex auch?

In seinem Blick las sie nun wieder das gleiche wie vorhin und ließ nun endgültig ihre innere Barriere fallen. Sie richtete sich auf, so dass Alex ungehindert ihre Brüste sehen konnte.

Er schluckte hart. „Claire" flüsterte er.

„Schhh... es muss ja niemand erfahren was hier geschieht!" sagte sie mutig und fuhr mit einem Finger die Konturen seiner Lippen nach.

Alex kam ihr näher und sah ihr forschend in die Augen. Er sah, dass sie sich sicher war. Sie wollte ihn hier und jetzt!

„Wenn wir einmal diesen Schritt gemacht haben gibt es kein zurück Claire! Ich will nicht, dass du es Morgen bereust! Du kennst mich, ich will keine Beziehung, ich bin nicht der Typ dafür!" sagte er ernst und erwartete nun, dass sich Claire zurückzog.

„Ich weiß Alex! Ich kenne dich gut genug! Ich verlange von dir auch nichts! Keine Bedingungen! Nur Spaß, was soll daran so schlimm sein?" sagte sie in einem verführerischen Ton.

„Keine Bedingungen und nur dieses eine Mal? Bist du dir absolut sicher Claire?" hackte er noch einmal nach.

Claire neigte ihren Kopf etwas zur Seite und sah ihn schelmisch an „Oh... du kannst demnach nur ein Mal? Ok ich kann damit Leben!"

In Alex Gesicht machte sich nun ein Lächeln bereit „Das hab ich so nicht gemeint!" er zog sie nun fast an sich und unendlich langsam senkte sich sein Kopf. Er küsste sie nicht gleich, sondern neckte sie mit zwei, drei angedeuteten Küssen bis Claire ein unzufriedenes Grummeln von sich gab.

Alex lachte leise und umschloss nun ihren Mund und küsste sie.

In Claires Kopf explodierte ein regelrechtes Feuerwerk. Heftig erwiderte sie seinen Kuss und drückte sich an ihm.

„Claire, Claire, Claire." murmelte Alex als er ihre Lippen los lies und sich auf Erkundungstour machte. Er küsste ihren Nacken, Hals, Ohren, die empfindliche Stelle dahinter, seine Hände fuhren ihrem Körper entlang und streichelte, reizten und erregten sie.

„Alex.. oh Gott ich wusste nicht, wie sehr im mich nach diesen Berührungen gesehnt habe. Hör nicht auf!" flüsterte sie und als Alex sie ansah bemerkte er, dass sich ihre Augen vor Begierde verdunkelt hatten.

„Ich hatte auch nicht vor damit aufzuhören. Seit ich dich in dem durchsichtigen Nachhemd gesehen habe, sehne ich mich nach deinem Körper, dich zu spüren, dich ganz zu besitzen." gab er zu.

Claire kicherte „ Ah... das erklärt so manches!" sagte sie und sah ihn keck an und dann erzählte sie ihm davon, wie sie damals aufgewacht war und seinen kleinen Freund an ihrem Po gespürt hatte.

Er errötete und grinste verlegen „Sorry das wusste ich nicht."

„Du hast demnach auch keine Cola verschüttet an dem Abend?" wollte nun Claire wissen.

„Oh nein, aber als ich dich in deinem Nachhemd sah, brauchte ich dringend eine Abkühlung! gestand er ihr ehrlich.

„Und jetzt, willst du dich wieder abkühlen?" fragte sie ihn verführerisch.

„Oh nein ich halte dich fest und lass mir nun keinen Millimeter deines Körpers entgehen!" und dann küsste er sie wieder.

Er drängte sie an den Rand des Beckens und suchte einen geeigneten Halt für sie Beide.

Claire führte ihn an die Nische mit den Sitzen und umschlang ihn mit ihren Beinen.

„Bist du sicher, dass du das willst?" fragte er sie nochmals.

Claire beantwortete seine Fragen indem sie ihn noch fester umschlang und sich aufreizend an ihm rieb.

Alex lachte heiser und küsste ihren Hals und seine Lippen suchten den Weg zu ihren Brüsten.

Claire warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken und genoss seine Zärtlichkeit.

Zufrieden stöhnte sie auf, als sie endlich Alex in sich spürte, gemeinsam bewegten sie sich nun in dem uralten Takt jeder Liebenden.

Harry war am verzweifeln. Es schien, als wären die Beiden vom Erdboden verschwunden. Die Suchtrupps waren nun seit zwei Tagen unterwegs und hatten noch keine Spur der Vermissten gefunden. Sie kannten zwar die ungefähre Absturzstelle, doch das Gebiet war dicht bewaldet und teilweise schwer zu erreichen.

Er wusste, dass ihre Überlebenschance mit jedem weiteren Tag geringer wurde.

Nick hatte sich den Suchtrupps angeschlossen und flog mit ihnen die einzelnen Parzellen ab.

Er flog nun besonderst tief, da er das Gefühl hatte etwas gesehen zu haben!

Er machte dem Pilot ein Zeichen, dass er die Stelle noch mal umkreisen sollte. Nun sah es der Pilot auch. Zwischen den Baumkronen glitzerte etwas Metallenes auf.

Nick gab die Koordinaten an den Bodentrupp weiter und sie suchten sich einen geeigneten Platz um zu landen.

Etwas südlicher von der Absturzstelle sah man von weitem ein kleines Dorf. Der Pilot hatte es auch gesehen und gab Bescheid, dass sie dahin fliegen wollten.

Wer weiß vielleicht hatten ja die Eingeborenen etwas Gesehen und konnten ihnen bei der suche helfen!

Claire löste sich langsam von Alex und sah ihn zufrieden an. Sie küsste ihn zärtlich und spielte mit seinen Haaren

„Was macht eigentlich dein Rücken? Ich mein, das war ja nicht ganz ohne, was du hier geleistet hast?" fragte schelmisch.

Alex knabberte an ihrem Ohr und murmelte „Oh ich denke eine Massage könnte ich durchaus vertragen, aber sonst ist alles in Ordnung! Besser sogar! Ich fühle mich richtig gut. Keine Verkrampfung, keine Schmerzen, deine Medizin hat anscheinend geholfen!" sagte er frech.

„Welche denn? Der Brei oder die Wassergymnastik?" fragte Claire frech.

Alex stieß sie etwas von sich weg und sah sie gespielt schockiert an. „Wer sind sie und was haben sie mit Claire McLeod gemacht? Niemals würde sie so eine Frage stellen!" sagte er lachend.

„Dein Bruder würde sagen, von Außerirdischen entführt, aber ich fühle mich auch anders als sonst. So frei und unbeschwert.

Vielleicht ändert man die Sicht der Dinge, wenn man so nahe am Tod vorbeigerasselt ist.

Wenn ich daran denke wie verbissen ich einige Sachen genommen habe.

Tess und du habt es Richtig gemacht. Ihr habt immer gelebt und Spaß gehabt. Trotzdem habt ihr es zu etwas gebracht.

Ich denke ich sollte in Zukunft auch etwas lockerer angehen und mehr Spaß im Leben haben. Arbeit kann doch nicht alles sein." sagte Claire auf einmal ernst.

Alex sah sie an. „Was meinst du damit Claire, willst du weg von Drovers? Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen!" fragte er beunruhigt nach.

Claire spritze ihn mit der flachen Hand Wasser ins Gesicht. „Drovers verlassen? Spinnst du! Nie im Leben! Aber ich denke, dass ich in Zukunft einiges ändern will." gab Claire freimütig zu.

Alex sah sie erstaunt an. Diese Frau war zwar Claire, aber irgendetwas war heute mir ihr geschehen.

Besorgt sah er sie nun an „Claire versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber das machst du nicht nur weil wir miteinander geschlafen haben?"

Claire grinste ihn an „Keine Sorge, das was zwischen uns ist, trägt seinen Teil dazu bei, aber es ist der Absturz, der mich zum Nachdenken gebracht hat.

Weißt du was, auch Robin hat mir die Augen geöffnet. Sie hat mich unbewusst provoziert und ihr habt mich zum ersten Mal wie eine Frau gewehrt und nicht wie ein Mann.

Die Waffen einer Frau können wirklich nützlich sein." grinsend sah sie Alex an.

Der schüttelte immer noch ungläubig den Kopf, musste aber lachen.

„Ja dann bin ich ja beruhigt! Ich denke es ist eh an der Zeit, dass wir zurückgehen. Sonst wachsen mir noch Schwimmhäute zwischen den Zehen!"

Claire ging zum Rand und schnappte sich ihre Uhr.

„Unglaublich ich bin bereits seit vier Stunden hier. Ich hoffe Mnsala hat deinen Brei bereits vorbereitet. Ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust jetzt noch Kräuter und Blätter zu sammeln!" gab Claire zu.

„Ha da haben wirs ja, kaum hast du mich soweit, vernachlässigst du meine Pflege." maulte Alex.

Claire sah ihn lachend an und stieg nun aus dem Wasser. Ungeniert drehte sie sich zu ihm um!

"Alex trödle nicht, ich möchte wirklich ins Dorf zurück. Mnsala wird sich bereits wundern wo wir sind und du brauchst wirklich deinen Wickel!"

Alex löste nur widerwillig den Blick von Claires Körper, doch er schwamm nun zu seinen Kleidern hin.

Beide zogen sich nun an und gingen getrennt ins Dorf zurück.

Mnsala beobachtet beide und lächelte zufrieden. Ihre Saat war gesät und wenn es die beiden richtig angingen würden sie bald erkennen, dass sie mehr als nur Freunde waren!

Claire ging auf sie zu und sah bereits, dass Mnsala Alex Brei fertig hatte.

Sie nahm den Topf und ging damit zum Unterstand. Alex grinste sie bereits erwartungsvoll an.

„Nichts da Alex Ryan! Reiß dich zusammen. Ich möchte diesmal nur deinen Rücken sehen!" sagte Claire und lachte laut, als sie Alex schmollendes Gesicht sah.

Ergeben drehte er sich um und als Claire vorsichtig die warme Masse auf sein Rücken verteilte, dämmerte er bereits wieder weg.

Claire grinste und fuhr ihm sanft durchs Haar.

Sie hörte wie Kinder aufgeregt herum schrieen und stutzte. Sie ging hinaus um nachzusehen und sah wie John sie mit zwei Fremden unterhielt.

Aufgeregt ging sie auf die Gruppe zu und als sie Nick erkannte rannte sie los!

Nick sah wie jemand auf ihn zu gerannt kam und erkannte, dass es Claire war. Glücklich ging er ihr entgegen.

„Nick! Nick! Oh ihr habt uns gefunden! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen!" überschwänglich umarmte sie ihren Schwager.

"Gott Claire ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht. Was ist mit Alex ist er hier?" fragte er besorgt.

„Ja, es geht im gut. Er hat sich zwar am Rücken verletzt, aber die Schamanin hat ihn gut versorgt. Ich hab ihm soeben einen Wickel verpasst, der muss noch eine Weile drauf bleiben, aber komm mit und sieh selber nach!" Claire zog Nick mit sich und zeigte ihm wo Alex lag.

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm.

„Alex wach auf, ich hab eine Überraschung für dich!" flüsterte sie ihn ihm Ohr.

„Mhmm Claire du bist ja unersättlich, wir haben doch erst vorhin..." murmelte Alex im Halbschlaf.

Nick sah Claire neugierig, schockiert an.

„Nick es ist nicht das was du jetzt meinst! Er meint die Wickel. Ich musste ihm die alle vier Stunden erneuern und zwischen durch habe ich ihn etwas massiert!" reagiere Claire schnell.

„Alex komm schon sieh mal wer da ist!" versuchte es nun Claire in einem weniger freundlichem Ton.

Alex reagierte nun endlich und drehte den Kopf „Nick? Ist das Nick?" fragte er verwirrt.

Nick kam zu ihm und sah ihn glücklich an. „Gott Alex wir hatten alle gedacht dass ihr tot seid! Schön dass ihr noch am Leben seid!"

Claire nahm nun Alex den Wickel ab und so konnte er endlich aufstehen.

Nick umarmte seinen Bruder und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Hey nicht so fest ich bin schließlich ein verletzter Mann." protestierte Alex.

Claire lachte heimlich. Sie wusste, dass er keine großen Schmerzen mehr haben konnte, ihm war es nur peinlich, wie herzlich Nick ihn umarmte.

Nick ließ ihn sofort los.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit die anderen zu informieren, Dad wird überglücklich sein, wenn ich ihm die Neuigkeit erzähle.

Zusammen gingen sie nun zum Helikopter und funkten die Basis an. Nick verlange nach Harry.

„Nick was ist los, habt ihr sie gefunden?" fragte dieser Aufgeregt.

Nick übergab grinsend Alex das Mikrofon.

„Ja, er hat uns gefunden! Wie gehts dir Dad? Wie vielen Leuten hast du bereits den Kopf abgerissen?" begrüßte ihn Alex.

Harry musste sich setzte. „Alex? Mein Junge wie schön deine Stimme zuhören! Geht's dir gut und was ist mit Claire?" fragte er aufgeregt.

Alex gab nun das Mikro an Claire weiter „Harry ich bin's Claire, uns gehst gut. Wir hatten ziemlich Glück gehabt. Ich hoffe, dass uns Nick nun nachhause Fliegt. Wir sehen uns bald ok?" sagte sie gerührt.

Nick nahm ihr das Mikro aus der Hand und besprach mit der Basis noch einige Einzelheiten.

Claire und Alex waren nun von den Dorfbewohner umringt.

Alle wollten sich von ihnen verabschieden. Gerührt nahm Claire Mnsala in die Arme und bedankte sich bei ihr.

John steckte Alex einen Zettel zu.

„Hier ist meine Adressen und Telefonnummer in Melbourne, ich würde mich freuen wenn ich gelegentlich etwas von euch höre." sagte er dabei.

Alex klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Keine Sorge wir vergessen euch ganz bestimmt nicht. Sag allen vielen Dank." sagte Alex und stieg nun in den Helikopter ein.

Claire winkte nun allen zu und nahm neben Alex Platz.

Der Helikopter erhob ich nun drehte noch einmal eine Runde, dabei überflogen sie die heißen Quellen. Claire sah traurig hinunter. Alex bemerkte ihre Stimmung und sah nun ebenfalls hinaus.

Als er sah wo sie waren nahm er ihre Hand und drückte sie sanft.

Innerlich nahmen beide Abschied von ihrer kleinen geheimen Zuflucht. Sie wussten, dass es in der Wirklichkeit nichts mehr bedeutete.

Nick sah nach hinten und stutze als er ihre Gesichter sah und dass sie sich an den Händen hielten.

Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass zwischen ihnen etwas geschehen war, doch was konnte er nicht erahnen.

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**10. Kapitel**

Die Nachricht von Claires und Alex Rettung schlug wie eine Bombe in Killarney ein.

Die Gefühle schwankten von Glück, Erleichterung, Ungewissheit, und Angst.

Harry hatte ihnen nur knapp berichtet was sich zugetragen hatte.

Er wusste ja nicht genau in was für einem Zustand sich die beiden befanden.

Für die daheim gebliebenen wurden nun die folgenden Stunden, zu den längsten ihres Lebens.

Frühestens Morgen würden Claire und Alex wieder Zuhause sein, sofern ihnen nichts Ernstes fehlte.

Es war bereits Abend, als Claire und Alex in Melbourne ankamen. Sie wurden umgehend ins nächste Krankenhaus gefahren um sie durchchecken zulassen.

Harry fuhr sofort dahin und wartete nun ungeduldig, dass einer der Beiden rauskommen würde.

Er unterhielt sich mit Nick und der erzählte ihm, was Alex ihm während des Fluges berichtet hatte.

Harry war geschockt und zeitgleich erleichtert. Die beiden hatten ein unglaubliches Glück gehabt! Nicht nur, dass sie den Absturz überlebt hatten, sondern dass sie von den Einheimischen gefunden und gepflegt wurden. Es dauerte noch lange bis endlich die Tür eines Behandlungszimmers öffnete.

Claire trat heraus und sah dass Harry auch da war. Sie ging auf ihn zu. Harry sprang auf und umarmte sie. Claire war etwas überrascht von seiner Reaktion, aber erwiderte die Umarmung.

„Wie geht es dir Claire?" sagte Harry nachdem er sie losgelassen hatte.

Der Arzt der mit raus getreten war antwortete Harry

„Miss McLeod hatte erstaunliches Glück. Ausser den Schnittverletzungen und Prellungen fehlt ihr nichts. Die Dorfschamanin hat ihre Wunden ausgezeichnet behandelt. Sogar der Bluterguss an ihrem Kinn heilt erstaunlich schnell."

Claire strich sich verlegen über die genannte Stelle.

Harry sah, dass diese Verletzung nicht ganz so frisch war wie die anderen „Claire was ist gesehenen? Wer hat dich geschlagen? Etwa Alex? War das der Grund, warum ihr so übereilt zurück wolltet?" fragte nun Harry aufgebracht.

Claire musste über Harrys ungehaltene Art grinsen. „Nein Alex würde doch niemals eine Frau schlagen, du kennst doch deinen Sohn. Nein das hier hab ich Robin Evans zu verdanken, sie hatte sich an Alex rangemacht und ich hab dafür die Rechnung bekommen." antwortete sie wage.

Nick und Harry sahen sie nun noch verwirrter an.

"Es ist nicht so schlimm, aber tatsächlich hatten deswegen Alex und ich Streit bekommen und ich habe ihn gezwungen sofort abzureisen. Wenn ich geahnt hätte, dass wir abstürzten hatte ich mir lieber noch so ein Kinnhacken verpassen lassen. Das könnt ihr mir Glauben. Aber lassen wir das. Es ist vorbei. Wisst ihr wie es Alex geht?" wollte sie nun wissen.

Als beide den Kopf schüttelten sah Claire den Arzt an.

Er verstand und sah nun nach Alex. Es dauerte einen kleinen Moment, als er nun mit Alex wiederkam.

Harry ging ihm entgegen und umarmte ihn ebenso wie Claire vorhin. Belustigt sah Alex dabei auf Nick, der belustigt die Schultern zuckte.

„Dad ist ja gut. Du erdrückst mich ja noch!" witzelte Alex, dem das Ganze etwas unangenehm war. Harry lies ihn los und wischte sich schnell über die Augen.

„Mach du deine Witze, Alex. Aber du hast ja auch nicht mitten in der Nacht einen Anruf erhalten, wo dir mitgeteilt wird, dass dein Sohn abgestürzt ist und vermutlich tot ist!

Ich darf mich doch darüber freuen, euch Zwei wohlbehalten wieder zu haben oder?" fuhr ihn Harry beleidigt an.

Claire lachte leise und kassierte einen bösen Blick von Harry. Als sie den bemerkte verstummte sie augenblicklich.

„Und Doc alles in Ordnung mit ihm?" fragte nun Nick, um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Ja, wie Miss McLeod hatte ihr Bruder unglaubliches Glück gehabt.

Sein Rücken hat zwar einiges Abbekommen, doch diese Heilerin muss ein wahres Wundermittel verwendet haben. Die Schwellung an der Wirbelsäule ist fast verschwunden. Hätte man diese nicht so sorgfältig behandelt würde er nun erhebliche Probleme haben. Die Platzwunde an der Stirn mussten wir auch nicht gross behandeln. Es erstaunt mich immer wieder, welche Heilmittel diese Eingeborenen haben. Die moderne Medizin könnte ungemein davon profitieren!" sagte der Arzt.

„Dürfen wir sie mitnehmen? Sie verstehen sicher das wir alle so schnell wie möglich nachhause wollen" fragte Harry, den es nicht interessierte was der Arzt von der Heilerin hielt.

Er wollte nur seine Familie nachhause bringen!

„Von mir aus kein Problem, die zwei müssen sich noch etwas schonen aber ihr dürft gerne nachhause gehen" entließ sie der Arzt und verabschiedet sich nun von allen.

„Ich denke wir übernachten heute hier und morgen Früh fliegen wir zurück! Roger hat uns die Suite überlassen" sagte Harry.

„Roger?" fragte Alex verwirrt.

„Ja der Hotelmanager!" antwortete Harry genervt.

„Ach ja unser Zimmer, gut das du davon angefangen hast Dad. Ich denke du bist Claire und mir noch eine Erklärung schuldig!" meinet Alex und sah seine Vater etwas böse an.

Zerknirscht sah der nun zu Boden.

„Ist ja gut, aber lasst uns im Hotel weiter reden!" sagte er.

Grinsend machten sich nun alle auf den Weg.

Claire sah sich erstaunt in der Suite um. Alles hatte sich geändert. Statt der zwei Fernsehsessel war da eine großzügige Couch und als sie einen Blick in Alex Zimmer warf, sah sie dass das „Kinderbettchen" verschwunden war und einem großem Bett gewichen war.

Schmunzelt sah sie Harry an, sagte aber nicht. Sie war nur noch müde und wollte schlafen gehen.

Die anderen taten es ihr nach.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte Claire auf und hörte sie wie jemand im Salon herum tigerte. Sie stand auf und ging nachsehen wer es war. Erstaunt sah sie, dass es Alex war.

„Was machst du hier? Warum bist du nicht im Bett?" flüsterte sie.

„Versuch du mal darin zu schlafen. Harry zersägt gerade einen Mammutbaum. Und hier kann ich ja auch nicht schlafen, weil Nick auf der Couch schläft." flüsterte er ihr ebenso leise zu.

Claire sah in verdutzt an und dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog in ihn ihr Zimmer. Alex zog sie zurück und sah sie erstaunt an, dann schüttelte er leicht den Kopf.

„Claire, ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist!"

„Es ist ja nicht so, dass du das erste Mal mit mir das Bett teilst. Lass aber deine Hände diesmal bei dir. Ich habe keine Lust morgen früh in einer verfänglichen Situation von den Beiden erwischt zu werden!" sagte sie ihm spielerisch drohend.

Alex grinste sie nun an und legte sich ins Bett. Claire tat es ihm nach wobei sie auf genügend Abstand achtete. Beide waren so müde, dass sie gleich wieder einschliefen.

Als Alex am Morgen erwachte sah er, dass Claire sich diesmal nicht an ihre Abmachung gehalten hatte. Sie war es, die ihn umarmte und ihr Kopf ruhte auf seiner Brust.

Vorsicht weckte er sie. Verschlafen blinzelte sie ihn an.

„Hey, ich denke wir müssen aufhören so wach zu werden!" spottete er.

Claire sah nun in was für eine Lage sie sich befand und kicherte.

„Du hast Recht, dein Vater glaubt sonst noch was!" sagte sie und richtete sich auf.

Alex stand auf und streckte sich ein bisschen.

Claire blieb noch liegen und sah ihm belustigt zu. Sie dachte dabei an die heißen Quelle zurück und ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Claire hör aus so zu grinsen. Ich weiß woran du denkst und wenn du nicht aufhörst mich so anzusehen, kann ich für nichts garantieren!" drohte ihr Alex lachend.

Claire schmollte aber zog es vor nun die Bettdecke anzusehen.

Er hatte ja Recht. Sie hatte es ja so vereinbart. Eine einmalige Sache die keine Wiederholung duldete!

Sie Seufzte und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

„Ich denke ich gehe Duschen!" sagte sie.

Alex hielt sie am Arm fest und sah sie spöttisch an „Warm oder Kalt!" fragte er dabei.

Claire warf ihm einen Luftkuss zu und riss sich sanft los! „Das wirst du nicht erfahren!" sagte sie lachend über ihre Schulter und ging nun ins Badezimmer.

Nick sah erstaunt von der Couch hoch und sah wie sein Bruder grinsend Claire hinterher sah. Er wunderte sich darüber was Alex in Claires Zimmer suchte und die Wortfetzen die er gehört hatte verwirrten ihn noch mehr. Schnell legte er sich wieder hin. „Da ist doch etwas zwischen den Beiden gelaufen!" murmelte er vor sich hin.

Alex kam nun hinaus und sah, dass Nick wach war, ebenso sah er seinen verwirrten und fragenden Blick.

„Hey komm nicht auf falsche Gedanken! Ich hab nur Claire geweckt, sonst nichts!" wies ihn Alex gleich zurecht.

Nick setze sich auf und sah in spöttisch an „Hab ich denn etwas gesagt!" fragte er ihn.

„Nein, aber dein Blick hat genug gesagt. Wie oft denn noch, Claire und ich sind nur Freunde! Hört endlich auf uns verkuppeln zu wollen!" sagte Alex in einem ärgerlichen Ton.

Harry kam verschlafen aus dem Schlafzimmer und hatte Alex´ letzten Satz gehört und bezog es aus sich.

„Ich hab mich ja bereits gestern bei euch entschuldigt. Ich hatte wirklich gedacht, dass es eine gute Gelegenheit währe. Kannst du nicht endlich damit aufhören?" regte sich Harry auf.

Alex sah ihn verdattert an „Ich hab gar nicht dich gemeint Dad, sondern Nick. Gott bin ich froh, wenn ich wieder Zuhause bin. Ich macht mich ja ganz kirre!" seufzte Alex genervt.

Nick hielt es besser zu schweigen. Er hatte keine Lust sich mit Alex zu streiten, nicht nachdem was sie alle zusammen durchgemacht hatten.

Als Claire aus der Dusche kam sah sie, dass sich alle Ryan Männer im Salon versammelt hatten.

„Die Dusche ist frei!" sagte sie und ging in ihr Zimmer.

Harry liess den Vortritt Alex und Nick bestellte das Frühstück.

Claire setzte sich hin und sah erwartungsvoll auf Harry.

„Nun, was macht dein schlechtes Gewissen?" fragte sie in foppend.

Harry blickte auf Claire hinunter. „Mein liebes Fräulein, denke ja nicht, dass ich nun immer so ein seniler und gefühlsmäßiger Trottel bin. Ich erkenne immer noch wenn jemand versucht mich an der Nase herumzuführen!" sagte er ruhig.

Claire sah ihn belustigt an „ Aha... und warum denkst du, dass ich dir etwas vormache? Ich hab nichts zu verbergen!"

Harry grinste sie an. „So dann kannst du mir sicher das hier erklären! Eigentlich wollte ich dich damit verschonen, aber du hast es ja so gewollt." meinte er und ging in sein Zimmer.

Claire sah verwundert auf Nick, der nichts ahnend mit den Schultern Zuckte.

Harry kam nun wieder hinein und hielt etwas in der Hand.

Claire setzte sich nun etwas aufrecht hin und sah neugierig auf seine Hand. Eine Dunkle Vorahnung beschlich sie.

Alex kam aus dem Badezimmer und bemerkte die etwas angespannte Stimmung.

Harry grinste ihn an und wedelte mit ein paar Fotos und ging damit auf ihn zu.

„Nun Claire meinte sie hätte nichts zu verbergen. Könntest du in dem Fall uns über diese Fotos aufklären! Ich finde sie höchst interessant!" meinte Harry grinsend.

Alex sah sich verwundert die Bilder an und musste leise lachen.

Nick ging nun zu Alex und sah ihm über die Schulter. Seine Augen weiteten sich und nun wusste Claire, dass ihre Vermutung richtig war.

Sie stand auf und langte nach den Fotos. Tatsächlich, es waren Bilden von dem Empfang!

Von ihr und ihrem Kleid, wie sie mit Alex tanzte und von einigen Männern angestiert wurde. Ihre Diskussion mit Robin und wie Alex sich besorgt über sie beugte, als sie verletzt am Boden lag.

„Was ist denn daran so schlimm? Ich trage ein Kleid, na und? Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich das ausgesucht habe, Tess hat es mir in den Koffer gelegt! Ich bin völlig unschuldig und hab nur... " verteidigte sie sich.

„Ha und wer hat dich zum Friseur geschleppt?" unterbrach sie Harry belustigt.

Alex lachte immer noch leise.

„Also... das ... ja... ich meine, es musste ja schliesslich zusammen passen! So schlimm seh ich nun auch wieder nicht aus!" stotterte Claire verlegen

„Das stimmt, du siehst... woww! Ich hätte dich nicht erkannt... du siehst so richtig heiß aus!

Gott Alex ich bewundere deine Willenskraft! Nun Claire, ich denke Tess wird sich freuen, wenn sie sieht wie toll du ausgesehen hast!" gab nun Nick seinen Senf dazu, während Harry bewundernd eine Augenbraue hob und sich die Fotos nochmals ansah.

Claire sah sie alle funkelnd an.

"Nun habt ihr es ja gesehen, ich hoffe für euch, dass ihr ein gutes Gedächtnis habt, denn es war das letzte mal, dass ihr mich in dem Kleid gesehen habt!" sagte Claire, schnappte sich die Bilder und zerriss sie. Triumphierend lächelte sie die Männer an und holte nun ihre Tasche.

Harry sah ihr hinterher und ein listiges Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Er dreht sich zu seinen Söhnen um die ihn neugierig ansahen.

Harrys Grinsen wurde breiter und er zog die Augenbrauen mehrmals hoch.

Alex lachte leise und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Nick lachte nun auch "Sag nicht..."

Aber sicher doch..." lachte Alex "... du kennst doch Dad!"

"Wer weiß..." grinste nun Harry, konnte aber sich ein Nicken nicht verkneifen.

"Oh Dad, wenn Claire es raus findet zerreißt sie dich in der Luft." warnte ihn Nick, konnte ihm aber nicht wirklich wütend sein, dafür fand er das ganze zu komisch.

"Oh, dann sorgen wir dafür, dass sie es nicht so schnell erfährt." antworte Harry leicht.

"Du Dad, könntest du... ich mein... Tess würde sich sicher freuen...?" wollte Nick wissen.

"Wenn du schon dabei bist, ich hätte auch eins, so als Erinnerung..." meinte nun Alex.

"Mal sehen Jungs, mal sehen..." sagte Harry wage.

Alle lachten herzhaft, verstummten aber, als Claire wieder ins Zimmer kam.

Misstrauisch sah sie die drei an.

"Was heckt ihr nun schon wieder aus?"

"Wir? Nichts!" sagten alle drei gemeinsam.

Forschend sah sie die drei an, doch ihre Minen verrieten ihr nichts.

Claire verdrehte die Augen "Gott werd ich froh sein, wenn ich wieder auf Drovers bin.

Da bin ich wenigstens von normalen Menschen umgeben!" brummelte sie genervt.

Nick grinste "Dann lass uns endlich aufbrechen. Ich denke Tess kann es nicht erwarten dich zu sehen."

Claire nickte ihn glücklich an.

Sie suchten noch ihre wenigen Sachen zusammen und machten sich auf den Weg zu Flugplatz.

Als Claire sah, dass Harry mit seiner eigenen Maschine gekommen war, wurde sie etwas nervös.

Harry bemerkte ihr Zögern.

Sanft legte er ihr seinen Arm um die Schultern.

"Claire du kennst doch das alte Sprichwort, wenn man vom Pferd fällt muss man gleich wieder aufsteigen. Mach dir keine Sorgen es wird nicht geschehen." beruhigte er sie.

Claire sah in dankbar an.

Sie stiegen nun ein und Harry hielt den ganzen Flug über die Hand.

Claire hätte es nie zugegeben, aber sie war ihm sehr dankbar das er es tat.

Sie landeten in der nähe von Gungellan und Terry wartete bereits auf sie.

In seiner trotteligen Art begrüßte er die beiden und war sichtlich gerührt, dass beide wieder zuhause waren.

Er brachte sie direkt nach Killarney. Tess wartete bereits den halben Vormittag auf ihre Ankunft und hüpfte aufgeregt als sie endlich den Wagen sah.

"SIE KOMMEN! LIZ, MEG, JODI, BECKY SIE KOMMEN!" rief sie den anderen zu.

Als Terry endlich anhielt, riss sie beinahe die Türe aus der Verankerung und umarmte Claire stürmisch.

Meg zog sie sanft etwas weg.

"Tess lass sie doch erst mal aussteigen!" maßregelte sie sie.

Claire stieg nun ungehindert aus und Tess umarmte sie wieder.

"Tu mir das nie wieder an, hörst du! Du wirst nie wieder irgendwo hingehen! Und heute bist du zum letzten Mal geflogen! Hast du verstanden!" weinte Tess an Claires Schulter.

Claire wurde nun auch von ihren Gefühlen überrollt und erwiderte ihre Umarmung, leise begann sie zu weinen.

"Ich habe es auch nicht wieder vor kleine Schwester, es tut mir leid, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast. Ich hab dich lieb Tess." flüsterte ihr Claire zu.

Die beiden hielten sich noch lange so fest.

Liz umarmte indessen Alex und war glücklich ihren Sohn wieder zu haben.

Alex drückte sie gerührt an sich.

Nach dem sich Tess von Claire getrennt hatte umarmten sie nun die anderen. Alle sagten ihr wie glücklich sie waren, dass sie wieder zuhause sei.

Liz drängte sie nun alle ins Haus, denn drinnen wartete ein ausgezeichnetes Willkommensessen auf sie.

Alex und Claire erzählten ihnen was ihnen in den letzten Tagen geschehen war.

Alex amüsierte sich dabei den anderen von Claires Auftritt bei den Konferenzen zu erzählen.

Die Frauen sahen Claire dabei erstaunt an, während Claire verlegen mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Ich kann euch versichern, dass Claire in dem Kleid wirklich super aussah. Roger hatte mir einige Fotos gezeigt und ich hätte Claire beinahe nicht erkannt!" bestätigte Harry.

"Und wo sind die Fotos? Ich würde gerne Claire als Vamp sehen." platze Jodi vor lauter Neugierde.

"Oh das tut mir aber Leid Jodi, irgendwie habe ich diese vernichtet, Sorry!" sagte Claire, doch niemand glaubte an ihre Reue.

Tess sah Nick an und sein Blick irritierte sie

"N E G A T I V E H A R R Y!" formte er lautlos mit den Lippen.

Tess grinste nun breit. Sie war ja so gespannt wie Claire wohl in dem Kleid ausgesehen hatte.

Gegen Abend wurde Claire nun müde und wollte nun endlich nach hause.

Meg und die Mädchen standen nun auf und verabschiedeten sich.

Tess und Nick gingen nun auch nach Wilgul zurück.

Alex stand etwas abseits und sah der allgemeinen Aufbruchstimmung zwiespältig zu.

Claire ging zu ihm hinüber und umarmte ihn, ohne dass sie ein Wort wechselten.

Alex hielt Claire einen Moment zu lange fest, was Liz aufmerksamen Augen nicht entging.

Claire drückte sich noch einmal an Alex und ließ ihn dann endgültig los.

Langsam ging sie nun zum Wagen und stieg ein.

Alex stand immer noch an der gleichen Stelle und sah dem Wagen nach. Liz ging zu ihm und berührte ihn am Arm.

Er sah sie an und Liz schluckte. Sie las Endtäuschung und Trauer in seinen Augen.

"Alex?" fragte sie sanft.

"Mom, es ist nichts. Nur dass es sich etwas seltsam anfühlt sie gehen zu lassen. Immerhin waren wir sechs Tage immer zusammen und haben eine schlimme Zeit durchlebt.

Ich fühle mich für sie verantwortlich, das ist alles." sagte Alex mit belegter Stimme.

Liz verstand was er damit sagen wollte und doch sagte ihr Instinkt, dass es nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Sie sah ihn lange an "Komm lass uns reingehen du musst dich noch schonen." sagte sie und gab ihm damit zu verstehen, dass sie keine weiteren Fragen stellen würde.

Claire saß nachdenklich im Wagen und hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu, was ihr Jodi und Becky erzählten.

Meg bemerkte Claires seltsame Stimmung und sah besorgt zu ihr hinüber. Claire spürte ihren Blick und sah sie entschuldigend an.

"Meg, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin nur müde. Die letzten Tage stecken mir noch in den Knochen." versuchte sie Meg zu beruhigen, doch Meg kannte sie zu gut. Trotzdem entschloss sie sich Claire in Ruhe zu lassen. Vorerst mal.

Als Claire die Umrisse von ihrem Zuhause sah fing ihr Herz aufgeregt zu klopfen.

Sie konnte es kaum erwarten endlich wieder in ihrem Haus zu sein.

Endlich waren sie da und Claire stieg nun schnell aus. Roy kam sofort auf sie zu gerannt und begrüßte sie stürmisch. Claire kniete sich hin und genoss mit ihrem Hund zu schmusen.

Jodi und Becky zogen sich nun zurück und wollten Claire ihren Freiraum lassen.

Claire stand nun wieder auf und sah Meg an.

"Meg vielen Dank, dass du dich so gut um alles gekümmerte hast." sagte sie gerührt.

Meg umarmte sie "Claire ich hoffe, dass du weisst, dass ich dich wie eine Tochter liebe. Ich lass dich jetzt allein, aber du weisst wo du mich finden kannst, ok?" antwortete Meg und wusste, dass es Claire so am liebsten war. Langsam ging sie zu ihrem Bungalow.

Claire ging ins Haus und sah sich um.

Es schien ihr als wären Jahre vergangen und nicht nur sechs Tage. Roy wich ihr nicht von der Seite und als Claire in ihr Zimmer ging trottete er ihr hinterher.

Claire grinste als sie seinen treuen Blick bemerkte.

"Ok ich will ja nicht so sein, du darfst ausnahmsweise bei mir in meinem Bett schlafen." sagte sie grinsend und Roy wedelte zufrieden mit dem Schwanz.

Sie lag nun in ihrem Bett und fühlte sich seltsamerweise unruhig. Roy schlief bereit am unterem ende ihres Betts. Claire wälzte sich zum x-mal im Bett und fand trotz ihrer Müdigkeit keinen Schlaf. Irgendetwas fehlte ihr doch sie wusste nicht was.

Sie erschrak, als das Telefon klingelte.

Sofort dachte sie dass es Tess war

"Ich bin noch da Tess!" sagte sie zur Begrüßung.

"Woher wusstest du, dass ich es bin?" fragte diese nun erstaunt.

"Tess nicht nur du fühlst dieses Band, ich fühle es auch und wusste einfach das du es bist." sagte Claire ernst. Liz hatte ihr von ihrem Gespräch erzählt und sie war erstaunt, dass Tess dies ebenso intensiv empfand wie sie selber.

"Ich weiss Claire, ich wollte dir nur gute Nacht sagen. Ich liebe dich Claire."

"Ich liebe dich auch Tess, wir sehen uns morgen. Gib Nick einen Kuss von mir." sagte Claire und legte auf.

Kaum hatte sie aufgelegt klingelte es wieder.

"Tess ich bin immer noch hier, du träumst nicht!" sagte Claire etwas genervt in den Hörer.

"Oh, gut zu hören, dass du noch da bist." begrüßte sie eine andere Stimme.

Claire kuschelte sich etwas tiefer ins Bett.

"Alex, schön dass du anrufst." sagte sie ehrlich. Kaum hatte sie seine Stimme erkannt legte sich ihre Unruhe.

"Oh fehle ich dir bereits?" zog Alex sie auf, freute sich aber über ihre Worte.

"Irgendwie habe ich mich daran gewöhnt dich immer um mich zu haben und dein Schnarchen hat mir auch gefehlt." sagte sie kichernd.

"Dann sind wir ja schon zu zweit. Mir hat dein Zähneknirschen gefehlt." spottete Alex.

"Ist doch gar nicht wahr!" protestierte nun Claire und wurde immer schläfriger, auch Alexs Müdigkeit wurde nun stärker.

"Woher willst du das wissen? Du hast ja immer geschlafen und gar nichts mitbekommen!" foppte sie Alex.

"Ha ha!" sagte Claire und ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer.

„Ist aber wahr!" widersprach Alex undeutlich und ihm fielen die Augen zu.

"Gute Nacht, John Boy!" zog ihn Claire, mehr schlafend als wach, auf.

"Ja gute Nacht." nuschelte Alex in den Hörer.

Beide schliefen endlich ein und hielten den Hörer fest an sich gedrückt.

**TBC**


	11. Chapter 11

**11. Kapitel**

Mehrere Wochen waren inzwischen vergangen und das Leben auf Drovers und Killarney lief wieder in seinen gewohnten Bahnen.

Claires und Alex Verletzungen waren verheilt und beide fanden sich schnell wieder in ihrem alten Trott zurück.

Sie arbeiteten nun wieder an ihrem Horse Service Betrieb und langsam häuften sich die Aufträge.

Claire trainierte immer mehr mit den Pferden und überließ die Führung der Farm immer mehr Tess.

Claire hatte sich diesbezüglich sehr geändert. Früher wollte sie immer alles selber machen und kontrollieren und nun hatte sie keine Bedenken, als Tess ihr vorschlug jemand weiteres einzustellen.

Die Stelle wurde an Kate Manfredi vergeben, einer alten Internatsfreundin von Jodi.

Sie hatte das Technische Know How und wollte nun die Praktische Arbeit einer Farm erlernen.

Claire fand das Kate zwar sehr pingelig und zu strebsam war, aber ihre Arbeit verrichtete sie zur vollsten Zufriedenheit aller. Becky war sogar begeistert von Kate.

Jodi hatte da anscheinend etwas mehr Mühe gehab, Kates Übereifer ließ Jodi´s Arbeitsmoral manchmal in einem schlechten Licht erscheinen, aber Claire wusste dass Jodi alles fürs Drovers tun würde.

Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass Jodi einen sehr guten Draht zu ihren Pferden hatte und ließ sie nun öfters bei sich mitarbeiten.

Jodi machte dieser neue Arbeitsbereich jede menge Spaß und auch Alex war damit zufrieden, denn zu dritt konnten sie sich auch um mehr Pferde kümmern.

Claire war mit Jodi dabei Silvermoon zu Trainieren, als sie ein fremdes Auto sah, das auf den Hof fuhr.

Sie beobachtete wie eine rothaarige Frau ausstieg.

Diese sah sich suchend um und bemerkte Claire und Jodi. Sie lief auf die beiden zu.

Beim näher kommen erkannte Claire, dass es ihre alte Rodeofreundin Stevie war.

Überrascht übergab sie Jodi die Longe und ging auf Stevie zu.

„Hey McLeod, ist schon lange her, nicht war!" begrüßte sie Stevie erfreut.

Claire umarmte sie „Stevie Hall, Mensch es ist zu lange her! Woher kommst du denn?" fragte sie.

„Ich war in der Gegend und dachte ich sehe mal nach dir. Ich hab da was von einem Absturz gehört und wollte nun nachsehen ob du noch an einem Stück bist!" foppte sie Stevie.

Claire lachte „Wie immer zu spät! Wie du siehst ich bin ok! Kannst du eine Weile bleiben, ich würde mich sehr freuen!"

Stevie grinste „Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mich das fragst. Ich hab im Moment keine Auftritte und könnte dir etwas zur Hand gehen!"

„Ahhh... chronischer Geldmangel treibt dich zu mir!" nahm sie Claire hoch. „Du bist herzlich willkommen! Für jemand mit deinen Fähigkeiten haben wir immer Bedarf!

Claire drehte sich nun nach Jodi um „Jodi komm mal her, ich möchte dir gerne jemanden vorstellen!" rief sie ihr zu.

Jodi kam zu ihnen und sah neugierig den Neuankömmling an.

„Das ist Jodi Fontaine, eine meiner besten Mitarbeiterinnen.

Jodi, das ist Stevie Hall, eine alte Freundin aus meiner Rodeozeit." stellte Claire die beiden vor.

Jodi sah überrascht zu Claire, als sie hörte wie sie sie vorgestellt hatte. Stolz drückte sie ihren Rücken durch. „Freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Stevie!" begrüßte Jodi sie nun.

„Hi, du musst gut sein, wenn Claire dich als eine ihrer besten Mitarbeiterinnen bezeichnet!" begrüßte sie Stevie mit einer Spur Bewunderung in der Stimme.

„Nun, was die Farmarbeit angeht hat unser liebe Jodi so ihre Mühe, aber mit den Tieren hat sie eine goldene Hand. Jodi würde einem Schwein weiß machen es sei ein Karnickel." lobte Claire Jodi weiter.

Diese sah sie beschämt, aber stolz, an.

„Ähm Claire, da du nun Besuch hast, könnte ich doch mit Silvermoon weitermachen, dann kannst du dich um deinen Besuch kümmern." bot ihr Jodi an.

Claire grinste sie an „Danke Jodi, du weißt ja was ich mit ihr heute üben wollte. Versuch es und falls du Probleme hast ruf einfach ok?"

Dann legte sie einen Arm um Stevies Schulter und sie gingen Richtung Haus.

Jodi sah ihr hinterher. Sie hatte Claire schon immer gemocht, aber seit dem Unglück war sie viel lockerer und vor allem offener geworden. Jodi mochte Claires Veränderung, denn es hatte sie auch gleichzeitig weicher und weiblicher gemacht.

Sie ging zum Pferd zurück und machte sich an die Arbeit, sie gab sich besonders viel Mühe, denn sie wollte Claire nicht enttäuschen.

Die beiden Freundinnen saßen nun auf der Veranda und tranken zusammen ein Bier.

„Du hast also mit Alex ein Ausbildungszentrum für Pferde eröffnet! Ich gratuliere ich erinnere mich, dass du schon als 16 Jährige davon geträumt hast. Und Alex und du seid Partner?" fragte sie mit einem gewissen Unterton.

Claire lachte „Lass den Ton stecken Stevie, Alex und ich sind gute Freunde und keine Lebenspartner. Anfangs war es zwar etwas ruppig, aber nun haben wir uns gut eingespielt. Nun immer hin sind wir ja nun eine Familie!"

Stevie sah sie erstaunt an „Wie dass den? Ich dachte ihr seid kein Paar!"

„Nein wir nicht, aber unsere Geschwister! Tess hat Nick vor knapp einem halbem Jahr geheiratet!" erklärte Claire.

„Du hast eine Schwester? Du hast sie früher nie erwähnt!" wunderte sich Stevie.

„Oh das ist eine lange Geschichte!" sagte Claire trocken.

„Nun, wenn du mir noch so einen kleinen Freund bringst, höre ich dir gerne zu!" sagte Stevie schelmisch und hob dabei ihre leere Bierflasche.

„Aber sicher doch, gewisse Storys lassen sich mit trockenem Hals nur schlecht erzählen!" sagte Claire grinsend und verschwand schnell im Haus.

„Also erzähl." forderte Stevie Claire auf, als sie mit dem Nachschub zurückkam.

Claire setzte sich hin und erzählte ihr alles, von Jacks Tod, Tess auftauchen, die Liebelei von Alex und Tess, und wie sich Tess dann doch in Nick verliebt hatte, ihr Aufenthalt in Melbourne, die Sache mit Robin und vom Absturz natürlich.

Stevie sah Claire erstaunt an. „Sorry Claire ich weiß ja, dass du stark bist, aber hat das ganze nicht auch seine Spuren hinterlassen?" fragte sie neugierig.

Claire sah sie ernst an „Ich würde lügen, wenn es nicht so wäre. Natürlich hat es mich verändert. Ich sehe heute gewisse Dingen nicht mehr ganz so verbissen und versuche mein Leben zu genießen. Darum habe ich ja die Führung von Drovers in Tess´ Hände gelegt und konzentriere mich auf das Training. Nächstes Jahr wollen wir dann anfangen zu Züchten."

„Und du und Alex, ich meinte mich zu erinnern, dass zwischen euch, wie soll ich es sagen, so eine Gewisse Spannung und Knistern war. Ihr habt also nie was zusammen gehabt, nicht einmal als ich die paar Tage vermisst wart?" wollte Stevie wissen.

Claire sah sie an und hatte Mühe ein unbeteiligtes Gesicht zu machen. „Stevie ich bitte dich! Alex war schließlich verletzt und ich hatte weiß Gott was anders im Kopf!" werte sich Claire.

Stevie horchte nun auf, Claires Verneinung kam ihr zu heftig und etwas zu schnell.

Sie sah nun Claire durchdringend an „Claire McLeod, du warst nie eine gute Lügnerin. Komm spucks aus, was ist zwischen dir und Alex geschehen?" hakte sie nach.

Claire wurde rot und wich ihrem Blick aus.

„Also doch! Du hast mit Alex geschlafen! Das musste ja irgendwann einmal geschehen. Und seit ihr nun ein Paar und wollt es verheimlichen oder was?" drängte Stevie.

Claire gab auf. „Es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Es war... nun die Situation hat sich so ergeben..." stotterte Claire.

„Ach komm, wenn du mir jetzt mit der alten Geschichte kommst _„Es war ein Unfall und war nicht beabsichtigt!"_

Komm schon Claire, wir wissen beide, dass es so was nicht gibt.

Ich glaube ja kaum, dass Alex auf dich drauf gefallen ist und schwupp war er drin. Nur das würde ich als Unfall gelten lassen, alles andere ist gewollt...!" erwiderte Stevie grinsend.

Claire musste lachen „Gott Stevie, dein Humor hat mir wirklich gefehlt. Nein so war das nicht gemeint. Es hat halt in dem Moment gepasst und hatte nichts zu bedeuten.

Du weißt ja, extreme Situationen können einen da schon zu unbedachten Handlungen hinreißen.

Wobei ich nicht sagen will, dass ich nicht gewusst habe worauf ich mich einließ.

Alex und ich haben es geklärt, es wird auch nicht wieder vorkommen. Unsere Freundschaft ist mir wichtiger!" sagte nun Claire.

„Ich kenne dich Claire, du macht dir da was selber vor! Du warst nie der Typ für ein One Night Stand. Wenn du mit jemand schläfst, dann sind bei dir Gefühle mit im Spiel!" widersprach ihr Stevie.

„Stevie glaub mir, wenn du mit einem Flugzeug abstürzt, dann verändert sich die Wahrnehmung in allem. Ich weiß wie ich früher war und weiß, dass ich mir in vielen Dingen selber im Weg gestanden habe.

Ich will nun mein Leben etwas mehr genießen. So wie du. Ich beneide dich irgendwie. Du hast schon so viel erlebt und gesehen. Ich kenne nur das Leben hier, immer nur Verantwortung und Verpflichtungen. Da hast du es schon besser gemacht Stevie!" gab Claire zu und war selber überrascht, dass sie so fühlte.

Stevie sah sie wieder forschend an. „Mag sein Claire, aber du hast ein Zuhause in das du immer wieder zurückkehren kannst. Das hab ich nie geschafft. Mein Leben ist nicht immer so toll. Darum genieße ich es ein paar Tage hier bei dir zu sein. Irgendwie warst du schon immer mein Felsen in der Brandung"

„Stevie was soll das heißen? Hast du Probleme?" hakte Claire nun besorgt nach.

„Nein wirklich, ich habe keine Probleme. Aber ich habe eine sehr komplizierte und schwierige Beziehung beendet und lecke mir nun etwas die Wunden." gab Stevie offen zu.

„Das tut mir leid Stevie, ich freue mich, dass du hierher gekommen bist. Vor allem jetzt! Ich denke wir werden jede menge Spaß zusammen haben, so wie früher!" meinte Claire und sah sie grinsend an.

Stevie prostete ihr zu und Claire tat es ihr nach.

Von weitem sahen sie, dass Tess und die andern zurückkamen. Claire erhob sich. „Komm mit ich stelle dir die andern vor" sagte Claire. Stevie stand auf und zusammen gingen sie zu ihnen rüber.

Tess stieg vom Pferd und sah nun neugierig Stevie an. „Tess, das ist Stevie, ich hab dir doch von ihr erzählt." stellte Claire ihr vor.

Tess grinste breit. „Ah ja deine Freundin mit der du beim Rodeo so manch ein Unsinn angestellt hast. Hi freut mich dich endlich kennen zu lernen."

Stevie grinste nun ebenfalls „Na ja ich war nicht immer der Rudelführer, deine Schwester hatte es damals faustdick hinter den Ohren." stellte sie gleich fest.

Tess lachte nun „Oh ja das kann ich mir vorstellen. Claire tut immer so als könnte sie kein Wässerchen Trüben, aber bekanntlich sind ja Stille Wasser tief!"

„Stevie, das hier sind Nick, Tess Ehemann, und Becky meine Vorarbeiterin." stellte ihr nun Claire die andren vor.

„Wo ist Meg?" fragte sie dann Tess.

„Sie musste noch schnell zu Terry rüber. Ihr Geschenk für Liz uns Harry ist endlich angekommen und sie wollte es bei ihm abholen." erklärte ihr Tess.

„Geschenk?" fragte Claire verwirrt.

„Ja Geschenk! Sag bloß du hast vergessen unseres abzuholen!" hörten sie alle eine Stimme hinter innen.

„Hey Stevie! Was machst du denn hier! Du hast du dich ja ewig nicht mehr in der Gegend blicken lasen!" begrüßte Alex Stevie.

Er umarmte sie und ließ sie gleich wieder los, dann sah er Claire an.

„Also? Hast du daran gedacht!" fragte er grinsend.

Claire sah ihn verlegen an.

„Ehrlich gesagt ich hab's tatsächlich vergessen! Stevie kam überraschend und dann haben wir angefangen zu reden und da hab ich irgendwie die Zeit aus den Augen verloren, Sorry!" gab Claire zerknirscht zu.

Alex sah sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen an „Nun dann haben wir ein Problem! Was sollen wir morgen meinen Eltern schenken! Es war je deine Idee mit dieser Kristallvase!"

Claire wandte sich an Stevie. "Seine Eltern feiern morgen ihren 30igsten Hochzeitstag und ich hätte eigentlich heute Morgen nach Gungellan fahren müssen, um das Packet abzuholen." erklärte sie ihr.

„Nun ihr hab ja noch Zeit, warum fährst du nicht gleich los und holst es ab, ich wollte mich noch ein bisschen ausruhen und auspacken. Geh ruhig!" sagte Stevie.

„Ich komme am besten mit. Nicht, dass ich dir nicht traue Claire, aber ich müsste eh eine Bestellung für Killarney aufgeben, so könnte ich diese gleich mitnehmen." sagte Alex.

„Ok ich denke wir sollten bis zum Abendessen wieder zurück sein. Tess kümmerst du dich um Stevie?" fragte Claire.

„Klar, dabei kann sie mir ja noch ein paar Dinge erzählen, die du vielleicht verschwiegen hast." grinste Tess.

Claire sah warnend Stevie an und diese verstand, dass Claire niemandem etwas von sich und Alex erzählt hatte. Kaum merklich nickte sie ihr zu und Claire ging nun erleichtert zu ihrem Mercedes.

Alex hatte sich bereits hinter Steuer gesetzt und kaum war sie eingestiegen fuhr er ab.

Die andern gingen ins Haus und machten sie über die Brötchen her, die Meg am morgen vorbereitet hatte.

Alex und Claire unterhielten sich auf der Fahrt nach Gungellan über Stevie und ihren Erfolgen beim Rodeo. In der Stadt angekommen trennten sich ihre Wege und jeder erledigte seine Besorgungen.

Tess hatte sie noch unterwegs angerufen und sie gebeten noch ein paar Tüllstoffe für Liz mitzubringen.

Missmutig ging Claire in den Stoffladen und war froh, dass Liz bereits angerufen hatte, so dass Claire nicht lange warten musste.

Sie holte dann das Packet von der Poststelle ab und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zum Auto.

Sie verstaute vorsichtig die Stoffballen im Kofferraum, aber die Kristallvase legte sie auf die Rückbank.

Alex kam dann auch bald und so konnten sie sich auf den Weg zurück machen.

„Wie lange hast du nichts mehr von Stevie gehört?" fragte er sie unvermittelt.

„Mhmm das müssten so um die fünf Jahre sein warum?"

„Nur weil du sie noch immer als deine Freundin ansiehst!" meinet er nur.

Claire lachte „Was hat es denn damit zu tun. Stevie ist doch auch deine Freundin!" widersprach sie ihm.

„Claire darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass nach Tess´ Meinung Männer und Frauen keine Freunde sein können!" sagte er lachend.

„Nun und was ist mir dir und Tess! Ihr sied ja auch Freunde?" gab sie zu bedenken.

„Nein Tess ist Familie!" wiegelte er ab.

„Und wir, wir sind doch Freunde? Und wehe du sagst nun dass ich keine richtige Frau bin, wie damals bei Tess!" warnte sie ihn lachend.

Alex sah sie an und grinste breit. „Das würde ich nicht mehr behaupten Claire. Nun ich denke wir sind da eine Ausnahme." sagte er und sein Tonfall hatte sich verändert.

Oh er hatte nicht vergessen, dass sie eine Frau war, auch wenn er es niemals zugeben würde, er dachte öfters an den Tag bei den Quellen.

Er sah sie einen Moment zu ihr rüber und Claire spürte, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Sie sah ihn ebenfalls an und eine verdrängte Sehnsucht stieg in ihr auf.

Alex sah aus dem Augenwinkel, dass etwas auf der Strasse stand und blickt nun dahin.

Schafe!

Eine ganze Schafherde hatte sich auf der Strasse versammelt und Alex musste ihnen Ausweichen. Er bremste, doch es reichte nicht und sie fuhren in den Graben. Der Motor fing an zu rauchen.

Panisch sah er zu Claire die sich den Kopf rieb.

„Claire bist du ok?" fragte er sie.

„Oh Alex ich hätte es wissen müssen, dass, wenn du fährst, so etwas geschieht." seufzte sie.

Geschockt sah er sie an

„Alex, das war ein Witz, ein schlechter ich gebs ja zu, aber ein Witz. Du kannst ja nichts dafür, dass diese dummen Schafe auf der Strasse stehen." beruhigte ihn Claire augenblicklich.

Sein Gesicht entspannte sich, dann stieg er aus, um den Schaden zu begutachten.

„Sorry Claire, aber ich denke damit kommen wir nicht mehr weit. Die Achse ist gebrochen. Ich ruf mal bei Jim an und frag, ob er uns abschleppen kann!" sagte er und holte sein Satellitentelefon heraus.

Claire stieg nun ebenfalls aus und sah sich den Schaden nun selber an.

Der Motor rauchte immer noch wobei es vom auslaufenden Kühlwasser kam und nicht weil der Motor brannte. Sie setzte sich nun wieder ins Auto und lehnte sich zurück. Ihr Kopf schmerze!

Alex kam zu ihr rüber und sah beunruhigt auf sie hinunter. Vorsichtig berührte er die gerötete Stelle an ihrer Stirn.

"Hey Claire ist wirklich alles ok?"

Claire öffnete die Augen und sah ihn an. "Ja doch, halb so wild ich bin es ja langsam gewöhnt." sagte sie sarkastisch.

Dann sah sie, dass er ebenfalls eine Beule hatte "Wie geht es dir denn? Du hast dich ja mächtig gestoßen!"

Alex befühlte die Stelle und bemerkte, dass er am Haaransatz blutete.

Als Claire seine blutigen Fingerspitzen sah drehte sie sich um und suchte auf hinter ihrem Sitz nach der Autoapotheke. Durch den Aufprall war dieser aber zum anderen Sitz gerutscht. Claire kniete sich auf den Autositz und beugte sie nach unten.

Alex musste etwas grinsen und sah nun bewundernd auf Claires Hintern. Da sie sich etwas strecken musste wackelte sie aufreizend mit dem hin und her. Alex begann zu schwitzen.

Beschämt drehte er sich um, er wollte nicht, dass Claire sah wie sehr ihre Verrenkung ihn angeturnt hatte. Er atmete tief durch und versuchte an neutrale Dinge zu denken und hoffte, dass es wirkte.

„So ich hab ihn" sagte Claire auf einmal und drehte sich um. Verwundert starrte sie auf Alex Rücken.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass ich deine Vorderseite brauche oder?" fragte sie ihn spöttisch.

Alex rutsche am Auto hinunter und zog seine Beine an.

„Hey Alex was ist mit dir? Ist dir schwindlig, fühlst du dich nicht gut?" fragte sie besorgt und stieg aus um vor ihm nieder zu knien.

„Nein eigentlich nicht, aber ich musste mich einfach mal hinsetzten." wich er ihrer Frage aus.

Claire sah sich die Wunde an und grinste dabei.

„Immerhin nicht so schlimm wie das letzte Mal." bemerkte sie.

Alex sah sie mit einem unergründlichen Blick an

„Ich finde das nicht besonders lustig Claire! Tess wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, wenn sie von diesem Unfall erfährt." prophezeite er ihr.

Claire grinste nun noch breiter „Siehs positiv, diesmal sind wir nicht irgendwo in der Pampa gelandet. Was hat Jim gesagt, kann er uns abholen?"

„Nicht gleich, er kann im Moment nicht weg. Es könnte zwei bis drei Stunden dauern." sagte er.

„Ich hab aber keine Lust hier so lange zu warten. Gib mir mal dein Telefon, vielleicht können uns die andern hier ja abholen." meinte Claire.

Wortlos gab er ihr sein Telefon und Claire versuchte anzurufen, aber das Telefon funktionierte nicht.

„Alex könnte es sein, dass dein Akku leer ist, das Teil ist tot!" sagte sie etwas säuerlich.

„Vorhin ging es ja noch!" sagte er und nahm es ihr ab. Tatsächlich, auf dem Display erschien das leere Akkuzeichen.

„Immerhin konntest du Jim bescheid geben." grinste Claire.

„Komm, lass uns laufen. Vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und jemand nimmt uns mit. Unsere Sachen können wir ja hier lassen und den Wagen abschließen." schlug sie vor.

Alex erhob sich „Besser als ihr rum zu sitzen!" gab ihr Alex Recht.

Sie verschlossen das Auto und machten sich auf dem Weg.

**TBC**


	12. Chapter 12

**12. Kapitel**

Nach einer Stunde schlug dann Alex eine Abkürzung vor, die Querfeld einging. Claire war damit einverstanden, da sie ebenfalls auf die diese Idee gekommen war.

Die Nacht zuvor hatte es geregnet und der Boden war teilweiße sehr matschig und dadurch erschwerte sich der Weg.

„Gott, wenn ich das geahnt hätte wäre ich auf der Strasse geblieben!" stöhnte Claire als sie beinahe einen kleinen Hang runtergerutscht wäre.

„McLeod, mir scheint, du verweichlichst allmählich." foppte sie Alex und konnte sich rechtzeitig an einem Gebüsch festhalten, da er ausgerutscht war.

Claire grummelte ihn an und achtete einen Moment nicht auf den Weg, sie rutsche aus und schlitterte nun auf ihrem Allerwertesten den restlichen Hang hinunter.

Am Fuß des Hangens befand sich ein kleiner Tümpel und Claire schaffte es nicht rechtzeitig zu stoppen.

Mit den Füssen voran landete sie darin.

Alex ging vorsichtig hinunter und musste über Claires Anblick herzhaft lachen.

„C...laaire...h...haast... duuu... dir we..eh ge...macht." brachte er mühsam hervor.

Claire drehte ihren Kopf in seine Richtung und funkelte ihn wütend an.

„Hör auf zu lachen Alex!" sage sie zu ihm und versuchte aufzustehen. Doch der Boden war so weich das Claire immer wieder darauf ausrutsche und sich damit immer mehr die Kleider einsaute.

Alex fand dieses Schauspiel zum schreien komisch und konnte nicht aufhören zu lachen. Claires Bemühungen da raus zu kommen waren einfach zu witzig.

Als er einige Minuten ihr zugesehen hatte erbarmte er sich und sah sich suchend um. Er fand einen großen abgebrochenen Ast, der sehr stabil wirkte und ging zu dem hin. Er hielt den nun Claire hin, um sich daran festzuhalten.

Als Claire das sah kam ihr eine Idee, wie sie sich an Alex rächen konnte.

Sie Griff zum Ast und als er sie aus dem größten Matsch rausgezogen hatte, riss sie den Ast zu sich.

Alex hatte nicht damit gerechnet und verlor nun das Gleichgewicht und landete mit dem Kopf voran in dem Tümpel.

Claire lachte nun ihrerseits und als sie Alex verdrecktes und beleidigtes Gesicht sah musste sie noch mehr lachen.

„Nett Claire, wirklich nett! Das nächste mal werde ich mich hüten dir zu helfen." drohte er ihr.

Claire robbte nun den restlichen Weg zurück und als sie festen Boden unter den Füssen hatte stand sie auf.

Alex machte es ihr nach und funkelte sie böse an.

„Das kommt davon, wenn man einer Frau in Not nicht gleich hilft." meinte Claire und sah ihn unschuldig an.

„Ich denke daran, wenn ich das nächste Mal eine Frau in Not sehe." brummelte Alex und stampfe los.

Claire folgte ihm lachend, hielt aber gebührenden Abstand zu ihm.

Bald darauf kamen sie an einem kleinen Teich vorbei und Claire hielt an.

Der Matsch war inzwischen trocken und spannte auf ihrer Haut: sie ging ans Ufer und wusch sich den gröbsten Dreck von Gesicht und Arme.

Alex hielt an und sah was Claire machte und schlich sich leise an sie heran. Als er direkt hinter ihr stand sagte er nur „Ich denke ein Vollbad währe besser geeignet!" und stieß sie hinein.

Claire griff schnell zu seinem Bein und wollte sich an ihm halten doch Alex hatte bereits das Gleichgewicht verloren und so fielen beide eins Wasser.

Prusten tauchten beide wieder auf. Einen Moment lang sahen sich die beiden an und gleichzeitig spritzen sich beide Wasser ins Gesicht. Eine wilde Wasserbalgerei war das Resultat davon.

Sie stießen sich gegenseitig hin und her und drückten sich gegenseitig immer wieder in die Tiefe. Als Claire Alex am Hemd zu fassen bekam hielt sie ihn auf Armesbreite von sich entfernt.

Siegessicher sah sie ihn an.  
„Jetzt hab ich dich! Gibst du auf?" foppte sie ihn grinsend.

„Niemals McLeod!" konterte Alex und versuchte sich zu befreien.  
Claire grinste breiter und verstärkte ihren Griff. Alex beschloss sie nun direkt anzugreifen und als er den Arm von unten nach oben schob streifte er ihre Brüste unabsichtlich, ein heißer Stromschlaf durch fuhr sie beide.

Claire lies ihn augenblicklich los und sah ihn an.

Die Stimmung war gekippt und eine bekannte Spannung baute sich auf.

Sie sahen sich weiter an und ohne dass sie es eigentlich wollten, kamen sie sich mit den Gesichtern entgegen.

Alex ließ Claire keinen einzigen Moment aus den Augen und sah, dass sich ihre Augen verdunkelten.

Alles ihn ihm trieb ihn näher zu ihr hin und als Claire unbewusst die Arme um seinen Nacken schling ließ er sich gehen. Wild küsste er sie und Claire drängte sich ihm entgegen. Die Küsse wurden immer fordernder und Claire schlüpfte mit ihren Händen unter Alex Hemd und streichelte seinen Rücken.

Alex tat es ihr nach und öffnete gleichzeitig ihren BH, dann fuhr er mit seinen Händen an ihrem Bauch entlang und liebkoste ihre Brüste.

Claire stöhnte wollüstig auf und machte sich nun an Alex Hose zuschaffen.

Beide hatten ihren Gefühlen die Kontrolle überlassen und diese überrollten sie gänzlich.

Von ihren Sehsüchten und Wünschen getrieben, küssten und streichelten sie sich und entledigen sich so ihrer Kleider.

Keiner wollte mehr zurück und als Claire ihre Beine um Alex Hüfte schlang gab es keinen Halt mehr.  
Sie liebten sich wild und ungehemmt, bis sie zusammen den Höhepunkt erreichten.

Alex hielt Claire fest und sein Körper kam langsam zur Ruhe.

Auch Claires Gefühle beruhigten sich und sie öffnete sie Augen. Ein glückliches Lächeln umspiele ihre Lippen. Alex sah es und grinste sie an. „Hmm... diese Art sich zu waschen kante ich nicht!" sagte sie leise und gab ihm einen Kuss.  
Alex erwidert kurz ihren Kuss und als sie ihn wieder frei gab lachte er leise.

Claire löste sich langsam von ihm und griff nach ihrer Bluse die in unmittelbarer nähe von ihr Schwamm.

Grinsend zog sie diese an.

Alex sah sich nun ebenfalls nach seinen Sachen um und sammelte sie zusammen.

„Immerhin sind sie nun etwas sauberer als vorhin." meinte Claire immer noch grinsend und schwamm Richtung Ufer.

Alex folgte ihr und zog sich seine nasse Unterwäsche an.

Als er am Ufer stand wrang er seine Sachen aus „Sauber ja, aber nass!" bemerkte er belustigt.

Claire kam nun ebenfalls heraus und wrang das Wasser aus ihren restlichen Sachen. Doch die Kleider waren eindeutig zu nass, um sie schon anzuziehen.

„Wir könnten die Sachen da auf die Büsche legen und sie etwas trocknen lassen." schlug sie vor.

Alex sah sie an und legte seinen Kopf etwas schräg und dann nickte er ihr zu.

Sie verteilten die Kleider auf die Büsche und Alex sah dabei belustig Claire an.

Sie trug immer noch ihre Bluse die sie im Wasser angezogen hatte. Sie ging ihr knapp über den Po und klebte wie eine zweite Haut an ihren Rundungen.

Claire bemerkte seinen Blick und grinste. „Nun, wenn die auch noch trocknen soll muss ich die wohl auch wieder ausziehen!" sagte sie leise.

Alex sah sie an. „Claire wenn du das tust, dann weißt du was geschieht!" warnte er sie.

„Ich könnte mir ja meine Unterwäsche anziehen, das sollte genügen." bot Claire ihm schelmisch an.

„Ja sicher! Das glaubst auch nur du!" widersprach er ihr.

„Was wäre dann dein Vorschlag?" fragte sie ihn unschuldig.

„Claire hör auf mit diesem Spielchen, wir hatten eine Abmachung!" erinnerte er sie.

„Die wir soeben gebrochen haben!" meinet Claire trocken.

„Claire, was erwartest du von mir? Du weißt, dass ich dir nicht das geben kann was du verdienst!" sagte er ernst.

Claire kam ein Schritt auf ihn zu. „Erinnerst du dich noch? Keine Bedingungen, keine Konsequenzen! Ich verlange nichts von dir!"

Alex hielt Claire an den Schultern fest und sah sie ernst an „Ist dir klar wie sich das anhört Claire! So bist du nicht! Du wolltest immer einen Mann, der dich liebt und mit dem du eine Familie gründen wolltest!"

Claire sah in nun ebenfalls ernst an „Daran hat sich auch nichts geändert. Ich will das alles irgendwann einmal. Nur nicht jetzt! Alex ich weiß, dass du nicht dieser Mann bist, aber schließt das das andere aus?" fragte sie ihn.

Alex ließ sie los und drehte sich um. „Gott Claire, wie stellst du dir das vor? Was werden die andere dazu sagen? Die werden doch alle der Meinung sein dass ich dich ausnutze!"

Claire legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und zwang ihn sie anzusehen.

Sie küsste ihn und flüsterte „Wer sagt denn, dass jemand etwas davon erfahren muss?"

Alex schob sie wieder von sich fort „Claire wie stellst du dir das vor? Wir arbeiten zusammen und sind Freunde! Wollen wir jedes Mal übereinander herfallen wenn und uns der Hafer sticht!"

Claire zog sich nun zurück. „Nein natürlich nicht! Aber ich dachte..."

„Was Claire was dachtest du? Dass ich mich in dich verliebe? Dich irgendwann heirate?" fuhr er sie an.

Er war wütend und Claire sah ihn nun verletzt an. Sie drehte sich um und bemerkte dass sich von weitem ein Auto näherte.

„Da kommt jemand, ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir uns anziehen!" sagte sie automatisch und ging hinüber und zog sich ihre restlichen Kleider an.  
Alex tat es ihr schweigend nach und sie warteten nun auf das Fahrzeug, das immer näher kam.  
Sie erkannten dass es Dave war, der Bezirkstierarzt.

„Was macht ihr den hier und wie seht ihr überhaupt aus?" fragt er sie erstaunt, als er sie erkannte.

„Wir hatten eine Autopannen und wollten zurücklaufen, dabei sind wir in ein Schlammloch gefallen und haben uns hier sauber gemacht!" antwortet Alex in einem Ton, der Dave veranlasste keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen.

„Na kommt mit, ich kann euch zu Nick fahren, ich bin auf dem Weg dahin und wollte bei Sandra Kinsella vorbeischauen, da sie zwei kranke Kühe hat. Es liegt also auf meinem Weg." bot er ihnen an.

Sie nickten und stiegen ein. Dave versuchte die ganze Zeit die Unterhaltung am laufen zu halten und Alex tat ihm den Gefallen, während Claire still aus dem Fester sah.

Dave lud die beiden an der Einfahrt von Wilgul aus „Sorry, aber ich muss wirklich weiter. Aber von hier aus ist es ja nicht mehr so weit!" sagte er bedauernd.

Claire sah ihn an „Ist schon gut Dave, danke, dass du dir überhaupt die Mühe gemacht hast. Du hast dafür ein Essen bei uns gut!" versprach ihm Claire und lächelte.

Alex klopfte aufs Autodach und bedankte sich so bei ihm.

Er fuhr los und die zwei machten sich nun auf den Weg nach Wilgul.

„Claire wegen vorhin, ich hoffe dass du das nicht in den falschen Hals bekommen hast." begann Alex das Gespräch.

„Keine Angst Alex hab ich nicht! Mach dir keine Gedanken, es ist alles ok. Ich denke nur dass wir in Zukunft alles, was mit Wasser zutun hat, vermeiden sollten!" sagte sie trocken.

Alex sah sie irritiert an.

„Die heißen Quellen und den Teich Alex. Wenn wir vermeiden wollen, dass sich das was vorhin geschehen ist wiederholt, denke ich es ist wirklich am besten wir halten uns von solchen Orten fern. Irgendwie ticken wir dann immer aus!" versuchte sie ihm scherzend verständlich zumachen.

Alex hielt an, Claire blieb nun ebenfalls stehen „Claire ich bereue nicht dass es geschehen ist. Aber unserer Freundschaft würde eine solche Beziehung wie du sie mir vorgeschlagen hast nicht verkraften. Glaub mir, es fällt mir schwer dazu nein zu sagen und dir zu widerstehen. Ich kann nicht leugnen, dass du mich anmachst, aber es geht nicht Claire, dafür mag ich dich zu sehr." entschuldigte sich Alex.

„Das ist mir vorhin auch klar geworden Alex und ich stimme dir zu. Ich bin froh, dass du die Bremse rechtzeitig gezogen hast." beruhigte sie ihn.

Forschend sah er sie an und sah dass sie es ernst meinte. Er war froh, dass sie nicht sauer auf ihn war und doch hatte er das Gefühl etwas wichtiges verloren zuhaben.

„Komm lass uns weiter gehen, sonst schickt Tess einen Suchtrupp nach uns los!" scherzte sie und ging weiter. Alex folgte ihr und sein Gefühl wurde dabei immer stärker, doch er schob es rigoros zur Seite.

Als sie auf Wilgul ankamen sah Nick ihnen erstaunt entgegen.

„Was ist den mit euch geschehen?" fragte er sie neugierig.

„Oh dein Bruder hat uns nur in einem Graben gefahren und als wir uns zu Fuß auf dem Weg zurück gemacht hatten, mussten wir einige Hürden überwinden!" meinte Claire belustigt.

Nick sah sie entgeistert an. „Was? Seid ihr ok?"

„Ja sind wir, aber Claire hat sich gleich gerächt und mich dafür in einen Tümpel geworfen!" ergänze Alex grinsend.

„Ja und er hat mich dafür später in einen Teich geschubst!" stellte Claire gleich wieder richtig.

Nick sah zwischen den beiden in und her, als hätten sie nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!

„Aber sonst gehst euch gut? Ihr beiden solltet in Zukunft vermeiden irgendwo zusammen hinzugehen. Es artet ja jedes Mal in eine Katastrophe aus!" meinte er ironisch.

„Ja und von Schlamm und Wasser werden wir uns in Zukunft auch fernhalten. Versprochen!" sagte Alex und grinste dabei.  
Claire fiel in sein Grinsen ein und gaggerte los.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf und konnte darüber nicht lachen.

Er fuhr zuerst Claire nach Drovers und anschließend Alex in die Werkstadt von Jim, um dort die Sachen von Liz zu holen, danach begleitete er ihn nach Killarney.

Stevie saß auf der Veranda und sah Claire an.

"Na du hast aber auch ein Pech! Zwei mal in so kurzer Zeit ein Unfall mit Alex, tss tss tss." grinste Stevie.

Claire rollte mit den Augen und sah sie genervt an "Fang du nicht auch noch damit an! Nick hat und bereits damit geärgert. Da standen auf einmal Schafe auf der Strasse und Alex konnte ja diese schlecht über den Haufen fahren! Alex trifft diesmal wirklich keine Schuld!" verteidigte sich Claire.

Tess kam auf die Veranda und hatte die Geschichte bereits von Nick erfahren. Sie hatte Claires Worte gehört und sah ihre Schwester etwas zweifelnd mit einem Hauch Belustigung an.

"Claire ich kann dich ja wirklich nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen!

Muss ich mir von jetzt an immer Sorgen machen, sobald du unterwegs bist?"

"Ist ja gut! So was kann ja jedem geschehen. Ich verstehe gar nicht warum ihr alle so einen Wind darum macht!" beschwerte sich Claire.

"Und was sollte das mit dem Tümpel und dem Teich?" fragte Tess weiter und konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkeifen.

Stevie richtete sich schlagartig auf und sah gespannt auf Claire.

"Tümpel und Teich? Hört sich interessant an, erzähl und lass ja kein Detail aus!" forderte sie Claire auf.

Claire sah die beiden ernst an doch um ihre Lippen zuckte es verdächtig und sie erzählte ihnen die Geschichte, wobei sie so einiges ausließ.

"Und als ihr im Wasser wart...?" fragte Tess nach.

"Was denkst du denn? Wir sind raus gegangen und gleich darauf kam ja bereits Dave." antwortete Claire augenrollend.

Tess grinste und Stevie sah Claire mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Claire ignorierte ihren Blick und sah Tess an. "Bleibst du zum Abendessen?"

Tess grinste glücklich und sie gingen alle hinein.

Während dem Essen erzählte Stevie so manche Anekdoten aus Claires Zeit beim Rodeo und über ihre damalige Wildheit. Tess konnte gar nicht genug hören und brach erst spät abends auf, um nachhause zu gehen. Claire wollte nun ebenfalls schlafen gehen.

Stevie ging ihr nach und holte sie auf der Treppe ein.

"Nur eins Claire, wenn Alex und du einfach so in den Teich gefallen seid und nichts zwischen euch war, erklär mir bitte warum du deine Bluse verkehrt herum anhattest und du keinen BH getragen hast, als ihr zurück gekommen seid?" fragte sie Claire hinterlistig und ließ sie stehen.

Geschockt sah ihr diese hinterher.

"Hey... es ist nicht so wie du denkst! Ich kann dir das erklären!" rief Claire Stevie hinterher.

Doch diese hob den Arm und winkte ihr zu ohne sich dabei umzudrehen "Aber sicher doch! Gute Nacht Claire, süße Träume!" meinte Stevie sarkastisch und verschwand im Gästezimmer.

Claire hörte sie in ihrem Zimmer lachen. Genervt ging sie in ihr eigenes Zimmer und legte sich hin.

"Gott ist das peinlich!" murmelte Claire mürrisch.

**TBC**


	13. Chapter 13

**13. Kapitel**

Am nächsten morgen hatten alle viel zu tun und Stevie war eine große Hilfe. Die Rinder mussten auf eine andere Weide getrieben werden und Tess sah etwas neidisch zu, wie gut Stevie die Tiere im Griff hatte.

"Tess hör auf sie so anzustarren, immerhin verdient sie seit Jahren damit ihren Unterhalt." sagte Claire grinsend, die ihren Blick bemerkt hatte.

Verlegen sah Tess weg "Du und Stevie habt so viel gemeinsam." bemerkte sie dann traurig.

Claire näherte sich ihr "Stimmt, Stevie ist eine gute Freundin aber du bist meine Schwester. Wenn es für dich ein Problem ist, dass sie hier bleibt, bitte ich sie zu gehen." sagte sie dabei.

Dankbar sah Tess ihre große Schwester an "Danke, das bedeutet mir sehr viel, aber es ist nicht nötig. Ich mag Stevie und wenn ich etwas eifersüchtig bin, muss ich lernen damit umzugehen." meinte sie.

"Schön dass du es so siehst, ich muss dich schließlich auch mit Nick teilen und das ist schlimmer." zog Claire sie auf.

Tess grinste verschmitzt und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Arbeit.

Am späteren Nachmittag kehrten sie zurück, da sie sich für die Party von Liz und Harry umziehen mussten.

Spontan hatte Liz Stevie auch eingeladen und so fuhren sie alle gemeinsam nach Killarney.

Dort angekommen staunte Jodi wie viele Leute bereits da waren.

"Mensch Liz hat ja die halbe Umgebung eingeladen!" bemerkte sie.

"Na dreißig Jahre Ehe muss groß gefeiert werden." sagte Claire leicht zynisch "Vor allem wenn der Ehemann ein Ryan ist."

"Lass das ja nicht Tess hören, schließlich ist sie ebenfalls mit einem verheiratet." bemerkte Stevie grinsend.

"Ich werd mich hüten" lachte Claire.

Zusammen gingen sie hinein und suchten die Gastgeber.

Jodi sah dass Alex in Begleitung einer hübschen Blondine war.

"Oh Alex scheint ja wieder auf der Jagd zu sein!" bemerkte sie grinsend.

Stevie sah Claire besorgt an, als sie beobachtete wie Claire zu Alex hinüber sah. Ihr Blick verfinsterte sich für eine Sekunde.

Stevie trat zu ihr. "Wollen wir wieder gehen?" flüsterte sie Claire zu.

Diese sah sie verwirrt an "Wieso denn? Alex ist frei zu tun was er will, genau so wie ich" sagte sie schelmisch. Doch der Anblick von Alex und der Blondine hatte ihr einen Stich verletzt.

"Genau, also lass uns nachsehen was für brauchbare Männer sich hier rum treiben." sagte Stevie.

"Zuerst müssen wir aber noch Liz und Harry gratulieren. Kommt lasst sie uns suchen und dann die Party genießen." bestimmte Claire.

Bald hatten sie die beide gefunden und die obligatorischen Glückwünsche ausgesprochen.

Danach mischten sie sich unter die Gäste und amüsierten köstlich.

"Tess kann es sein, dass Claire mit Vinz Turner flirtet?" fragte Nick seine Frau die ihn angrinste und nickte.

"Nun Claire scheint es ernst zu sein, mit ihrer neuen Lebensanschauung!" bemerkte Nick leicht amüsiert.

"Ja scheint so, obwohl ich mich erst daran gewöhnen muss. Eine offene und lockere Claire ist mir etwas unheimlich." gab sie belustigt zu.

Beide beobachteten wie Claire und Stevie mit den anwesenden Männern flirteten.

Alex hatte Claires Benehmen ebenfalls bemerkt und sah dem ganzen beunruhigt zu.

Carol seine Begleiterin fand es weniger lustig und sie ließ ihn irgendwann beleidigt sitzen.

Die Party neigte sich langsam ihrem Ende zu und Claire suchte Jodi, Kate und Becky um sie wieder mit nach Drovers zu nehmen.

Dabei begegnete sie Alex

"Hast du Jodi, Kate und Becky gesehen? Wir wollen langsam nach hause." fragte sie ihn.

"Nein, hab ich nicht!" antwortete er knapp.

"Ist was?" hackte Claire irritiert nach.

"Bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, bei dir wohl nicht so ganz." gab Alex säuerlich zurück.

"Wie darf ich das nun wieder verstehen, Alex! Bist du sauer auf mich?" wollte nun Claire wissen.

"Sauer? Ich? Oh nein warum denn, aber dein Verhalten von heute fand ich mehr als unpassend, Claire!" platzte er heraus.

Claire funkelte ihn wütend an "Unpassend? Du tickst wohl nicht richtig! Ich hab mich lediglich amüsiert, was war denn daran so verkehrt?"

"Daran ist nichts auszusetzen, aber wenn du dich jeden verfügbaren Mann an den Hals wirfst, schadet es unserm Ruf." stellte er klar.

"Ruf? Ach du meinst so wie deiner? Alex, wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass ich andere Männer treffe, kann ich nichts dafür. Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig Alex Ryan!" fuhr sie ihn an.

"Claire dein Geschmack bei Männer war schon immer mies und Vinz ist sicher nicht der Richtige für dich!" keifte er sie nun an.

"Vinz? Was? Ich hab mich nur mit ihm unterhalten und was mein Geschmack angeht, nun ich hatte ja was mit dir, demnach kann es nur noch besser werden!" schrie sie ihn nun beleidigt an und wandte sich ab.

Wütend ging sie zurück zu Stevie, die neben Tess und Nick stand.

"Wir gehen, sofort!" befahl sie und marschierte an ihnen vorbei.

"Hey und was ist mit den anderen?" rief ihr Stevie verwundert hinterher.

"Mir egal und wenn du nicht gleich kommst, kannst du ihnen auf dem nach Hause Weg Gesellschaft leisten. Zu Fuß!" drohte Claire und ging weiter.

Schnell rannte ihr Stevie hinterher.

Tess und Nick sahen ihnen erstaunt nach.

"Was war das den?" fragte Nick leise.

"Ich denke Claire ist wegen irgendetwas sauer!" antwortete Tess.

"Oder wegen irgendjemand!" stellte Nick fest zu deutete auf Alex der einen ziemlichen wütenden Eindruck machte.

Tess umarmte ihren Mann und sah ihn an "Werden es denn die beiden nie lernen nicht zu streiten!"

Nick küsste ihre Haare "Lass sie, mittlerweile können sie nicht anders. Wenn ich bedenke, dass wir versucht haben die beiden zu verkuppeln..." seufzte Nick bedrückt.

"...würden sie sich gegenseitig zerfleischen!" beendete Tess seinen Satz.

Stevie hatte Claire eingeholt und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

"Hey was ist los?" fragte sie Claire.

"Nichts, außer, dass ich es satt habe!" antwortete Claire geladen.

"Was hast du den satt? Ich verstehe nicht was hier los ist!" wollte Stevie wissen.

"Lass gut sein Stevie, es war ein langer Tag und ich bin müde und will wirklich nachhause." wich Claire aus und setzte sich ins Auto.

Jodi, Kate und Becky kamen angerannt.

"Wartet, wir wollen auch mit!" rief Jodi.

Stevie grinste Claire zu und stieg ein. Die drei Nachzügler erreichten den Wagen und setzten sich völlig ausser Atem hin.

"Claire... das... war... echt...fies...! brachte Jodi mühsam hervor.

"Jodi, das Leben ist niemals fair!" brummelte Claire.

Becky, Kate und Jodi sahen sie säuerlich an während Stevie verstohlen grinste.

Sie sprachen kein Wort mehr und als sie auf Drovers ankamen gingen alle ihn ihre Zimmer.

Die Wochen vergingen und Stevie hatte sich blendend auf Drovers integriert. Tess und sie hatten ein sehr freundschaftliches Verhältnis aufgebaut und mochten sich sehr.

Jodi arbeitete nun ausschließlich nur noch mit Claire und Alex zusammen.

Sie war sehr glücklich darüber, nicht mehr so oft im Alltag des Farmerlebens involviert zu sein.

Tess hatte komplett die Führung der Farm übernommen und versuchte ihren Biostatus auszuweiten. Claire hingegen kümmerte sich nur noch um die Pferdeausbildung.

Doch etwas hatte sich verändert. Claire hatte keinen Spaß bei ihrer Arbeit.

Zuerst dachte sie es läge an ihrer unterkühlten Freundschaft mit Alex.

Seit dem Abend auf der Party seiner Eltern, gifteten sich die beiden nur noch an.

Egal ob sie sich bei der Arbeit trafen oder wenn Claire mit Stevie unterwegs war, Alex gab ihr immer das Gefühl alles falsch zu machen. Das zerrte an ihren Nerven.

Doch noch schlimmer war das Gefühl von Leere und diese Sehnsucht nach mehr, die sie schon länger in sich spürte, die mit jedem Tag schlimmer wurde. Tess hatte es auch bemerkt und war darüber mehr als beunruhigt.

Als Nick und Alex kurze Zeit später für einige Tage weg mussten, quartierte sich Tess auf Drovers ein um nicht allein auf Wilgul zubleiben.

Nun saßen sie du dritt auf der Veranda und jede hing ihren Gedanken nach.

Stevie wollte bereits seit Tagen Claire etwas mitteilen und fand heute Abend den Mut es zu tun.

"Claire, ich muss dir was sagen" begann sie.

"Ja, ich weiß, du willst fort nicht war?" sagte Claire bedrückt.

"Woher...?" begann Stevie doch Claire winkte ab.

"Du darfst deine Post nicht liegen lassen, Stevie. Ich hab das Angebot von der Rodeoshow vor drei Wochen gesehen." gab Claire zu.

"Willst du zurück Stevie? Ich dachte es gefällt dir bei uns?" fragte Tess erstaunt.

Stevie sah sie leicht lächelnd an und zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ach komm Tess, ich an ihrer Stelle würde auch gehen! Diese Shows sind einmalig und aufregend. Immer an einem anderem Ort, neue Menschen treffen, niemand der dich kennt..." sagte Claire zu beider Erstaunen.

"Claire, sag mal willst du weg von Drovers? Ausrechnet du?" fragte Tess erstaunt nach.

"Nein! Ja! Auch irgendwie ja, aber es geht nicht." gab Claire zu.

Tess sah Stevie an und diese nickte ihr zu. Beide hatten gesehen, dass Claire unruhig und unglücklich war.

"Weißt du was, ich finde es eine gute Idee. Warum sollte es nicht gehen? Jodi könnte dich eine Zeitlang vertreten. Du hast sie ja gut angelernt." meinte Stevie.

"Ja und für den Betrieb bin ich eh zuständig. Was hindert dich daran Claire?

Du warst nie lange weg von hier. Früher hat es Dad dir nicht erlaubt, nach seinem Tod konntest du nicht, da die Farm dich zu sehr eingenommen hatte. Doch nun ist der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen. Jodi und Alex können sich gut um das Training kümmern, Ich finde auch, dass du gehen solltest." ermunterte sie nun auch Tess.

Claire sah die zwei schockiert und zweifelnd an "Das geht doch nicht! Tess ich wäre mindestens sechs Monate fort. So lange kann ich dich nicht im Stich lassen!" widersprach Claire.

"Claire du warst immer für alle anderen da, doch nie für dich! Geh mit Stevie, mach die Rodeotour mit, lerne Leute kennen, amüsier dich und denk einmal an dich selber und nicht an uns!"

"Wäre das wirklich ok für dich, wenn ich gehen würde Tess?" hackte Claire nach.

"Ich werde dich sehr vermissen Claire, aber wenn dadurch endlich diese Traurigkeit aus denen Augen verschwindet, ja geh, es ist in Ordnung!" bestätigte ihr Tess.

Claires Gesicht erhellte sich "Wann wolltest du denn fahren Stevie?" wandte sich nun Claire an sie.

"Eigentlich morgen früh, aber ich könnte noch einen Tag länger warten." sagte Stevie.

"Nein das passt mir sogar. Jodi weiß ja was zu tun ist und der Rest liegt ja in Tess Hand." meinte Claire bestimmt "Nun ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich packen gehe!" Claire stand auf und ging hinein.

Tess sah ihr traurig hinterher.

"Ich bewundere dich Tess. Ich wüsste nicht ob ich sie gehen lassen könnte." bemerkte Stevie.

"Ich mache mir Sorgen um sie. Seit dem Absturz benimmt sich Claire seltsam. Am Anfang war es ja eine positive Veränderung, aber jetzt, ich weiß nicht. Sie erscheint mir so unglücklich und rastlos." meinte Tess.

Stevie sah sie an "Nun Claire versucht ihr Leben in den Griff zu bekommen. Es ist ja einiges geschehen. Du bist verheiratet und lebst auf Wilgul, das bringt eine Frau ins Grübeln." versuchte sie Tess eine mögliche Erklärung zu geben.

"Ja sicher, aber ich denke es hat mehr mit Alex zu tun. Claire verliert zwar kein Wort darüber, aber irgendetwas ist zwischen den beiden vorgefallen, eine Auszeit wird ihnen gut tun." gab Tess zu Stevies Erstaunen zu.

Zu gerne hätte ihr Stevie die Wahrheit erzählt, doch sie hatte Claire ihr Wort gegeben, deshalb schwieg sie.

"Du brauchst nichts zu sagen Stevie, ich kann mir denken, dass sie mir dir darüber gesprochen hat. Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig, na gut ein bisschen schon." gab Tess zu, nachdem ihr Stevie einen zweifelten Blick zugeworfen hatte. "Aber ich bin schließlich mit Nick verheiratet und hatte in der Vergangenheit immer wieder versucht die beiden zu verkuppeln. Ich denke Claire vertraut mir nicht genug, sonst hätte sie mir bestimmt alles erzählt." seufzte Tess wehmütig.

"Tess, das ist es nicht, Claire hat sich da in etwas verrannt und sieht nicht, dass sie sich etwas vormacht. Ich bin per Zufall darauf gestoßen und habe so lange gebohrt bis sie endlich nachgab. Sie und Alex... Gott Tess es ist so verfahren.

Aber du hast recht die beiden brauchen Abstand!" sagte Stevie und Tess sah sie wissend an.

"Ich weiß, dass du gut auf sie Acht geben wirst. Versprich mir, dass du dafür sorgst, dass sie Alex Ryan eine Zeit lang vergisst. "

Stevie grinste "Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mein Bestes gebe, um Alex Ryan aus Claires Gedanken zu vertreiben. So eine kleine Romanze würde Claire vielleicht sogar gut tun."

„Weißt du was Stevie, vielleicht haben die beiden dadurch die Gelegenheit doch noch zueinander zu finden!" fand Tess auf einmal.

Stevie sah sie an, als hätte Tess den Verstand verloren „Was? Wie kommst du denn nun auf die Schnapsidee? Ich denke Claire soll sich in Abenteuer stürzen und Alex vergessen!" wollte Stevie wissen.

„Ich verlange ja nicht, dass Claire gleich mit dem nächst besten ins Bett hüpf, aber ihrem Ego würde es schon gut tun, wenn sie bemerkt dass es Männer gibt, die sie für begehrenswert halten. Sie betrügt ja niemanden und schließlich hat Claire ja nichts mit Alex angefangen. Da sind ja nur diese unterschwelligen Gefühle." meinte Tess.

Stevie sah betreten weg und wusste nicht genau was sie nun sagen sollte. Tess bemerkte Stevies Wandel und sah sie irritiert an und dann begriff sie! „Oh nein! Stevie sag dass das nicht wahr ist! Komm, das hätte Claire mir erzählt, wenn sie und Alex..." stotterte Tess ungläubig, doch in Stevies Gesicht las sie, dass sie ins Schwarze getroffen hatte!

„Wann und wo? Ich hab nichts davon bemerkt, dass sie ein Paar waren..." fragte sie Stevie immer noch zutiefst verwundert.

„Nun als Paar würde ich sie nicht bezeichnen. Oh Tess wenn Claire raus findet, dass ich es dir erzählt habe killt sie mich! Sie haben, soviel ich weiß, nur zweimal miteinander geschlafen mehr sag ich nichts dazu, wenn du genaueres wissen willst, frag sie selber!

Ich gehe nun schlafen, ich muss ja auch noch meine Sachen packen! Gute Nacht Tess." sagte Stevie hastig und verlies beinahe fluchtartig die Veranda.

Tess saß immer noch geschockt da! Nun ergab so vieles einen Sinn. Claires Verhalten diese Rastlosigkeit und Leere die sie fühlte, Alex eifersüchtiges Gehabe seit einigen Wochen. Die beiden hatten sich ineinander verliebt und waren sich dessen nicht bewusst!

Tess stand auf und ging zu Stevie die bereits ihre Sachen ihn ihren Seesack rein stopfte.

„Sie ist in ihn verliebt!" stellte sie einfach so fest.

Stevie sah sie zuerst verwirrt an und setzte sich dann auf ihr Bett „Ich weiß! Aber was ist mit Alex?"

„Stevie es liegt doch auf der Hand, er liebt sie und hat Angst es sich ein zugestehen! Gott, die zwei veranstalten dieses Theater bereits seit Jahren. Du kennst doch Claire, sie hat nicht einfach so Sex mit jemand!" widersprach ihr Tess.

„Ja, aber sie haben da so eine komische Abmachung getroffen, keine Verpflichtung und so." sagte nun Stevie gefrustet.

„Das ich nicht lache! Sieh dir die beiden an! Aber ich werde Alex schon auf die Sprünge helfen!" drohte Tess hinterlistig.

„Wie willst du das anstellen, wir gehen ja morgen weg!" erinnerte sie Stevie.

„Eben, oh ich werde Alex brühwarm alles immer schön erzählen und ihm weiß machen, dass Claire sich königlich amüsiert bis dem Herrn der Kragen vor lauter Eifersucht platzt!" weihte Tess Steve in ihren Plan ein.

Stevie musste über diesen Plan grinsen „ Weißt du was, der hört sich so verrückt an, dass es funktionieren könnte. Ich werde das gleiche mit Claire tun. Wäre doch gelacht wenn wir die zwei Holzköpfe nicht zusammen bringen könnten!"

Die beiden sahen sich nun verschwörerisch an und lachten leise, dann ließ Tess Stevie weiter einpacken.

Am nächsten Tag war es dann soweit, Jodi Kate Becky und Meg waren zwar mehr als überrascht gewesen, von Claires Plänen zu erfahren, aber sie sagten nichts weiteres, schließlich waren sie ja ihre Angestellten und konnten es ihr schwer verbieten.

Claire umarmte alle noch mal herzlich und dann fuhren die beiden ab.

Meg sah Tess misstrauisch an „Tess warum hast du sie einfach so gehen lassen? Ich hätte von dir eigentlich erwartet, dass du sie zurück halst!"

„Meg ich habe sie ja sogar ermutigt zu gehen. Claire braucht Abwechslung und muss einmal etwas für sich tun. Ich finde es Toll das sie den Mut hatte einfach so zu gehen" sagte sie geheimnisvoll.

Meg mustertet sie nun genauer „Was hast du vor Tess?" fragte sie beunruhigt.

„Ich? Was sollte ich vorhabe? Nichts absolut nichts" sagte Tess grinsend und machte sich an die Arbeit und ließ eine grübelnde Meg zurück.

**TBC**


	14. Chapter 14

**14.Kapitel**

Zwei Tage später kamen Alex und Nick von ihrer Geschäftsreise zurück.

Tess begrüßte ihren Mann stürmisch.

Alex nahm in der Zwischenzeit Nick Gebäck auf den Auto und sah sich möglichst unauffällig um.

Tess begrüßt nun auch ihren Schwager.

„Hey Alex, schön dass ihr wieder hier seit, war eure Reise erfolgreich?" fragte sie scheinheilig.

„Na wir haben ein paar interessante Zuchtangebote für King Harold bekommen." antwortete er etwas abwesend.

„Und etwas Interessantes während unserer Abwesenheit geschehen?" fragte Nick.

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Am Montag kommt die Prüfungskommission um Drovers auf seinen Biostatus zu überprüfen. Zwei Alpakas sind trächtig und Claire ist mit Stevie auf die Tournee mitgegangen." berichtete sie mit glänzenden Augen.

Nick sah sie verwundert an und Alex starrte sie an.

„WAS? Claire ist mit Stevie weg! Ja dreht sie nun komplett durch?" brüllte Alex wütend.

„Was soll der Scheiß? Wir haben jede Menge Aufträge reinbekommen. Die kann ich unmöglich alle alleine erledigen!" fuhr er fort.

„Alex beruhig dich, Claire hat alles bereits mit Jodi abgesprochen und mit den jeweiligen Besitzer telefoniert und ihnen den Sachverhalt erklärt. Alle sind damit einverstanden.

Es ist ja nicht für immer, Claire ist ja nur für sechs Monate fort. Ihr tut die Abwechslung gut. Sie hatte es ja nicht so einfach in der letzten Zeit." sagte Tess und sah dabei Alex durchdringend an.

"Abwechslung? Tess was geht hier vor?" fragte nun Nick seine Frau verwundert.

"Nichts, aber es ist so wie ich es gesagt habe. Mensch, was ist so schlimm daran, dass Claire sich eine Auszeit gönnt! Jeder brauch das mal irgendwann, Claire ist halt diesbezüglich ein Spätzünder. Sie hat lange genug immer die Verantwortung für uns alle getragen, warum sollte sie nicht endlich ihr Leben genießen und sich etwas Gutes tun.

Die Rodeotournee war schon immer ein kleiner Traum von ihr den sie sich jetzt erfüllt. Ich sehe kein Problem darin. Ihr etwa?" fragte sie bewusst provokativ.

Nick schüttelte den Kopf während Alex keine Regung zeigte. Er drehte sich um und ging einfach davon.

Tess grinste verstohlen und wollte sich nun an ihre Arbeit machen, doch Nick hielt sie auf.

„Da steckt doch mehr dahinter! Was wird hier wirklich gespielt, Tess?" fragte er, da sie nun alleine waren.

„Nick glaub mir, Claire braucht einfach eine Auszeit von uns allen. Sie hat wirklich viel zu verarbeiten und hier kommt sie nicht zur Ruhe. Das ist alles!" erwiderte sie bestimmt.

Nick sah ihr an, dass mehr dahinter steckte, aber er akzeptierte diese Antwort.

Alex war zum Stall hinüber gegangen und in ihm brodelte es.

Claire war einfach so abgereist ohne es mit ihm zu besprechen! Sie ließ ihn einfach so hängen. Klar Jodi war gut, aber Claire war das eigentliche Zugpferd ihrer Schule.

„Sich ablenken, dass ich nicht lache! Verdammt wie konnte sie einfach so abhauen! Ich weiß was sie und Stevie sich unter amüsieren vorstellen!" fluchte er leise vor sich hin.

Nick war unbemerkt zu ihm getreten und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Hey Alex, es ist doch wirklich nicht so schlimm, dass Claire ein paar Monate weg ist. Du musst zugeben, dass sie in letzter Zeit nicht besonders gut drauf war. Ihr habt euch ja ständig gestritten. Euch wird der Abstand gut tun." versuchte Nick ihn zu beruhigen.

„Nick hör auf von Dingen zu reden von denen du nichts verstehst! Von mir aus kann Claire in der Weltgeschichte herumreisen so lange sie will. Aber sie hätte es mit mir besprechen müssen! Verdammt immerhin sind wir Partner! Dass sie so einfach hinter meinem Rücken alles arrangiert und mich dann so vor vollendete Tatsachen setzt, Gott ich könnte ihr eine kleben dafür!" rief Alex wütend.

Nick sah in geschockt an „Hast du sie noch alle? Was fällt dir ein so etwas zu sagen Alex! Claire ist dir absolut keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Sie hat alles geregelt und alles abgesprochen, reiß dich gefälligst zusammen und wehe wenn ich noch einmal so eine Bemerkung von dir höre, dann kleb ich dir eine!" schrie ihn nun Nick an und ging wütend aufs Haus zu.

Alex sah ihm grummelnd hinterher.

Claire hatte sich im Rodeozirkus gut eingelebt und war erstaunt wie wenig sie ihr Zuhause vermisste. Natürlich fehlten ihr Tess und die anderen, aber sie hatte hier soviel um die Ohren, dass ihr gar nicht auffiel wie schnell die Zeit verging.

Sie waren nun seit vier Wochen unterwegs und Claire hatte sich sehr verändert. Sie war witzig, charmant, selbstbewusst und viel offener geworden. Sie genoss es, dass die Männer sie umgarnten und flirtete mit ihnen, doch sie ging nie weiter.

Stevie hatte mehrmals versucht mit Claire über ihre Gefühl für Alex zu sprechen, doch Claire winkte ständig ab und beteuerte, dass Alex und sie nur Freunde wären und sie keinerlei romantische Gefühle für ihn hege.

Stevie wusste dass Claire noch nicht so weit war zu ihren Gefühlen zu stehen und beschloss sie in Zukunft etwas in Ruhe zulassen. Insgeheim genoss sie die alte Claire aus ihren Jugendtagen wieder gefunden zu haben.

Egal wo die beiden auftauchten, es gab immer viel zu lachen und alle hatten eine Menge Spaß mit ihnen.

Die Zeit blieb auf Drovers auch nicht stehen und alle erledigten ihre Arbeit, nur mit Alex wurde es langsam unerträglich. Seine ständige Gereiztheit und Aggressionen machten das Arbeiten mit ihm beinah unmöglich.

Sogar Liz und Harry hatten Alex Übellaunigkeit mitbekommen und versuchten mit ihm zu reden, doch Alex blockte jedes Gespräch ab.

Die Sache wurde nicht besser, nachdem Tess ihm brühwarm von Claires Erfolgen und Erlebnissen erzählte.

Missmutig hörte er ihr zu, dass Claire anscheinend sehr beliebt und umschwärmt war und dass sie anscheinend kein Heimweh hatte.

Er beschloss mit Claire zu reden und wusste dass sie für gewöhnlich am Samstagnachmittag anrief.

Er bat Tess ihn zu rufen, wenn Claire am Telefon sei, da er dringend ein paar geschäftliche Sachen mit ihr zu besprechen hätte.

Tess wusste, dass es gelogen war, sie sah dass er vor Eifersucht platze, immerhin hatte sie Claires Erzählungen immer etwas ausgeschmückt und ihm zu verstehen geben, dass Claire sich vor Bewunderer kaum retten konnte.

Als Claire anrief informierte Tess sie gleich, dass Alex heute ebenfalls mit ihr sprechen wolle und dann ließ sie sich die neusten Storys von Claire erzählen.  
Nachdem sie geendet hatte rief sie nach Alex.

Brummig kam er hinein und nahm den Hörer entgegen.

„Hi Claire." sagte er nüchtern.

Claires Herz begann zu klopfen. „Hi Alex, Tess sagte mir du willst etwas mit mir besprechen? Alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie und versuchte das Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu unterdrücken.

„Ja, aber wir haben das Angebot von Australian Bloodlines erhalten und wir müssten uns da bald mal melden. Das Konzept das die uns anbieten ist sehr viel versprechend, aber im Gegensatz zu dir möchte ich es nicht im Alleingang entscheiden." sagte Alex spitz.

„Oh endschuldige, dass ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe mal etwas anders zu machen. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ich dich um Erlaubnis fragen musste!" zickte Claire zurück.

„Meine Erlaubnis brachtest du nicht, aber du hättest mich ja immerhin persönlich informieren können. Schließlich sind wir ja Partner" erinnerte er sie sauer.

„Ja Geschäftspartner und ich habe alles so geregelt, dass auch ohne mich weiter geht. Wenn du ein Problem damit hast, lass es nicht an mir aus." gab sie wütend zurück.

„Oh nein Claire, ich hab kein Problem damit, aber die Leute reden. Es grassieren wilde Gerüchte über dich, anscheinend kommst du auf deine Kosten auf der Tournee."

„Was willst du damit sagen Alex? Dass ich so bin wie du, alles mitnehme was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist? Was wenn es so wäre, dich geht es ja nichts an! Wir sind kein Paar Alex! Ich habe dir gegenüber keine Verpflichtungen, wenn du das Gefühl hast irgendwie zu kurz zu kommen, geh aus und schnappt dir das nächst beste Mädchen, vielleicht können wir uns dann normal unterhalten. Tschüss Alex!" sagte sie wütend und beendete das Gespräch.

„Probleme?" fragte Stevie, die einen Teil des Gesprächs mit angehört hatte.

„Ich nicht, aber anscheinend hat Alex Probleme! Der tickt ja nicht richtig!

Stell dir vor, der hat mir doch tatsächlich vorgeworfen mich unmoralisch zu benehmen! Was ist nur los mit ihm?" sagte sie ratlos und ihre Wut war verschwunden.

Sie war nur noch verletzt, mehr ale sie es zugeben wollte.

„Nun Claire, eifersüchtige Männer reagieren so!" stellet Stevie trocken fest.

„Hör auf mit der Geschichte! Alex hat kein Interesse an mir! Er hat es mir mehr als einmal deutlich gesagt!" stellte Claire fest.

„Ah das ist mal was ganz neues! Bis her hast du immer gesagt, dass ihr kein Interesse aneinander habt und jetzt hört es sich beinahe so an, als währst du darüber traurig und enttäuscht, dass Alex nicht so fühlt wie du!" sagte Stevie und beobachtete sie genau.

„Sei ehrlich zu dir Claire, du hast Gefühle für Alex! Du flirtest mit den Männern, doch du lässt sie am ausgestreckten Arm verhungern. Der einzige der dich wirklich Interessiert ist Alex Ryan, gib es endlich zu und unternimm was dagegen!"

Claire sah sie wütend an. „Du...du... ach denk doch was du willst!" stotterte sie und ging davon.

Stevie sah ihr grinsend hinterher und nahm nun den Hörer und wählte die Nummer von Drovers.  
Tess war am Apparat.

„Hi ich bin's und wie ist die Lage?" begrüßte sie Tess.

„Oh ich weiß nicht was Claire zu Alex gesagt hat, aber der ist hier wütend abgerauscht und hat was von durchgeknallten Weibern geflucht. Was ist denn geschehen?" wollte Tess wissen.

„Unser verhindertes Liebespaar hatte mal wieder Streit. Ich schwörs dir, wenn die beiden nicht endlich ihre Augen öffnen, dreh ich noch durch!" meinte Stevie leicht verzweifelt.

Tess lachte leise. „Aber anscheinend funktioniert unser Plan. Lassen wir den Dingen ihren Lauf, den Rest müssen nun die Beiden erledigen." antwortete sie.

„Dein Wort in Gottes Ohr Tess!" seufzte Stevie und legte auf.

Alex war wütend nach Wilgul gefahren um Holz haken.

Nick sah ihm eine Zeitlang erstaunt zu und dann ging er zu ihm hin.

„Alex was zum Teufel ist mit dir los? Du bist seit Wochen mies drauf und wenn du freiwillig Holz hackst hat es normalerweise was Claire zu tun. Alex spucks endlich aus! Was ist bei euch los!" forderte er ihn auf.

Alex ließ die Axt sinken und sah genervt seinen Bruder an. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du redest!" spuckte ihm Alex entgegen „Warum glaubst du, dass es etwas mit Claire zu tun hat?"

„Ich kenne dich gut genug! Irgendetwas ist zwischen euch zwei vorgefallen und das nicht erst seit dem sie weg ist. Es hat bereits nach dem Absturz angefangen! Also was ist geschehen!" fragte Nick noch mal.

„Was glaubst du denn?" wollte Alex ausweichend wissen.

„Nun wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass du mit Claire geschlafen hast! Immerhin benimmst du dich ihr gegenüber wie ein eifersüchtiger Trottel." sagte Nick.

Betroffen sah Alex seinen Bruder an der wiederum schaute ihn an. Auf einmal machte es bei Nick klick.

„Du... hast... nein... du und Claire?...Wann?...das glaub ich dir nicht!" stotterte Nick und konnte es nicht fassen.

Alex gab sich einen Ruck und erzähle ihm die ganze Geschichte.

Nick setzte sich betroffen auf den Holzbock hin.

„Alex du hast diesmal echt Scheiße gebaut! Ist dir klar was du damit angerichtet hast? Kein Wunder, dass Claire von hier weg wollte! So wie du sie behandelt hast muss sie sich ja wie ein billiges Flittchen vorkommen!"

„ICH! Nick hast du mir überhaupt zugehört? Sie hatte die Initiative ergriffen und nach dem zweiten Mal hat sie diesen irrwitzigen Vorschlag gemacht.

Ich war es doch der in der Situation Vernunft gezeigt hat!" fuhr Alex ihn aufgebracht an.

„Mag schon sein, aber bei der Party hast du ihr quasi vorgeworfen sich an die Männer ranzumachen und so wie ich es verstanden habe heute am Telefon wieder!

Alex gibt doch einfach zu, dass du Claire liebst. Deine ganzen Frauengeschichten und das du keine zwei Monaten bei einer Frau bleibst, sollte dir doch mal zu denken geben. Dieser Quatsch, dass du keine Beziehung willst, ist doch Schwachsinn.

Du willst eine und zwar mit Claire! Du hättest nie mit ihr geschlafen wenn es nicht so wäre!" sagte Nick ihm direkt auf den Kopf zu.

Alex sah ihn verdattert an

„Denk mal in Ruhe über meine Worte nach Alex und sei einmal ehrlich zu dir selbst!" forderte Nick seinen Bruder auf und ließ ihn mit seien Gedanken allein.

Dieser legte die Axt zur Seite setzte sich in seinen Wagen und fuhr nachhause.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht darüber nachgedacht und hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Ohne das er jemanden bescheid sagte fuhr Alex beim Morgengrauen los.

**TBC**


	15. Chapter 15

**15. Kapitel**

Claire war nach Stevies Worten ziemlich aufgewühlt gewesen und hatte sich in den letzten zwei Tagen etwas von ihr distanziert.

Heute hatte sie ihren freien Tag und Stevie war mit einigen Kollegen weggefahren.

Claire war froh gewesen, dass Stevie sie nicht gebeten hatte daran teilzunehmen.

Sie saß nun ihn ihrem Wohnwagen und grübelte immer noch über Stevies unverschämte Worte, als es klopfte.

Mürrisch stand sie auf und öffnete die Tür. Erstaunt sah sie in Alex Gesicht!

„Und kann ich reinkommen?" fragte er als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

„Ähh natürlich komm rein! Was machst du denn hier?" brabbelte sie nervös.

„Nun ich denke wir müssen uns mal ernsthaft unterhalten Claire, so wie es jetzt zwischen uns läuft kann es nicht mehr weiter gehen!" fing Alex ernst an.

„Was meinst du? Ich denke wir hatten alles geklärt?" fragte sie irritiert nach.

„So hatten wir das? Nun ich für meinen Teil denke nicht, dass es so weiter gehen kann!

Claire ich habe dir da ein paar Sachen vorgeworfen, dazu hatte ich kein Recht! Aber irgendwie passt es mir nicht, was du im Moment hier abziehst. Ich mein, was soll ich denn denken, du verschwindest und dann erzählt mir Tess brühwarm von deinen Eroberungen!

Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder! Ich frag mich ob ich daran Schuld habe..." Alex stockte, denn er wollte und konnte nicht mehr weiter sprechen.

Wütend sah Claire ihn an "Warum denkst du, dass mein Handeln von dir abhängig ist? Und was heißt hier überhaupt Eroberungen? Ich habe keine Eroberungen gemacht und wenn dann wärst du der letzte der mich kritisieren dürfte!

Was willst du von mir Alex? Warum bist du wirklich hier! Willst du dein Revier markieren? Wir hatten eine Abmachung und du hältst dich nicht daran! Wenn du ein Problem damit hast dann frage ich mich, warum du mich damals so abgekanzelt hattest?" fragte sie ihn aufgebracht.

„Ich weiß nicht was ich hier will, ich weiß nur, dass es mir nicht passt. Ich will nicht, dass du dich mit anderen Männern triffst! Ich will nicht, dass man dir weh tut!" sagte er leise.

Claire glaubte sich verhört zu haben. „Alex der einzige der mir wehgetan hat warst du! Gott Alex, ich weiß ja auch nicht was da in mich gefahren war, dir so einen absurden Vorschlag zu machen! Aber mir hat es gefallen und ich wollte dieses Gefühl nicht verlieren!" Sie hatte es tatsächlich gesagt, zwar leise doch laut genug, dass Alex sie verstanden hatte.

„Was für ein Gefühl Claire? Verdammt sieh mich an! Soll ich dir mal was sagen? Seit Melbourne war ich mit keiner anderen Frau zusammen. Außer mit dir! Du hast dich irgendwie in meinem Kopf eingeschlichen und ich bekomme dich da nicht wieder raus! Jedes Mal wenn ich einer andern Frau hinter her sah, geschweige berührt oder gar geküsst habe, hatte ich das Gefühl dich zu betrügen!" gab er zu.

„Und warum warst du dann mit dieser Blondine auf der Party deiner Eltern?" fragte Claire gekränkt.

„Ich wollte mir beweißen, dass ich jederzeit wieder mit einer andern Frau ausgehen kann. Aber das ging mächtig schief. Ich war so sehr darauf bedacht deine Schritte zu kontrollieren, dass ich Carol völlig ignoriert habe. Mir war nicht einmal aufgefallen das sie verschwunden war." gab Alex kleinlaut zu.

„Nun Carol hatte sich an dem Abend noch Vinz gekrallt!" informierte ihn Claire beiläufig.

„Mensch Claire, das ist doch nicht wichtig! Ich weiß nicht was das ist, aber ich fühle das ich dich nicht verlieren will!" brauste Alex auf.

Claire vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen.

Alex kniete zu ihr hin und hob sachte ihren Kopf, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen musste.

„Claire was läuft hier zwischen uns? Was?" fragte er sie leise.

Tränen sammelten sich ihn ihren Augen „Ich weiß es nicht Alex, ich weis es nicht! Ich weiß nur, dass ich Angst habe, dich als Freund zu verlieren. Was, wenn wir uns in eine Beziehung stürzen und es hält nicht! Wir könnten keine Freunde mehr sein, das hast du selber mal gesagt!

Ich konnte mich mein Leben lang auf dich verlassen, doch seit wir zusammen geschlafen haben ist alles so kompliziert und verworren! Du bist neben Tess, die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben, dich zu verlieren würde mich umbringen! Sollen wir das für ein paar nette Stunden einfach so aufs Spiel setzen?" flüsterte Claire.

„Claire ich hab das gleiche Problem! Du bist die einzige Frau bei der ich mich nie verstellen musste, du kennst meine Schwächen und nimmst mich so wie ich bin, glaubst du ich habe nicht dieselbe Angst? Kein Mensch steht mir so nahe wie du, nicht einmal Nick!"

Alex ließ sie los und lehnte sich müde an die Wand, verzweifelt fuhr er sich über das Gesicht.

„Alex was sollen wir nun machen? So kann es wirklich nicht weiter gehen!" fragte ihn Claire nach einer Weile.

„Nun wir könnten von vorne anfangen. Uns als Alex und Claire kennen lernen und sehen was geschieht!" schlug er vor.

Claire sah ihn verdattert an "Alex das bringt doch nichts, dafür kennen wir uns zu gut! Was sollte das bringen und wie stellst du dir dass vor? Sollten wir zusammen ausgehen und dann? Wir wissen doch beide wohin das führen wird! Sobald unser Familien Wind davon bekommen planen die unsere Hochzeit." fragte sie ihn und ihre Hoffnungslosigkeit nahm immer mehr zu.

„Warum haltet ihr es nicht geheim?" hörten beide eine Stimme.

Erstaunt drehten sie sich um, Stevie stand in der Wohnwagentür und grinste sie beide an.

„Seht mich nicht so an, als hätte ich nicht alle Tassen im Schrank! Ich meine es ernst! Geht zusammen aus, trefft euch, macht was frisch Verliebte so tun und lasst euch Zeit.

Ihr macht euch die ganze Zeit Gedanken über die Konsequenzen bei einer Trennung.

Ich kenne euch seit Jahren und bereits als Teenager war da dieses Knistern zwischen euch. Aber eure Familien haben euch immer dazwischen gefunkt. Du Alex bist zum Frauenheld mutiert und du Claire hast deine Gefühle dermaßen in dich rein gefressen und hast so eine riesige Mauer um dich aufgebaut, dass niemand an dich ran kam.

Ihr macht euch so viele Gedanken was die andern dazusagen könnten, dabei vergesst ihr dass es um euch geht.

Warum denkt ihr dass es nicht hält? Ihr kennt euch so gut, arbeitet zusammen, streitet zusammen, ergänzt euch in so vielen Dingen, vertraut euch blind! Im Grunde seid ihr bereits seit vielen Jahren miteinander verheiratet, nur der Sex fehlte.

Upss das stimmt ja auch nicht mehr, denn habt ihr ja inzwischen auch nachgeholt!" sagte Stevie und lachte leise.

Claire und Alex sahen sie immer noch verdattert an, doch um Alex Mund zeichnete sich ein kleines Lächeln ab. Er nahm vorsichtig Claires Gesicht in seine Hände. „Was meinst du? Sollen wir es wagen? Irgendwo hat ja Stevie Recht! Wir haben einer möglichen Beziehung gar keine Chance gelassen und sie bereits beerdigt! Wenn wir ohne Druck von den andern es versuchen würden, hätten wir eine gute Chance!

Kein Dad, der dauernd von seiner großartigen Vision redet, keine Mom die heimlich unsere Hochzeit plant, keine Tess und Nick die uns mit unserer Blödheit nerven! Nichts, nur wir zwei!

Das was ich empfinde, wenn ich bei dir bin habe ich noch nie gefühlt, ich will sehen wohin uns das ganze führt. Vergessen wir was Gestern war und versuchen das Heute zu genießen und denken nicht an Morgen!" Alex sah sie beinahe flehend an.

Claire näherte sich seinem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen.

„Gott kannst du pathetisch sein!" flüsterte sie dabei grinsend.

Alex umarmte sie "Heißt das ja?" fragte er.

Claire sah ihn wieder an und nickte glücklich küsste sie ihn. Stevie wollte sich unauffällig wieder entfernen, doch Claire hatte ihre Bewegung bemerkt.

„Halt, warum bist du eigentlich hier?" rief sie Claire nun zurück.

„Tess hatte mich angerufen und informiert dass Alex weg sei, da hab ich eins und eins zusammen gezählt. Ich muss euch da vielleicht noch etwas gestehen." gab Stevie kleinlaut zu und erzählte ihnen von ihrem Plan.

Alex Augen weiteten sich ungläubig „Ihr hab mich absichtlich im Glauben gelassen, dass Claire sich von Männern abschleppen lässt!"

„Nun Alex du hast es ja schließlich geglaubt und immer hin bist du nun hier!" gab Stevie schelmisch zu.

Claire grinste und streichelte sanft sein Gesicht. „Nun ich musste es mir ja schließlich Jahrelang mit ansehen, irgendwie finde ich es gerecht." kicherte sie.

Alex gab ihr einen Kuss.

Claire wurde aber plötzlich wieder ernst. Alex hatte ihren Wandel bemerkt und sah sie fragend an. „Was ist? Zweifest du noch?"

„Alex ich will es ja versuchen, aber wie soll das gehen wenn wir wieder zu hause sind? Irgendjemandem fällt es doch auf. Wie soll ich den gewisse Abwesenheiten erklären und wo wollen wir uns Treffen?" gab Claire zu bedenken.

„Nun ihr braucht einen Komplizen ganz einfach. Jemand der dir den Rücken frei hält und für euch lügt.

Und was eure heimlichen Treffen angeht, Sorry Claire, aber du wohnst ja alleine, wer sollte mitbekommen, wenn Alex bei dir übernachtet, vor allem wenn ich schmiere stehen würde?" sagte Stevie grinsend.

„Du würdest mitkommen?" fragte nun Claire ungläubig. „Und was wird aus der Show?"

„Nun die beenden wir natürlich! Vertrag ist Vertrag, aber danach könnte ich zurück nach Drovers kommen. Du hast ja selbst gesagt, dass ihr eine helfende Hand immer gut gebrauchen könnt.

Ihr würdet auch keinen Verdacht erwecken, wenn du noch etwas hier bleibst. Alex kann dich ja besuchen kommen und zuhause von einer Freundin in der Stadt erzählen!" schlug Stevie diebisch vor.

Ihr machte diese ganze Verschwörungsgeschichte sichtlich Spaß.

Alex grinste breit und Claire sah ihn glücklich an „Ok lass es uns versuchen! Aber du musst nun zurück Alex, zuhause machen die sich sicher Sorgen!" sagte sie etwas Traurig.

„Du hast Recht, aber ich muss nicht gleich los!" meinte Alex schelmisch und hob die Augenbrauen erwartungsvoll. Claire lachte und Stevie machte sich eilig aus dem Staub um den beiden etwas Privatsphäre zu lassen.

Am späteren Nachmittag fuhr dann Alex zurück und versprach in zwei Wochen sie wieder zu besuchen!

Sie verabschiedeten sich lange voneinander und Claire sah ihm zu wie er weg fuhr.

Zufrieden ging sie in ihren Wohnwagen zurück und seit langer Zeit war sie wirklich glücklich und zufrieden.

Als Stevie am Abend zurück kam hatte Claire immer noch dieses selige Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Muss Liebe schön sein." foppte sie sie.

„Nun ich weiß nicht ob es Liebe ist, aber es fühlt sich verdammt gut an!" grinste Claire.

„Du machst mit fertig Claire McLeod!" stöhnte Stevie und verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen.

Claire lachte lauter und ging ihn ihre Schlafkoje!

Alex fuhr die ganze Nacht hindurch und kam so gegen Mittag auf Killarney an. Nick war gerade dabei mit Harry etwas zu besprechen und als die beiden seinen Wagen erkannten gingen sie auf ihn zu.

„Würdest du uns mal verraten wo du warst?" fuhr ihn Harry an.

„Ich war bei Claire wir mussten einige Sachen besprechen die keinen Aufschub duldeten." sagte Alex trocken.

Nick sah seinen Bruder an „Und was ist dabei raus gekommen?" fragte er neugierig.

„Claire und ich sind uns einig geworden. Wir werden das Angebot von Australien Bloodlines annehmen und wenn sie in vier Monaten zurück kommt fangen wir mit der Zucht an." erklärte Alex ohne auf Nicks indirekte Frage zu antworten.

Harry wandte sich zufrieden ab und ging in Richtung Haus doch Nick blieb stehen.

„Und was ist aus der anderen Sache?" hackte er nach.

„Nick wir haben diesmal alles besprochen und es ändert sich nichts. Claire und ich, das würde nie funktionieren!

Wir haben uns da in eine Fantasie gestürzt die nichts mit der Realität zu tun hatte." gab Alex bereitwillig Auskunft.

„Seid ihr euch sicher, ich mein immer hin..." Nick konnte es nicht fassen.

„Glaub mir Nick, wir haben uns sogar geküsst und weißt du was? Nichts! Es war als würde ich einen Fisch knutschen und Claire ging es nicht anders. Du hättest uns danach sehen sollen. Wir haben über die Vorfälle gelacht und ich hab sogar jemanden kennen gelernt. Sie ist die Schwester von Claires Verehrer. Eine kleine süße Maus, ich treffe sie in zwei Wochen." gab Alex hinterlistig Auskunft.

Nick sah ihn fassungslos an. „Das glaub ich jetzt einfach nicht!

Claire hat jemand anders kennen gelernt? Und du gehst mit seiner Schwester aus? Ihr zwei seid ja komplett irre! Ihr gehört eingesperrt! Echt! Ach was rede ich denn noch mit dir!" fuhr Nick sein Bruder an und stampfte wütend davon.

Alex ging aufs Haus zu und konnte sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen.

Als Nick am Abend nachhause kam erzählte er Tess was Alex ihm erzählt hatte.

Fassungslos hörte Tess ihm zu.

"Das ist doch nicht möglich? Ich muss dringend mit Stevie telefonieren." sagte sie aufgebracht und griff zum Hörer.

"Hi Stevie ich bin's! Hast du Zeit?" fragte sie ohne umschweife.

"Ähm nicht wirklich ich bin nicht allein!" antwortete sie wage.

"Ist Claire bei dir?" hackte Tess nach.

"Ja, Claire steht neben Stevie! Hi Tess!" hörte Tess auf einmal Claire sagen.

"Oh, hi Claire wie geht's?" brabbelte Tess etwas schockiert.

"Oh, hi Claire wie geht's? Mehr hast du nichts zu sagen?" fragte Claire sauer.

"Sagen? Was?" versuchte sich Tess Zeit zu schinden.

"Tess hör auf, Alex war hier und hatte mir ein paar merkwürdige Dinge erzählt. Ich wusste ja gar nicht, was für eine tolle Zeit ich hier verlebe!" meinte Claire spöttisch.

"Claire... ich..." stotterte Tess.

„Tess du hast mir versprochen dich nicht mehr einzumischen! Ich finde es zwar rührend von dir, dass du immer noch versuchst Alex und mich zusammen zu bringen, aber da ist nichts zwischen uns. Stevie hat bereits eurer kleinen Verschwörung gebeichtet und ich weiß, dass du inzwischen von meinen Ausrutscher mit Alex informierte bist!

Tess, Alex und ich das wird nichts, glaub mir. Er war hier und da ist nichts zwischen uns! Ich hab jemand anders kennen gelernt und ich möchte endlich diese alte Geschichte vergessen. Alex sieht es genauso, also bitte Tess, hör auf etwas zu erzwingen das nicht vorhanden ist!" sagte Claire bestimmt.

„Das gleiche hat Alex Nick erzählt! Es stimmt also, dass ihr euch geküsst habt und es sich angefühlt hat, als würdest du einen Fisch küssen?" hakte Tess vorsichtig nach.

Claire musste die Hand über die Muschel halten sodass Tess ihr Lachen nicht hörte.

Mit Mühe konnte sie nur weiter sprechen. „Nun ich hätte es etwas anders formuliert, aber ja, es ist so!"

Stevie saß am kleinen Küchentisch und konnte kaum sitzen vor lauter Lachen!

Claires Grimassen waren einfach zu köstlich! Ihre Versuche Tess von ihrer Idee abzubringen und das Claire dermaßen lügen musste war einfach himmlisch!

Claire warf ein Magazin nach ihr was sie aber lachend auffing.

Tess hörte es und wunderte sich darüber "Warum lacht den Stevie?" fragte sie deshalb.

„Nun liebste Schwester, weil sie Zeugin wurde, wie Alex und ich uns fast blamiert hätten! Uns so zusehen hatte ihr endgültig die Augen geöffnet. Ich hoffe, dass du nun auch so weit bist!" meinet Claire trocken.

„Nun Claire wenn du dir so sicher bist...ich freue mich, dass du jemand kennen gelernt hast.

Wie heißt er den und wie ist er so?" wollte Tess nun neugierig wissen.

Doch Claire lachte „Gute Nacht Tess, ich melde mich bald bei dir!" sagte sie und beendete das Gespräch.

Tess sah verwundert auf den Hörer der nur noch ein leises Tuten von sich gab.

Nick sah sie an und grinste! „Na so wies aussieht bleiben wir das einzige Ryan/McLeod Ehepaar!" sagte er spöttisch.

Giftig sah ihn Tess an und machte sich daran das Abendessen vorzubereiten.

„Claire ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so gut lügen kannst!" nahm Stevie sie lachend hoch.

Claire warf ihr einen vernichteten Blick zu und wählte eine Nummer.

Es läutete dreimal bevor jemand abnahm.

„So mich zu küssen ist als würdest du einen Fisch knutschen?" fragte Claire halb eingeschnappt und halb belustigt.

Alex legte sich aufs Bett und grinste „ Ja, aber ich hab verschwiegen, dass es Spaß gemacht hat mit dem Fisch zu kutschen"

Er hörte wie Claire laut auflachte...

**TBC**


	16. Chapter 16

**16. Kapitel**

Die nächsten vier Monaten vergingen wie im Flug und Claires und Alex „Affäre" war bis jetzt noch nicht aufgeflogen, was auch kein Wunder war, da Claire und Stevie immer noch mit der Tour unterwegs waren.

Alex hatte versucht sie so oft wie möglich zu besuchen, aber die Arbeit auf Killarney und Drovers hatte ihn sehr in Anspruch genommen, sodass er sie nur dreimal besuchen konnte.

Doch ihre Trennungszeit war nun vorüber, Claire und Stevie kamen heute wieder zurück und Alex freute sich sie endlich wieder zusehen. Ihr letztes Treffen war nun über fünf Wochen her und ihre allabendlichen Telefonate genügten ihm nicht mehr! Er wollte sie nun täglich sehen und soviel Zeit wie möglich mit ihr verbringen.

Claire erging es nicht anders. Natürlich freute sie sich auf Ihre Familie, doch am meisten freute sie sich auf Alex. Sie hatten zu wenig Zeit zusammen verbringen können und sie hoffte, dass sie bald die Möglichkeit hatte Alex zu treffen.

Als sie endlich auf Drovers ankamen rannte ihnen Tess bereits entgegen.   
„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Wir warten schon eine kleine Ewigkeit auf euch!" rief sie ihnen zu und umarmte zuerst ihre Schwester und anschließend Stevie.

„Ich bin ja so froh dass du .. ich meine ihr wieder hier seid! Ich hab euch so vermisst!" sagte Tess aufgeregt.

Stevie löste sich von ihrer Umarmung und grinste. „Woww so ist es also, wenn man eine Familie hat!"

Tess lachte „Nun Stevie so ist es! Du gehörst offiziell zu uns, kein Entkommen mehr!"

„Stevie du kannst es dir noch überlegen, wenn du nun da rein gehst, kommst du nie mehr wieder raus!

Tess hat dich sozusagen adoptiert und lässt dich nicht mehr aus ihren Krallen!" drohte ihr Claire scherzend und Tess zog beleidigt eine Schnute!

Stevie sah Tess an „Nun ich denke ich sollte mit dieser halben Portion fertig werden!" sagte sie lachend.

Tess lachte laut „Lass dich von meiner Körpergröße nicht täuschen, ich hab schon andere klein gekriegt!"

„Das stimmt ich bin der Beweis!" hörten sie nun eine Männliche Stimme.

Nick kam auf die drei Frauen zu und begrüßte zuerst seine Schwägerin „Schön, dass du wieder zuhause bist Claire, ich hoffe du hat das gefunden was du gesucht hast!"

Claire erwiderte seine Umarmung „Ja Nick, das hab ich! Es hat wirklich Spaß gemacht und ich hab viel gelernt!" sagte Claire.

„Das sieht man Claire. Du strahlst ja richtig vor Glück! Dir scheint die Auszeit ja wirklich gut bekommen zu sein!" meinte Nick und sah sie erstaunt an.

Es war wirklich so, Claire wirkte gelöst, glücklich und rundum zufrieden. Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern sie jemals so gesehen zu haben.

„Lasst uns endlich reingehen. Meg hat gekocht und später kommen noch Nicks Eltern vorbei, um dich zu besuchen!" sagte Tess und zog ungeduldig an Claires Ärmel.

Bereitwillig ließ diese sich mitziehen.

„Wer kommt denn sonst noch?" fragte Stevie belustigt.

Tess blieb stehen und sah sie etwas böse an. „Jodi, Becky, Kate, Terry natürlich und Alex. Bevor du etwas sagst Claire, ich konnte ihn ja nicht ausschließen, immer hinkommen ja auch Liz und Harry" verteidigte sich Tess gleich.

„Tess komm runter! Ich hab doch gar nichts gesagt. Alex gehört natürlich zu uns, wir sind ja Freunde! Es ist alles in Ordnung, beruhig dich wieder!" meinte Claire locker.

Ihre Schwester sah sie zuerst unsicher an und dann lächelte sie.

Meg stand in der Küche als Claire diese betrat. Als sie sich zu ihr umdrehte sah sie sie erstaunt an.

„Claire du siehst ...du siehst gut aus! Mir fehlen die Worte! Ich habe natürlich gehofft, dass du die Zeit gut überstehst, aber mir scheint du hast sie blendend verbracht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern dich so ...so.. ausgeglichen und zufrieden gesehen zu haben. Komm her meine Kleine, lass dich umarmen!" sagte Meg mit erstickter Stimme.

Mit einem mehr als überraschten Gesicht ließ sich Claire von ihr drücken. Meg wollte sie fast nicht mehr loslassen.

„Meine Kleine? Als du mich das letzte Mal so genannt hattest, konnte ich knapp über den Küchentisch sehen! Ich hoffe dass du dir nicht zu viele Sorgen gemacht hast Meg. Aber es geht mir wirklich gut, besser noch ich fühle mich fantastisch!" murmelte Claire bewegt an ihrer Schulter.

Zufrieden ließ Meg sie nun los. „Das sieht man Claire, das sieht man!

Mit dem Essen dauert es noch etwas, ihr könnt ja inzwischen eure Sachen auspacken und wie ich deine Schwester kennen wird sie dich dabei ausquetschen, bis du ihr die letzten Monaten haarklein erzählt hast.

Ich rufe euch wenn es so weit ist" befahl Meg mit einem typischen Mamaton.

Claire ging hinaus und schnappte sich ihren Koffer, Stevie war bereits im Gästezimmer verschwunden und packte ihren Kram aus.

Tess kam Claire wieder entgegen und zusammen gingen sie nun hoch,

Meg hatte mit ihrer Vermutung Recht und Tess quetschte sie tatsächlich aus.

Sie wollte alles wissen, wie es bei der Show war, wie die Leute so waren und vor allem wollte sie über diesen mysteriösen Mann mehr erfahren, den Claire hin und wieder bei ihren Telefonaten erwähnt hatte.

Bereitwillig erzählte Claire ihrer Schwester alles, nun fast, denn um wen es sich bei dem Mann handelte verschwieg sie natürlich.

Nach über einer Stunde rief sie dann Meg zum Essen.

Die andern waren in der Zwischenzeit auch angekommen und alle begrüßten Stevie und Claire herzlich.

Jodi brachte Claire soeben auf den neusten Stand, was das Training anging, als sie hörten wie ein Auto die Auffahrt hinauf fuhr.

Nick ging ans Fenster um nachzusehen, wobei eigentlich allen klar war, wer das sein musste.

Harry und Liz stiegen aus ihrem Fahrzeug aus und hatten Alex im Schlepptau der ein ziemlich säuerliches Gesicht machte.

Nick ging schnell hinaus um zu sehen warum sein Bruder so sauer war.

„Hey was ist den mit euch los? Habt ihr euch mal wieder gestritten?" versuchte Nick einen Anfang.

Liz verdrehte ihre Augen. „Nun dein Bruder benimmt sich manchmal wie ein Baby! Du hättest den Aufstand erleben sollen als ich vorgeschlagen habe zusammen mit einem Auto zu fahren!" erklärte sie ihrem Jüngsten.

Doch der sah sie verständnislos an „Was?"

„Eben, das hab ich auch gedacht! Was ist so schlimm daran mit einem Wagen zu fahren? Ich fand es dämlich, dass dein Vater und ich in unserem und Alex allein in seinem Auto herfuhr.

Ist doch war, die Benzinpreise sind ja so hoch wie noch nie und da muss man nicht unnötig das Geld aus dem Fester schmeißen!" stellte Liz fest und Alex sah sie mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Mom du weißt warum ich mit meinem Auto fahren wollte! Gott ich bin fast 30 Jahre alt, wie sieht dass denn aus wen ich mit Mommy und Daddy hier herfahre!" schnauzte Alex seine Mutter an.

„Hey in dem Ton redest du nicht mit deiner Mutter! Ich verstehe diesen ganzen Aufstand ja auch nicht!

Es ist ja auch egal, nun sind wir hier und ich möchte gerne Claire begrüßen!" befahl Harry und ging aufs Haus zu, Liz folgte ihm.

Nick stand Alex gegenüber „Und warum wolltest du nun wirklich alleine fahren?" fragte er ihn.

„Pffff.. Nick was ist das für eine Frage, wenn unsere Erzeuger nach dem Essen aufbrechen muss ich zwangsläufig mit ihnen gehen.

Die wollen mich doch nur kontrollieren, dass ich nicht wieder mit Claire streite!" erklärte ihm Alex aufgebracht.

Nickt musste schallend lachen und kassierte dafür einen vernichtenden Blick von Alex. „Komm was steck wirklich dahinter? Du wolltest dich doch nur nachher aus dem Staub machen um deine neue Freundin zu treffen.

Mom hat mir bereits gesagt dass du sie geheim hältst, aber regelmäßig mit ihr telefonierst. Also Alex spuck aus, wer ist diese Frau und warum sprichst du nicht darüber?" wollte Nick wissen.

„Warum denken immer alle dass eine Frau dahinter steckt! Ich finde es einfach nur blöd dass ich mit den beiden zusammen wieder nachhause fahren muss, das ist alles! Komm lass und rein gehen, ich will Stevie und Claire Hallo sagen" brummte Alex beleidigt und Nick folgte ihm lachen.

Drinnen wurde Claire von Liz und Harry mit herzlichen Umarmungen begrüßt und sie beteuerten ihr wie sehr sie sie vermisst hatten.

Claire befreite sich soeben aus Liz Umarmung als sie Nick eintreten sah, gefolgt von Alex.

Als sie ihn erblickte, schlug ihr Herz etwas schneller und ihre Augen glänzten. Alex sah sie an und hob belustigt die Augenbrauen, als er ihre Reaktion bemerkte.

Gott wie hatte er sie vermisst! Viel mehr als er sich zugestanden hatte, aber sie hier in ihrem zuhause zu sehen und zu wissen dass sie bleiben würde, erfüllte ihn mit einem ungewohntem Glücksgefühl.

Stevie hatte das ganze unauffällig beobachtet und entschloss sich einzugreifen, bevor sich die beiden verrieten. Die hungrigen und sehnsüchtigen Blicke die sich die zwei zuwarfen waren zu eindeutig!

Sie ging auf Alex zu und schlug ihm spielerisch auf die Schulter „Hey Alex na brauchst du seid neustem einen Chauffeur? Wurdest du endlich mal betrunken am Steuer erwischt, dass du nicht selber fährst?" begrüßte ihn und provozierte ihn gewollt.

Alex tat natürlich genau das was sie erwartet hatte „Ha ha Stevie, leg du dich mal mit einer Mutter an, die soeben den Vorsitz „RETTET UNSEREN PLANETEN" übernommen hat! Wenn ich mich nicht vorsehe, verwandelt sie uns alle noch solche Ökofuzzis wie Nick und Tess!" polterte er gleich los.

Claire lachte verstohlen und ging auf ihn zu!

„Hi Alex" sagte sie und wusste nicht, ob sie ihm die Hand geben sollte oder umarmen.

Alex nahm ihr die Endscheidung ab und drückte sie kurz an sich „Nachher bei den Pferden." flüsterte er ihr dabei zu.

Claire ließ ihn widerwillig los, freute sich aber, dass sie sich nachher treffen wollten.

Meg rief nun alle zum Essen und sie ließen es sich schmecken.

Während des Essens erzählten Stevie und Claire von ihren Erlebnissen während der Tour und alle hörten ihnen aufmerksam zu. Es wurde ein vergnügliches Essen.

Alex überlege bereits eine ganze Weile wie er Claire unauffällig zu den Ställen locken konnte, ohne sich zu verraten und bekam unerwartete Hilfe von Jodi.

„Claire du bist zum genau richtigen Zeitpunkt zurückgekommen. Gestern hat uns Al Brumby einen Wildhengst gebracht, den er gerne gezähmt haben will! Alex meinte das wäre genau dein Ding!" sagte sie und sah Claire mit glänzenden Augen an.

Tatsächlich funkelten Claires Augen, doch nicht aus dem Grund, den alle annahmen, sondern weil sie nun die Gelegenheit hatte aufzustehen und mit Alex hinauszugehen.  
„Einen Wildhengst? Wie ist der denn zu dem gekommen? Den muss ich mir sofort ansehen!" sagte sie und stand auf. Alex und Jodi taten es ihr nach.

„Ähm Jodi, ich hab da was für dich mitgebracht, dass ich dir jetzt geben möchte!" hielt Stevie Jodi zurück. „Ach ja, kann das nicht warten? Ich möchte gerne Claires Gesicht sehen, wenn sie Herkules sieht!" maulte Jodi.

Abrupt blieb Claire stehen "Herkules? Wie kann man ein Pferd nur Herkules nennen? Nun, wenn es Tess Pferd wäre, würde es mich ja nicht überraschen aber Al Brumby?" fragte Claire fast schockiert.

Jodi grinste und Kate ebenso und Tess sah betreten zur Seite. Claire dämmerte es und sah ihre Schwester prüfend an „Tess, sag bloß du hast tatsächlich dem armen Tier den Namen verpasst! Das grenzt ja beinahe an Körperverletzung!

Herkules! Waren die Namen aus Madonnas Familie alle belegt oder was?" fragte sie ihre Schwester ironisch.

„Al hat mich darum gebeten und wenn du Herkules siehst verstehst du vielleicht meine Namenswahl!" versuchte Tess sich Rechtzufertigen.

„Na da bin ich jetzt wirklich neugierig." sagte Claire und ging mit schnellen Schritten hinaus. Die andern folgten ihr, nur Alex lief etwas missmutig hinterher.

Als Claire bei der Koppel ankam, sah sie sich das herrliche Tier an und grinste dabei.

Tess trat neben sie und sah sie gespannt an. „Ok ich verstehe deine Wahl! Dieser Hengst ist ja wirklich sehr, sehr gut gebaut!" meinte Claire leicht belustigt. „ Aber Herkules? Wirklich Tess und Al hat das einfach so akzeptiert?"

„Ja, aber nur weil ihn Tess dabei ganz treuherzig angesehen hatte!" verriet Kate.

Nick zog seine Frau zu sich hin „Ach so, nicht einmal ein ganzes Jahr verheiratet und du machst andern Männern schöne Augen Tess! Na warte heute Abend lege ich dich dafür übers Knie." drohte er ihr im Scherz.

Tess gab im einen flüchtigen Kuss „ Versprochen?" fragte sie dabei hinterhältig.

Harry lachte schallend als er ihre Worte hörte „Nick da hast du dir aber ein nettes Früchtchen angelacht!"

„Oh Harry, lass sie doch. Wir waren in unserem ersten Ehejahr auch nicht viel besser! Immerhin war ich ja bald nach unserer Hochzeit mit Alex schwanger." erinnerte ihn Liz sanft und sah dabei auf Tess Bauch.

„Oh nein Mom! Denk nicht einmal daran zu fragen! Wir lassen uns noch etwas Zeit! Wir feiern ja in vier Wochen unseren ersten Hochzeitstag und den will ich mit Tess richtig feiern!" holte Nick seine Muter auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück.

„Was hat denn das eine mit dem anderem zu tun?" fragte Harry etwas naiv. Alle sahen ihn an und grinsten.

Betreten sah er zu Boden. „Ach so ihr meint... ihr könnt..nicht..."stotterte er.

„Harry, du bist ja schlimmer als deine Söhne! Tess könnte doch keinen Alkohol trinken, wenn sie schwanger wäre! Am ersten Hochzeitstag möchten die beide bestimmt mit Champagner anstoßen!" zog ihn seine Frau lachend an.

Alex war in der Zwischenzeit näher zu Claire getreten „Wenn die so weiter machen und nicht bald verschwinden kann ich für nichts mehr garantieren Claire!" flüsterte er ihr entnervt ins Ohr.

Claire kicherte und streichelte ihm sanft über den Brustkorb.

Stevie hatte die Bewegung gesehen und sah sich schnell um. Die andern hatten es nicht mitbekommen, denn sie waren immer noch mit lachen beschäftigt. Leise atmete sie wieder aus.

So schwer hatte sie sich das ganze nun auch wieder nicht vorgestellt.

Alex und Claire gingen nun zum Pferd und taten so als begutachteten sie es gemeinsam.

„Kommt lass uns wieder reingehen, die zwei sind ja völlig mit Herkules beschäftigt!" meinte Stevie und betete dass die andern nun wirklich mitkamen. Sie hatte Glück und die kleine Truppe ging wieder Richtung Haus.

„Du Stevie, du wolltest mir doch vorhin etwas geben!" erinnerte sie nun Jodi gespannt.

Stevie stöhnte innerlich und verabschiedete sich in Gedanken von ihren neuen Boots, die sie eigentlich für sich gekauft hatte! _„Ich muss in meinem Früheren Leben ein schrecklicher Mensch gewesen sein, dass ich nun so bestraft werde!"_ dachte sie dabei verärgert.

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17 bis 30

**17. Kapitel**

Als die andern außer Sichtweite waren schnappte sich Alex Claire und küsste sie stürmisch.

Claire schmiegte sich an ihn und genoss seine Wildheit.  
„Ich hab das vermisst." sagte sie zwischen seinen Küssen.

„Und ich erst!" erwiderte er.

„Kannst du über Nacht hier bleiben?" fragte Claire schüchtern.

„Claire ich würde es gerne, du ahnst gar nicht wie sehr, aber ich bin mit meinen Eltern gefahren und die würden sich wundern, warum ich noch bleiben würde.

Gott, ich hab alles versucht Mom diese Schnapsidee von einem Auto auszureden, aber eine Flutwelle hätte ich besser aufhalten können!" seufzte Alex.

Claire küsste ihn am Hals „Fünf Wochen sind eine verdammt lange Zeit, Ryan!" seufzte sie dabei.

Alex löste sich aus ihrer Umarmung und sah sie gespielt schockiert an „Gott, ich hab ein Monster erschaffen! Frau, du bist ja unersättlich!" sagte er leise lachend.

„Ich weiß eben was gut für mich ist!" reize sie ihn.

„Ahhh ich bin also gut ?!" hackte er nach und ein selbstgerechtes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Ja, du bist sogar hervorragend... im Stall misten, Schafe drenschen, Zäune flicken..." fing Claire aufzuzählen. In ihren Augen blitze es schelmisch. Alex Lächeln erstarb und er sah sie spöttisch an „Aha... nur darin?"

„Nun ich hab ja sooo ein schlechtes Gedächtnis..." sagte Claire doch Alex verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem Kuss.

„Mhmm, ja das war schon mal ein guter Anfang!" feixte sie nach dem er sie wieder freigegeben hatte.

„Na dann muss ich dir noch weiter auf die Sprünge helfen!" meinte er, küsste ihren Hals und streichelte sie am Rücken.

Claire liefen heiße Schauer durch ihren ganzen Körper und ein wohlbekanntes Kribbeln erfasste diesen.

„CLAIRE!! ALEX!! KOMMT WIEDER REIN!!! HERKULES KÖNNT IHR AUCH MORGEN NOCH WEITER BEGUTACHTEN!!!"

Tess!

Wie zwei ertappte Teenager gingen die zwei Gerufenen sofort auseinander.

„CLAIRE?? ALEX??" rief Tess nun schon etwas ungeduldiger.

„ JA WIR KOMMEN JA SCHON!!" rief nun Claire entnervt.

„Ja wäre schön, wenn das war wäre!" murmelte Alex unzufrieden.

Claire sah ihn mit einer Mischung von Erstaunen und Schockiertheit an „Alex benimm dich!" rief sie ihn zur Ordnung und richtete sich wieder ihre Kleider.

„Ist doch war! Tu nicht so, als ich der einzige der enttäuscht ist!" brummelte er vor sich hin.

Claire schnappte sich Alex Hemdkragen und zog in zu sich hin und küsste ihn.

„Leider muss das für heute genügen!" flüsterte sie ihm dabei heiser zu.

Hand in Hand gingen sie beiden wieder zurück und als das Haus in Sichtweite kam, ließen sie sich widerwillig los.

Als die beiden wieder ins Wohnzimmer kamen sah Jodi Claire erwartungsvoll an.

"Und was sagst du?"

"Sagen zu was?" fragte Claire verwirrt.

Jodi sah sie erstaunt an "Na Herkules?"

"Herkules?" Claire sah Alex irritiert an und er zuckte leicht mit seinen Schultern.

Dann dämmerte Claire was Jodi meinte "Ach so das Pferd! Ja eine herrliches Tier, mit ihm werden wir gut arbeiten können!" plapperte Claire los und bemerkte gleich, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

"Gut Arbeiten? Claire, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber kann es sein, dass du einmal zuviel von einem Wildpferd abgeworfen wurdest!? Ich weiß ja, dass du gut bist, aber mit Herkules wirst du ein hartes Stück Arbeit haben." meinte Jodi trocken.

Stevie konnte nur mit Mühe ein lautes Lachen unterdrücken.

"Nun ich... ich liebe ja geradezu solche Herausforderung, ich denke ich werde mit ihm fertig." versuchte Claire die Situation zu retten "Aber lass uns morgen darüber reden! Ich bin doch erst heute nachhause gekommen und hab ja nur einen kurzen Blick auf ihn geworfen."

Verwundert sahen sie alle an. "Aber... ihr wart über eine halbe Stunde bei ihm! Was habt ihr denn sonst gemacht." wollte Jodi nun vorlaut wissen. Acht Augenpaare sahen sie nun gespannt an.

"Hey Leute, was glaubt ihr denn, dass ich über Claire hergefallen bin und wir uns das Tier nicht angesehen haben? Kommt schon langsam ist es langweilig, ich habe Claire nur von Jodis hervorragender Leistung und ihrem Einsatz erzählt." sagte Alex und hoffte, dass sie ihm es abkauften.

Harry grinste und Nick stieß ihn an. Jodi war feuerrot geworden und sah nun zwischen Alex und Claire hin und her.

"Ich... nun... ich mein...ich wollte nicht... äh... Du findest ich hab gute Arbeit geleistet? Danke Alex!" stotterte Jodi und grinste erfreut Alex an.

Claire entspannte sich und sah Jodi an "Ich wusste dass du gut bist und Alex hat mir die Geschichte mit dem Fohlen erzählt. Ich denke es war gut, dass ich nicht hier war um dich zu beobachten!

Ein Fohlen, das sich für ein Alpaka hält und du es mit Hilfe von Spiegeln vom Gegenteil überzeugt ist bemerkenswert, schräg, aber bemerkenswert! Ich weiß nicht ob ich dich dabei unterstützt hätte!" schmunzelte Claire.

Alex hatte ihr vor Wochen von diesem Experiment erzählt und sich darüber lustig gemacht. Doch Jodi hatte tatsächlich Erfolg damit gehabt und Claire war damals wirklich sehr von Jodis Einfallsreichtum und Hartnäckigkeit beeindruckt gewesen.

Harry sah nun Jodi irritiert an "Du hast einem Pferd vor einem Spiegel gesetzt und was, es dabei frisiert? Ihr glaubt doch nicht wirklich, dass diese Spiegel wirklich geholfen haben?"

Nick nickte energisch mit dem Kopf „Dad es war aber so! Du hättest Jodi sehen müssen, mit den Spiegeln und einem Alpaka zum vergleich, hatte das Fohlen den Unterschied verstanden.

Wobei ich das Fohlen immer wieder dabei beobachte, wie es sehnsüchtig zu den Alpakas rüber stiert, wenn die so rum Fiepen!" meinte er grinsend.

Alle lachten und Jodi erklärte Harry genau wie sie beim Fohlen vorgegangen war.

Ihm schwirrte der Kopf, da Jodi ihn völlig zugetextet hatte. Liz war inzwischen müde geworden und wollte langsam nachhause.

Harry begrüßt ihren Wunsch und stand ebenfalls auf, als Alex das sah stand er widerwillig auf.

Claire ging auf die drei zu und begleitete sie nach draußen.

Liz umarmte Claire zum Abschied und stieg ein.

Harry winkte ihr zu und Alex trottete wie ein geprügelter Hund zum Auto.

Claire winkte ihnen nochmals zu und sah ihnen gefrustet hinterher.

So hatte sie sich ihr Wiedersehen nicht vorgestellt, sie war zwar enttäuscht, doch Alexs Gesicht beim Einsteigen war zu lustig gewesen.

Mit einem riesigen Grinsen ging sie wieder hinein.

Drinnen war ebenfalls eine allgemeine Aufbruchstimmung ausgebrochen.

Claire verabschiedete sich von ihren Gästen und half noch Meg beim verräumen des Geschirrs. Weit nach Mitternacht ging sie in ihr Zimmer. Als sie es betrat kam ihr eine Idee.

Sie griff zum Telefon und rief Alex an.

"Das hat aber lange gedauert." begrüßte er sie nach dem es einmal geklingelt hatte.

"Nun ich konnte nicht vorher anrufen und bist du gut nachhause gekommen?" wollte Claire schelmisch wissen.

"Ha ha McLeod, sehr witzig. Eigentlich hatte ich mir unser Wiedersehen anders vorgestellt!" sagte er gefrustet.

"Ich hatte auch gehofft, dass unser erster Abend etwas anders verläuft und vor allem nicht abrupt enden würde." gestand Claire.

"Ich auch Claire, ich auch. Was hältst du von morgen Abend? Wir könnten Essen gehen!" schlug er vor.

"Ja das wäre schön, aber..." antwortete Claire und stockte.

"Aber?" hackte Alex nach.

"Nichts...ist schon gut." beschwichtigte ihn Claire, "Also morgen Abend, ich freu mich darauf!"

"Was wolltest du vorhin sagen Claire?" fragte Alex nochmals nach.

"Oh nichts wichtiges, alles in Ordnung ich bin nur etwas müde." meinte sie und gähnte demonstrativ.

Alex hörte es "Ok dann leg ich am besten auf. Wir sehen uns ja morgen früh bei der Arbeit." sagte er resignierend.

"Ok gute Nacht" verabschiedete sich Claire und legte schnell auf.

Frustriert legte sie sich auf ihr Bett. Eigentlich wollte sie ihn bitten jetzt vorbei zu kommen, doch im letzten Moment hatte sie Skrupel bekommen ihn zu fragen. Gott sie kam sich nun so blöd vor!

_ Wo ist das Problem? Warum hast du ihn nicht einfach gefragt! Wovor hattest du Angst? Das Alex dich vielleicht als verzweifeltes Frauchen hält? _dachte sie wütend.

_ Was wenn er ja gesagt hätte? Was ist das zwischen uns? Im Moment war es ja so ein Zwischending! Kann ich ihn einfach danach bitten? Würde ich dabei nicht eine unsichtbare Grenze überschreiten? _

_Was fühle ich für Alex?! Gefühle ja, doch wie tief sind diese? Genieße ich unser zusammen sein weil es Spaß macht und ich mich seit langer Zeit begehrt fühlte oder ist es mehr? Liebe? _

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, was dachte sie über Liebe nach!_ Bin ich in Alex verliebt? Nein, nicht an so was denken, dafür ist es zu früh! _dachte sie weiter und versuchte ihre wirren Gedanken zu Seite zu schieben. Sie wälzte sich in ihrem Bett hin und her.

_ Was war das den? Was wollte Claire sagen? Vielleicht das ich zu ihr komme? Warum hat sie mich nicht darum gebeten! _Alex Gedanken rasten in seinem Kopf umher _ Warum hast du sie nicht gefragt? Was ist denn so schwer daran Claire zu fragen: "Soll ich rüber kommen?" Vier Worte, so schwer ist das doch nicht du Idiot! Claire würde niemals dich darum bitten, dafür ist sie zu stolz das weißt du doch!" _ schallte er sich selber.

_ Vor was hast du Angst Alex? Für diesen Gefühlen? Dieses warme und geborgene Gefühl das du bei ihr hast? Das du immerzu an sie denkst? Dich fragst was sie macht und ob sie an mich denkt! Gott Alex, du benimmst dich wie ein 14 jähriger pickliger Teenager! _

Alex ging in seinem Zimmer auf und ab.

"Was soll das Ganze? Ich weiß ja wo ich jetzt sein will!" sagte Alex zu sich selbst und schnappte sich seine Jacke.

"Claire McLeod, du bist ein Angsthase!" sagte Claire im selben Augenblick und sprang aus ihrem Bett.

Sie griff zu ihrer Jacke und ging nach unten.

Alex hielt etwas vom Haus entfernt an und machte den Motor aus.

Er schlich sich zum Haus und öffnete leise die Haustüre. Ohne Licht zu machen ging er nach oben.

Claire band Eagle an dem Gatter fest und ging leise zum Hintereingang. Zu Glück war diese offen und Claire schlich sich durchs Haus. Dabei stieß sie gelegentlich gegen einige Möbel, doch verursachte dabei keinen Lärm.

Vorsichtig und auf Zehenspitzen schlich sie zu Alex Zimmer. Sie klopfte und ihr Herz blieb dabei fast stehen. Für sie hörte es sich unglaublich laut an und sie befürchtete dass Liz oder Harry sie ertappten!

Alex klopfte und öffnete die Tür. "Claire?" flüsterte er dabei. "Claire, ich bin's Alex!" wiederholte er doch nichts rührte sich.

"Claire?" fragte er nun lauter, immer noch nichts. So tief konnte Claire unmöglich schlafen! Er tastete nach dem Lichtschalter...

"Alex? Alex ich bin's Claire" flüsterte Claire und öffnete gleichzeitig die Tür. Sie stand im dunklen Zimmer und horchte in die Stille. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht.

"Alex?" flüsterte sie nun etwas lauter. Auf einmal fiel ihr auf was hier nicht stimmte. Sie hörte kein Atmen, kein leises Schnarchen! Vorsichtig tastete sie an der Wand entlang und fand den Lichtschalter und machte nun Licht. Erstaunt sah sie auf Alex Bett. Es war leer!

Verwundert sah Alex auf Claires leeres Bett. Ihre Sachen die sie getragen hatte lagen über einem Stuhl in der Ecke "Wo zu Teufel steckt sie?" murmelte Alex und verließ das Zimmer. Er durchsuchte das Haus und hoffte, dass er dabei Stevie nicht weckte. Als er sie nirgends finden konnte setze er sich auf die Veranda und wartete ziemlich geladen auf Claire.

Claire sah sich erstaunt im Zimmer um, doch sofern Alex nicht plötzlich unsichtbar geworden war, war Alex nicht in seinem Zimmer.

"Alex wo zum Henker treibst du dich rum!" fluchte Claire sauer.

Sie machte das Licht aus und schlich sich leise wieder durchs Haus.

Als Sie draußen war überlegte sie was sie nun tun sollte. Hier warten oder nachhause gehen? Sie entschied sich noch etwas zu warten und setzte sich auf die Stufen vor dem Haus.

Als es langsam heller wurde fand Claire, dass es an der Zeit wäre nachhause zu gehen. Sie hatte keine Lust Liz oder Harry zu begegnen, vor allem hätte sie dann auch erklären müssen weshalb sie einen Pyjama trug!

Sie trottete zu Eagle rüber und stieg auf und machte sich auf den Weg.

Alex hatte ebenfalls die halbe Nacht auf der Veranda gewartet und als es heller wurde ging er zu seinem Wagen und fuhr Richtung Killarney.

Grübelnd kam er zuhause an und hoffte, dass niemand sein Wegbleiben bemerkt hatte.

Doch Liz war bereits wach und sah ihrem Sohn erstaunt an.

„Wo kommst du den her? Warst du gestern noch aus?" fragte sie ihn neugierig.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen und bin deshalb etwas Rumgefahren!" antwortete er mürrisch.

„Also wirklich, Alex wenn du Schlafprobleme hast, warum sattelst du nicht ein Pferd und gehst reiten! Mit dem Auto rum fahren! So eine Verschwendung! Aber was hat dich den wach gehalten? Probleme mit einer Frau?" wollte Liz wissen.

Alex sah sie an „Mom ich liebe dich, das weißt du, aber du musst nun wirklich nicht alles wissen!" wies er sie etwas zurecht und ging in Richtung Treppe.

„Also eine Frau! Da stellt sich doch die Frage, ob ich sie kenne?" rief Liz ihm hinterher.

Alex stoppte abrupt und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Mom nicht alle meine Probleme kommen von Frauen. Ich habe ja auch noch ein anderes Leben!" sagte er leicht genervt.

„Mag schon sein Alex, aber für gewöhnlich haben deine „Probleme" mit einer bestimmten Frau zu tun!" antwortete Liz listig.

„Und die wäre?" frage Alex und wusste gleich, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte.

„Nun Claire! Anscheinend hatte sie auch etwas mit dir zu besprechen, denn als ich vorhin wach wurde hab ich gesehen wie sie weg geritten war!" trumpfte sie auf.

Alex sah sie mit zusammen gezogenen Augen an.

„Claire war hier? Was wollte sie?" frage er verdutzt.

„Das weiß ich doch nicht. Ich hab sie doch nur aus dem Fester ausgesehen! Habt ihr gestern wieder gestritten?" wollte Liz von ihrem Ältesten wissen.

„Schon wieder so ein Vorurteil. Warum denkt ihr immer das Claire und ich uns streiten? Vielleicht hatte sie ein Problem und wollte mit mir darüber reden!" meinte Alex genervt.

„Nun es könnte daran liegen, dass ihr beide euch öfters streitet! Und wenn Claire tatsächlich ein Problem hätte, warum hat sie nicht auf dich gewartet? Du verschweigst mir doch etwas mein Sohn!" sagte Liz ihm geradeaus auf den Kopf zu.

Alex straffte die Schultern und sah seine Mutter an „Was sollte ich dir den verschweigen? Claire war über fünf Monate weg! Wir haben eben eine menge zu besprechen, das ist alles!" versuchte er seine Mutter zu beruhigen.

„Ah... dann gibt es auf Drovers ein Problem mit dem Telefon, sie hätte ja anrufen können, aber nein sie kam hierher! Alex ich bin deine Mutter und ich spüre es wenn du mir etwas verheimlichst!" widersprach sie ihm.

Alex warf genervt die Hände über den Kopf „Gott ihr seid doch alle durchgeknallt! Überall vermutet ihr Verschwörungen und Intrigen!" rief er aus und ging hinaus.

Er war froh rechtzeitig seiner Mutter entkommen zu sein, ihre Mutterinstinkte waren auf Witterung und beinahe hätte er sich verraten.

Er musste in Zukunft höllisch aufpassen, was er ihr gegenüber sagte.

Claire war also hier und hat mich besucht! dachte er auf einmal belustigt. Wenn ich ihr erzähle wo ich heute Nacht war wird sie sich bestimmt totlachen! 

Er ging nun wieder zu seinem Wagen und fuhr nach Drovers Run zurück.

Kaum da angekommen kam eine ziemlich wütende Claire auf ihn zu. Ohne dass sie die Gelegenheit hatte ein Wort sagen, zog er sie mit sich, in Richtung des kleinen Schuppen.

„Wo..." begann Claire doch Alex stoppte sie indem er sie küsste. Zuerst wehrte sie sich, doch schnell gab sie auf und erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Schwer nach Atmen ringend gab Alex sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit frei.

„Du warst heute Nacht auf Killarney?" fragte er sie schelmisch.

Überrascht sah sie ihn an „Woher weißt du das, du warst ja nicht da! Wo... "

"…warst du denn? Nicht wahr, das wolltest du mich fragen? Nun ich war hier und hab auf dich gewartet. Nach unserem Telefonat wollte ich dich sehen." erklärte er ihr ruhig.

Claire fing an zu grinsen „Oh Alex ich denke wir müssen dringend an unserer Kommunikation arbeiten. Was wolltest du denn gestern?" fragte sie auf einmal spitzbübisch.

Alex sah sie mit einem verschlagenen Blick an „Ich wollte nur nach dem rechten sehen, ob du auch gut zugedeckt bist und so."

Claire sah ihn an und erkannte den Blick in seinen Augen. „Ach so, nun ich wollte dasselbe." sagte sie und grinsend zog sie sich ihr T Shirt aus. „Weißt du ich hab mir gedacht, dass du vielleicht frieren könntest, du weißt ja, Körperwärme soll da ganz nützlich sein!" sagte sie frech und machte sich an seinem Gürtel zuschaffen.

Alex sah sie lachend an „Claire das ist doch nicht dein ernst? Hier? Was wenn jemand vorbeikommt? Dann war's das mit der Geheimniskrämerei!"

Claire sah ihn mit einem herzerweichenden Blick an. „Oh heißt das du willst nicht?" fragte sie keck.

Alex Widerstand wackelte „Claire klar will ich, doch die Anderen..." fing er an doch er kam nicht weiter da Claire bereits unter sein Hemd gegriffen hatte und ihn zärtlich am Bauch streichelte.  
Alex gab nun endgültig auf und zog sie an sich. Claire kicherte „Geht ja, warum so zimperlich?" flüsterte sie leise bevor sie ihn erneut küsste.

Alex hob sie hoch und setze sie auf die Werkbank. „Miss McLeod du bist mir vielleicht eine!" gab er zurück.

Er streichelte ihr Gesicht und begann die Konturen ihres BHs zu umranden.

Claire schloss genüsslich die Augen und ließ sich nach hinten fallen während Alex sich an Claires Hosenbund zuschaffen machte...

**18.Kapitel **

Dave fuhr auf den Kiesplatz vor Drovers Run und sah sich suchend um. Er war viel zu früh dann und war deshalb nicht erstaunt, dass noch niemand zu sehnen war.

Jodi hatte ihn gebeten heute mit Claire zusammen Herkules an zusehen, doch zuerst wollte er nach den Alpakas sehen.

Er schlenderte zu deren Gehege hin und stutze als er am Schuppen vorbei lief. Da! Eindeutig da stöhnte doch jemand! Allarmiert ging er zur Tür hin und dabei fiel sein Blick durch das kleine Fenster.

Er konnte nicht fassen was er da sah! Claire und Alex in einer ziemlich eindeutigen Situation!

Stevie war mittlerweile auch aufgestanden und sah Dave der vor dem Schuppen stand durchs Fenster spähte.  
Zuerst schmunzelte sie und fragte sich was so interessantes in dem Schuppen zu sehen war. Doch dann fiel ihr sein geschockter Gesichtsausdruck auf und verstand sofort.

Schnell rannte sie zum ihm und bevor er reagieren konnte zog sie ihn mit sich fort.

"Alex... Claire... zusammen... " stammelte er und Stevie musste über sein debiles Gesicht grinsen.

"Du... du... weißt...Claire... Alex... Matratzentango!" stotterte Dave immer noch.

"Matratzentango?" Stevie sah ihn ungläubig an und dann lachte sie lauthals los.

Dave erwachte aus seinem Schock und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. " Sorry, meine Großmutter nannte es immer so. So auf die schnelle ist mir nur das eingefallen!" versuchte Dave zu erklären.

"Deine Großmutter hatte einen ungewöhnlichen Sinn für Humor." gestand Stevie und wischte sich ein paar Lachtränen fort.

Dave lachte leise und nickte zustimmen.

"Dave, die Sache zwischen Claire und Alex ist noch nicht offiziell. Sie wollen es langsam angehen und brauchen Zeit, Es wäre lieb von dir wenn du das gesehenen schnell vergessen könntest!" sagte Stevie und sah Dave bittend an.

Dave Grinsen wuchs in die breite „Langsam angehen? Nun die zwei haben wohl da eine andere Auffassung von dem Begriff als ich!" sagte er mit einem verschlagenen Unterton.

Stevie grinste und hob nur eine Augenbraue. „Also kann ich mich Verschwiegenheit verlassen?" hackte sie nach.

„Klar, aber wenn die beiden sich nicht etwas zusammenreißen fliegen die bald auf! Wie stellen sie sich das überhaupt vor?" wollte er neugierig wissen.

Stevie erklärte ihm in wenigen Sätzen wies sich alles zugetragen hatte und warum sich die beiden für dieses Versteckspiel entschieden haben.

Dave kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kinn und sah sie zweifelnd an. „Stevie versteh mich nicht falsch. Ich gönne es ja den beiden. Aber dieses Versteckspiel wird nicht lange klappen. Und wenn es dann auffliegt werden ziemlich viele Leute wütend sein.

Was ist denn so schlimm wenn es alle wissen. Seit ich hier angekommen bin war mir klar, dass die zwei zusammen gehören! Und du deckst die beiden? Da hast du dir was Schönes Eingebrockt! Kaum ist Claire hier, vergessen die ja alles und fallen übereinander her! Viel Spaß beim Babysittig." meinte Dave ironisch.

Stevie war sich der Problematik ebenfalls bewusst geworden und ihr kam eine Idee.

Erwartungsvoll sah sie Dave an und sein Gesichtausdruck änderte sich, von amüsiert bis ungläubig schockiert.  
„Oh nein Stevie, halt mich da raus! Ich kenne diesen Blick und der verheißt nichts Gutes!" warnte er sie.

Doch Stevie sah ihn spöttisch an Mit gehangen mit gefangen! DU wirst mir dabei helfen die beiden zu decken. Wie du bereits bemerkt hast, wird es schwer werden die zwei alleine unter Kontrolle zu halten!"

„Pfff! Warum bin ich nur so früh hier aufgetaucht! Nun ich verspreche nichts, aber ich versuche mein bestes.

Und was machen wir jetzt?" Dave sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Nun ich denke wir machen uns bemerkbar sodass unser zwei Turteltauben uns hören!" sagte Stevie und grinste dabei.

Dave sah sie an und ahnte, dass ab jetzt sein Leben um einiges komplizierter werden würde.

Stevie ging in Richtung des Schuppen

„HI DAVE! WAS MACHST DU DENN SCHON SO FRÜH HIER?" rief sie unnötig laut.

„ICH BIN HIER UM NACH DEM WILDHENGST ZU SEHNEN! JODI HAT MICH GESTERN DARUM GEBETEN! HAST DU CLAIRE GESEHEN?" antwortete Dave ebenso laut und verdrehte gequält die Augen.  
„NEIN NOCH NICHT! SIEH MAL BEI DER KOPPEL VORBEI, ICH DENKE CLAIRE WIRD BALD AUFTAUCHEN!"

Stevie grinste und stellte sich vor der Schuppentüre auf während Dave zur Koppel hin schlenderte.

Claire und Alex hatten die beiden gehört und zogen sich schnell an. Als Alex vorsichtig die Tür aufmachte, späte er hinaus und sah in Stevies grinsendes Gesicht. Alex sah sie verlegen an und Claire wurde rot.

„Ihr zwei" sagte Stevie spöttisch und zeigte dabei auf Alex und Claire „ihr zwei seid mir ein paar Stiefel schuldig!"

Alex und Claire sahen sie überrascht an. Claire fasste sich als erste. „Stiefel?" fragte sie und verstand nicht was Stevie damit meinte.

„Ja Claire, Stiefel! Um euch zweien etwas Freiraum zu geben, hatte ich Jodi mit ein paar nigelnagel neuen Stiefeln geschenkt um sie abzulenken. Eigentlich dachte ich ihr währt etwas vorsichtiger und haltet euch bedeckt. Doch was macht ihr, Dave hätte euch beinahe erwischt!" fuhr Stevie die beiden gespielt an.

Alex stand wie ein kleiner Schuljunge da und sah reumütig Stevie an.

„Stevie du hast ja Recht. Aber gestern lief es nicht nach unseren Vorstellungen und dann ist es halt ..." versuchte Alex die Situation zu erklären.

"Über euch gekommen!" beendete Stevie seinen Satz. „Ich kann euch ja verstehen, aber wirklich es war zu leichtsinnig! Reist euch etwas zusammen!" forderte Stevie in einem versöhnlicheren Ton.

Alex gab sich geschlagen „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ich heute in Killarney arbeite!" sagte er und sah Claire traurig an.

„Ja ich denke das ist das Beste! Wir sehen uns ja heute Abend!" gab Claire kleinlaut nach und wollte ihn zum Abschied einen Kuss geben, doch im letzten Moment überlegte sie es sich anders.

Alex ging nun zu seinem Wagen und winkte Claire noch einmal zum Abschied, dann fuhr er weg.

Claire machte sich mit Stevie auf den Weg zur Koppel, wo Dave bereits auf sie wartete.

„Guten Morgen Claire, Stevie! Na so etwas Bewegung am morgen tut richtig gut, findet ihr nicht?" begrüßte Dave sie und konnte es nicht lassen eine Anspielung auf das Gesehene zu machen.

„Bewegung?" fragte Claire irritiert und sah Dave durchdringend an.

Stevie blieb einen Schritt hinter Claire stehen und grinste verstohlen.

„Ja doch, ich meine so einen kleinen Morgenritt bringt ja den Kreislauf so richtig in Schwung!" beharrte er weiter und musste sich ein Lachen verkeifen.

Claires Ausdruck war unbeschreiblich! Geschockt sah sie ihn an „Ritt? Wie meinst du das?" hakte sie nach.

„Na ich denke doch, dass du versuchen wirst, diesen bockigen unbelehrbaren Typen zu bekehren? Oder sollte ich mich da irren?" meinte Dave gutgelaunt.

Stevie hatte nun wirklich mühe nicht laut los zulachen, während Claire Dave mit zusammengezogenen Augenbraunen anstierte.

„Wen genau meinst du mit bockig und unbelehrbar, Dave?" zischte sie leise.

Unschuldig sah er sie an. „Na Herkules! Wen sonst! So wie ich dich einschätze wirst du doch gleich versuchen ihn zu besteigen und bezwingen!" sagte er lachend und Stevie gaggerte nun los.

Claires ungläubiges Gesicht und ihre Röte, die sich nun langsam in ihrem Gesicht breit machte waren unbezahlbar!

„Claire alles in Ordnung mit dir? Irgendwie siehst du überhitzt aus!" fragte Dave scheinheilig nach.

Es war einfach herrlich Claire in Verlegenheit zu bringen und er genoss jeden Augenblick davon.

„Ja..ja... ich weiß gar nicht was du meinst. Egal lass uns beginnen, ich hab nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!" meinte Claire verlegen und wünschte sich weit weg von hier.

Dave gab nach und ging zur Seite, um den Frauen zusehen zu könne.

Claire und Stevie waren ein tolles Team und sie arbeiteten konzentriert mit dem bockigem Tier, der es ihnen wahrlich nicht einfach machte.

Die fremde Person sah aus sicherer Entfernung zu und beobachtet die ganze Situation.

Keiner konnte sie sehen, aber sie hatten den perfekten Überblick und machte sich Notizen. Ein fieses Lächeln machte sich auf dessen Gesicht breit.

Die Wochen vergingen und keiner der Bewohner von Drovers bemerkte, dass sie permanent beobachtet wurden. Die Person versteckte sich immerzu und es entging nichts den lauernden Augen. Das Alex und Claire ein heimliches Verhältnis hatten war dem Beobachter bald aufgefallen und dessen Hass steigerte sich dadurch ins Unermessliche.

Von dem bekamen Claire du Alex nicht mit. Sie waren nun sehr vorsichtig geworden und niemand ahnte was zwischen den beiden lief.

Claire war so glücklich wie nie zuvor in ihrem Leben und genoss die wenigen Stunden, die sie mit Alex verbringen konnte.

Alex erginge es genauso, seit er mit Claire zusammen war verspürte er nicht mehr diese seltsame Unruhe, die ihn früher stets ergriffen hatte.

Allen war aufgefallen, dass er ruhiger und ausgeglichener geworden war und dass er vor allem öfters zufrieden vor sich hin pfiff.

Seine Familie wunderte sich darüber und als sie ihn einmal darauf ansprachen, faselte er von einer Freundin in der Stadt. Das erklärte auch die häufige Abwesenheit an den Wochenende von ihm.

Dass Claire zur selben Zeit verschwand machte niemand stutzig. Einerseits war sie öfters mit Stevie unterwegs und dann war ja noch dieser geheimnisvolle Freund in der Stadt. Tess hatte alles versucht mehr über diesen herauszufinden, doch Claire schwieg beharrlich bei diesem Thema.

Bald hatte Tess auch keine Zeit sich mehr darüber Gedanken zu machen, kurz nach ihrem ersten Hochzeitstag bemerkte sie, dass sie schwanger war.

Seit sie davon erfahren hatte drehten sich nun ihre Gedanken um das Baby, dessen Kinderzimmer, Einrichtung und alles was halt so eine schwanger Frau in dieser Situation machte.

Harry und Liz waren überglücklich dass sie Großeltern wurden und hielten sich nun öfters auf Wilgul auf. Auch die Frauen auf Drovers freuten sich mit Tess und entlasteten sie wo es nur ging. Claire hatte ihr verboten schwere körperliche Arbeit zu verrichten und verdonnerte sie zu der Büroarbeit.

Aber Nick stellte sie alle in den Schatten, so fürsorglich und aufmerksam wie er mit seiner Frau umging war einfach herrlich mit anzusehen. Er las ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ab und verwöhnte sie maßlos. Tess genoss dieses Gefühl und lies sich liebend gerne bemuttern und umglucken.

Claire beobachte manchmal etwas eifersüchtig wie ihre Schwester und ihr Schwager so rumturtelten und offen ihre Liebe zeigten.

Davon waren sie und Alex noch meilenweit entfernt. Sie wusste dass er ihr Zusammensein genoss, aber über ihre Empfindungen sprachen sie nie. Claire wollte sich auch nicht wirklich damit Auseinader setzten, würde sie es tun müsste sie einigen Tatsachen ins Gesicht sehen und dazu war sie einfach noch nicht bereit.

Und noch ein heimliches Pärchen hatte sich auf Drovers gefunden: Stevie und Dave!

Durch ihr gemeinsames Wissen um Alex und Claire und das Dave Stevie immer wieder dabei half die beiden du decken, kamen sich die beiden ziemlich nahe.

Dave war von ihrer Wildheit und ungezügelten Art fasziniert und verliebte sich jeden Tag etwas mehr in Stevie und ihr erging es nicht anders.

Seine Art von Humor hatte es ihr schon lange angetan und seine sensible und einfühlsame Art hatte sie nach und nach entdeckt.

Für sie waren diese Gefühle neu und es brauchte immer wieder etwas Überwindung ihrerseits sich Dave gegenüber richtig zu öffnen.

Aber er ließ nicht locker und als Stevie endlich ihre Gefühle zuließ wusste sie dass sie ihren Seelenverwandten gefunden hatte.

Alles lief so gut und es schien das alle zufrieden waren und doch langsam und von allen unbemerkt zogen dunkle Wolken über die glücklichen Tage von Drovers.

**19. Kapitel**

Es begann alles so zu schleichen, dass niemand es wirklich bemerkte.

Vor allem Claire schien in der Letzten Zeit etwas vom Pech verfolgt zu sein.

Kleine Arbeitsunfälle waren eigentlich normal auf einer Farm, doch die Häufigkeit war nun schon verwunderlich.

Zuerst fing alles harmlos an, hie und da ein offen gelassenen Gatter sodass die Tiere immer wieder entwischten und mühsam zusammen getrieben werden mussten.

Zäune die Claire repariert hatte, hielten nicht und wiesen immer wieder Löcher auf. Die Tränken, die sie säuberte, waren kurz darauf wieder verschmutz.

Einmal hatte sie aus versehen ein abgelaufenes Drenschmittel verwendet und wenn Dave nicht zufällig vorbeigekommen wäre und den seltsamen Geruch festgestellt hätte, wären alle Schafe qualvoll verendet.

Langsam machte sich Claire wirklich Sorgen, ob sie noch richtig tickte. Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden und es beunruhigte sie sehr.

Alex versuchte alles Claire davon abzulenken und bewies ihr dadurch wie ernst er es mit ihr meinte.

Er machte sich inzwischen immer mehr Sorgen um sie, denn sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass hier was stinke! So viel Mist konnte Claire unmöglich produzieren, sie kannte das Farmleben und machte nicht solche Anfängerfehler.

Auch körperlich fühlte sich Claire schlapper und war dauernd müde. Sie schob es auf ihre unruhigen Nächte, wo sie immer wieder von vermummten Fremden träumte die sie verfolgten.

Als sie wieder mal mit Tess frühstückte staunte ihre Schwester nicht schlecht, als sie bemerkte was Claire so alles in sich schlang.

„Claire es ist unglaublich! Du bist zu einem weiblichen Alex geworden!" feixte sie deshalb.

Claire erstarrte in der Bewegung und sah sie entsetzt an.

„Wie bitte? Was willst du damit sagen?" wollte Claire beleidigt wissen.

„Nun ich wusste, dass Schwangere seltsame Gelüste haben, aber du...

ihhhhiii Claire sieh dir an was du isst!" unterbrach sich Tess selber, als sie sah, dass Claire eine saure Gurke in ihren Kaffee tunkte!

Claire sah sich die Gurke an und zuckte mit den Schultern und biss neugierig rein.

„Mhhhh! Schmeckt nicht schlecht, ob es auch mit Eiscreme geht?" murmelte sie fragend und stand auf.

Tess sah ihr geschockt hinterher und ihre Augen weiteten sich, als Claire tatsächlich mit einer Jumbobüchse Schokoladeneis zurückkam.

„Claire, Eis zum Frühstück ist schon krank, aber mit Essig Gurken? Du wirst doch nicht...uhhhrgggg! Wie kannst du nur?" Tess wandte sich angeekelt ab.

Claire hatte tatsächlich die Gurke in das Eis getunt und aß es genüsslich.

Stevie sah nun ebenfalls ungläubig zu ihr hinüber.

„Claire ich glaube Tess hat Recht! Du musst krank sein, wenn du so etwas essen kannst! Vielleicht hast du zuviel von dem verdorbenen Drenschmittel eingeatmet und irgendwelche Gehirnwindungen sind dabei zu schaden gekommen. Deine Geschmacksnerven müssen zerstört sein, wenn du das essen kannst." sagte sie besorgt.

Doch Claire zuckte wieder nur mit den Schultern, „Woher wollt ihr denn wissen dass das nicht schmeckt!" meinte sie und stand auf, um hinaus zugehen.

Stevie und Tess sahen sich an und dann auf die Gurken und das Eis. „Willst du...?" fragte Stevie etwas belustigt.

„Stevie ich bin zwar schwanger aber ich gehör nicht zu den Frauen die solch seltsame Gelüste haben. Ich geh ins Internet und versuche herauszufinden was das sein könnte!„ meinte Tess mit einem besorgtem Unterton.

Stevie grinste ihr hinterher und als sie außer Sichtweite war sah sie wieder auf den Tisch. Vorsichtig langte sie in das Gurkenglas und holte eine heraus. Sie sah sie an und tauchte sie ins Eis, wie Claire vorhin.

Kaum hatte sie sie im Mund stand sie auf und spuckte den Inhalt wieder heraus.

„Pahhh Uhhhrggg! Gott ist das eckig! Wie kann Claire nur so was essen!" wunderte sie sich dabei.

Schnell spülte sie den Geschmack mit etwas Kaffee hinunter und schüttelte sich dabei.

Dann schnappte sie sich eine Scheibe Toast und ging hinaus, um Claire bei der Arbeit zu helfen.

Tess hatte den ganzen Morgen über im Internet recherchiert und war auf etwas unglaubliches gestoßen.  
Endlich hatte sie eine Erklärung für Claires ungewöhnliche Gelüste. Sie fuhr den Computer wieder hinunter und machte sich auf die Suche nach ihrer Schwester.

Sie fand sie bei Herkules, der sich mittlerweile gut an der Longe führen ließ.

Als Claire ihre Schwester bemerkte winkte sie ihr zu.

„Claire hast du einen Moment Zeit? Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen!" forderte Tess ihre Schwester auf.

Neugierig übergab sie die Longe Jodi, sodass sie weiter machen konnte.   
Stevie saß auf dem Gatter und sah verwundert zu Tess hinüber, neugierig kletterte sie hinunter und ging zu den McLeod Schwestern hin.

„Claire, ich weiß endlich was dir fehlt!" platzte Tess aufgeregt heraus.

Claire musterte sie spöttisch „Und Frau Doktor wie lange habe ich zu Leben?" fragte sie deshalb.

„Nun in 6 Monaten hast du alles überstanden!" gab Tess immer noch aufgeregt zurück.

„Was?" sagte Stevie und sah erstaunt Tess an.

„Ob ihrs glaub oder nicht, Claire du bist schwanger!"

Geschockt sah Claire ihre kleine Schwester an.

„Natürlich bist du nicht wirklich schwanger, das ist so eine Form von Scheinschwangerschaft. Normalerweise betrifft es die Ehemänner der Schwangeren Frauen, diese übernehmen die typischen Symptome und erleben diese extrem aus.

Einige nehmen sogar zu. Gelegentlich kommt es bei Geschwister auch vor die sich vor allem nahe stehen, Zwillingen zum Beispiel. Du kannst nichts dagegen machen Claire." triumphierend sah Tess sie an.

Stevie lachte lauthals los und sah sich nun Claire´s Figur genauer an.   
„Tatsächlich Claire, mir scheint du hast um die Hüften etwas zugelegt." foppte sie Claire.

Giftig sah Claire zwischen den beiden hin und her „Tess du verbringst eindeutig zuviel Zeit vor dem Computer, Scheinschwangerschaft, dass ich nicht lache! Ich will doch gar kein Kind! Das geschieht doch nur wenn Frauen so einen unterdrückten Wunsch in sich haben! Ich schlafe schlecht in der letzten Zeit und vielleicht kommen daher diese ständigen Fressattacken." Sie ließ die beiden Stehen und ging wieder zu Jodi, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen.

„Tess eins muss man dir lassen. Du hast die seltene Gaben einfache Dinge zu komplizieren! Scheinschwangerschaft!" nahm Stevie sie hoch.

Schmollend sah diese zu ihr hoch „Nun, wenn Claire mit jemand zusammen wäre, würde ich auf eine normale Schwangerschaft tippen, aber da das ja nicht der Fall ist..." sagte sie und ging beleidigt ins Haus zurück.

Stevie sah nun geschockt zu Claire rüber und dann ging sie auf sie zu.

„Das reicht für heute Jodi!" hörte sie dabei Claire sagen.

Jodi nahm Herkules an die Zügel und band ihn am Gatter fest um ihn anschließend zu trocknen.

Stevie trat nun ganz nahe zu Claire „Nur eine Frage Claire, könnte es sein, dass du wirklich Schwanger bist, von Alex?" flüsterte sie ihr ins Ohr.

Erstaunt sah Claire sie an „Nein Stevie glaub mir das kann nicht sein. Erstens verhüte ich und zweitens kenne ich meinen Körper, ich wüsste es wenn ich schwanger wäre!" widersprach sie ihr.

Zweifeld sah sie ihre Freundin an "Und woher? Du warst bisher noch nie schwanger!" gab sie zu bedenken.

Claire grinste "Stimmt aber ich hatte meine Tage, deshalb weiß ich, dass ich unmöglich schwanger sein kann! Beruhigt?" fragte Claire belustig nach.

Steve nickte, doch ganz beruhigt war sie noch nicht.

„Komm grüble nicht so viel, wir müssen heute noch das Stroh verladen und zu den Kühen hinausfahren." sagte Claire und rief Jodi das Gleiche zu.

Zu dritt gingen sie zu dem Heuschuppen und bemerkten nicht, dass sich auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes jemand wegschlich.

Claire schnappte sich den ersten Heuballen und zog etwas daran. Irgendwie hatte der sich verkanntet und als Claire noch etwas heftiger daran zog löste er sich vom Stapel.

Sie bemerkte nicht, dass die Ballen, die dahinter aufgetürmt lagen, sich dabei bewegten. Stevie zog sich ihre Arbeitshandschuhe an und Jodi kletterte auf den Anhänger um die Ballen dort zu platzieren.

Als Claire sich den zweiten Ballen schnappte saß der auch wieder etwas fest. Sie runzelte die Stirn und zog wieder heftig daran.

Alex fuhr in dem Augenblick auf den Hof und sah wie sich die Ballen über Claire bedenklich bewegten. Schnell gab er Gas, doch es reichte nicht.  
Claire hatte den Strohballen bereits in den Händen als sie eine Bewegung über ihr bemerkte. Sie schaffte es nicht mehr den fallenden Strohballen auszuweichen und wurde regelrecht von ihnen begraben.

Stevie hatte geschockt zugesehen, unfähig irgendwie zu reagieren, doch als die Ballen Claire unter sich begruben schrie sie auf.

Jodi drehte sich ebenfalls um und sah geschockt zu, wie Claire verschwand.

Alex hielt direkt vor dem Chaos an und sprang aus dem Auto.

Stevie und Jodi bewegten sich ebenfalls darauf zu und räumten die Ballen weg.

„Claire? Claire!" schrie Alex dabei wie von Sinnen.

Nachdem er vier der Strohmonster entfernt hatte sah er ihren Kopf. Schnell arbeitete sie sich vor, bis Claire von allen Strohballen befreit war.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber sie atmete. Er kniete sich hin und hielt ihr Gesicht. „Claire hörst du mich?" fragte er dabei.

Claire flatterte mit den Augenliedern "Verdammt Claire! Öffne deine Augen, stirb mir nun ja nicht weg! Nicht jetzt, da ich weiß dass ich dich liebe, hörst du!" schnauzte er sie an.

Wieder flatterte sie mit den Augen und mühsam öffnete sie diese.

„Alex?" flüsterte sie leise.

Überglücklich umarmte er sie, er war allen Göttern dankbar, dass Claire noch am Leben war.

Er sah sie zärtlich an und „ Hey Kleines wie fühlst du dich?" flüsterte er ganz nah an ihrem Gesicht.

Claire schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu bewegen „Gott, ich habe überall Schmerzen!" stöhnte sie schmerzerfüllt.

Tess war inzwischen ebenfalls raus gerannt, um zu sehen, warum Stevie vorhin so geschrieen hatte.

Versteinert blieb sie stehen, als sie Claire inmitten von Strohballen sah. Alex war über sie gebeugt und schien sie zu untersuchen.

Stevie sah dass sie näher kam und rief ihr zu.

„Tess ruf einen Krankenwagen! Ich denke Claire sollte schnellst möglich auf innere Verletzungen untersucht werden."

Tess machte auf dem Absatz kehrt, als Alex sie zurück rief.

„Das dauert zu lange. Ruf in Killarney an. Dad oder Nick sollen mit dem Hubschrauber rüber fliegen und dann flieg ich sie ins Krankenhaus!" befahl er.

Sie drehte sich wieder um und rannte ins Haus hinein.

Claire versuchte sich aufzurichten, doch Alex hinderte sie daran.

„Claire es ist besser wenn du still liegen bleibst! Je weniger du dich bewegst umso besser!" sagte er sanft zu ihr.

„Hab ich dich vorhin richtig verstanden?" fragte nun Claire leise.

Alex sah sie verwirrt an und als er ihre glänzenden Augen sah begriff er, was sie meinte.

„Gott Claire, als ich diese verdammten Heuballen auf dich stürzen sah, tat es mir körperlich weh! Ich hatte echt Angst dich zu verlieren und da wurde es mir endgültig klar: Ich liebe dich!„ sagte er leise und berührte mit seiner Stirn die ihrige.

Glücklich seufzte sie und schloss die Augen „Als diese Dinger auf mich runter fielen, konnte ich nur an eins denken: Ich hab es ihm nicht gesagt. Ich sterbe und er weiß es nicht!" flüsterte sie ebenso leise.

„Was? Was willst du mir sagen?" wollte Alex wissen.

„Ich liebe dich Alex!" hauchte sie und gab ihm einen vorsichtigen Kuss.

Stevie sah den beiden gerührt zu und wischte sich unauffällig eine Träne weg, erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass Jodi neben ihr stand und die Szenen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen verfolgt hatte. Unsanft zog sie Jodi mit sich fort.

Die schüttelte wütend ihre Hand fort. „Sag mal spinnt du, das hat weh getan Stevie!" blaffte sie Stevie an.

„Hör mir gut zu Jodi! Das was du soeben gesehen und gehört hast musst du vergessen! Sag niemandem ein Wort! Hast du mich verstanden! Ich meine es ernst Jodi!" eindringlich sah sie Jodi an.

Jodi schluckte, Stevies Ton hatte ihr Angst gemacht „Ist ja gut! Aber ich verstehe nicht warum?"

„Weil sie es noch geheim halten wollen. Die beiden sind schon über ein dreiviertel Jahr ein Paar und wollen sich sicher sein, bevor sie es der Familie sagen, das verstehst du doch!" erklärte Stevie und ihr Tonfall hatte sich wieder geändert.

Jodi sah zu den beiden hin und dann wieder zu Stevie „Ist gut! Sieh sie dir an! Sie sind ein wunderschönes Paar, findest du nicht?" fragte sie mit einer belegten Stimme.

Stevie legte einen Arm um die junge Frau und zog sie an sich „Ja das sind sie! Oh da kommt Tess, sie darf die beiden nicht überraschen."

„Ich kümmere mich um sie!" sagte Jodi und rannte auf Tess zu.

„Jodi was ist hier geschehen und bist du verletzt?" fragte Tess besorgt und wunderte sich, dass Jodi ihr den Weg versperrte.

„Alex kümmert sich um Claire, aber ich brache deine Hilfe ich hab mich am Rücken verletzt. Könntest du bitte nachsehen!" bettelte Jodi und hoffe dadurch Zeit zu schinden, sodass Stevie Claire und Alex rechtzeitig warnen konnte.

Tess sah sich widerwillig Jodis Rücken an, während Stevie zu Alex hinüber ging.

„Tess kommt!" flüsterte sie leise.

Beide zogen sich augenblicklich wieder etwas zurück.

Es war eindeutig der falsche Moment ihre Beziehung öffentlich zu machen!

Von weitem hörten sie den Motor eines Hubschraubers und kurz darauf sah man ihn auch.

Vorsichtig landete Harry und rannte besorgt zu dem Unfallort hin.

Ihm stockte der Atem als er begriff was geschehen sein musste!

Nick kam nun auch mit dem Motorrad an und nachdem er Claire fachgerecht transportfertig gemacht hatte hoben die zwei Brüder sie vorsichtig hoch.

Zusammen trugen sie Claire zum Helikopter hin und Alex setzte sich hinter den Steuerknüppel, doch Harry hinderte ihn daran.

„Ich denke nicht, dass du in der Lage bist uns sicher zum Krankenhaus zu fliegen, setz dich neben Claire und kümmere dich um sie." befahl er barsch und Alex war froh, dass er das von ihm verlangte.

Harry hob ab und ließ eine kleine besorgte Gruppe Menschen am Boden zurück.

Was er aber nicht sah war die fremde Gestalt, die sich hinter einigen Bäumen versteckte und mit einem Fernglas alles beobachtet hatte.

"So eine verdammte Scheiße! Das Miststück lebt anscheinend noch!" fluchte diese laut. Gefrustet wandte sich diese nun ab und ging zu dem gemieteten Wagen, der hinter eineigen Büschen gut versteckt war.

Mit quitschenden Reifen fuhr der Wagen davon.

Alex und Harry warteten im Krankenhausflur und Harry verlor allmählich die Geduld mit seinem ältesten Sohn.

„Alex, wenn du dich nicht augenblicklich hin setzt, breche ich dir eigenhändig die Beine!" drohte er ihm.

Alex sah ihn an und setzte sich aber tatsächlich hin.

Harry richtet sich auf „ Nun, wann wolltest du es mir sagen?" fragte er unvermittelt.

Verwirrt sah ihn Alex an „Was sagen?"

„Alex, ich bin nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber meine Augen sehen klar! Das mit dir und Claire natürlich!" sagte Harry trocken.

Beinahe geschockt sah Alex seinen Vater an, zuerst überlegte er sich es zu leugnen, aber er war es Leid seine Beziehung zu verstecken, besonders nach den jüngsten Ereignissen.

„Wir wollten uns noch etwas Zeit lassen, seit wann weißt du es?" sagte Alex.

„Oh wissen erst seit heute, aber vermuten schon seit drei Monaten! Du und Claire seid mehr oder weniger immer zur gleichen Zeit über die Weekends verschwunden! Was ich aber nicht verstehe warum das ganze Theater!" meinte Harry und sah seinen Ältesten erwartungsvoll an.

Alex sah ihn an und dann begann er zu erzählen und zwar alles. Was in Melbourne geschehen war, der Absturz, der Autounfall, Claires Weggang, einfach alles.  
Es war das erste Mal dass Alex so offen mit seinem Vater sprach, er verheimlichte ihm rein gar nichts auch nicht die Gefühle, die er für Claire hatte.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit endete er und Harry sah Alex erstaunt an. Er war erstaunt, dass sein Sohn ihm so ein ausführliches Geständnis gemacht hatte. Lange schwieg er ihn einfach an und dann lächelte er.

„Danke Alex, dass du so ausführlich und vor allem so ehrlich zu mir warst. Ich weiß dass ich nicht der perfekte Vater bin, doch dass du mir so vertraust... das erfüllt mich mit unendlicher Dankbarkeit.

Ich freu mich für euch und ich verstehe dass ihr so gehandelt habt. Ich schieße diesbezüglich ja gerne übers Ziel hinaus und deine Mutter ist da nicht anders.

Ich respektiere euren Wunsch und werde niemandem davon erzählen. Wenn ihr soweit seid werde ihr es uns sicher mitteilen"

Erstaunt sah Alex ihn an. Eigentlich hatte er mit einer Schimpftirade gerechnet doch nicht damit.

„Danke Dad! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel! Aber ich habe genug davon, wenn Claire das unbeschadet überlebt möchte ich Nägel mit Köpfen machen! Ich will das alle wissen das Claire McLeod zu mir gehört!" sagte er mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit die Harry überraschte.

„Du liebst sie wirklich, nicht war mein Sohn?" und als Alex wortlos nickte grinste Harry. „Dann hätte ich zuhause etwas was auf dich wartet! Der Verlobungsring meiner Großmutter. Sie kam mit nichts hierher, außer diesem Familienerbstück an ihrem Finger! Und du weißt ja dass sie und mein Großvater beinahe sechzig Jahre lang verheiratet waren.

Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch Alex, ich will dich keineswegs unter Druck setzen, es ist nur ein Angebot!"

Ungläubig sah Alex ihn an „Warum hast du ihn Nick nicht gegeben, ich mein für Tess?"

„Weil es Nana so vorgesehen hatte. Sie hatte mir das versprechen abgenommen dir den Ring erst zu geben, wenn du Claire heiraten würdest. Sie wusste wohl schon damals, dass sie die Frau in deinem Leben werden würde! Nana war schon eine außergewöhnliche Frau!" schwärmte Harry versonnen.

Eine Tür ging auf und ein Arzt kam auf sie zu!

**20. Kapitel**

"Sind sie die Angehörigen von Miss McLeod?" fragte der Arzt Alex und Harry.

Alex schluckte und wusste nicht wie er die Frage beantworten sollte.

Harry erkannte die Zwickmühle seines Sohnes und antwortete an seiner stelle.

"Ja sind wir. Wie geht's Claire?"

"Sie hat Prellungen, ein verstauchtes Handgelenk und eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung. Sie hatte unglaubliches Glück gehabt," berichtete der Arzt nüchtern.

"Sie ist also in Ordnung? Ihr fehlt nichts Ernstes? Sind sie sicher?" hakte Alex nach.

Harry legte ihm seine Hand auf die Schultern „Alex du hast den Arzt gehört. Claire geht's gut!" beruhigte er Alex.

„Nun in großem und ganzen hatte sie wirklich Glück, auch dem Baby ist nichts passiert!" bestätigte der Mediziner noch einmal.

Alex und Harry sahen ihn entsetzt an. „Baby? Was für ein Baby?" fragte Alex verwirrt.

Der Arzt blickte ihn überrascht an „Oh entschuldigung, ich dachte sie wüssten bescheid, immerhin ist Miss McLeod im viertem Monat." sagte er.

„Claire ist schwanger? Haben sie mit ihr geredet?" wollte Alex wissen, der diese Nachricht noch nicht ganz begreifen konnte.

„Nein ehrlich gesagt nein, ich habe die Laborwerte erst vorhin erhalten. Ich kann mir aber nicht vorstellen, dass Miss McLeod nichts von ihrem Zustand gemerkt hat." wunderte sich der Arzt.

„Nun bei Claire bin ich mir da nicht so sicher." schmunzelte Alex. Ein Baby von Claire und ihm! Allein die Vorstellung ließ Alex das Herz schneller schlagen. Eine ungeahnte Vorfreude erfasste ihn.

Harry beobachtet sein Gesicht und wie sich darauf ein unglaublich breites Grinsen breit machte. Harry sah ihn belustigt an, Alex hatte den typischen debilen, seligen Ausdruck aller werdenden Väter aufgesetzt.

„Doc, kann ich zu ihr und darf ich es ihr sagen?" fragte Alex beinahe schüchtern und Harry hatte nun Mühe ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

Alex benahm sich ja tatsächlich wie ein verliebter Gockel.

Der Arzt nickte „Klar sie können hinein gehen," sagte dieser und deutete auf Claires Türe.

Alex straffte die Schultern und atmete tief durch, Harry stand hinter ihm und klopfte ihm aufmuntert auf die Schulter.  
"Keine Sorge mein Junge, du schaffst es! Denke nur daran das werdende Mütter unberechenbar sind! Wenn Claire anfängt zu schreien, duck dich und mach dich aus dem Staub." riet er ihm, wobei er es nicht wirklich ernst meinte.

Alex drehte sich um und sah seinen Vater warnend an, sagte aber kein Wort.

Er stieß die Tür auf und blickte auf Claire, die wach im Bett lag und ihn freudig anstrahlte. Alex lächelte sie an und durchquerte das Zimmer in wenigen Schritten.

Er nahm ihre Hand und drückte diese, gleichzeitig beugte er sich zu ihr hin und küsste ihr die Stirn.

Claire sah ihn mit glänzenden und erwartungsvollen Augen an „War das alles?" flüsterte sie ihm zu.

„Hallo Claire." machte sich nun Harry bemerkbar und Claire sah an Alex breiten Schultern vorbei „Oh! Hi Harry." sagte sie und sah dann wieder Alex an.

„Und?" fragte sie ihn wieder.

Fragend sah er sie an.

Claire grinste und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gab ihm, zu seinem großen Erstaunen, einen Kuss, den er willig erwiderte.

Harry war das ganze eher unangenehm und drehte sich um, und musterte die hässliche Tapete von Claires Krankenzimmer. Der Arzt war an der Türe stehen geblieben und beobachtet die Situation schmunzelnd, dann sah er Harry an, der entschuldigend die Augenbraue hob, doch ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit lösten sich die zwei Verliebten voneinander und Claire seufze glücklich.

„Hey, wenn du mich immer so zur Begrüßung küsst, lasse ich mich regelmässig von Heuballen begraben." feixte sie leise lachend.

Alex zog warnend die Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sie grinsend an. „Lieber nicht meine Schöne," sagte er und legte behutsam eine Hand auf ihren flachen Bauch, „du trägst immerhin jede menge Verantwortung mit dir rum."

Claire sah ihn irritiert an und als sie den seltsamen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah, der sie stark an Nicks Mine erinnerte, weiteten sich ihre Augen.

„Nein?!" flüsterte sie ungläubig.

Alex strahlte sie nun regelrecht an „Doch!"

„Nein! Echt!" fragte sie nochmals nach.

„Ja! Glaub mir! Wir bekommen ein Kind." sagte er und um seine Worte zu unterstreichen, beugte er sich zu ihrem Bauch und küsste diesen sanft.

Fassungslos legte Claire ihre Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf und sah nun Harry an, der sich in der zwischen Zeit wieder rumgedreht hatte. Auch er hatte dieses glückliche Glitzern in seinen Augen.

„Ein Baby!" murmelte sie und auf einmal musste sie Lachen.

Alex sah sie verdattert an.

„Weißt du, heute Morgen hat mir Tess so eine irrwitzige Theorie unter die Nase gerieben, ich sei Schweinschwanger und daher kämen meine ungewöhnlichen Essensgelüste. Sie schwafelte irgendwie etwas von nahe stehen und Bindungen , aber ich hab ihr nicht geglaubt!" versuchte sie ihn zu erklären.

Der Arzt trat nun zu ihr hin und sah sie an.

"Nun ganz so ungewöhnlich ist das nicht.

Ich hatte einmal zwei Schwestern, Zwillinge um genau zu sein. Als die eine schwanger wurde, verhielt sich ihre Schwester ebenso merkwürdig. Alle dachten, dass sie mit ihre schwangeren Schwester mit „leide". Erst im fünften Monat stellten wir fest, dass sie ebenfalls schwanger war.

Sie hatten mit abstand von 4 Tagen zwei gesunde Jungen entbunden.

In meiner langjährigen Erfahrung als Arzt, habe ich auch manchen Ehemann erlebt der unter so genannten Phantomschwangerschafts-Symptomen litt. Ihre Frauen hatten keine Problem mit dem Essen, dafür konnten deren Männer auf einmal gewisse Gerüche und Essen nicht mehr ertragen.

Übrigens, ich bin Doktor Brown, ihr behandelnder Arzt!" begrüßte er Claire.

Claire lachte „Doc das würde ja heißen, dass er bereits seit dreißig Jahren schwanger ist. Dieser Mann ist ein wandelnder Mülleimer, der alles in sich reinstopft, das im entferntesten Essbar ist!" klärte sie ihn auf.

Harry lachte laut auf und Alex sah zwischen seinem Vater und Claire beleidigt hin und her.

„Nun Miss McLeod ich möchte ihnen noch einige Dinge erklären, bevor ich sie entlasse." sagte der Mediziner und in einem sachlichem Ton erklärte er ihr ihre Verletzungen und auf was sie in Zukunft achten sollte.

Je mehr er erklärte umso länger wurde ihr Gesicht, bis sie zum Schluss mit einer schmollenden Schnute da lag.

„Na toll, soll das heissen, dass ich nun gar nichts mehr unternehmen darf? Doc das halte ich nicht aus! Ich will arbeiten und kann unmöglich den ganzen Tag rum sitzen." beschwerte sie sich.

„Das verlangt niemand von ihnen, doch sie sollten in Zukunft etwas mehr auf sich achten. Ich weiss dass ihr Farmersfrauen hart im nehmen seid, doch gewisse Regeln müssen auch sie beachten. Versprechen sie mir das sie sich in Zukunft etwas mehr Ruhe gönnen und sich nicht überanstrengen." forderte er sie ernst auf.

Alex sah den Arzt an „ Keine Sorge, ich sorge dafür dass sie sich an ihre Anweisungen hält und wenn ich sie ans Bett fesseln muss!"

Claire sah ihn an und rollte mit den Augen, doch dann sah sie ihn verschmitzt an „Ah das könnte ja sogar interessant werden Alex!" meinte sie schelmisch.

Alex stöhnte, während Harry Claire etwas pikiert an sah.

Einzig der Arzt lachte „Also wie sie es anstellen überlasse ich gerne ihnen! Ich gehe und mache ihre Entlassungspapier fertig!" sagte er lachend und ging hinaus.

Zufrieden lag Claire mit verschränkten Armen auf dem Bett und sah zwischen Vater und Sohn hin und her.

Erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass Harry nun alles mitbekommen hatte und über sie Bescheid wusste. Ihr siegessicheres Lächeln verschwand und machte einem beunruhigtem Gesicht Platz.

Harry hatte ihr Minenspiel verfolg und wusste an was Claire nun dachte und beschloss sie etwas zappeln zu lassen. Irgendwie hatte sie eine kleine Abreibung verdient.

„Nun Claire, hast du mir etwas zu sagen?" fragte er übertrieben streng.

„Harry... nun... es ist... halt...na du weist schon..." stotterte sie verlegen.

„Nein Claire weiss ich nicht! Ich komm hierher und erfahre so aus heiterem Himmel, dass ich innerhalb von kurzer Zeit zweifacher Großvater werde. Also was ist hier los?" streng sah er sie an.

Claire sah hilfesuchend nach Alex, doch der schüttelte den Kopf. Er vermutete, dass sein Vater sich einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte und dachte nicht daran ihr aus der Klemme zu helfen.

Claire verzog beleidigt ihr Mund und sah nun Harry herausfordernd an.

„Nun Harry Alex und ich sind zusammen. Ich liebe ihn und er liebt mich, wir werden Eltern und das ist alles was dich zu interessieren hat.

Mach dir keine Hoffnung auf Drovers Run und misch dich nicht in unsere Angelegenheiten ein." sagte Claire in einem unversöhnlichem Ton und erwartete das Harry nun loslegen würde.

Doch nichts geschah, Harry sah sie einfach nur an und auf einmal grinste er breit.

„Gut gesagt Claire! Nur so kann man mit einem Ryan reden, merk dir das für die Zukunft und wenn dir unser Müllberg hier auf die Nerven geht ruf mich jederzeit an, ich stehe dir Tag und Nacht zur Verfügung!" bot er ihr lachend an.

Claire sah ihn verwirrt an und langsam begriff sie, dass Harry sie nur testen wollte und sie auf die Schippe genommen hatte.

Stöhnend legte sie ihr Kopf in ihre Hände „Oh Gott, auf was habe ich mich nur eingelassen? Ihr Rayns macht einem das Leben unnötig schwer!" beschwerte sie sich murmelnd.

Alex legte ihr tröstend den Arm um die Schulter „Ach komm Claire, lass doch Harry die Freude! Er hatte heute wirklich genug zu verarbeiten. Lass uns nachhause gehen. Die andern warten sicher gespannt auf dich.

Sie wissen ja nichts von den jüngsten Vorkommnisse."

Claire schaute hoch „Nun das war's dann wohl mit der Geheimniskrämerei.

Schade, ich werde unsere heimlichen Treffen sehr vermissen Alex. Es war immer so prickelnd..." sagte sie und sah ihn mit einem eindeutigen Glitzern in den Augen an.

Harry verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte.

Alex und Claire sahen zu ihm hin und sein verzweifelter Gesichtsausdruck brachte sie zum lachen.

Eine Krankenschwester kam herein und teilte ihnen mit, dass die Papiere fertig seien und dass Claire nun nachhause gehen könnte.

Vorsichtig stand Claire auf und Alex stütze sie dabei. Doch Claire schüttelte seinen Arm wirsch ab. „Alex, ich hab nichts an den Beinen nur an der Hand, bemuttere mich nicht so, ich bin nicht Tess."

Erstaunt sah er sie an und nun war es Harry der grinste „Tja mein lieber Sohn viel Spaß bei der Schwangerschaft! Ich sag nur ein Hormone, mach dich da auf so einiges gefasst!" meinte er trocken.

Claire sah ihn grimmig an und dann machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hause, was nicht zu lange dauerte da sie ja mit Harrys Hubschrauber zurück flogen.

Als sie später auf Drovers landeten warteten alle bereits auf sie.

Tess kam sofort zu ihnen rüber gerannt und umarmte ihre Schwester überschwänglich!

„Gott Claire, ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht!" sagte sie und als sie sie losließ, schlug sie Alex auf den Arm

„Warum hast du nicht angerufen! Weiss du den nicht, dass man schwangere Frauen schonen soll und sie sich nicht aufregen dürfen!" warf sie ihm vorwurfsvoll vor.

Alex sah zu Claire hinüber und sie nickte was natürlich Tess nicht entging.

Claire ging zu ihm hin und er legte seinen Arm über ihre Schultern.

Ungläubig sah nun Tess das Pärchen an!

„Weißt du Tess, ich weiß dass man jegliche Aufregung von Schwangern fernhalten soll, das hab ich ja schließlich gemacht!" meinte Alex trocken und Claire lachte leise.

„Hast du nicht, ich war keines Wegs beruhigt, als ich nichts von dir gehört habe.

Ich hatte die schlimmsten Visionen, wie sollte ich mich da beruhigen?" rief sie aufgeregt.

Nick hatte sie inzwischen erreicht und stellte sich hinter seine Frau die immer noch völlig aufgelöst war.

„Wie gesagt ICH habe auf eine schwangere Frau Rücksicht genommen und versucht jeglichen Stress von ihr fernzuhalten, doch du meine liebe Schwägerin stresst diese Frau ungemein!" wiederholte Alex und Claires leises Lachen wurde nun lauter.

Tess sah verwirrt zu den beiden hin und ihr fiel auf einmal diese ungewohnte Nähe der beiden auf. Die Körpersprache der beiden tat den Rest. Tess begriff nun Alex komische Andeutungen. Auf einmal wurde ihr alles klar

„Nein!?" rief sie ungläubig.

„Doch!" sagte Claire und strahlte das es beinahe wehtat.

„Nein! Echt!" fragte Tess nochmals nach.

„Ja! Es stimmt deine Vermutung von heute früh war richtig, doch nun ist es real und nicht nur zum schein!" gab Claire zu.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf „Ihr McLeod Frauen habt eine komische Art euch mitzuteilen!"

Nick nickte und sah seien Frau fragend an doch die überging ihn einfach.

Die kleine Gruppe die inzwischen um sie versammelt hatte, sahen alle gespannt auf Tess, Claire und Alex.

Meg, Terry, Liz, Becky und Kate sahen sich unwissend an, während Stevie, Dave und Jodi sich fassungslos ansahen.

„Dann ist er der geheimnisvolle Mann mit dem du gelegentlich ausgingst! Den andern hast du erfunden! Seit wann geht das zwischen euch?" fragte Tess aufgeregt und kümmerte sich nicht um die verwunderten Gesichter um sie herum.

„Eigentlich sind wir seit dem Rodeo zusammen!" gab Claire belustigt zu.

„Und wie weit bist du?" wollte Tess nun wissen.

„Ich bin dir drei Wochen voraus, Schwesterchen!" antwortete Claire und genoss es, dass die meisten nicht verstanden von was eigentlich die Rede war.

Dann platze Meg der Kragen „Was wird hier eigentlich gespielt? Hätte jemand die Güte uns aufzuklären!" fordertet sie.

„Oh nicht Wichtiges." wich Alex ihr aus. Auch ihm machte dieses Katz und Mausspiel Spaß.

„Was hat Claire damit gemeint, dass sie Tess drei Wochen voraus ist?" wollte nun Liz auch wissen.

„Himmel Herrgott noch mal! Seid ihr schwer von Begriff! Alex und Claire sind seit über einem halben Jahr ein Paar und bekommen ein Kind." platzte Harry mit der Wahrheit heraus.

Augenblicklich wurde es still! Die nicht eingeweihten sahen zu Claire und Alex rüber, der seine Freundin nun noch enger an sich zog und ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte.

„Juppieeeeeee!"

„Gott sei dank!!!!!!"

„Mensch habt ihr lange dafür gebraucht!!!!!!"

„Ich fasse es nicht"

„Schon so lange?"

„WAS!!!!!"

Alle sprachen zusammen so dass niemand so recht verstand wer was eigentlich gesagt hatte.

Alex lachte und Claire sah glücklich zu ihm hinauf.

Wieder einmal war es Meg die den Vorschlag machte ins Haus zu gehen und da erzählten die beiden wie sich alles zugetragen hatte.

Auf dem kleinem Hügel gegenüber von Drovers stand die geheimnisvolle Person und hatte alles beobachtet.

Als Alex sich so fürsorglich um Claire kümmerte und sie dabei schützend eine Hand vor ihrem Bauch hielt, begriff diese worüber sich alle da unten so freuten.

„Genieß es solange zu kannst, Miststück!

Du und dein Balg werdet bald Vergangenheit sein! Das Schwöre ich!" flüsterte die Peson hasserfüllt.

**21.Kapitel**

Schnell verbreitete sich in Gungellan die Neuigkeit, dass Alex und Claire ein Paar waren und dass sie Nachwuchs erwarteten.

Natürlich sorgte das für allerhand Gesprächsstoff. Vor allem die ledigen Frauen zerrissen sich geradezu das Maul und waren überzeugt dass Claire Alex in die Babyfalle gelockt hatte. Anders konnten sie sich Alex Wandel nicht erklären, dass er sich seit Monaten rar gemacht hatte und die Frauen keines Blickes würdigte, übersahen sie dabei gänzlich.

Als Becky wenige Tage später das Getratsche zu hören bekam fuhr sie mit den anderen Frauen ins Pub und veranstaltete gerade zu einen Aufstand.

Den Anwesenden Frauen verklickerte Becky unmissverständlich, dass Alex sie alle nur als Zwischenstationen gesehen hätte, da er eigentlich immer nur Claire liebte.

Jodi und Kate unterstützen sie dabei und sie erzählten ausführlich wie fürsorglich und liebevoll Alex sich um Claire kümmerte.

Stevie hatte die jungen Frauen nur begleitet um sie vor Schlimmerem zu bewahren, doch nun sah erstaunt zu, wie sich die drei Frauen beinahe wie Amazonen benahmen und jegliche negative Kommentare in der Luft zerrissen und jedem Schläge androhten, der es wagen würde jemals wieder solche Lügen zu verbreiten.

Stolz sah sie zu, wie die drei Grazien jedem, aber wirklich jeden, Mundtod machten.

Dave hatte von weitem zugesehen und näherte sich von hinten an Stevie.

"Die Girls sind aber ziemlich geladen!" bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

Stevie drehte sich um und grinste unverschämt.

"Lass dir das eine Lehre sein und sprich nie abfällig über eine Drovers Frau, diese drei machen Hackfleisch aus dir!" drohte sie ihm spielerisch.

Jodi, Kate und Becky kamen auf sie zu und sahen sehr zufrieden aus.

Dave hob die Hände und sah die drei an "Ich schwöre ich hab nichts Böses getan." meinte er lachend.

Kate verdrehte die Augen während Jodi ihm mit der Faust drohte, Becky sah ihn nur missbilligend an "Das ist nicht witzig! Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass die so über Claire reden. Sie war immer so gut zu mir und JEDER WEISS DAS CLAIRE DER EHRLICHSTE MENSCH IN DER GEGEND IST!" sagte sie wobei sie ihre Stimme, beim letzten Satz, ziemlich erhob.

Jim der Barkeeper sah nun zu ihr rüber.

"Mensch Becky, wir haben es nun wirklich verstanden! Du kannst mit deiner Standpauke aufhören. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich jeden der in meiner Gegenwart abfällig über Claire redet, sofort Lokalverbot bekommt." versprach er und hoffte dass Becky sich nun wieder einrenkte.

Stevie sah ihn an und grinste breit.

"Ein Mann ein Wort, und nun lass ein paar Biere rüber wachsen." forderte sie ihn auf.

Als er diese brachte prosteten sich die fünf zufrieden zu.

"Auf Claire und Alex!" sagten sie gleichzeitig.

Danach sprachen sie über Claires Wandlung und wie locker sie geworden war.

Claire hatte sich zur Überraschung aller tatsächlich etwas zurückgenommen und überließ nun Stevie und Jodi die Ausbildung an den Pferden.

Tess und sie arbeiteten vermehrt im Büro und halfen Meg im Haushalt.

Zwar wohnte Alex offiziell immer noch in Killarney, doch hielt er sich vorwiegend in Claires Nähe auf. Er wollte sie nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen, nur nachts ging er nach hause. Er wollte Claire nicht bedrängen und wollte ihr Zeit geben sich an die neuen Zustände zu gewöhnen.

Heute sahen sie zusammen Jodi bei der Arbeit zu.

Gestern wurde ihnen ein neues Pferd gebracht und Jodi trainierte nun mit ihr.

Alex hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass die Stute von ihrem Halter misshandelt wurde und Jodi hatte die Fähigkeit solch gestörte Tiere sofort zu erkennen.

Gespannt beobachteten nun Alex und Claire, wie sie leichte Angriffe auf das Pferd ausübte. Alex Vermutung bestätigte sich, denn das Pferd verhielt sich typisch und zog sich verängstigt zurück.

Als Claire das gestörte Verhalten sah, brach sie in Tränen aus. Laut schluchzte sie auf und ging zu der Stute rüber.

Sanft streichelte sie diese "Oh meine Süße, was hat der böse Mann mit dir gemacht? Glaub mir, nicht alle Menschen sind böse. Siehst du Jodi? Sie ist eine ganz liebe, glaub mir." sagte sie und weinte dabei hemmungslos.

Jodi sah Claire erschrocken an und dann sah sie sich hilfesuchend nach Alex um.

Der war Claire gefolgt und wunderte sich über ihren Ausbruch.

Ratlos sah er Jodi an und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

"Ähm Claire was ist denn?" Warum weinst du denn?" fragte er vorsichtig.

"Siehst du den nicht wie das arme Tier gequält wurde? Oh Alex, versprich mir dass sie nicht zu ihm zurück muss. Bitte!" flehte sie ihn an und warf sich beinahe in seine Arme.

Alex umarmte sie und wiegte sie beruhigend hin und her.

Jodi sah ihn geschockt an. Sie kannte Claire ihr ganzes Leben lang, aber so hatte sie sie noch nie erlebt, nicht einmal als ihr Vater starb.

Jodi konnte mit einer strengen, harten und meckernden Claire umgehen, aber einer Heulsuse? Nein das würde sie nicht schaffen.

Alex zog Claire sanft in Richtung Haus wo ihnen Meg entgegen kam.

Verwundert sah sie die beiden an. "Oh mein Gott, Claire was ist geschehen?" fragte sie erschrocken.

"Oh Meg das arme Tier, was musste es nur durchmachen? Menschen können ja solche Monster sein!" antwortete sie und warf sich völlig verzweifelt ihn ihre Arme.

Fragend sah Meg Alex an, während sie Claire tröstend auf den Rücken klopfte.

"Schhhhh, meine Kleine ist ja gut."

Alex erzählte ihr was soeben auf der Koppel geschehen war und Meg begriff endlich was mit Claire los war.

"Claire versuch dich zu beruhigen." forderte Meg sie sanft auf.

"Oh Meg was ist nur los mit mir!?" schniefte Claire und sah sie mit verweinten Augen an.

Meg streichelt ihr sanft über den Kopf.

"Nichts Claire, das sind nur deine Hormone die etwas verrückt spielen." tröstete Meg ihren Schützling.

Alex verdrehte die Augen und stöhnte. DAS hatte wohl sein Vater im Krankenhaus gemeint.

"Na toll, heißt das, dass Claire bei jeder Gelegenheit zu den Niagarafällen wird?" fragte er Meg verzweifelt.

"Wie kannst du nur so unsensibel sein Alex Ryan! Ich bin mit DEINEM Kind schwanger und eigentlich bist nur du an dieser ganzen Misere schuld!" zickte Claire ihn wütend an "Du hattest deinen Spaß und ich muss es ausbaden!"

"Claire das war nicht so gemeint..." versuchte Alex sich zu entschuldigen.

"Ach hör doch auf, geh weg und iss was! Ich mag dich im Moment überhaupt nicht!" blaffte sie ihn an und ging ins Haus.

Meg sah Alex mitleidig an "Alex, sie hat es nicht so gemeint."

Der verdrehte die Augen "Ja ja ich weiß, die Hormone!" sagte er und trottete weg.

Meg ging nun ebenfalls hinein und setzte sich zu Claire, die einen ziemlich geknickten Eindruck machte "Ich glaub ich war vorhin nicht besonders nett zu Alex!" gab sie zerknirscht zu.

Meg lächelte milde und nickte "Er versteht es Claire, mach dir keine Sorge um ihn!"

Claire schniefte und wieder sammelten sich Tränen in ihren Augen.

"Oh Meg ich versteh nicht warum das alles mir passiert! Ich mein, sieh dir Tess an! Der geht's blendend, keine Übelkeit, Fressattacken, keine Stimmungsschwankungen, es scheint dass sich alle üblen Schwangerschaftssymptomen über mich ergießen.

Gott, wie soll ich das noch weiter fünf Monate aushalten!!! Alex dreht doch durch, wenn er mit so einem irren Frauenzimmer zusammen ist."

Meg nahm sie behutsam in die Arme und wiegte sie sanft. „Claire es geht vorbei, glaub mir ich habe dasselbe bei Jodi durchgemacht! Leg dich etwas hin und versuche zu schlafen, du wirst sehen, danach geht es dir besser.

Claire befolgte den Rat und als sie gegen Abend wieder wach wurde fühlte sie sich tatsächlich etwas besser.

Alex hatte beschlossen ihr für den restlichen Tag aus dem Weg zu gehen und fuhr zurück nach Killarney.

Seine Eltern sahen verwundert auf, als Alex sich zu ihnen an den Tisch setzte.

„Na nu du so früh zurück?" fragte Harry nach.

"Zu viele Hormone auf Drovers!" murrte er wage.

Liz grinste und Harry lachte laut auf. „Oh je und dann verkriechst du dich hier, bei Mommy und Daddy. Alex du bist und bleibst ein Trottel!" zog Harry ihn auf.

„Hast du wenigstens Claire gesagt dass du hier bleibst?" fragte Liz.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dann ruf sie an und sag bescheid. Sie macht sich sonst noch sorgen!" bat sie ihren Sohn sanft.

Widerwillig stand er auf und ging ins Büro und wählte Claires Nummer.

„Drovers Run, Claire McLeod" meldete sie sich.

„Hi, ich bin's, ich wollte dir nur bescheid geben dass ich bereits zuhause bin." sagte er knapp.

Claire schluckte „Alex es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht verletzten." sagte sie traurig.

Alex Verstimmung verflog augenblicklich „Hey ist schon gut, ich hätte ja auch meinen Mund halten können." sagte er

und konnte hören wie Claire erleichtert aufatmete. „Ok dann ist ja gut. Ich denke mir tut etwas Ruhe ganz gut. Nick, Jodi und Kate haben ihre Feuerwehrübung und Stevie und Tess sind mitgegangen und warten auf sie im Pub. Meg hat Terry auf eine Lesung geschleppt und Becky ist bei Jack!" sagte sie beruhigt.

„Heißt das du bist ganz allein zuhause! Ich komm sofort rüber!" meinte Alex aufgeregt. Er wollte nicht dass Claire Mutterseelen alleine auf der Farm blieb.

Nicht nach den letzten Vorkommnissen. Stevie hatte bemerkt dass an den Strohballen herum manipuliert worden war und diese sich nicht zufällig gelöst hatten.

Sie hatten aber Claire nichts davon gesagt, um sie nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Alex es ist ok, ich denke es wird mir sogar gut tun etwas alleine zu sein. Ich hoffe aber dass du morgen zum Mittagessen bei mir bist?" fragte sie ihn.

Alex atmete aus und beruhigte sich wieder „Klar ich beeile mich sodass ich zeitig bei dir bin. Claire ich liebe dich, schlaf gut." verabschiedete er sich.

„Ich dich auch, träum was Schönens und bitte von mir." sagte sie frech und beendete das Gespräch.

Alex starrte auf den Hörer und grinste ebenfalls, sein knurrender Magen erinnerte ihn, dass er eigentlich einen Mordshunger hatte und ging nun wieder zurück ins Esszimmer. Auf dem Weg zurück kam ihm Harry entgegen.

"Äh Alex ich muss dir noch was geben." sagte er geheimnisvoll und überreichte ihm ein kleines Schächtelchen.

Alex Augen blitzen erfreut auf.

"Nanas Ring?" fragte er.

Harry grinste und nickte.

Alex öffnete es und bestaunte den uralten Ring. Er ließ den Deckel zuschnappen und warf die Schachtel übermütig in die Luft, um sie gekonnt wieder aufzufangen.

Er rannte schnell in sein Zimmer und versorgte de Ring in seinem Nachttischchen.

Zufrieden pfeifend ging er wieder hinunter und überlegte wann er Claire DIE Frage stellen wollte.

Nachdem Claire aufgelegt hatte ging sie ins Wohnzimmer und schaltetet den Fernseher ein. Durch den Lärm des Gerätes hörte sie nicht wie sich jemand leise von hinten an sie heran schlich und ihr einen heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasste.

Bewusstlos sank Claire auf das Sofa nieder und der Eindringling ging hinaus.

Seeleruhig betrat dieser einen Moment später das Zimmer mit einem Benzinkanister in der Hand. Langsam verteilte er dessen Inhalt, im ganzen Wohnzimmer. Als dieser leer war ging die Person wieder hinaus und holte einen zweiten. Bevor er sich an die restlichen Zimmer machte vergewisserte er sich, dass Claire noch ohnmächtig war.

Fleißig verteilte der Eindringlich der Inhalt des Kanisters in der Küche, Flur, Esszimmer und im Büro. Den Treppen Ansatz benetzte er mit der übrig geblieben Flüssigkeit.

Zufrieden sah er sich um und ging zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er knebelte Claire und stopfte ihr ein Tuch in den Mund. Der Schlag musste ziemlich gesessen haben, denn Claire war immer noch bewusstlos.

Der Fremde ging zur Tür und sah sich sein Werk an, ein hämisches Grinsen zierte sein Gesicht. Dann ging er hinaus, holte sein Zipo Feuerzeug und zündete es an. Mit einem irren Blick bestaunte er die Flamme, bevor er es durch die offene Türe warf.

Sofort fing das Benzin an zu brennen und die Flammen verteilten sich schnell im ganzen Eingangsbereich.

Die fremde Person stieg nun ihn den Wagen und verlies eilig den Tatort.

„Das war's dann wohl, Claire McLeod!" flüsterte diese und ein triumphierendes Lachen erfüllte das Auto.

Schnell fuhr der Wagen fort und als er in die Hauptstrasse einbog, schnitt er einem entgegenkommenden Fahrzeug den Weg ab.

Dave bremste hart und sah verwundert dem Sportwagen hinterher, der soeben aus der Einfahrt von Drovers raus geschossen kam. Beunruhigt sah er zum Horizont, wo Drovers lag und es schien ihm so, als würde er Rauch aufsteigen sehen.

Voller Panik drückte er aufs Gas und gleichzeitig wählte er Nicks Handy Nummer.  
"Nick ich bin's Dave, ich glaube auf Drovers brennts. Kommt so schnell wie möglich her... Nein ich weiß nichts genaues. Ich bin vorbeigefahren, als ein Sportwagen mich geschnitten hat und am Horizont sehe ich Rauch. Keine Ahnung wer zuhause ist, ich bin auf dem Weg." teilte er ihm knapp mit und beendete das Gespräch.

Schockiert blickte Nick auf sein Telefon. Schnell rief er Alex an

„Alex wo bist du? Auf Killarney ist Claire bei dir?... Nein! Mein Gott, Alex auf Drovers brennt es, wenn Claire alleine ist..." doch Alex hatte bereits aufgelegt.

„Oh mein Gott Claire" schrie er und rannte hinaus. Seine Eltern gingen ihm nach  
"Alex was ist los?" fragte Harry

„Es brennt! Auf Drovers brennts! Ich muss hin! Claire ist allein zuhause und wer weiß..." sagte er knapp.

„Los wir nehmen den Helikopter, das geht schneller!" befahl Harry und sie rannten hinüber, während Liz zu ihrem Auto lief und dabei Tess anrief.

Geschockt hörte diese die Neuigkeit und zusammen mit Stevie fuhren sie augenblicklich los.

Als Dave auf den Hof fuhr sah er, dass dicker Rauch aus der Richtung des Hauses kam. Er sprang aus dem Wagen und lief darauf zu. Es war niemand zu sehen und im Haus brannte kein Licht. Sein Handy klingelte.

„Ja!"

"Dave ich bin's Nick. Ich hab soeben mit Alex telefoniert. Claire ist im Haus allein! Hohl sie daraus!" schrie er ihn an.

Dave warf sein Handy weg und rannte zum Eingang hin, der bereits in Flammen stand. Er ging zum Fenster und sah, dass Claire immer noch auf dem Sofa lag, die Flammen kamen ihr bedrohlich nahe. Schnell griff er zu einem Stuhl, der da stand, und zertrümmerte die Scheibe. Eine unglaubliche Hitze schlug ihm entgegen!

Er atmete ein paar mal tief ein und dann kletterte er durchs Fenster. Der Rauch war inzwischen so dick, dass er nichts mehr sah. Er schaffte es aber dennoch Claire am Arm zu packen und hob sie über die Schulter. Blind suchte er den Weg zum Fenster.

Der beißende Rauch machte das Atmen inzwischen unmöglich und die Hitze versenkte ihm die Kleider, die er trug. Mit allerletzter Kraft fand er das Fenster und hob Claire daraus. Unsanft ließ er sie auf den Veranda Boden fallen und dann kletterte er selber hinaus. Seine Kräfte schienen ihn zu verlassen und mit unmenschlicher Kraft schleifte er Claire aus der Gefahren Zone.

Völlig erschöpft ließ er sich neben ihr nieder und atmete ein paar mal tief ein. Dann untersuchte er Claire, sie atmete nicht mehr.

Er fühlte nach dem Puls und schwach war dieser fühlbar. Er setzte zu einer Mund zu Mund Beatmung an. Erleichtert hörte er, dass ein Hubschrauber sich näherte. Er beatmete Claire weiter und als sie zu husten begann atmete er erleichtert auf.

Alex war inzwischen gelandet und schrie nach Dave und Claire

„Alex wir sind hier!" rief Dave ihm zu und Alex folgte panisch der Stimme. Dann sah er die beiden. Russ verschmiert mit und angesengten Kleidern.

Er stürzte sich auf Claire, die nun ziemlich am husten war.

„Oh mein Gott Claire, halte durch, der Krankenwagen ist unterwegs!" flüsterte er ihr zu.

Total verstört klammerte sie sich an ihm und hustete immer noch.

Ihr Hals brannte und sie hatte das Gefühl Schmiergeldpapier verschluckt zu haben. Das atmen tat ihr weh und ihr Kopf schmerze.

Alex untersuchte sie und stellte eine blutend Wunde am Hinterkopf fest.

„Baby, das Baby." brachte Claire mühsam hervor.

„Schhhhh, Claire es ist ihm sicher nicht geschehen. Hörst du, der Krankenwagen ist bereits hier!" versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch in seinem Innersten hatte er die gleichen Sorgen.

Ein Tross von Wagen kam die Auffahrt hoch. Zwei Löschzüge, der Rettungswagen und etliche Autos.

Einige Nachbarn hatten den Rauch gesehen und waren zur Hilfe geeilt. Während der Rettungsassistent zu ihnen rüber rannte, machten sich die anderen daran das Feuer zu bekämpfen. Ein Löschwagen versuchte das Haus zu retten während der andere die umliegenden Gebäude nässte, um sie vor den Flammen zu schützten. Die Nachbarn gingen in die Ställe und brachten die Tiere in Sicherheit.

Alex kümmerte sich nicht darum, ihn interessierte einzig und allein die Frau, die er in den Armen hielt.

Der Sanitäter legte sie hin und stülpte ihr zuerst eine Sauerstoffmaske um, danach untersuchter er sie eingehend. Der Arzt war ebenfalls zur Stelle und überprüfte die Vitalzeichen des Ungeborenen.

Alex musste sich etwas entfernen und Harry stand neben ihm, besorgt sahen sie zu ihnen rüber. Nach wenigen Augenblicken hob der Arzt den Daumen und signalisierte ihnen damit, dass alles halb so schlimm war.

Alex atmete erleichtert aus.

„Keine Sorge Claire, deinem Kind geht es gut, der Herzschlag ist kräftig und regelässig, bleib etwas liegen und versuche so tief wie möglich zu atmen." befahl der Mediziner.

Erleichtert tat Claire was er ihr angeordnet hatte und mit jedem Luftzug spürte sie wie das Atmen ihr leichter fiel.

Alex war nun wieder bei ihr und hielt ihre Hand.

Der Arzt untersuchte nun Dave und setze ihm ebenfalls eine Sauerstoffmaske auf. Begierig atmete er Tief ein.

In der Zwischenzeit versuchten Nick und seine Leute das Haus zu retten, doch das Feuer wütete sich durch die Zimmer und der erste Stock brannte ebenfalls lichterloh.

Er wusste, dass er das Haus nicht mehr retten konnte und konzentrierte sich nun darauf, dass das Feuer nicht auf die Bäume und Sträucher überging.

Die restlichen Anwohner der Farm waren inzwischen auch angekommen und mussten tatenlos mit ansehen wie Drovers Run in Flammen auf ging.

**22. Kapitel**

Alex war mit Claire und Dave ins Krankenhaus geflogen, um sie dort komplett durchchecken zu lassen. Gott sei dank war ihnen nichts weiter geschehen. Bis auf ein paar Schnitten an den Händen und einer leichten Rauchvergiftung fehlte den beiden nichts.

Er konnte beide am späteren Morgen wieder mit nachhause nehmen.

Leider sah es auf Drovers anders aus.

Als der Tag anbrach sah man erst das Ausmaß der Zerstörung! Das Haupthaus war bis auf die Grundmauern niedergebrannt und das Cottage hatte auch Feuer gefangen, das obere drittel war verbrannt.

Bei den Arbeiterunterkünften und den Stallungen sah es nicht besser aus. Diese hatten zwar nicht Feuer gefangen, aber das Löschwasser hatten sie ziemlich in Mitleidenschaft gezogen.

Entsetzt liefen Tess, Liz, Becky, Stevie und Harry umher und betrachteten sich den Schaden, während Jodi und Kate mit Nick und den anderen Feuerwehr ihre Arbeitsutensilien zusammen suchten.

Tess konnte es nicht fassen, was sie da sah. Niemand hatte den Hof verlassen, alle Helfer und Nachbarn waren noch da und halfen einigermaßen Ordnung zuschaffen.

Endlich kam Leben in Tess und sie rief ihre Nachbarn zusammen.

„Ich möchte mich zuerst bei euch allen bedanken, dass ihr hierher gekommen seid um zu helfen. Ich weiss gar nicht wie wir das wieder gutmachen können." sagte sie tief bewegt.

„Dank euerer Hilfe, ist außer dem Sachschaden nichts geschehen.

Claire und Dave sind soweit in Ordnung und sind auf dem Weg nachhause, und ihr habt alle Tiere gerettet."

„Tess das war doch selbstverständlich!" meinte Neil Thomson, „Wenn es euch recht ist werde ich einen Teil der Schafe bei mir unterbringen, bis ihr wisst wie es weiter geht." bot er ihr an.

Die andern folgten seinem Beispiel und zusammen berieten sie wie sie am besten helfen konnten.

Sie beschlossen das man die Tiere zu den Drovers Weideplätze führen würde und die die in den Ställen mussten verteilten sie untereinander auf.

Stevie war tief beeindruck von der Loyalität der Farmer und dass sie ohne eine Gegenleistung erwartend, ihre Hilfe anboten.

Harry hatte bereit einiges in die Wege geleitet und zusammen fuhren die Frauen nach Killarney, wo Alex, Claire und Dave erwartet wurden.

Zum Mittagessen saßen alle schweigend zusammen.

Zwar waren sie froh, dass nichts schlimmeres geschehen war, doch Claire machte sich große Sorgen, wie es nun weiter ging.

Harry bemerkte ihre Unruhe. „Claire es ist alles organisiert. Neil, Vince, ich und einige Andere haben deine Tiere gut versorgt.

Terry hat eure Pferde bereits hier hergebracht und meine Jungs haben bereits damit angefangen in der Nähe für sie eine Koppel aufzustellen."

„Danke Harry, ich weiss gar nicht was ich nun machen soll." sagte Claire überfordert.

Tess sah sie traurig an „Ich hab bereits mit der Versicherung telefoniert, am Nachmittag kommt ein Gutachter vorbei und sieht sich den Schaden an!" sagte sie ihr in der Hoffnung sie damit zu trösten.

„Aber wo werde ich wohnen? Und Becky, Meg, Jodi, Stevie und Kate?" fragte Claire weiter.

Wieder übernahm Harry das Wort.

„Wenn du willst, kannst du hier bei uns bleiben, bis du weißt wies weiter geht. Die Mädchen können sich ja im Gästehaus einquartieren.

Claire wir sind eine Familie und wir helfen uns gegenseitig. Bitte sei nicht zu Stolz und nimm unsere Hilfe an." bat er sie.

Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass es ihr nicht leicht fallen würde.

„Und wenn du dir wegen den Kosten Sorgen machst, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich euch eine gesalzene Rechnung in Aussiecht stelle! Einverstanden? " zog er sie nun auf.

Claire grinste und blickte ihn dankbar an "Na wegen der Kosten werden wir uns sicher einig werden, Harry. Ich lass mich nicht so gerne über den Tisch ziehen, das weißt du ja." sagte sie lächelnd und Harry grinste ihr schelmisch zu.

Alle drehten sich um, als Nick erschien. Er war auf Drovers geblieben und musste den Schaden inspizieren und einen Bericht darüber schreiben.

„Hallo zusammen." sagte er bedrückt.

„Und wie sieht's aus?" fragte Claire, die ja noch nicht genau wusste wie schlimm es bei ihr zuhause aussah.

„Es tut mir Leid Claire, wir konnten das Haus nicht retten! Es ist komplett abgebrannt! Megs Haus ist auch unbewohnbar und muss abgerissen werden, ebenso die Ställe und die Arbeiterunterkünfte." entschuldigend sah er sie an.

„Oh mein Gott." flüsterte sie entsetzt. Sie hatte mit vielem gerechnet, doch damit?

„Woher soll ich das Geld nehmen um Drovers wieder aufzubauen?" verzweifelt wendete sie sich an Alex, der sie besorgt in den Arm nahm.

Nick ging zu ihr hinüber und drehte sie zu sich hin.

„Claire das ist noch nicht alles! An was erinnerst du dich eigentlich?" wollte er ernst wissen.

Claire sah ihn irritiert an. Darüber hatte sie sich noch gar keine Gedanken gemacht!

„Nun ich hatte mit Alex telefoniert und dann ging ich ins Wohnzimmer um Fern zusehen, ich muss wohl eingeschlafen sein! Der Brand wurde wahrscheinlich durch eine unserer maroden Leitungen hervorgerufen!" versuchte sie sich zu erinnern.

„Claire setzt dich bitte hin und Tess du bitte auch!" Sein Ton erschreckte alle und sahen ihn an.

„Claire es war kein Unfall. Es war eindeutig Brandstiftung. Zwischen deinem Telefonat und Daves Anruf liegen nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten. Kein Schwelbrand breitet sich so schnell aus. Wir haben eindeutig Spuren von Brandbeschleuniger gefunden und zwar im ganzen Haus!

Dann kommt noch Daves Aussage hinzu, wie er jemand gesehen hat, wie der das Grundstück verließ..."

Nick machte eine kurze Pause, denn das was er als nächstes sagen musste würde Claire tief erschüttern, er holte tief Luft und atmete diese aus, dann setzte er wieder an "Claire, jemand wollte ganz sicher sein, dass du in diesem Inferno umkommst! Dave hatte dich gefesselt vorgefunden und du wurdest am Hinterkopf mit einem stumpfen Gegenstand bewusstlos geschlagen!" Er sah sie an und ihr Blick veränderte sich von Ungläubigkeit, Entsetzten, Wut und zum Schluss Angst, pure und nackte Angst!

Sie hatte das Gefühl das eine eiskalte Hand sich um ihren Hals gelegt hatte und ganz langsam zudrückte.

Alex sah seinen Bruder wütend an „Wie kannst du ihr das so einfach sagen! Sag mal tickst du noch richtig!" schrie er ihn an dann ging er vor Claire in die Knie „Claire, Claire sieh mich an! Verdammt sieh mich an! Dir wird nichts geschehen, ich werde dich und unser Kind beschützten, hast du mich verstanden?" verzweifelt schüttelte er sie an den Schultern als sie keine Reaktion zeigte.

Hilflos sahen die andern zu wie Alex verzweifelt versuchte an Claire ran zukommen.

Unendliche Wut baute sich in Alex auf „Verdammt noch mal, Claire! Was ist denn nur los mit dir? Wo ist die starke Frau die immer alles alleine machen wollte und ums verrecken keine Hilfe annahm! Du willst mir doch nicht weiss machen, dass dich die Schwangerschaft so verweichlicht hat! Wenn das so ist dann trenne ich mich von dir! Ich hab keinen Bock auf so einen Tränensuse!" schrie er sie an und hoffte sie damit zu provozieren.

Geschockt sahen die andern ihn an! Wie konnte Alex nur so herzlos sein und in dem Ton mit Claire reden.

Doch er hatte sein Ziel erreicht! In Claires Augen kehrte Leben zurück und nun funkelte sie ihn wütend an. Als sie sein Lächeln sah, begriff sie warum er sie so angeherrscht hatte.

Er hielt sie immer noch fest und küsste sie leicht, Claire erwiderte den Kuss und seufzte leise, als er sie wieder frei gab.

„Sorry Claire, aber ich wusste mir nicht anders zu helfen!" bat er sie um Verzeihung.

„Ist schon gut, du wusstest ja immer wie du mich auf die Palme bringen konntest!" meinte sie und küsste ihn nochmals kurz.

Die andern sahen verdutzt drein und begriffen nicht so ganz was sich soeben vor ihren Augen abgespielt hatte, es war ihnen aber im Grunde egal, denn in Claires Augen funkelte ihr alter Kampfgeist auf.

Claire sah nun über Alex Schulter und suchte Nicks Blick.

„Ok nachdem wir das geklärt haben, was kannst du mir noch sagen? Was gedenkt die Polizei zu tun?" wollte sie von ihm wissen.

Nick schwieg einen Moment, als wollte er sicher gehen, dass Claire wirklich in Ordnung war.

„Nun, dank Daves Beschreibung des Wagens haben die eine Fahndung raus gegeben. Mehr können sie im Moment nicht machen.

Aber um deine Sicherheit zu garantieren würde ich dir empfehlen vorerst hier auf Killarney zu bleiben. Hier hast du genügend Schutz!" schlug er ihr vor.

„Nun das hatten wir bereits vorher entschieden, ok was weiter! Tess sagte das der Gutachter später vorbei kommt. Ich möchte gerne dabei sein wenn er kommt. Schliesslich weiss ich am besten wie viel Drovers Run Wert war!" meinte Claire trocken.

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkeifen. Claire war wirklich eine McLeod! Wenn sie fiel, stand sie auf, klopfte sich den Staub von den Kleidern und machte alles nieder was sie zu Fall gebracht hatte! Sie war ja ihrem Vater so ähnlich!

„Nun er kommt um drei Uhr." informierte Nick Claire.

„Ok dann ist es Zeit aufzubrechen, ich will mir ansehen was noch übrig geblieben ist. Alex kommst du mit! Vielleicht brauche ich ja deine spezielle Aufrütteltechnick, falls ich wieder zu einer, mhmm wie war das, Tränensuse mutiere." forderte sie ihn grinsend auf.

Alex stand ergeben auf und Tess folgte seinem Bespiel.

Claire sah ihre Schwester zweifelnd an und wollte etwas sagen, als Tess ihr das Wort abschnitt.

„Drovers war auch mein Zuhause! Ich will wissen was daraus wird. Nicht nur Alex weiss, welche Knöpfe er drücken muss, um dich wütend zu machen!" drohte Tess und funkelte sie wütend an.

Claire legte ihren Kopf schräg und zuckte dann mit den Schultern und ging hinaus. Die Ryan Brüder folgte ihr während Tess sich grinsend umdrehte und Harry und den andern frech zu winkte.

Kopfschüttelnd sahen die ihnen hinterher.

Als die vier auf Drovers ankamen musste Claire hart schlucken.

Sie wusste das alles zerstört war, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen machte es so endgültig und unwiderrufbar. Tränen der Wut stiegen in ihr hoch.

Sie drehte sich nach Alex um und ergriff seine Hand. „Wer hasst mich nur so, dass er ein Haus dafür in Brand steck, um mich umzubringen?!" fragte sie bestürzt.

Alex hatte sich das gleiche gefragt und wusste nicht was er darauf antworten sollte. Tröstend nahm er sie in die Arme.

Tess lehnte sich an ihren Mann und betrachtete traurig ihr ehemaliges Zuhause.

"Ich habe drei Jahre lang in diesem Haus gelebt und es war eine der glücklichsten Zeiten meines Lebens, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen wie es Claire ergeht, sie hat schliesslich ihr ganzes Leben hier verbracht." sagte sie traurig.

Ein Auto nährte sich ihnen und ein Mann stieg aus.

Der Gutachter begrüßte alle freundlich und zusammen gingen sie zu der Ruine. Mit schwerem Herzen betrachtete Claire mit ihm zusammen, die wenigen Überreste, die das Feuer hinterlassen hatte.

Alles war weg, all ihre Erinnerungen an ihre Kindheit und Teenagerzeit.

Das Feuer hatte ihr alles genommen. Eine unbeschreibliche Leere erfasste sie.

Mit jedem Schritt den sie tat verabschiedete sie sich mehr und mehr von ihrer Vergangenheit.

Der Gutachter und sie gingen dabei die jeweiligen Inventarposten durch. Ihre Vergangenheit und Arbeit in Zahlen und Geldbeträgen zu beziffern, zerrte an ihre Nerven.

Der Schock der letzten Nacht machte sich langsam bemerkbar und ihr wurde es zuviel.

Hilflos sah sie Alex an "Ich will weg von hier, ich hab genug gesehen!" bat sie ihn mit erstickter Stimme. Alex nickte und zusammen gingen sie zum Auto.

Tess fuhr mit ihnen und Nick blieb noch um mit dem Gutachter die Formalitäten zu klären.

Schweigend fuhren sie nach Killarney. Liz wartete bereits auf sie und führte sie ins Wohnzimmer.

"Was hat der Experte gesagt?" fragte sie.

"Die Versicherung übernimmt den gesamten Schaden. Einem Wiederaufbau von Drovers steht also nichts mehr im Weg" antwortete Claire traurig.

"Konntet ihr einige Sachen retten?" wollte Liz weiter wissen und hoffte dass dies der Fall wäre, doch Alex schüttelte mit dem Kopf.

Geknickt setzte sich Claire hin.

„Ich war ja nie der Sammlertyp, aber im Feuer sind ein paar Sachen verbrannt an denen ich sehr gehangen habe. Erinnerungen an meine Mutter, Fotos, Briefe.  
Ich hatte auf dem Dachboden unser altes Kinderbettchen gefunden und wollte dass unser Kind darin schläft... Nun ist alles weg! Mein ganzes Leben... Alles..." sagte Claire und Liz setzte sich schnell zu ihr hin.

„Claire, das waren nur Dinge. Du bist am Leben und deine Erinnerungen trägst du hier drin!" tröstetet sie Claire und legte dabei ihre Hand über Claires Herz.

Ergriffen legte diese ihre darüber und sah sie dankbar an.

„Ich weiss, du hast ja Recht. Es war eben ein bisschen viel auf einmal. Das Leben geht weiter und ich werde Drovers wieder aufbauen!" Meinte Claire mit kämpferischer Stimme.

Alex küsste ihre Stirn und setzte sich neben sie. Claire sah sich um und zum ersten Mal nahm sie den ausgezeichneten Geschmack von Liz wahr.

„Weißt du was Liz, Ich könnte beim Einrichten deine Hilfe brauchen. Ich hab dafür kein Händchen, das ist eher Tess Spezialgebiet!" bemerkte Claire und Tess sah sie erstaunt an.

„DU machst dir Gedanken um Inneneinrichtungen? Bist du sicher das mit deinem Kopf alles in Ordnung ist Claire?„ hakte Tess spöttisch nach.

„Tess bei mir ist alles ok! Ich denke nur praktisch, warum sollte ich mir mit Möbeln, dazupassende Vorhänge, Teppiche und weiss Gott was, den Kopf zerbrechen wenn ich hier zwei absolute Profis habe. Ich wäre doch blöd das nicht aus zunutzen." gab sie grinsend zu.

Die Anwesenden lachten alle.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf, das war mal wieder so Typisch für sie!

Als Nick am frühen Abend vorbeikam berichtete er ihnen, dass Claire weit mehr Geld von der Versicherung bekam als sie alle erwartet hatten.

Jack hatte seinerzeit eine Klausel in die Police rein setzten lassen, dass im Falle einer Brandstiftung die Schadersatzsumme sich verdoppeln sollte.

Claire hatte sich damals über die hohe Jahresprämie gewundert, aber Jack hatte sie ohne Erklärung abgewimmelt.

Nun schickte sie im Stillen ein Dankgebet an ihren Vater.

„Hey wisst ihr was! Das ganze hat auch sein Gutes." bemerkte sie auf einmal

"Mit fehlte doch immer das Geld um die nötigen Reparaturen am Haus zu machen.

Dank der Versicherung habe ich nun mehr als genug und kann alles so aufbauen wie es mir gefällt." erklärte sie belustigt.

Tess grinste "Na toll, jetzt wo ich auf Wilgul lebe hättest du genug Strom für meine Cappuccinomaschine." stellte sie fest.

Alle lachten befreit auf.

Beim Abendessen wurde heftig debattiert wie sie das Geld einsetzten wollten und da nun mehr als genug vorhanden war musste sich Claire das erste Mal in ihrem Leben keine Gedanke darüber machen.

Jodi träumte bereit von Luxuriösen Arbeiterunterkünften während Claire und Alex sich über die Ställe stritten.

Harry hatte bereits einem befreundeten Architekt angerufen der Morgen vorbei kam und mit Claire ihre Vorstellungen besprechen wollte. Sie diskutierte sehr lange und als Liz zu gähnen begann löste sich die Gruppe auf.

Nick und Tess fuhren zurück nach Wilgul.

Harry begleitete Jodi, Becky und Kate zu dem Gästehaus, während Meg es bevorzugte in Terrys Quartier zu ziehen.

Stevie wiederrum war bei Dave untergekommen. Was ihr auch am liebsten war, denn allen war nicht entgangen, was zwischen den beiden vorging.

**23. Kapitel**

Claire folgte Alex in sein Zimmer und eine unbekannte Unruhe überkam sie. Alex spürte ihre Nervosität und sah sie fragend an "Was ist Claire?"

Verlegen sah sie ihn an "Weisst du eigentlich, dass ich das erste mal bei dir übernachte? Ich mein, mit dir, in deinem Zimmer!"

Alex grinste breit, Claire sah so süß aus, wenn sie verlegen war. Ihre Schüchternheit amüsierte ihn.

"Nun ich denke meine Eltern wissen dass wir zusammen schlafen Claire, immerhin bekommst du mein Kind!" zog er sie auf.

Claire schlug ihn empört auf den Arm. „Das ist mir schon klar!

Es ist nur lange her seit ich bei einem Jungen übernachtet habe, wo die Eltern zwei Türen weiter schliefen, dass ist alles!" bemerkte sie spitz.

Alex hob eine Augenbraue, „Du warst bei einem Jungen? In seinem Zimmer? Davon weiss ich ja gar nichts! Wann war das? Und wer?" frage er schelmisch.

Claire gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Keine Chance, das verrate ich dir nicht!"

Alex öffnete nun die Tür und zusammen betraten sie sein Schlafzimmer.

Er begann sich auszuziehen, als Claire ihn unsicher ansah.

„Alex, ich kann das wirklich nicht! Nicht im selben Haus wo deine Eltern wohnen! Ich komme mir irgendwie..." begann sie doch irgendwie fehlten ihr die Worte.

„Claire beruhe dich, wir schlafen im gleichen Bett, das ist alles! Ich will auch nicht, dass meine Eltern mit bekommen wie wir zusammen uns vergnügen." gab er nun lachend zu.

Befreit lachte sie auf und ging zu ihm rüber und küsste ihn.

„Ausser du bittest mich ausdrücklich danach! Dann würde ich wohl oder übel nachgeben." sagte er, als sie ihn losließ und im Bad verschwand.

Claire hörte sein Lachen unter der Dusche und musste grinsen.

Alex wusste immer wie er sie ablenken und zum Lachen bringen konnte.

Sie machte sich Bettfertig und legte sich auf das Bett. Müde fielen ihr die Augen zu.

Als Alex wieder ins Zimmer kam sah er, dass Claire bereits eingeschlafen war. Er setzte sich zu ihr hin und beobachtet sie im Schlaf.

Bilder der vergangenen Tage zogen vor seinem geistigen Auge vorbei!

Die ganzen sonderbaren Arbeitsunfälle, die Strohballen und gestern das Feuer. Innerhalb weniger Tage war soviel geschehen und zweimal hätte er die Frau, die er liebte, für immer verloren.

Er betrachtet ihre Figur. Ihr T Shirt war am Bauch etwas hoch gerutscht und er hatte den freien Blick darauf.

Obwohl Claire bereits im vierten Monat war, sah man ihr nichts an. Ihr Bauch war immer noch so flach wie vorher. Er beugte sich zu diesem hinunter und küsste sanft die Haut die sich schützend über ihr gemeinsames Kind legte.

Claire erwachte von dieser Berührung und sah was Alex gemacht hatte, zärtlich verwuschelte sie ihm seine Haare.

„War das der gute Nachtkuss fürs Baby?" fragte sie überflüssigerweise.

„Ja, endschuldige, ich wollte dich nicht wecken" sagte er leise.

„Was ist mit der Mutter? Bekomm ich keinen Gute Nachtkuss?" wollte sie frech wissen.

Alex lächelte und beugte sich nun zu ihr hin. Ebenso zart wie vorhin küsste er ihre Lippen.

Schmollend sah Claire ihn an „War das alles?"

Alex hob spielerisch seine Augenbrauen „Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass meine Eltern zwei Türen weiter ihr Schlafzimmer haben! Du warst es doch, die vorhin Skrupel hatte!" erinnertet er sie neckisch.

„Du hast ja Recht, entschuldige! Ich bin tatsächlich müde lass uns einfach schlafen." sagte sie etwas traurig.

Alex lachte leise und rollte sich über sie, zu seiner Seite des Bettes. Er legte sich seitlich hin und umarmte sie von hinten.

"Gute Nacht Claire." murmelte er und küsste ihren Nacken.

Claire schnurrte zufrieden und schloss sie Augen.

Bald hörte sie seinen regelmäßigen Atem.

Obwohl sie vorhin müde war konnte sie nun nicht einschlafen.

Ihr schwirrten hundert tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf und sie dachte an den Mann, der sie so besitzergreifend umschlungen hielt.

An ihre gemeinsame Tage in Melbourne, als er den Fremdenführer für sie gespielt hatte, wie sie zusammen im gleichen Bett geschlafen hatten und an dem Empfang als er sie in dem Abendkleid angestarrt hatte.

Bei dem Gedanken musste sie grinsen. Eigentlich schade, dass sie das Kleid nicht mehr hatte und dumm, dass sie die Fotos damals zerrissen hatte.

Unbewusst streichelte sie die ganze Zeit über seinen Unterarm der sie fest umschloss.

Die Wärme die seine Hand auf ihrer Haut hinterließ, erfasste ihre ganze Bauchgegend. Tief atmete sie seinen herbmännlichen Duft ein.

Ihr ganzer Körper wurde von einem wohlbekannten Zittern erfasst.

Claire stöhnte leise, ihre Sehnsucht nach seine Berührung wuchs ins unermessliche.

"Ach was soll's." murmelte sie und drehte ihren Kopf so weit dass sie seine Lippen berühren konnte.

Zuerst küsste sie ihn und dann begann sie an diesen zu knabbern.

Ihre Mühe wurde belohnt, Alex schlug die Augen auf. Er erwiderte ihre Küsse und die wurden nun immer leidenschaftlicher.

Sie befreite sich von seiner Umklammerung und drehte sich nun ganz um, dabei kletterte sie auf seinen Schoss.

Alex umfasste ihre Hüfte während Claire in nun am Hals und Schulter küsste.

"Ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber was lässt dich glauben dass ich will?" meinte er leise lachend.

Claire richtete sich auf und sah ihn an.

"Dein kleiner Freund!" meinte sie trocken.

"Und was ist mit Harry und Liz, die können uns immer noch hören!" erinnerte er sie.

"Oh Alex, auf einmal so prüde?" spöttisch sah sie ihn an und dann beugte sie sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn stürmisch. Alex erwiderte diesen mit der gleichen Intensität.

Plötzlich unterbrach sie den Kuss.

"Noch weitere Einwände?" wollte sie frech wissen.

"Nö" murmelte er und fuhr ihr den Rücken entlang.

Wieder küsste sie ihn "Good Boy!" murmelte sie dabei an seinen Lippen.

Alex musste grinsen und genoss Claires Liebkosungen.

Alex begann ihr Pyjamaoberteil auf zuknöpfen und streifte ihr es unendlich langsam von den Schultern.

Er richtete sich auf und begann ihre Brüste zu streicheln und liebkosen.

"Gott Claire, du bist so unglaublich schön" murmelte er dabei.

Claire lachte erregt auf, dann nahm sie sein Gesicht in ihre Hände "Hast du schon einmal mit einer Schwangeren geschlafen?"

Er grinste breit "Bis jetzt noch nicht, zumindest wusste ich es nicht!" antwortete er frech..

"Oh dann ist es für uns beide eine Premiere." flachste sie.

"Claire ich liebe es, wenn du so direkt bist." gab er lachend zu.

Alex legte beide Hände auf ihre Mitte und sah sie andächtig an. "Ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben, wir werden Eltern."

Claire hielt inne "Hast du Angst?" fragte sie etwas beunruhigt.

"Ehrlich gesagt ja! Ich wollte ja nie eine Familie und in so kurzer Zeit hat sich so viel verändert. Wir zwei und nun ein Kind!" gab er kleinlaut zu.

Claire fror auf einmal und langte zu ihrem Pyjamaoberteil.

Hastig zog sie es an. "Alex, fühl dich zu nichts gedrängt! Du musst nicht..." sagte sie betroffen doch Alex unterbrach sie indem er ihr einen Finger auf die Lippen legte.

"Claire ich will aber. Du und ich wir werden die besten Eltern der Welt werden."

Während er das sagte suchte er in seiner Nachttischschublade nach etwas ganz bestimmtes.

"Claire du weisst was ich für dich fühle und das was ich dich fragen will, hat nichts damit zu tun dass du mein Kind erwartest. Ich hatte den Entschluss bereits getroffen bevor ich es erfahren habe." sagte er auf einmal ganz ernst.

Verwundert sah Claire ihn an und dann bemerkte sie, dass er etwas in der Hand hielt.

Unauffällig versuchte sie einen Blick darauf zu werfen, aber Alex hatte es gemerkt und hinderte sie daran.

Beleidigt richtete sie nun den Blick auf ihn.

Gespannt sah sie ihm in die Augen.

"Eigentlich wollte ich auf den passenden Moment waren, aber bei unserem Timing würde ich weitere 15 Jahre brauchen." fing er an und setzt sich nun gerade hin. Claire sass immer noch auf ihm.

"Ich hätte dich beinahe verloren, zweimal. Ich weiss, dass ich nichts bin, wenn du nicht bei mir bist und ich will, dass du gesetzlich dazu verpflichtet bist, dein restliches Leben mit mir zu verbringen." fuhr er fort.

Ungläubig sah Claire ihn an "Fragst du mich ob ich deine Frau werden will?" fragte sie ihn fassungslos.

Alex runzelte die Stirn "Technisch gesehen hab ich dich noch nicht gefragt, aber ja darauf läuft es hinaus." murmelte er.

Sie lachte "Oh Alex, das war wohl der ungewöhnlichste und unromantischste Antrag in der Geschichte aller Anträge." meinte sie.

Alex liess die Schultern fallen "Du sagst also Nein?!" wollte er wissen.

"Nein" sagte sie und machte eine Pause, Alex sah sie schockiert an, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"...heisst es nicht! Ich will auch das du gesetzlich dazu verpflichtet bist, mich zu küssen" sagte sie und sie hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf seine Lippen "mich zu streicheln" unendlich langsam fuhr sie ihm mit ihren Finger über seine Brust.

"zu liebkosten" sanft knabberte sie an seinem Schlüsselbein.

"und mich zu lieben..." aufreizend bewegte sie sich auf seinem Schoss.

Schnell drehte sich Alex so um, dass Claire nun unter ihm lag.

"Heisst das Ja!" hakte er erregt nach.

"Wer weiss?" neckte sie ihn und erzitterte unter seinen Berührungen.

Er hatte wieder angefangen ihre Brüste zu liebkosen und gleichzeitig fuhr er ihr aufreizend über ihren Bauch und Hüften.

Ein kehliges Stöhnen entwich ihr, als Alex sie auszog.

Ohne sein Streicheln und Küssen zu unterbrechen entledigte er sich seiner störenden Kleidung.

Er platzierte sich vor ihrem Schoss und sanft drückte er ihre Beine auseinander. Claire wollte ihm bereits diese um ihn legen, doch Alex wich ihr aus.

Ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen und Gemurmel verließ ihre Lippen.

"Alex bitte..." flüsterte sie.

"Ich warte..." murmelte er listig und reizte ihren Körper weiter.

Er hatte zwar Mühe sich zurück zuhalten, aber wer wollte eine Antwort.

"Alex..." wimmerte Claire stoßweise.

"Und?" hackte er nach und näherte sich ihr, sodass sie ihn spüren konnte.

Claires atmete immer heftiger.

"Ja... ich will" rief sie verzweifelt.

Sie wollte, dass er endlich zu ihr kam und öffnete ihre Augen.

Er kam näher und lächelte schnell schlang sie ihre Beide um ihn.

"Natürlich will ich." flüsterte sie erregt als sie Alex endlich in sich spürte.

Nun gab es kein zurück und beide gaben sich ihren Wünschen und Gefühlen hin.

Harry lag im Bett und las etwas während Liz bereits am wegdösen war.

Auf einmal stutzte er. Er lauschte und als er begriff was er da hörte, atmete er bestürzt aus.

Liz war von seiner Reaktion wieder erwacht und sah ihn fragend an, bis sie realisierte was Harry so überrascht hatte hatte.

Ein leises Lachen entfuhr ihr.

Beleidigt sah er sie an.

"Lach nicht... ich finde das nicht besonders witzig! Immerhin ist Claire schwanger und hat einiges durchgemacht! Alex könnte wirklich etwas Rücksicht nehmen." meinte er pikiert.

"Nun für mich hört es sich an, als hätte Claire auch ihren Spaß. Und das eine schließt das andere nicht aus Harry, das solltest du eigentlich wissen." erwiderte Liz schelmisch.

Harry sah sie an und ihn ihren Augen las er den Schalk.

"Ich glaube ich muss meine Erinnerung auffrischen." sagte er ruhig und legte sein Buch zur Seite.

Als Liz begriff was er damit meinte kicherte sie wie ein junges Mädchen.

Er lachte über ihre Reaktion und zog gleichzeitig die Decke über sie beide.

Später lag Claire zufrieden in Alex Armen. Glücklich sah sie auf ihre Hand, ihr funkelte ein wunderschöner goldener Ring entgegen. In der Mitte lag ein Saphir, der von einem netzartigem goldfaden Geflecht eingefasst war.

In dem Geflecht waren viele kleine Diamantsplitter verarbeitet die je nach Lichteinfall in allen Farben schimmerte.

Claire liebte diesen Ring und hatte ihn sofort erkannt.

Auch wenn sie sich kaum an Alex Urgrossmutter erinnerte, wusste sie, dass es ihr Ring war.

Überglücklich legte sie ihren Kopf auf Alex Brust der tief schlief.

Sie betrachtete sein Gesicht, ein unendliches Glücksgefühl erfasste sie.

Alles schien so einfach und klar zu sein wenn er bei ihr war.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie an Alexs Antrag dachte.

Das war wahrlich keine Geschichte die sie ihren Enkelkindern erzählen könnte.

Unglaublich das sie vor hatten zu Heiraten.

"Claire Ryan" murmelte sie und verzog das Gesicht.

"Claire Ryan-McLeod" versuchte sie es erneut.

"Claire McLeod-Ryan" flüsterte sie weiter und dann grinste sie "Alex McLeod, mmmmhmm das ist es!" flüsterte sie.

Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an ihn heran und schlief ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie zeitig auf, da Claire heute viel vorhatte.

Zusammen gingen sie hinunter um zu Frühstücken, Liz sah die beiden belustigt an.

Jodi, Becky und Kate saßen ebenfalls am Tisch und begrüßten sie nickend.

"Gut geschlafen, Claire?" fragte Liz scheinheilig.

"Bestens Danke." antwortete Claire und wunderte sich etwas über ihren Gesichtsausdruck.

"Oh gut, ich dachte das du Probleme hättest." warf nun Harry ein.

"Warum?" fragte nun Alex erstaunt.

Claire wurde langsam rot, sie hatte Harrys Anspielung verstanden. Ihr war das ganze sehr peinlich.

Jodi musste über Claires Verlegenheit grinsen, denn auch sie hatte die Anspielung verstanden.

Nun fiel auch bei Alex der Groschen und vorwurfsvoll funkelte er seinen Vater an. "Dass du nie deine Klappe halten kannst! zischte er leise.

Verlegen griff Claire zur Kaffeetasse und Liz stieß einen begeisterten Laut aus.

Sie ergriff Claires Hand und sah sich den Ring an.

"Oh mein Gott, ihr seid verlobt? Ihr wollt heiraten? Wann? Ich bin ja so glücklich, oh Claire ich bin ja so überwältigt!" rief sie erfreut aus und stand auf um Claire zu umarmen.

Claire strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und erwiderte herzlich ihre Umarmung.

Die anderen staunten einen kleinen Moment und dann schlossen sie sich Liz an.

Harry hingegen klopfte seinem Sohn auf die Schulter "Gut gemacht mein Junge. Ich hoffe aber, dass ihr nicht jede Nacht Verlobung feiert!" meinte er trocken.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

Das war mal wieder so typisch Harry.

In dem Augenblick betraten Tess und Nick das Esszimmer und sahen erstaunt zu wie Claire von den anwesenden Frauen umarmt wurde.

Tess fiel gleich der Ring auf und mit einem Schrei stürze sie sich auf ihre grosse Schwester.

"Ich fass es nicht! Ihr werdet tatsächlich heiraten! Oh Claire, das ist wunderbar." sagte sie aufgeregt.

Nick ging zu Alex und gratulierte ihm auch "Na hast du doch noch den Mut dafür gefunden!" nahm er ihn hoch.

Er wusste, dass sein Bruder vor hatte Claire um ihre Hand zu bitten und dass er auf einen speziellen Moment warten wollte.

Eigentlich hätte er erwartet, dass Alex, nach den Ereignissen etwas warten wollte, aber anscheinend hatte er den richtigen Augenblick erwischt und gefragt.

"Und wann hat er dich gefragt, war es romantisch?" wollte Jodi wissen.

Alex lächelte, er sah wie Claire wieder errötete.

"Oh... ja... natürlich... sehr romantisch..." brachte sie verlegen heraus.

"Wo hat er dich gefragt, bei einem Candlelight Dinner? An einem besonderem Ort? Und was hat er genau gesagt?" quetschte sie Tess nun aus.

Claires Gesichtsfarbe erreichte ein bedrohliches rot.

"Nun... der Ort... ja Speziell könnte man sagen... zumindest für uns... " stotterte sie weiter.

Harry musste leise Lachen, ihm war sehr wohl bewusst wo sein Sohn, seiner Angebeteten, den Antrag gemacht hatte.

Amüsiert verfolgte er wie Claire sich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien versuchte.

"Mensch Claire lass dir doch nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen." maulte Tess.

"Tess ich hab sie gefragt, das sollte dich doch glücklich machen!" ging nun Alex dazwischen und Claire sah ihn mehr als dankbar an.

Tess schmollte beleidigt und verkreuzte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Na gut für heute gebe ich mich zufrieden, aber ich werde es schon noch aus ihr herausbekommen. Wie damals mit dem Kleid!"

Claire sah sie nun genau an "Tess was meinst du damit?" hakte sie nach.

Tess sah sie unschuldig an "Frag Harry!" sagte sie ruhig.

Claire drehte sich zu ihm um der sie schuldbewusst ansah.

"Harry?" fragte ihn Claire und dann begriff sie "Du hattest die Negative, stimmts ?"

Harry nickte.

Claire sah ihn böse an doch dann grinste sie. "Gut, ich hätte gern ein paar Abzüge!" meinte sie zu seinem Erstaunen.

Alex sah sie verwundert an "Ist das alles?" fragte er sie.

Claire lachte "Klar, mit diesem Kleid hat doch alles angefangen, ich finde du solltest ein Bild davon haben, so als Erinnerung. Wer weiss wie ich nach unserem Junior aussehe." antwortete sie frech.

Alex fing an zu grinsen und holte seine Brieftasche heraus.

Ungläubig beobachtete Claire wie er ein zusammengefaltetes Foto herausholte.

Sie griff danach und sah es sich an. Es war tatsächlich eins der Fotos genauer gesagt eins, wo sie mit Alex tanzte. Sie stand mit dem halben Rücken zur Kamera, so das man die Rückenansicht sehen konnte.

Durch das Halbprofil sah man auch ihr Gesicht und das von Alex und wie sie sich ansahen. Sogar durch das Foto konnte man die Spannung zwischen den beiden fühlen.

"Seit wann hast du das?" fragte sie neugierig.

Er grinste verlegen. "Eine Weile..." gab er halbherzig zu.

Claire ging zu ihm hin und baute sich vor ihm auf.

"Seit wann?" wiederholte sie ihre Frage.

"Dad hat mir kurz nachdem wir von Melbourne zurückkamen einige Abzüge gemacht." gab er kleinlaut zu.

"So lange?" sagte sie nun in einem seltsamen Unterton "Kein Wunder dass du keine Freundin danach hattest. Bei dem Vorbild mussten sie ja alle scheitern." meinte sie schelmisch und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Mund.

Lachend betrachtete sie nun noch mal das Bild.

Jodi schlich sich hinter sie und ihr Kiefer fiel herunter. Sie schnappte sich das Bild und betrachtete es eingehend.

"Das... bist... du?... Claire ... wohww... du siehst scharf aus...

Gott Alex und du konntest deine Hände damals bei dir behalten? Welch eine Leistung!!!!" sagte sie bewundernd in seine Richtung.

Harry und Liz sahen die junge Frau erstaunt an, während Tess und Nick lachten.

"Das waren meine Worte Jodi, genau das selbe hatte ich damals auch gesagt." bemerkte Nick und nun sah in Tess erstaunt an, vorwurfsvoll schlug sie ihm auf die Schulter.

"Nach dem nun alles geklärt ist schlage ich vor, dass wir zu Ende Frühstücken.

Heute steht noch so einiges an." schlug Liz in einem Ton vor der keine Widerrede duldete. Gehorsam setzten sich alle an den Tisch und aßen.

**24. Kapitel**

Nach dem Frühstück fuhren Alex und Claire nach Drovers um sich dort mit dem Architekten zu treffen. Da sie zu früh waren schlenderten sie etwas über das Grundstück.

"Ich bin froh das du mich begleitest Alex." sagte Claire auf einmal.

"Ist doch selbstverständlich Claire, ich lass dich doch nicht im Stich." antwortete er erstaunt.

"Das weiss ich, doch ich finde es wichtig, dass du dabei bist. Schliesslich wird das unser Zuhause und da wir irgendwann heiraten finde ich du solltest das neue Haus mitgestalten. Ich will dass es in jedem Fall unser Haus wird."

Alex sah sie überrascht an "Claire, Drovers gehört den McLeods, ich finde ein Ryan sollte da nichts zusagen haben." gab er zu bedenken.

"Diese McLeod will aber, dass ein ganz spezieller Ryan seinen Senf dazu gibt. Verstanden!" sagte Claire bestimmt.

Alex grinste und sah sich um. Die Arbeiter hatten seit gestern viel Schutt weggeräumt und heute kamen die Bagger und erledigten den Rest.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin liebte ich das alte Haus. Ich kann mir kein anderes vorstellen. Wenn du wirklich meine Meinung hören willst solltest du es wieder aufbauen, so wie es war." sagte Alex ehrlich.

Claire suchte seinen Blick in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen

"Ich hatte so gehofft das du das sagst.

Ich denke auch dass wir den Grundriss des Hauses behalten sollten, aber ich wäre schon für ein paar Änderungen." meinte sie bewegt.

"Und an welche hast du gedacht?" wollte Alex wissen.

"Ich möchte das unseres Schlafzimmer ein eigenes Badezimmer hat, mit einer großen Badewanne und einer separaten Dusche die gross genug für uns beide ist." sagte sie schelmisch.

"Ah du denkst dabei an unsere Wasserspiele nicht wahr?" er musste leise lachen als Claire heftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

Er schloss sie ihn seine Arme. "Ich finde die Idee genial, Claire, und ich finde wir sollten genügend Kinderzimmer einkalkulieren."

Claire umarmte ihn fest und lehnte sich an seiner Schulter "Auf jeden Fall."

Ein Auto näherte sich und Alex gab sie widerwillig frei. Zusammen gingen sie hinüber und begrüßten den Architekten der sich als Bob Cliver vorstellte.

"So Claire, Harry hat mir gestern einige Fotos von ihrem alten Haus gemailt und einen Grundriss gezeichnet.

Eins möchte ich ihnen gleich sagen. Der alte Stil des Hauses hat mir sehr gefallen und ich habe anhand von den Vorlagen einige Entwürfe gekritzelt.

Natürlich haben sie das sagen und das letzte Wort." während er das sagte rollte er eine Blaupausen auf der Motorhaube seines Wagens aus.

Neugierig sahen Alex und Claire auf den Plan.

Er hatte tatsächlich die Einteilung des abgebranntem Haus übernommen, mit ein paar Änderungen, die er nun erläuterte.

„Wie sie sehen habe ich das Wohnzimmer und das Esszimmer als einen großen Raum geplant. Der Kamin im Esszimmer habe ich auch beibehalten. Ich habe ihn nur an die Außenwand verlegt, sodass er besser zur Geltung kommt.

Die Küche habe ich etwas grösser geplant und auch die Speisekammer ist dadurch groszügiger.

Das Büro und Gästezimmer habe ich beibehalten wie es war, nur das untere Badezimmer habe ich etwas kleiner geplant, dafür befindet sich daneben die neue Waschküche."

Claire war begeistert von dem Grundriss vom Erdgeschoss und sah nun neugierig zu wie er eine zweite Blaupause ausrollte.

„Wie sie bemerkt haben, habe ich die Einteilung des oberen Stock komplett geändert." Erklärte ihnen Bob.

Claire sah sich die Pläne nun genauer an.

Gekonnt hatte Bob alle toten Winkel geschickt ausgenutzt.

Die Treppe die zum Speicher hinaufführte hatte er an der gleichen Stelle geplant nur in Forum einer Wendetreppe die dadurch weniger Platz brauchte, als im alten Haus. Durch das Weglassen des Abstellraums und dem freiem Platz vor dem Erker, hatte er den nun gewonnen Platz als großes Schlafzimmer geplant.

Das neuerworbene Zimmer war riesig und beinhaltete ein eigenes Badezimmer.

Da wo früher ihr altes Zimmer war, hatte Bob die Fläche geteilt und einen Teil davon war eben das besagte Badezimmer.

Daneben befanden sich nun zwei mittelgroße Kinderschlafzimmer, gewonnen aus Claires Kinderzimmer und dem ehemaligem Elternschlafzimmer.

Tess altes Kinderzimmer hatte Bob vergrößert und ein weiters Kinderzimmer daraus gemacht, während er ihr altes Zimmer, das sie nach ihrer Rückkehr bewohnte, so belassen hatte.

Das alte Badezimmer hatte er auch vergrößert, wodurch das zweite Gästezimmer kleiner ausfiel, aber immer noch gross genug war.

Claire war sehr überrascht dass Bob es geschafft hatte, aus den ursprünglichen fünf alten, und ziemlich unterschiedlich großen Schlafzimmern, sechs mehr oder weniger gleich grosse Zimmer zu zaubern.

Alex war ebenfalls sehr überrascht, wie sehr sich das Haus durch ein paar kleine Änderungen und der optimalen Ausnutung jeder kleinsten Fläche erweitert hatte. "Also Bob, wenn sie das nur so hingekritzelt haben, will ich nicht wissen, was sie zaubern wenn sie Zeit haben!" sagte er begeistert.

"Was sagen sie dazu Claire?" wollte der Architekt gespannt wissen.

Claire sah ihn an "Gut Bob, sehr gut sogar, wir hatten gehofft, dass wir den ursprünglichen Baustil erhalten könnten, aber das hier ist mehr als ich erhofft hatte. Das sie beim Witwengang einen Balkon mit eingeplant haben, finde ich herrlich." bewundernd sah Claire ihn an. „Und das neue Elternschlafzimmer, mit dem eigenem Badezimmer finde ich fantastisch. Das hatte ich mir schon immer gewünscht." gab sie lächelnd zu.

"Wie gesagt das alte Haus hat mir sehr gefallen, vor allem der Gang auf dem Dach gefiel mir. Wie nannten sie den, Witwengang?"

"Ja, frührer winkten die Frauen von da aus ihren Männern zu, wenn diese vom wochenlangem Viehtrieb nachhause kamen." erklärte ihm Claire schmunzelnd.

Bob rollte nun weitere Pläne heraus. Das eine war ein Grundriss der gesamten Farm wo die Einzelnen Gebäuden eingezeichnet waren.

Bob hatte hierbei doch einige Änderungen vorgenommen.

Vorher waren die Gebäude etwas wahllos aufgestellt worden wodurch kein direkter Zugang zum Haupthaus möglich war.

Bob hatte nun die Zugangststrasse verlängert und nun endete diese direkt vor der Terrasse und den großen Stufen vom Haus statt wie früher beim Haupteingang der so gut wie nie verwendet wurde.

Das Cottage von Meg stand zwar an der gleichen Stelle, doch nach hinten war nun ein großzügiger Gemüsegarten eingezeichnet, mit einer Bewässerungsanlage.

Gegenüber befand sich nun das Arbeiterbungalow, das in wie ein halber Kreis aussah. Die Mitte des Raumes war in einer Wabenform gehalten, links und recht waren jeweils zwei Schlafzimmer geplant. An der Stirnfront der Wabe war die Nasszelle die zweigeteilt war.

In den entstandenem Räumen waren jeweils zwei Toiletten untergebraucht. In der einten gab es eine Duschkabine, in der anderen eine Badewanne.

Der gemeinsame Aufenthaltsraum diente als Wohn/Esszimmer das eine kleine Kochnische beinhaltete. Der vordere gerade Teil hatte eine überdachte Veranda.

"Ich weiss was sie denken Claire, zwei Badezimmer für die Arbeiter Unterkünfte, aber bedenken sie, es das zuhause ihrer Mitarbeiter.

Wenn die sich Wohlfühlen, sind sie zufriedene und produktive Arbeiter." erklärte er ihr.

Alex nickte "Ja und die Zeit die dadurch gespart wird. Claire, du weißt ja wie lange Jodi im Badezimmer braucht. Becky und Stevie haben deswegen öfters mit ihr gestritten." gab er zu bedenken.

"Ich sag doch nichts!" meinte Claire, begeistert sah sie Bob an "Die Wohngebäude stehen näher zum Haupthaus und doch besitzen sie ihre eigene Privatsphäre.

Auch die Anordnung der Ställe und des Geräteschuppen gefällt mir. Und der Unterstand für das Futter und Stroh ist nun auch besser platziert, aber was ist das für ein Unterstand, der hier neben dem Cottage?" wollte Claire wissen.

"Darin kommen die Fahrzeuge, Autos, Motorräder, Traktore und was auch immer." erklärte er ihr.

"Sie habe wirklich an alles gedacht! So wie sie es geplant haben müssen wir nicht mehr so unnötig viel umherlaufen. Aber verstehen sie mich nicht falsch. Ich weiss ja, dass die Versicherung alles übernimmt. Aber ihre Pläne sind ja doch etwas großzügig geplant. Können wir uns das überhaupt leisten?" fragte Claire unsicher.

Bob lächelte sie an. „Harry hat mir ein Budget vorgelegt und ich hab mich daran gehalten. Sie dürfen nicht vergessen das Renovieren in der Regel mehr kostet als neu zu bauen. Natürlich ist das nur der Rohbau. Es kommen die kosten für die Böden, Tapeten, Badezimmereinrichtungen und dergleichen hinzu aber das habe ich im Groben eingerechnet. Ihr Haus ist finanzierbar. Und wenn sie nicht zu sehr über die Stränge ziehen, könnten sie sich sogar einen kleinen Pool erlauben, den ich übrigens hier hinten geplant habe." Bob zeigte auf den ehemaligen Tennisplatz den sie in den letzen Jahren kaum benutz hatten und nur noch für die BBC verwendet hatten.

„Einen eigenen Pool das währe herrlich Alex nicht wahr?" grinste Claire ihren Verlobten an. Der grinste sie ebenfalls an und ihn seinen Augen glitzerte bereits die Vorfreude.

„Oh ja, gerade zu Himmlisch!" stimmte er ihr zu.

„Also was sagen sie, haben sie irgendwelche Wünsche, Änderungsvorschläge, ich bin für fast alles offen." fragte Bob.

Alex und Claire sahen sich an und gleichzeitig sagten sie „Es ist perfekt!"

Bob lächelte zufrieden. „Also gut, dann können wir ja übermorgen bereits damit anfangen ihre Farm wieder aufzubauen! Der grösste Schutt ist ja bereits weg und den Rest können wir parallel erledigen." meinte Bob.

„Wie lange dauert es bis wir einziehen können?" wollte Claire nun wissen.

„Nun wenn es zu keinen größeren Verzögerungen kommt, sollte in fünf bis sechs Monaten alles so weit sein, dass sie Einziehen könnten.

Wir fangen zuerst mit den Wohneinheiten an und erst am Schluss mit den Ställen. Es macht ja wenig Sinn wenn die Tiere hier sind und sie anderorts Schlafen müssen, oder irre ich mich?" fragend sah Bob seine Bauherren an.

Alex nickte zustimmend während Claire etwas unglücklich wirkte.

„Claire was ist los?" wollte Alex wissen der ihre Traurigkeit bemerkt hatte.

„Nichts es ist nur... Ich hatte gehofft auf Drovers zu heiraten und hier unser Kind zubekommen. Aber fünf Monate erscheint mir doch etwas knapp!" gab sie murmelnd zu und die ersten Tränen lösten sich bereits von ihren Wimpern.

Alex nahm sie tröstend in den Arm und flüsterte Bob lautlos „HORMONE!" zu. Dieser grinste wissend.

„Wissen sie Claire ich verstehe sie, sie wollen für ihr Kind ein Nest bauen.

Nun wenn ich die Arbeiter ran halte und wir hie und da ein paar helfende Hände zusätzlich haben, könnten wir mit dem Haupthaus früher fertig sein, sodsas sie zumindest für die Geburt einziehen könnten." bot er ihr an.

Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an „Sorry aber im Moment bin ich sehr nahe am Wasser gebaut."

„Keine Bange Claire, das kenne ich noch von meiner Frau, das gehört eben dazu! Machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Ich verspreche ihnen das ich mein möglichstes tue um die Arbeiten voranzutreiben." beruhigte Bob Claire „Nun da wir alles geklärt haben gehe ich zurück in mein Büro und organisiere alles. Ich halte sie auf dem Laufenden!" versprach er und verabschiedete sich von den zwei.

Sie winkten ihn noch zu während Alex tröstend den Arm um Claire erhielt, die immer noch wie ein Häufchen Elend wirkte. Kaum war Bobs Auto ausser Sichtweite war, schüttelte Claire ungeduldig Alex Arm von ihren Schultern.

„Ist ja gut er hat's geschluckt!" sagte sie wirsch zu ihm und sah ihn triumphierend an.

Alex blickte sie erstaunt und überrascht an. Zuerst dachte er, dass Claire eine ihrer Stimmungsschwankungen hatte, doch dann bemerkte er das listige Glitzern in ihren Augen.

Seine Augen weiteten sich „Sag bloß du hast markiert?" fragte er sie verblüfft.

„Aber sicher doch, wer kann schon einer weinenden, schwangeren Frau etwas abschlagen!" bestätigte sie ihm leise lachend.

„Du bist vielleicht eine, Claire! Unglaublich das ausgerechnet du zu so einer typischen Weiberlist greifst! Du hast mich sogar getäuscht!" lobte Alex sie.

Lachend warf sie sich in seine Arme „Man muss die Karten, die einem das Schicksal in die Hände gibt, geschickt ausspielen mein Lieber. Immerhin wird der arme Bob nun alles versuchen so schnell wie möglich unser Haus fertig zustellen!" meinte sie schelmisch an seiner Schulter. Lachend hob Alex sie hoch und drehte sie ein paar mal im Kreis küssend setzte er sie dann ab.

Zusammen sahen sie sich nun die Baustelle an

„Es wird ein Traum werden Alex, unser Traum!" sagte Claire verträumt an seiner Schulter lehnend. Alex drückte sie zufrieden an sich als ihn auf einmal das Gefühl beschlich, beobachtet zu werden.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von Claire und sah sich um. Er schirmte die Augen vor der Sonne ab und blickte angestrengt auf den gegenüberliegen Hügel hinüber.

Einen Moment lang dachte er dass er da etwas aufblitzen sah, aber es wiederholte sich nicht.

Claire sah ihn beunruhigt an. „Du hast es auch gespürt, nicht war?"

Schockiert sah Alex sie an „Was?" fragte er mit zugeschnürter Kehle.

„Das wir beobachtet werden! Alex ich konnte die Blicke beinahe auf meinem Rücken fühlen! Der der das hier angerichtet hat, ist immer noch hinter mir her!

Wer ist es nur wer?" brachte sie mühsam mit erstickter Stimme heraus.

Alex drückte sie fest an sich und Claire versteckte sich an seiner breiten Brust.

„Wenn ich das nur wüsste, Claire, aber wir lassen dich ab jetzt nicht mehr aus den Augen." flüsterte er ihr beruhigend ins Ohr.

Zusammen aneinander gekuschelt gingen sie zum Wagen stiegen ein und fuhren los.

Die vermummte Gestalt richtete sich wieder etwas auf und hielt dabei den Feldstecker bedeckt.

Um ein Haar hätte man ihn entdeckt, der Fremde murmelt ein paar wüste Beschimpfungen aus und beschloss etwas Gras über die Sache wachsen zu lassen.

"Bring deinen kleinen Bastard zur Welt du Schlampe, du wirst sehen was du davon haben wirst!" stieß die fremde Person in die Richtung in der Alex und Claire verschwunden waren.

„Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei!" murmelte diese weiter!

**25. Kapitel**

Alex und Claire fuhren auf dem direktem Weg zurück nach Killarney.

Ale sie das Haus betraten rief Alex laut nach seinem Vater.

Der kam zusammen mit Nick herbei geeilt.

An Claires Gesicht erkannten sie das etwas Geschehen sein musste.

„Was ist passiert!" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

„Wir waren auf Drovers und haben mit dem Architekten gesprochen, als der wegfuhr sahen wir, dass uns jemand die ganze Zeit beobachtet hatte! Leider konnten wir nicht erkennen wer!" informierte Alex sie in knappen Worten.

Harrys Gesicht verfärbte sich rot vor Wut.

„Jetzt reicht es mir! Ich setzte meine Familie nicht mehr dieser Gefahr aus! Ich werde Securityleute einstellen, die das Grundstück permanent bewachen!

Hast du Frank angerufen?"

Alex nickte „Ja vom Wagen aus, er ist auf dem Weg hierher!" bestätigte er,

„Gut! Und du kleine Missy wirst in Zukunft keinen Schritt ohne Begleitung machen, keine Widerrede! Jemand will dich umbringen und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun um das zu verhindern!" wandte Harry sich an Claire die ergeben den Kopf nickte.

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor Harry! Ich weiss was auf dem Spiel steht!" sagte sie bedrückt.

Harry ging zu ihr hin und nahm sie in die Arme, verwundert erwiderte sie seine Umarmung.

„Ich muss dir ja nicht sagen das du für mich wie eine Tochter bist Claire! Ich habe deinem Vater versprochen immer ein Auge auf dich zu haben, und der Teufel soll mich holen wenn ich mein versprechen breche!"

Alex und Nick sahen erstaunt zu ihrem Vater rüber. Harry war ja nie ein Mensch der vielen Worte gewesen und das eben gesagte grenze beinahe an ein Wunder.

Liz kam ins Wohnzimmer und spürte die gespannte Stimmung, ohne darauf einzugehen nahm sie Claire an die Hand und zog sie mit sich fort

„Komm ich hab da ein paar Ideen für das neue Haus!

Claire liess sich ohne Gegenwehr mitschleifen.

Als Frank dreißig Minuten später eintraf, besprachen die Ryan Männer mit ihm was die Polizei bis jetzt herausgefunden hatte.

Frank hatte den Feuerwehr bericht einem Experten geschickt der anhand der Spuren ein Täterprofil anlegen sollte. Das Ergebnis sollte in ein Paar Tagen an ihm zurück geschickt werden.  
Frank begrüßte Harrys Plan die Sicherheitsmassnahmen zu verstärken und versprach ein paar Leute mehr anzufordern um die Gegend besser patrouillieren zu können. Mehr war für den Moment nicht zu machen.

Die Wochen vergingen und nicht war mehr geschehen.

Am Anfang hatte sich Claire öfters im Haus aufgehalten, aber nun hatte sie genug davon. Sie wollte sich nicht von einem Irren das Leben schwer machen.

Sie trottete zu der Pferdekoppel hin und beobachtete Jodi bei der Arbeit, dabei dachte Claire an den Bericht der Frank gestern Abend vorbei gebracht hatte.

Der Profiler hatte sein Gutachten erstellt und was darin stand hatte Claire zu tief getroffen.

Alles deutete auf eine Täterin hin. Das ganze Vorgehen war von so einer Leidenschaft und Hinterhältigkeit ausgeführt worden, dass der Profi keine Zweifel daran hatte.

Alex und sie hatten die halbe Nacht darüber gegrübelt wer es sein könnte aber waren nicht fündig geworden!

Als Claire nun Jodi und Herkules beobachtet musste sie wieder an eine Passage vom Bericht denken.

„_Die Täterin ist erfüllt von verschmähter Liebe gegenüber dem Mann und voll von blindem Zorn gegenüber dem Opfer. Sie sieht ihn ihr eine Rivalin die sie vermutlich öffentlich gedemütigt und bloßgestellt haben muss._

Claire liess dieser Satz einfach nicht los! Wen um Gotteswillen hatte sie jemals öffentlich bloßgestellt! Claire vermied für gewöhnlich solche Konfrontationen und auf einmal viel es ihr wie Schuppen vor den Augen. Panisch drehte sie sich um und rannte auf Haus zu.

"ALEX ALEX!" rief sie dabei.

Jodi sah zu ihr hin. Sie machte sich Sorgen und band Herkules fest und rannte Claire hinterher. Kurz vor dem Haus hatte sie sie eingeholt.

"Claire was ist mit dir?" fragte sie völlig ausser Atem.

"Ich weiss, wer hinter mir her ist." antwortete Claire aufgeregt. "Im Bericht darin steht das, es eine Frau ist und ich sie womöglich bloßgestellt habe."

"Ok wer ist es?" Jodi sah Claire gespannt an.

"Robin, Robin Evans!" sagte Claire gepresst.

"Wer?" Jodi hatte keine Ahnung vom wem Claire da sprach.

"Die Frau, die damals dachte, dass Alex und ich ein Paar waren" erklärte Claire.

"Die aus Melbourne? Claire das über ein Jahr her! Warum hätte sie so lang warten sollen?" gab Jodi zu bedenken.

"Was weiss ich! Das ist eine Irre!" fuhr Claire sie an.

"Beruhige dich erst einmal. Du kannst sie nicht einfach so beschuldigen. Ich hab eine Idee, lass mich etwas im Internet recherchieren und dann sehen wir weiter." sagte die junge Frau bestimmt.

Überrascht sah Claire die kleine Jodi an, wobei sie im Moment sehr erwachsen wirkte.

"Ok versuchen wir es." gab sie nach.

Zusammen gingen sie ins Büro und fuhren den PC hoch.

Nach einer Stunde war Jodi fündig geworden.

"Siehst du Claire, diese Robin ist gleich nach der Nachricht von eurem Absturz ins Ausland gegangen und lebt nun in Amerika. Sie weiss nichts von eurer Rettung und denkt das Alex tot ist. Robin kann es nicht sein"

Jodi hatte mühsam den Namen der Freundin von damals herausgefunden und hatte diese einfach angerufen.

Bereitwillig hatte ihr Yvonne haarklein alles berichtet. Gelegentlich telefonierten sie und Robin zusammen und so wusste sie, dass Robin immer noch in New York war.

"Ich war mir so sicher, dass sie es ist. Alles hat gepasst." deprimiert sah Claire Jodi an.

Tröstend legte diese ihren Kopf an die Schulter ihrer Chefin.

"Danke, dass du mich vor einer Blamage bewart hast." bedankte sich Claire.

"Heisst das, dass du mir was schuldest?" fragte Jodi frech.

Claire sah sie neugierig an "Ok ich weiß, dass ich es bereuen werde, aber ich spiele mit. Was willst du?"

Jodi schlug unschuldig mit den Augen "Nichts Weltbewegendes, nur eine Geschichte." antwortete Jodi geheimnisvoll.

Misstrauisch sah Claire zu der jungen Frau die sie hatte aufwachsen sehen.

Wann wurde aus der süßen kleinen Jodi, diese hinterlistige und raffinierte junge Frau.

"Und welche?" wollte Claire wissen.

Jodi strahlte sie an "Erzähl der lieben Tante Jodi wie Alex um deine Hand angehalten hat!" forderte sie.

Claire lachte auf, sie hatte es geahnt. "Du platzt vor Neugierde nicht war?" und grinste als Jodi heftig nickte, ihre Locken sprangen dabei energisch auf und ab.

"Kannst du ein Geheimnis für dich behalten?" fragte Claire.

Jodi nickte wieder und Claire schien es, als würde alles an der jungen Frau unter Storm stehen. Claire meinte sogar dass Jodis Haare vor lauter Neugierde sich noch mehr kräuselte.

Claire grinste und beugte sich zu Jodi rüber.

Diese kam ihr entgegen und ihre Augen glitzerten.

"Gut, ich nämlich auch Jodi!" sagte Claire trocken und lachte schallend als sie Jodis Gesicht sah.

Die Enttäuschung war ihr deutlich an zusehen. Schmollend sah Jodi nun ihre Arbeitgeberin an.

Claire hatte etwas Einsehen und beschloss ihr etwas von dem Abend zu erzählen.

"Ok Jodi, etwas verrate ich dir. Diese Geschichte ist nicht Jugendfrei, reicht dir das als Antwort?"

Kaum hatte sie es ausgesprochen fiel ihr bereits Jodi um den Hals. "Ich wusste es, ich wusste es! Ich werde niemandem davon erzählen." versprach sie feierlich.

Entspannt lehnte sich Claire auf den Stuhl zurück.

Ein Blick auf den Computer brachte sie wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück holte.

„Wenn es Robin nicht ist, wer dann?" fragte sie sich murmelnd.

Mitleidig sah Jodi sie an „Weißt du Claire, Alex war ja nie ein Unschuldslamm, wer weiss wie vielen Frauen er das Herz gebrochen hat. Womöglich ist es jemand den du gar nicht kennst!"

„Und was ist mit der Demütigung?" widersprach ihr Claire.

„Das muss ja nicht heissen dass du sie direkt bloßgestellt hast. Vielleicht hat ja die Irre gedacht Alex an der Angel zu haben und hatte sich bereits als Braut gesehen.

Aber da wir nun wissen dass es eine Frau ist, weißt du ja vor wem du dich in Acht nehmen sollst. Vermeide Frauen und geh mit keiner mit, so einfach ist es!" überlegte Jodi.

Zweifeld sah Claire zu ihr hinüber.

„Bitte behalte es für dich. Ich will nicht, dass Alex sich noch mehr Sorgen um mich macht. Wenn ich ihm von meiner Schnapsidee erzähle, ist der in der Lage und fliegt dach N.Y. um höchst persönlich festzustellen, das Robin tatsächlich dort wohnt." bat sie.

Jodi grinste „Klar doch Chefin! Ist doch Ehrensache!"

Claire grinste nun auch wieder „Hast du Lust mich nachher nach Drovers zu begleiten? Ich will nachsehen wie die Arbeiten voran gehen."

Jodi strahlte sie nun regelrecht an „Ja gern, dabei kann ich ja vielleicht einen Blick auf den hübschen Vorarbeiter werfen."

Claire lachte lauthals los. Jodi würde sich in der Hinsicht nie ändern.

Nach dem Mittagessen fuhren die beiden nach Drovers wo sich eine Menge getan hatte. Die Grundmauern vom Haupthaus und der Arbeiterunterkünfte standen bereits, auch Megs Cottage war in Angriff genommen worden.  
Zusammen schlenderten die zwei Frauen umher und trafen auf Bob.

Der zeigte Jodi nur zu gerne die Pläne und diese war aus dem Häuschen, als sie sah was alles für ihr neues Zuhause geplant war.

Zufrieden fuhren Claire und Jodi nach zwei Stunden wieder zurück nach Killarney.

Die Wochen vergingen und der Alltag hatte sie alle wieder.

Claire hatte erfolgreich verdrängt, dass jemand hinter ihr her war, was auch kein Wunder war, denn die Täterin hatte es wohl aufgegeben.

Alles ging den gewohnten Gang und Claire arbeitet nun auch wieder vermehrt mit.  
Alex sorgte dafür, dass sie sich nicht zu sehr anstrengte, denn Claire war inzwischen in der 37. Woche und bald würde ihr Kind kommen.

Auch auf Drovers war die Zeit nicht still gestanden. Das Haupthaus war so weit fertig und dank Tess und Liz Hilfe waren auch die neuen Möbel bestellt die in wenigen Tagen geliefert wurden.

Bob hatte wirklich Himmel und Hölle bewegt, um die Leute immer wieder anzutreiben und einige Nachbarn kamen immer wieder vorbei um beim Wiederaufbau zu helfen.

Claire war darüber sehr glücklich, denn ihr Traum ihr erstes Kind im neuen Haus zu bekommen erfüllte sich. Am Wochenende würden alle wieder auf Drovers einziehen denn das Cottage und die neuen Arbeiterunterkünfte waren ebenfalls fertig gestellt.

Natürlich musste noch allerlei gemacht werden. Die grosse Scheune, wo zukünftig das Schafscheren und Drenschen stattfand, war noch nicht ganz fertig, dafür waren die Ställe und der Geräteschuppen voll einsatzbereit.

Der Unterstand für das Futter und die Fahrzeuge sollten auch in den nächsten Tagen fertig gestellt werden, erst dann wollten ihre Nachbarn Claires Tiere wieder zurück bringen.

Die Frauen verbrachten nun jeden Tag auf der Farm da täglich etwas geliefert wurde. Die Möbel fürs Haupthaus, das Mobiliar für Kate, Jodi, Stevie und Becky und die Sachen für Megs Haus.

Diese hatte bereits vor Tagen angefangen den Gemüsegarten zu bearbeiten.

Liz hatte das Kommando übernommen und dirigierte die Möbelpacker in der Gegend umher.

Aber es lohnte sich, jeden Tag wurde Drovers wohnlicher und Claire verbrachte besonders viel Zeit das Kinderzimmer einzurichten.

Am Freitagnachmittag warfen Liz und Tess gerade zu aus dem Haus. Die beiden wollten das Haus fertig dekorieren sodass Alex und Claire die Ankunft im neuem Haus gebührend feiern konnten.

Brummelnd hatte Claire das Feld geräumt und tröstet sich ein wenig damit, dass Alex und sie ab heute Abend wieder alleine waren. Fünf Monate im selben Haus wie Harry und Liz zu wohnen war mehr als genug.

Nicht das Claire es nicht gut hatte, aber ihre Zweisamkeit mit Alex hatte dadurch doch etwas gelitten. Jedes Mal wenn sie und Alex sich geliebt hatten, sahen Liz und Harry am nächsten Tag die beiden mit einem wissenden Lächeln an.

Claire wurde es von mal zu mal unangenehmer und so hatte sie immer mehr Probleme bekommen Alex Zärtlichkeiten zu genießen.

Alex hatte eingesehen, dass es wohl besser wäre diesen Teil ihrer Beziehung im Moment auf Eis zulegen, was ihm besonders schwer fiel, denn Claire wurde mit jedem Tag ihrer Schwangerschaft schöner.

Früher hatte er Schwangere nie als attraktiv betrachtet, nichts was man(n) begehrendwert fände, doch Claire hatte ihm das Gegenteil gezeigt. Das Wissen, dass sein Kind ihn ihr heranwuchs machte Claire so verdammt sexy!

Auch Alex konnte es kaum erwarten endlich einzuziehen, denn er und Claire hatten sich geeinigt auf Drovers zu heiraten und alle einzuladen die so tatkräftig mitgeholfen hatten ihr Zuhause mit aufzubauen. Doch nicht nur deshalb freute er sich auf den heutigen Abend.

Er hatte Claire in den letzten Wochen sehr vermisst und hoffte heute Abend etwas von der alten Zweisamkeit zurück zu erobern.

Ihm war klar, dass in Claires Zustand nicht gerade viel zu erwarten wäre, aber sie ungestört in den Armen halten und mit ihr zu knutschen, ohne Angst zuhaben das jemand mithören könnte, ja diese Aussicht machte ihn euphorisch.

Währenddessen bereiteten Liz und Tess alles vor. Auch wenn es Tess in ihrem Zustand auch nicht gerade leicht fiel, half sie Liz wo sie nur konnte.

Immerhin war sie selber auch in 34. Woche und hatte einen größeren Bauchumfang als ihre Schwester.

Keine der beiden wollten Kerzen offen brennen lassen, ihr bedarf an Flammen war fürs erste gedeckt, deshalb hatten sie sich für allerlei Windlichter und altmodischen Laternen entschieden.

Das ganze Haus schimmerte im weichen Schein der verschiedenen Lichterquellen. Terry hatte ihnen beim Kaminfeuer geholfen das leise vor sich hin knisterte.

Liz hörte wie ein Auto sich näherte schnell rief sie nach Tess. Zusammen gingen sie nach draußen.

Alex half Claire aus dem Wagen als ihn seine Mutter und Schwägerin lautstark begrüßten.

Verwundert sah er Claire an "Wusstest du, dass diese Möchtegerne Innendekorateurinnen noch hier herum schwirrten?"

Schuldbewusst sah sie ihn an "Ja, sie haben mich heute Nachmittag rausgeschmissen, ich vermute mal die haben das Haus für unsere Heimkehr dekoriert, Endschuldige."

Vorwurfsvoll sah er sie an "Oh Claire die Schwangerschaft hat dich verweichlicht, dir ist schon klar, dass die beiden nun den ganzen Abend hier bleiben."

Claire grinste ihn verwegen an "Nicht wenn du sie fortschickst, so quasi deine erste Amtshandlung als Hausherr."

Alex verdrehte gequält die Augen "Und ich hatte mich auf einen gemütlichen Abend gefreut!" stöhnte er dabei.

Tess und Liz standen nun hinter ihnen und hatten seine letzen Worte gehört.

"Das kannst du auch! Wir sind fertig, genießt euren ersten Abend in eurem neuem Zuhause. Wir sehen uns dann Morgen Nachmittag." sagte Liz kichernd und war bereits am einsteigen.

Tess sah zu ihrer Schwester hinüber, die sie erstaunt ansah.

"Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß und macht nichts was ich auch machen würde!" sagte Tess lachend und stieg ebenfalls in Liz Wagen.

Auf einmal fiel ihr etwas ein, sie kurbelte das Fenster hinunter und steckte ihren Kopf hinaus.

"Du Claire, in eurem Badezimmer, auf dem Hocker neben der Badewanne da hab ich euch etwas hingelegt. Ich denke es wird euch sicher nützlich sein!" rief sie ihr geheimnisvoll zu.

Sie winkte noch einmal zum Abschied und dann fuhr Liz los.

"Was das wohl sein wird?" fragte sich Claire.

"Wie ich Tess kenne, duzende Fläschchen mit Badeölen, Aromen und der gleichen" orakelte Alex.

Claire lachte "Stimmt. Also los geht's lass uns reingehen." Alex folgte ihr gespannt.

Nachdem der Rohbau fertig gestellt war hatte ihm seine Mutter verboten das Haus zu betreten. Sie war der Meinung dass er sich überraschen lassen sollte.

Er wusste zwar von den Plänen und Möbelkatalogen, was sie sich mehr oder weniger ausgesucht hatten, doch es real zu sehen war doch etwas anderes.

Gespannt betrat er nun das Haus

**26. Kapitel**

Wie in Bobs Plänen hatten sie das Wohn - und Esszimmer miteinander verschmelzen lassen, das nun in einem ganz zarten Terrakottaton gestrichen worden war und sich harmonisch mit dem Holzfußboden verband.

Von der Erkerfront ging ca. anderthalb Meter eine Wand in den Raum. Darin hatten sie die Schiebetür verschwinden lassen, mit der man bei Bedarf die zwei Zimmer trennen konnte.

In der Mitte Wohnzimmer befand sich ein großes Ecksofa das genügend Platz für sieben Personen bot plus zwei Hockern die mit Rollen an den Füssen versehen war.

"Hey die Couch ist ja riesig!" rief Alex begeisternd aus.

"Gefällt sie dir? Das ist eins der wenigen Dinge, die ich ausgesucht habe, mir gefiel die Mischung von Rattan und den beigen Sitzpolster!" gab Claire verlegen zu.

Sofort schwang Alex sich auf die Couch um die zu testen.

"Woww Claire, die ist herrlich bequem. Du hast gut gewählt." lobe er sie.

Er stand wieder auf und sah auf die Erkerfront, deren Stirn als Durchgang zur großen Veranda diente.

Alex hatte sich durchsetzen können, dass die beiden Veranden verbunden wurden, sodass diese nun zwei Seiten des Hauses umfasste.

"Mir scheint das du ein Rattanfetisch entwickelt hast Claire, die Esszimmerstühle sehen ja aus genauso aus wie das Sofa." wunderte sich Alex.

Er hatte den Essbereich betreten und sah den riesigen Teaktisch. Zehn der eben erwähnten dunklen Rattanstühle umringten diesen.

"Die Polster der Stühle und des Sofa sind identisch, deshalb habe ich sie ausgewählt." sagte Claire stolz. Ihre Augen glänzten.

Sie hatte sich Sorgen gemacht, ob Alex dieser Mix gefiel.

"Claire es ist traumhaft. Zeitlos und nicht so ein Geschnörkel.

Staunend betrachtete er sie restlichen Möbel. Die verschiedenen Sideboards und Vitrinen waren dezent platziert. Ein Sideboard befand sich im Esszimmer, in einer Ecke, in der anderen Ecke befand sich eine hohe und schmale Glasvitrine.

Zwei grosse Sidbords befanden sich im Wohnzimmer und ein kleineres im Eingangsbereich.

Grosse Pflanzenkübel verteilten sich im ganzen Raum und gaben dem ganzen einem heimischen und wohligen Touch.

Ein dreiviertel hoher Schrank weckte seine Neugierde.

Der Schrank stand schräg gegenüber der Sitzgarnitur an der Wand, der das Wohn und Esszimmer unterteilte.

Als er den öffnete pfiff er begeistert, im Schrank waren, ein Fernseher, DVD Recorder und Stereoanlage untergebracht.

Claire musste über Alexs kindliche Begeisterung lachen.

Verschmitzt lächelte Alex sie an.

"Na komm und sieh dir deinen Lieblingsraum an." forderte Claire ihn auf.

Alex wackelte mit seinen Augenbrauen und sah sie schelmisch an "Unser Schlafzimmer?" fragte er herausfordernd.

Lachend schüttelte Claire den Kopf "Nein, ich spreche von der Küche!"

"Oh ja. Mein zweitliebster Raum im Haus." antwortete er frech.

Zusammen betraten sie nun die Küche, die am gleichen Ort untergebracht war wie im alten Haus. Die Küchenschänke und Arbeitsflächen waren allesamt aus hellem Holz und der Boden war mit dunklen Schieferplatten verlegt worden. Der Kontrast gab dem ganzen einen mediterranen Flair.

In der Mitte des Raumes befand sich ein großer Runder Tisch, wo bequem sechs Personen sitzen konnten.

Alex Auge fiel sofort auf den riesigen Kühlschrank. "Oh ja, der sollte für mich genügen." meinte er spöttisch.

Claire schüttelte lachend den Kopf über soviel Unverfrorenheit.

Die Küche bot all erdenklichen Komfort und über genügend Stauraum. Der Hinterausgang befand sich auch hier, von da aus konnte Meg bequem zu ihrem Cottage gelangen vorbei am Hühnerstall und ihrem neuem Garten.

Zusammen gingen sie nun ins Büro wo er eine Überraschung für Claire hatte.

Als sie es betrat drehte sie sich gleich wieder zu Alex um, erstaunt sah sie ihn an

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand ihr alter Schreibtisch, der Schreibpult ihres Vaters, der, den sie Harry überlassen hatte.

"Es war Harrys Idee! Er fand das der Schreibtisch nach Drovers gehört." erklärte er sanft.

Gerührt strich Claire über das alte Holz. Wer hätte gedacht, dass es sich als Glücksfall erwies, das Harry damals den Schreipult ihres Vaters gefordert hatte.

So hatte sie doch noch ein Erinnerungsstück an ihrer Kindheit.

Schnell wischte sie sich ein paar Tränen der Rührung weg.

Alex küsste verständnisvoll ihre Stirn. Sie verließen das Zimmer und begutachteten nun das Gästezimmer.

Ein warmer Orangeton strahlte von den Wänden und das Mobiliar war in sanften braunroten Tönen gehalten. Neben dem Bett befand sich eine Kommode, ein großer Spiegel, ein Kleiderschrank und ein Lesesessel darin.

Neugierig warf nun Alex einen Blick ins kleine Badezimmer, das sich gegenüber vom Gästezimmer befand auch hier war die vorherrschende Farbe Orange und verlieh dem Raum einen fröhliche Atmosphäre.

Alex folgte nun Claire ins obere Stockwerk wo sich die Schlafräume befanden.

Das erste Zimmer das sie betraten war das zukünftige Kinderzimmer.

Claire hatte es in sanften grün und gelb Tönen gehalten und an den Wänden verlief eine Bordüre mit Tieren durchs ganze Zimmer.

Alex erkannte sofort das Kinderbett, das er vor einigen Wochen erworben hatte.

Als er damals in Fisher gewesen war hatte er dieses außergewöhnliche Bett gesehen und es gekauft.

Liz hatte ihn damals missbilligend angesehen, doch Claire hatte Alex Wahl gut geheißen.

Auch sie hatte sich gleich in die ungewöhnliche Form verliebt, den es war ein rundes Bett und nicht wie die anderen typischen Babybetten. Im Zimmer waren überall Spielsachen und Plüschtiere verteilt. Ein Schaukelstuhl beim Fenster,

die Wickelkommode und ein Sideboard komplettierten das Bild ab.

Das Badezimmer war in sanften Gelbtönen gehalten und war wirklich großzügig ausgefallen.

Eine Runde Vorrichtung erweckte Alex Neugierde. Als er den Deckel hob sah er in einen schmalen Schacht der nach unten führte.

Fragend sah er Claire an

„Das war Tess Idee! Der Schacht führt direkt in die Waschküche, so kann man die dreckige Wäsche nur noch da hinunter werfen und lässt nichts rumliegen." erklärte sie ihm grinsen.

„Das ist ja wirklich nützliche Idee, ich werd mich morgen bei Tess dafür bedanken." antwortete er lachend.

Gespannt sah er sich die weiteren Zimmer an, die als Gästezimmer oder zukünftigen Kinderzimmer dienen sollten.

Claire wollte sich mit der Einrichtung dieser Zimmer zeitlassen und hatte sich dafür entschieden diese schlicht zu halten.

Alle Räume waren in einem einfachem Weiss gehalten, die mit farbigen Vorhängen aufgepeppt wurden. Auch von vom Mobiliar her waren diese eher spartanisch eingerichtet, es standen lediglich jeweils ein Bett, ein Kleiderschrank und eine Kommode darin. Möbel die Liz irgendwo auf dem Speicher von Killarney gefunden hatte und die nun gut hier hineinpassten.

Claire nahm Alex an die Hand und führte ihn nun ihr Reich, das er neugierig betrat.

Das Zimmer war in einer hellen Sandfarbe gestrichen worden und an den Fenster hingen dunkelrote dünne Vorhänge die bis zum Boden reichten.

Da gleich neben ihrem Schlafzimmer die Wendeltreppe zum Dach hinaufführte hatte dieser Raum eine Verwinklung, die Bob geschickt zu einem begebaren Schrank umgewandelt hatte der bündig zur Badezimmertür reichte.

Als er das Bett erblickte musste Alex wieder grinsen. Belustigt hob er eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Claire an.

"Ein Rattanbett? Warum überrascht mich das nicht?" Claire lachte verlegen und zuckte unschuldig mit den Schultern.

Tatsächlich war das Bett aus dem gleichem Geflecht wie das Sofa und die Esszimmerstühle.

Der Bettüberwurf hatte die gleiche Farbe wie die Vorhänge. Eine Kommode und ein Ohrensessel rundete das Mobiliar ab.

Erstaunt sah Alex über die Kommode und dann sah er Claire an.

"Das sind ja die Gewehre von meinem Grossvater, wie kommen die den hierher?" fragte er überrascht.

"Dein Vater hatte sie Liz mitgegeben. Eigentlich wollte ich die nicht hier drin haben aber als ich sie mir genauer angesehen habe fand ich sie passen hier rein." erklärte sie schmunzelnd.

"Und das sie innen drin völlig verrostet und daher nicht funktionstüchtig sind, hat dich kein bisschen beeinflusst?" hackte Alex nach.

Ertappt sah Claire ihn an sagte aber nichts nur ein spitzbübisches Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

"Dachte ichs mir doch!" stellte er trocken fest und sah sich weiter um.

Neben dem begehbaren Kleiderschank befand sich noch das Badezimmer in dem Zimmer.

Alex lachte laut los als er das betrat. In einer Ecke befand sich die Eckbadewanne, die wie ein antiker alter Holzzuber aussah. Innen drin war sie aber topmodern mit Massage- und Sprudeldüsen ausgestattet.

"Gott Claire, wo habt ihr denn diese Wanne aufgetrieben, die sieht ja aus wie aus dem Wildem Western"

Claire sah ihn belustigt an.

"Die hat Tess im Internet gefunden. Der Anbieter hat sich auf solche Exemplare Spezialisiert. Ich fand die Badewanne witzig."

Alex umarmte sie "Ich liebe deinen Humor Claire."

Claire kuschelte sich an ihn ran.

"Dir gefällt das Haus?" fragte sie neugierig.

"Ja Claire ihr habt eine tolle Arbeit gemacht." lobte er sie und küsste sie sanft auf den Kopf.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es magst, ich hatte einige male ziemliche Bedenken gehabt, aber deine Mutter und Tess haben mich immer wieder aufs neue überzeugt. Ich finde unser Haus so gemütlich und doch modern."

Glücklich strahlte sie ihn an als Alex Magen sich zu Wort meldete.

Er sah sie betreten an während sie leise lachte.

Claire wussten, dass Meg ihnen etwas zu Essen vorbereitet hatte und gingen nun wieder hinunter um zu Essen.

Da es noch sehr warm war entschlossen sie sich auf der großen Veranda zu Essen.

Auch hier hatte Claire ihre neu gewonnene Vorliebe für Rattanmöbel walten lassen.

Der grosse ovale Tisch und die Stühle waren aus hellem Rattan geflochten und ergaben einen schönen Kontrast zu der dunklen Fassade des Hauses.

Sogar eine Rattanschaukel hatte ihren Platz auf der Veranda gefunden.

Zufrieden nahmen sie ihr Abendessen ein und genossen das Gefühl endlich zuhause zu sein.

Claire lehnte sich in den bequemen Stuhl an und liess den Blick über die Aussicht schweifen. Ihr Blick blieb beim Swimmingpool hängen und lächelte.

Harry hatte darauf bestanden ihnen den als vorgezogenes Hochzeitsgeschenk zu schenken.

Alex folgte ihrem Blick und dachte wie vehement sich Claire geweigert hatte das Geschenk anzunehmen. Doch Harry war einfach Harry und hatte über ihren Kopf hinweg den Auftrag erteilt, sodass Claire sich nicht mehr weigern konnte.

„Bereust du es, dass du dich nicht durchgesetzt hast?" frage er schelmisch.

Claire schloss die Augen und atmete die würzige Abendluft ein dann sah sie Alex an.

„Ehrlich gesagt nein." gab sie verträumt zu.

Lächelnd beugte sich Alex zu ihr hinüber und küsste sie zärtlich. „Ich liebe dich Claire McLeod!" flüsterte er dabei an ihren Lippen.

„Ich liebe dich Alex Ryan" erwiderte Claire.

Sie blieben noch etwas sitzen und dann brachten sie das dreckige Geschirr in die Küche.

„Erinnere mich daran, dass ich morgen Jodi und Kate dafür danke, dass sie dich überzeugt haben den hier zu kaufen." sagte Alex als er das dreckige Geschirr den neuen Geschirrspühler verschwinden lies.

Claire nickte grinsend und wusste, dass nicht nur er an der neuen Kückenhilfe Freude hatte.

Kate und Jodi hatten ihr einen lange Vortrag darüber gehalten, das von Hand Abwaschen wirtschaftlich unrentabel sei, da man zu viel Wasser und Strom verbrauche, im Gegensatz zu den modernen Geschirrspühler. Als dann Kate sogar mit Tabellen und Statistiken ankam hatten sich Claire und Meg breitschlagen lassen ihnen den Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Auf einmal fiel Claire ein was Tess ihr vorhin zugerufen hatte. Neugierig machte sie sich auf den Weg ihn ihr Badezimmer.

„Hey wo willst du den hin?" rief ihr Alex verwundert hinterher.

„Ich schau nach was Tess für uns hingelegt hat, ich hatte vorhin nicht darauf geachtet." rief sie ihm über die Schulter zu.

Alex schüttelte den Kopf und kümmerte sich nun überall die Windlichter und Laternen auszublasen dann folgte er ihr.

Als er das Schlaffzimmer betrat hörte er wie Claire im Badezimmer leise wimmerte.

Alex atmete tief ein und konnte nicht verhindern, dass er die Augen genervt rollte. Er zählte die Tage bis Claire wieder die alte wäre. Die dauernden Stimmungsschwankungen und den damit verbundenen Heulkrämpfe zerrten allmählich an seinen Nerven.

Er ging zum Badezimmer rüber.

Claire sass auf dem Badewanne und hielt ihren Kopf in den Händen ihre Schultern zuckten dabei unkontrolliert auf und ab. Ein leises Wimmern begleitete das ganze Szenario.

Alex kniete sich vor Claire hin und legte ihr behutsam seine Hand auf die Schulter,

„Schhh ich weiss, es war etwas viel für heute!" sprach er trösten auf sie ein.

Doch seine Worte verschlimmerten das Zucken von Claires Schulten. Alex sah erstaunt zu ihr hin und ihm fiel auf das sich das Wimmern gar nicht nach Wimmern anhörte, sondern eher nach... gackern!

„Sag mal Claire, lachst du?" als er keine Antwort bekam, hob er sanft Claires Kopf und zwang sie ihn anzusehen.

Tatsächlich Claire lachte! Sie hatte sogar Tränen in den Augen und bekam fast keine Luft!

„Was ist denn? Was ist los, Was hat Tess dir hier gelassen das du so darüber lachen musst" wollte Alex verwundert wissen.

Aber Claire konnte sich immer noch nicht beruhigen, und hielt sie ihm wortlos eine paar Papierblätter hin, die ordentlich zusammen geheftet waren.

Er nahm es und las den Titel des Ersten Blattes. Nun verstand er warum Claire so lachen musste. Er stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein und sie brauchten ein paar Minuten um sich zu erholen.

„So was kann nur von deiner Schwester kommen!" brachte Alex mühsam hervor.

„Kein Wunder, dass sie und Nick immer noch so zufrieden aussehen!" prustete Claire wieder los.

„Sie hatten ja auch keine stillen Zuhörer!" warf nun Alex ein.

Claire konnte sich einfach nicht beruhigen und lachte weiter.

Alex blätterte nun in den Heft und seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Tess hat sich aber besonders viel Mühe gemacht, unglaublich was man heutzutage im Internet so alles findet!" staunte er dabei.

Claire beruhigte sich wieder ein bisschen und sah sich nun die Bilder genauer an. Verlegen blätterte sie die durch. „Ich wusste ja, das Tess einen eigenartigen Geschmack hat, aber das hier? Das ist doch nicht normal?"

Alex grinste sie nun auffordernd an. „Was ist denn schon normal. Man sollte alles einmal ausprobiert haben, bevor man es verwirft!"

Claires Augen verdunkelten sich „Du könntest recht haben. Ein Versuch ist es wert, ich will ja nicht, dass es nachher heisst ich wäre Feige gewesen!" auffordern sah sie ihn an.

Alex kannte diesen Blick nur zu gut und wusste, dass er diese Nacht niemals vergessen würde.

Zusammen standen sie auf und gingen zum Bett hinüber. Claire drehte sich auf einmal wieder um und ging zurück ins Bad.

Alex sah ihr verwirrt hinterher, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte kam sie bereit wieder heraus.

„Wir haben das hier vergessen, wir wollen uns doch daran halten, oder?" fragte sie frech und knüpfte ihre Bluse auf.

Alex ging zu ihr hin und sah ihr in die Augen, dann nahm er das Heft und warf es achtlos zu Boden.

„Eins musst du wissen Claire, du machst mich immer noch scharf genug, da brauch ich keine Anleitung!" flüsterte er und Claire erschauderte in freudiger Erwartung.

„Das ist gut zu wissen Alex" flüstert sie und begann nun sein Hemd zu öffnen während Alex die empfindliche Haut hinter ihrem Ohr küsste. Sie schloss die Augen und dirigierte Alex sanft in Richtung Bett.

Am Boden blieb achtlos das Bündel Papier liegen, einige Blätter waren herhausgefallen und lagen etwas verstreut herum.

Neben den vielen Abbildungen und Anleitungen konnte man deutlich den Titel lesen

_**SEX WÄHREND DER SCHWANGERSCHAFT**_

_**Tipps und Tricks für das unbeschwerte Vergnügen wenn man etwas erwartet!**_

Stunden spatter weckte Claire ein lästiges Kitzeln und blinzelnd öffnete sie die Augen.

Die sah direkt in die schönsten braunen Augen der Welt, in die von Alex!

Frech kitzelte er sie mit einer kleinen weißen Feder die wohl aus einem der neuen Kissen stammen musste.

Genervt wischte sie seine Hand von ihrem Gesicht.

„Hör auf lass mich schlafen!" murmelte sie.

„Hey Claire es ist zehn Uhr durch! Ich hab dich lange genug schlafen lassen!" antwortete er.

Claire brauchte einen Moment um das gehörte zu verarbeiten. Schlagartig war sie wach! „Zehn Uhr? Warum hast du mich nicht vorher geweckt! Alex wir haben noch so viel zu tun!" schimpfte sie mit ihm und wollte bereits die Füße aus dem Bett schwingen als ihr auffiel das es noch gar nicht so hell war.

Verwundert sah sie in Alex Gesicht der neben ihr im Bett lag und auch nicht so aussah als wäre er schon lange wach.

Langsam dämmerte es Claire das er sie angelogen hatte!

„Oh Alex das war wirklich fies! Mich glauben zu lassen das ich verschlafen habe! Na warte das zahle ich dir heim, wenn du nicht damit rechnest!" drohte sie ihm und legte sich wieder ins Bett und beleidigt drehte sie ihm den Rücken zu.

Alex lachte leise über seinen gelungenen Streich und streichelte zärtlich ihren Rücken.

Unwirsch versuchte Claire seine Hand abzuschütteln doch Alex liess nun erst recht nicht locker.

Er knabberte an ihrer Schulter und streichelte mit seiner Hand dabei ihren Busen. „Weißt du so wir nun daliegen könnten wir doch diese gewisse Stellung..." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr doch Claire schnitt ihm das Wort ab in dem sie ihn Leidenschaftlich küsste.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm hin und Alex erwiderte ihren Kuss. Claire streichelte ihn am Rücken entlang und als sie bei seinem hintern ankam holte sie aus und schlug ihn heftig darauf.

Alex zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Hey was soll das?„ fragte er sie und rieb sich dabei die schmerzende Stelle.

„Oh nichts ich dachte nur daran das ich mich früher rächen konnte als ich gedacht hätte" säuselte Claire unschuldig und musste sich das Lachen verkneifen.

Zugeben diese Art der Bestrafung hatte sie nicht gedacht, aber Alex Reaktion war ihr Entschädigung genug und lies das schlechte Gewissen auf ein Minimum reduzieren.

Zufrieden kuschelte sie sich an Alex heran der sie misstrauisch Umarmte. Claire kicherte als sie seine Vorsicht spürte.

Sie küsste ihn am Kinn und fragte leise „Ähm wie war das was wolltest du ausprobieren????"

Alex sah sie intensiv an als wollte er versuchen ihre Gedanken zu lesen.

„Nun wenn du nicht will ist ok, ich wollte ja sowieso schlafen..." meinte Claire schelmisch und tat so als wollte sie sich wieder hinlegen.

Alex griff zu ihrem Arm und hielt sie davon am sich zuzudecken.

„Die wirst du nicht brauchen ich sorge dafür das dir heiß wird!" versprach er ihr und küsste sie stürmisch.

Als er sie wieder frei gab lachte Claire an seiner Schulter, "Weißt die 17 würde mich auch noch reizen!" frech sah sie ihn an

„Claire McLeod willst du die letzten Wochen alle auf einmal nachholen? Dann sind wir aber den ganzen Tag und die ganze Nacht hier drin!" drohte er ihr spielerisch.

„Ohh ich hätte nicht dagegen" meinte sie schelmisch und liess sich von den Gefühlen überrollen die Alex ihr nun bereitete.

**27. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen stand Alex gut gelaunt auf. Trotz der wenigen Stunden, die er wirklich geschlafen hatte, fühlte er sich topfit und wollte so schnell wie möglich mit der Arbeit beginnen. Claire ging es etwas langsamer an, aber auch sie konnte es nicht erwarten, dass es los ging.

Heute wurden die Ställe vorbereitet und einige Nachbarn trieben die Tiere auf Drovers Weiden.

Die Pferde und Alpakas würden erst morgen kommen, da es sonst zu chaotisch auf der Farm her und zu ginge

Die Mädchen und Meg zogen heute ebenfalls wieder ein und für den Abend war ein familiäres BBC geplant.

Am Morgen hatten alle viel zu tun und Alex sorgte dafür, dass Claire und Tess sich nicht übernahmen. Gegen Mittag verdonnerte er sie, sich auf der Veranda auszuruhen, was diese nur zu gerne machten.

„Und wie hat Alex reagiert?" fragte Tess neugierig, als sich die zwei Schwestern hingesetzt hatten.

„Was meinst du genau? Wenn du das Wohnzimmer meinst, er liebt es, ebenso das Esszimmer." antwortet Claire obwohl sie genau wusste, dass Tess nicht danach gefragt hatte.

„Claire du weiß was ich meine." gab Tess genervt zurück.

„Nun das Schlafzimmer gefiel ihm auch und das Bad hat es ihm besonders angetan." fuhr Claire unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Und?" hackte Tess nach.

„Die 17, 36, 48, 5, 23, waren besonders hilfreich und sehr interessant." sagte Claire in einem sehr ernsten Ton.

„Oh Claire du hast aber schon gelesen dass..., na du weißt schon, die Geburt dadurch eingeleitet werden kann!" besorgt sah Tess sie an.

Claire lachte laut los, als sie das entsetzte Gesicht von ihrer Schwester sah.

„Tess, ich versichere dir wir haben es nicht übertrieben. Du glaubst doch nicht im ernst das Alex fünfmal hintereinander kann, geschweige denn von mir! Also wirklich!

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben deine Vorschläge nur überflogen und uns köstlich dabei amüsiert.

Kein Wunder dass du immer so ausgeglichen bist, Schwesterherz!"

Tess wurde nun etwas Rot im Gesicht und dann grinste sie Claire schelmisch an „Nun dann hab ich mich wohl doch für den richtigen Ryan entschieden, denn Nick besitzt über ein aussehrgewöhnliches Stehvermögen!"

Entsetzt sah Claire ihre Schwester an und dann lachte sie los „Es gibt Sachen die ich von meinem Schwager nicht wissen will, liebste Tess!"

Tess sah sie einen Moment verwirrt an und dann begriff sie was sie soeben gesagt hatte, verlegen sah sie zu Boden.

„Das ...Das... hab ich nicht so gemeint. Ich mein er hat ein Stehvermögen doch nicht in dem Sinne...

Ach Claire, hör auf so zulachen ich finde das überhaupt nicht witzig!!!!!" rechtfertigte sich Tess, doch Claire konnte sich nicht mehr erholen.

Tess verlegenenes Gesicht und ihre Versuche das Gesagte zu verharmlosen machten es nur noch schlimmer!

Beleidigt sah Tess zu ihrer Schwester „Nun wenn du nichts anders zu tun hast als mich auszulachen, Bitte! ICH habe zu tun, immerhin erwarten wir heute Abend Gäste und es muss noch allerhand vorbereitet werden!" mit hoch erhobenem Haupt stolzierte sie in Richtung Küche, begleitet von Claires Gelächter.

Als die anderen von der Arbeit zurückkamen waren Claire und Tess inzwischen vollauf damit beschäftigt die Salate und Saucen für den heutigen BBC vorzubereiten.

Claire war etwas beunruhigt, da sie seit heute früh Roy nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Alex hatte versucht sie zu beruhigen und gemeint, dass ihm der Trubel auf der Farm zu viel sei und er sich sicher auf der Länderein herum trieb.

Claire hatte sich davon überzeugen lassen, obwohl ich Gefühl etwas anderes sagte. Immer wieder schweifte ihr Blick über die Felder und suchten ihren Hund.

Sie versuchte sich etwas davon abzulenken und schälte einen Berg von Kartoffeln für den Salat den sie damit machen wollte.

Liz hatte, in der Zeit die Claire bei ihnen war, unermüdlich sie immer wieder zum Kochen animiert.

Claire hatte sich am Anfang wirklich keine große Mühe gegeben das Erlernte richtig umzusetzen. Alex hatte mit Belustigung auf die Versuche seiner Mutter reagiert und verspottete Claire damit, dass sie es sogar schaffen würde Wasser anbrennen zu lassen.

Durch seine Spötterei war Claire erst motiviert gewesen, kochen zu lernen, schon allein, um ihn vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen.

Liz ging sogar soweit, dass Alex Claires erste Kochkünste immer zum Abendessen vorgesetzt bekam.

Nachdem der Arme wirklich ein paar ungenießbare Essen verspeisen musste, hatte Claire mitleid mit ihrem Liebsten und gab sich mehr Mühe.

Obwohl sie es nie zugeben würde hatte sie ihre Freude daran gefunden zu kochen, zwar würde sie nie eine Fünfsterne Köchin werden, aber in der Not konnte sie nun selbständig ein Essen vorbereiten.

Nachdem Alex sich geduscht und umgezogen hatte war er nun dabei den Grill anzuwerfen und mit einer Menge Fleisch zu belegen.

Claire brachte sie Salate und verschiedenen Saucen nach draußen, während Tess die Tische deckte. Stevie stieß auch dazu und widmete sich der Bar.

Langsam trafen einer nach dem anderem ein und als Liz und Harry als letzte eintrafen konnte endlich gegessen werden.

Tess und Kate kamen sich etwas verloren vor, da alle außer ihnen in Begleitung waren. Becky war natürlich mit Jack gekommen und Dave war für diesen Abend Stevies Begleiter.

Den beiden war es tatsächlich erfolgreich gelungen ihre Beziehung geheim zu halten.

Dave war inzwischen das Versteck spielen leid und wollte heute Nacht Nägel mit Köpfen machen, doch er musste sich noch etwas gedulden.

Er griff in seine Hosentasche und befühlte das kleine Etwas, das er seit einigen Tagen wie ein Talisman mit sich trug.

Stevie grinste ihn an und reichte ihm einen Drink, wie per Zufall berührte sie dabei seine Finger und warf ihm einen eindeutigen Blick zu.

Dave lächelte verschmilz und nickte unmerklich.

Kates aufmerksamen Augen war diese lautlose Kommunikation nicht entgangen und sie beobachtete die beiden eine Zeit lang.

Dave suchte immer wieder die Nähe von Stevie, um sie dann immer wie zufällig zu berühren. Die verstohlenen Blicke und dass sie sehr vertraut mit einander umgingen, lies in Kate einen bestimmte Vermutung wachsen.

Sie stieß Jodi an um sie auf ihre Beobachtung aufmerksam zu machen.

"Sieh mal Dave und Stevie, da läuft doch etwas!" meinte sie leise.

Jodi sah zu den beiden hinüber und beobachtete sie aufmerksam.

"Jepp, die Blicke, die Körpersprache die sind eindeutig ein Paar!" bestätigte sie Kates Vermutung belustigt.

"Und warum die Geheimniskrämerei? Ist das so ein neumodisches Paarungsritual?" fragte Kate naiv.

Jodi verdrehte verzweifelt die Augen. "Was weiß ich! Mir scheint dass Alex und Claire einen neuen Trend gestartet haben"

Kate sah sie verwirrt an. "Nun bei denen konnte ich es ja noch verstehen, aber bei Stevie und Dave? Vor wem wollen sie es verstecken?"

Jodi sah wieder zu den beiden hinüber und ihren Augen glitzerten verdächtigt.

Besorgt sah Kate sie an "Jodi was hast du vor?" wollte sie von ihr wissen. Kate kannte diesen Blick und wusste er verhieß nichts Gutes.

Jodi grinste nun hinterlistig und näherte sich Kates Ohr.

Deren Augen weiterten sich vor Schreck und dann veränderte sich der Blick in Belustigung und Schadenfreude.

Sie nickte Jodi stumm zu und zusammen nahmen sie den geschmiedeten Plan in Angriff.

Wie zufällig schlenderte Kate zu Stevie und Jodi hängte sich an Dave, der sich von der Bar weg bewegte und in Richtung Alex und Claire ging.

Kate setze sich neben Stevie und stieß sie an.

"Hey Stevie sieh dir Jodi an. Ich glaube heute versucht sie ihr Glück bei Dave." sagte sie so ganz nebenbei.

Erstaunt sah Stevie in die Richtung von Dave und sah wie Jodi Dave anklimperte und über seine Witze lachte.

"Jodi? Seid wann steht sie auf Dave?" wollte sie wissen und hoffte dass ihre Stimme sie nicht verriet.

"Oh schon länger! Sie steht ja auf ältere Männer und ich denke Dave ist auch nicht abgeneigt." sagte Kate lässig und zeigte wieder in deren Richtung, dabei erzählte sie Stevie, wie sich Jodi eingebildet hatte in Nick verliebt zu sein und wie sie ihn damals erobern wollte.

Stevie sah Kate ungläubig an. "Ach komm, Dave fällt doch nicht auf so billige Tricks rein." bemerkte sie etwas sauer.

Kate grinste sie an "Nun mir scheint Jodi hat Erfolg, schau mal gleich küsste er sie!" forderte sie Stevie auf wieder hinüber zusehen, hinter ihrem Rücken gab sie Jodi ein Zeichen.

Und tatsächlich Dave hatte sich tief zu Jodi geneigt und es sah so aus als wollte er sie küssen!

Während Kate Stevie bearbeite, hatte sich Jodi neben Dave gesetzt.

"Und Jodi was mach das Fohlen, das sich für ein Alpaka hielt. Wiehert es immer noch oder fiept es inzwischen wieder?" fragte Dave schelmisch.

Jodi grinste zufrieden Dave hatte ihr soeben einen super Köder hingeworfen und nun konnte sie ohne verdächtig zuwirken ein Gespräch beginnen.

"Nun dem Fohlen geht es gut, aber Madonna macht mir etwas Sorgen. In letzter Zeit ertappe ich sie immer wieder, wie sie zu den Hühnern rüberschielt. Was glaubst du, hält sie sich für ein Huhn?" fragte sie unschuldig und klimperte mit ihren Augenlidern.

Dave lachte auf und erzählte ihr eine Anekdote aus seiner Studienzeit, wo sich damals ein Kalb sich tatsächlich für ein Huhn hielt und versucht hatte Eier zu brühten.

Jodi lachte dabei so laut und berührte ihn immer wieder, sodass Claire ihr einen fragenden Blick zuwarf.

Auch Alex hatte Jodis Flirtversuche mitbekommen und sah belustigt zu seinem Bruder hinüber, der wiederum sah irritiert seine Frau an, die nur mühsam ein Grinsen unterdrücken konnte.

Ihr war nämlich der verwunderte Blick von Dave aufgefallen, der sich nicht erklären konnte, warum Jodie sich so offensichtlich um ihn bemühte.

Vorsichtig schielte er zu Stevie die sich mit Kate unterhielt und dabei wütend in seine Richtung sah.

Jodi hatte ebenfalls in die Richtung gesehen und Kate hatte ihr ein OK Zeichen gegeben, dass Stevie soweit war. Nun holte sie zum Finalen Schlag aus!

Auf einmal wimmerte sie los und hielt sich das Auge zu.

Dave sah sie fürsorglich an. "Jodi was ist?"

"Oh oh mir ist etwas ins Auge geflogen, oh oh das tut so weh! Oh Dave bitte hilf mir!" bettelte sie weinerlich.

Claire sah nun völlig entsetzt Jodi an und fragte sich, was die junge Frau im Schilde führte. Alex hingegen verschanzte sich hinter seiner Bierflasche, um nicht laut loszulachen. Tess und Nick sahen interessiert zu was als nächstes geschehen würde. Es war wie bei einem Autounfall, eigentlich möchte man wegsehen, aber man sieht trotzdem hin.

Hilfsbereit wie immer wollte Dave ihr natürlich helfen und beugte sich zu ihr hinüber.

Ängstlich klammerte sich Jodi an ihm und vermittelte damit den Eindruck einer Umarmung.

Stevie reichte es und sie marschierte zu der kleinen Gruppe hinüber.

Wütend baute sie sich vor denen auf.

"Ich warne dich Dave Brewer, wenn du das tust was ich glaube, dann Gnade dir Gott!" wetterte sie aufgebracht.

Alex sah Claire fragend an und sie zuckte ratlos mit dem Schultern.

Nick und Tess sahen ebenfalls Stevie erstaunt an.

Die kümmerte sich nicht um deren Blicke, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit gehörte Dave und wie er im Begriff war Jodi zu küssen!

Doch nun stutze Stevie, was von weitem so eindeutig aussah, kam aus der Nähe ganz anders rüber. Sie begriff, dass sie die Situation falsch interpretiert hatte. Knallrot lief sie an und wusste, dass sie aus dieser Nummer nicht mehr heraus kam.

Dave hatte sich erstaunt umgedreht und sah ihr in die Augen, wo er ihre Gedankengänge verfolgen konnte.

Auf ihrer Mine konnte man zuerst Wut und Endtäuschung lesen, abgelöst von Verletzung und Trauer die sich in Erstaunen, Erkenntnis und Beschämung umwandelte.

Ihm war klar, dass alle neugierig waren, warum Stevie sich so aufgeführt hatte und er entschloss sich ihr kleines Geheimnis zu lüften.

Er ließ Jodi los und packte Stevie, gleichzeitig lies er sie etwas nach hinten fallen, sodass sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war und dann küsste er sie stürmisch.

Stevie hatte nicht damit gerechnet und bevor sie reagieren konnte hatte Dave sie freigegeben und wieder aufgerichtet.

Alle Gäste hatten in einer Mischung von Belustigung, Erstaunen und Überraschung die Darbietung verfolgt und waren auf Stevies Reaktion gespannt.

"Und? So besser?" fragte Dave grinsend.

Stevie sah ihn sauer an und wollte ihm bereits eine kleben, als Dave vor ihr auf die Knie ging.

Geschockt ließ Stevie die Hand sinken und sah ihn. "Dave was tust du?" flüsterte sie ungläubig.

"Stevie ich tue etwas, was ich schon eine Weile geplant habe!" antwortete er.

Alex sah zu Nick rüber und hob erstaunt die Augenbraue hoch. Nick erwiderte seinen Blick und hob die Schultern, wieder sah er zu Dave hinüber.

"Stevie willst du meine Frau werden?" platzte Dave ohne umschweife heraus und allen verschlug es die Sprache.

Alex fasste sich als erster spöttisch und mit einem leisen Lachen wandte er sich zu dem Tierarzt.

"Hey Dave, wir leben nicht im Mittelalter! Nur weil du eine Frau küsst musst du sie nicht gleich heiraten!"

Claire warf ihm einen missbilligen Blick zu und Alex hob die Schultern und sah sie grinsend an. "Was!?" fragte er dabei während sie genervt die Augen verdrehte.

"Du willst mich heiraten?" stammelte Stevie als sie sich wieder etwas gefasst hatte "Warum?"

"Warum? Oh Stevie, wenn ich alle Gründe aufzähle, würde ich bis nächste Woche hier vor dir nieder knien. Aber du willst es so.

1. Wegen deinen Augen und wie sie glitzern

2. Wie du mich anlächelst und dabei dein Gesicht erstrahlt

3. Deine sexy Art zu gehen ohne dass es dir bewusst ist

4. Wie du mit Tieren um gehst und dich für ihr Wohlergehen sorgst

5. Du lachst über meine Witz egal wie mies sie sind

6. Das dafür deine Freund durchs Feuer gehen würdest

7. Wie du dieses Land liebst

8. Weil du Abendteuerlustig bist

9. Es mit dir nie langweilig wird und du voller verrückten Ideen bist

10. Ich durch dich endlich erfahren habe das Liebe einen stärkt und nicht schwächt.

11. Das meine Liebe für dich mich zu einem besseren Menschen macht.

12. Du machst jeden Moment den ich mit dir verbringe einzigartig und wertvoll."

"Es reicht!" unterbrach Stevie seine Aufzählung gerührt und mit Tränen in den Augen berührte sie seine Wange. "Ich liebe dich doch auch, du verrückter Kerl" hauchte sie leise.

Daves Gesicht ziere ein riesiges Grinsen "Heist das Ja?"

"Ja!... Ja!... Ja!" rief Stevie euphorisch

Dave sprang auf und Umarmte sie wirbelte sie stürmisch im Kreis.

Stevie jauchzte vor Vergnügen und gab ihm einen schmatzenden Kuss.

Dave setzte sie wieder auf den Boden und holte ein Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche.

An einer Ecke hatte er einen Ring darin verknotet den er nun löste und Stevie den Ring über ihren Finger streifte.

Stevie bewunderte den schlichten Goldring, der statt eines Steines eine endlose Spirale aus einem feinem Goldfaden enthielt.

"Diese Spirale ist wie unsere Liebe, Wild, Unerwartet Spannend und ohne Ende." erklärte er ihr seine Wahl.

Sie sah ihn glücklich an und fasste mit der anderen Hand an ihren beringten Finger und drückte die Hände fest an ihren Brustkorb so als wolle sie die Bedeutung des Ringes in ihr Innerste Transportieren.

Eine Träne löste sich dabei von ihrer Wimper und kullerte über ihre Wange. Zärtlich wischte Dave ihr diese fort. Ein zarter Kuss folgte der Berührung.

Nach dem sich ihre Lippen gelöst hatten wurde innen schlagartig klar, wo sie sich befanden. Schüchtern sahen sie in die Runde ihrer Freunde.

Alle hatten tief bewegt die Szene verfolgt und sahen sie schweigend an, bis ein lautes Schluchzen die Stille unterbrach.

Erstaunt sahen nun alle zu Claire, die Herz zerreißend an Alex Brust weinte.

"Na toll Brewer, nun darf ich mir wieder das Hemd durchweichen lassen! Wenn Claire einmal loslegt hört sie nie wieder auf." sagte der genervt in Daves Richtung.

Claire löste sich augenblicklich von ihm und funkelte ihm beleidigt an.

"Immerhin kann Stevie ihren Antrag jedem erzählen. Nicht so wie ich... du Prolet."

"Auscht, der hat gesessen Alex! Dass du auch nie die Klappe halten kannst!" sagte Nick spöttisch während er ebenfalls eine weinende Frau ihn den Armen hielt.

Tess Schleusen hatten sich bereits nach dem ersten Punkt von Daves Aufzählung geöffnet und weinte still vor sich hin.

Auch Jodi und Kate wischten sich die verräterischen Spuren vom Gesicht.

Die ältere Generation der Gruppe hatte Daves Antrag bewegt verfolgt, aber ohne das emotionale Erdbeben der anderen.

Sie waren die ersten, die den frisch Verlobten ihre Glückwünsche aussprachen. Meg drückte Stevie besonders herzlich an ihre Brust.

In den vergangen Monaten war ihr dieser zappelige und stets gutgelaunte Wirbelwind sehr ans Herz gewachsen.

Stevie wusste, dass sie in Meg und Terry elterliche Freunde gefunden hatten, die jederzeit für sie da waren. Das war mehr als sie von ihren Eltern sagen konnte.

"Gut gewählt Dave, dank dir gehört Stevie für immer zu uns und wird uns nicht verlassen." meinte Terry zu dem jungen Mann und klopfte ihm Stolz auf die Schulter.

Alle standen nun auf und eine Orgie von Umarmungen und Glückwünsche nahm ihren Lauf.

Unbemerkt von den ihnen stand die wohlbekannte fremde Person auf dem gegenüberliegendem Hügel auf der Lauer.

An ihrer Körperhaltung konnte man erkennen, wie hasserfühlt sie jede Bewegung verfolgte. Sie blieb bis die Gesellschaft auflöste und Claire und Alex sich ins Haus zurückzogen.

Es dauerte noch lange bis das Licht in deren Schlafzimmer erlosch.

Erst als sie sicher sein konnte, dass alle auf der Farm schliefen ging die unbekannte Person zu ihrem Wagen und fuhr ohne Licht, so nah wie möglich ans Haus. Mit einer Taschenlampe bewaffnet und lautlos schlich sie zu dem Fuhrpark und krabbelte umständlich unter Claires Mercedes.

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kroch die Fremde wieder hervor und verließ eiligst den Hof.

An ihrem Fahrzeug angekommen stieg sie hastig ein und entfernte sich langsam und ohne Licht von Drovers Run. Erst als sie weit genug von Haus war schaltete sie das Licht ein.

"Nun Claire, ein weiteres Mal entkommst du mir nicht." lachte die Fremde.

**28. Kapitel**

Am nächsten Morgen mussten alle zeitig aufstehen da heute die restlichen Tiere gebracht wurden.

Nun bewies sich wie effizient Bobs neue Anordnung der einzelnen Gebäude war.

Die Pferde wurden direkt auf die Paddocks ausgeladen, während die Schafe und Rinder über die Weiden nach Drovers getrieben wurde.

Die Alpakas wurden ebenfalls in ihre neue Unterkunft gebracht.

Claire beaufsichtigte aufmerksam das ganze Treiben und zusammen mit Tess gab sie Anweisungen wohin die Tiere untergebracht werden mussten.

Meg kam aus dem Haus gerannt und rief nach Claire.

"Claire, Liz hat soeben angerufen.

Zwei der Ausbildungspferden wurden fälschlicherweise zu ihnen gebracht und die Besitzer wollen erst mit dir Sprechen bevor sie ihre Tiere hierher bringen und zwar persönlich!" informierte sie Claire.

Claire stöhnte genervt.

"Geh nur Claire ich regle das hier, du bist ja nicht lange fort." meinte Tess grinsend.

Dankend sah Claire ihre Schwester an und ging zu dem Geländewagen.

Als sie den Schlüssel, der normaleweiße hinter der Sonnenblende versorgt war, nicht fand stieg sie entnervt aus und ging zu ihrem Mercedes rüber.

Zufrieden grinste sie als sie den Schlüssel fand und startete den Wagen.

Den dunklen Flecken der unter ihrem Wagen war bemerkte sie nicht.

Als sie an Tess vorbei fuhr winkte sie ihr zu. „Hey vergiss nicht nach Roy Ausschau zu hallten. Er ist immer noch nicht zurückgekommen!" rief sie ihr zu

Tess erwiderte ihren Gruß und nickte dann widmete sich wieder ihrer Arbeit.

Gemächlich fuhr Claire nach Killarney und pfiff einen Song aus dem Radio mit.

Als die Strasse abwärts ging trat sie etwas auf die Bremse.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass das es keine Wirkung zeigte. Sie drückte das Bremspedal nun ganz durch und nichts tat sich.

Panisch versuchte sie es immer wieder und versuchte gleichzeitig einen kleineren Gang einzulegen. Doch das Tempo das sie mittlerweile drauf hatte erlaubte keinen Gangwechsel.

Der Wagen wurde immer schneller und Claire musste sich konzentrieren das Fahrzeug einigermaßen ruhig zu halten.

Als sie sah, dass sie sich einer Kurve näherte, wusste sie dass sie keine Chance hatte diese zu erwischen.

Schnell ließ sie ihre Rückenlehne hinunter und rollte sich auf die Rückbank um gleich die Lehne wieder hochspringen zulassen.

Sie stütze sich mit beiden Armen an den Vorderlehnen ab und hoffte, dass sie hier hinten genügend Schutz hatte.

Sie spürte wie der Wagen aus der Kurve flog und sich in der Luft drehte und stieß dabei heftig mit dem Kopf an die Verschalung der Türe an.

Ohnmächtig wurde sie zwischen die Rückbank und den Vordersitzen gedrückt.

Tess durchzuckte in dem Moment eine Art Stromschlag.

Und einen Moment später sah sie wie ein Auto die Auffahrt hochfuhr.

Als sie Liz erkannte ging sie schnell auf sie zu.

"Wie kommst du so schnell hierher?" begrüßte sie ihre Schwiegermutter.

Überrascht sah Liz sie an. "Wie meinst du das Tess?"

"Nur weil du noch wenigen Minuten hier angerufen hast." antwortete Tess

"Ich hab aber nicht angerufen. Wie kommst du darauf?" verwundert sah Liz Tess an.

"Du hast doch Meg gesagt, dass Claires Pferde irrtümlicherweise bei euch gelandet sind und das sie nach Killarney kommen soll." erklärte ihr Tess und eine Unruhe erfasste sie.

"Ich war doch auf Wilgul und hatte den Transport der Alpakas beaufsichtigt und komme direkt von da! Was geht hier vor?" ängstlich blickte sie sich um.

Tess Unruhe stieg und langsam ging sie zu dem Jeep hin Liz folgte ihr.

Beiden fiel sofort der Fleck am Boden auf.

Automatisch kniete sich Tess hin und befühlte die Flüssigkeit und roch daran.

"Richt nach Bremsflüssigkeit." murmelte sie verwundert.

"Oh mein Gott, Claire." flüstere nun Liz und sah sich suchend um.

"ALEX! NICK! ALEX! NICK VERDAMMT WO SEID IHR AAAALEXXXXX!!!!!!!! NIIIIIIIICK!!!!!!" schrie sie auf einmal und rannte auf eine Gruppe Männer zu.

Zwei Gestalten lösten sich von der und rannten ihr entgegen.

"Alex, Claire ... Wagen... defekt Bremsen... Falle." brachte sie mühsam hervor.

Alex verstand nicht, was seine Mutter ihm sagen wollte und rannte zu Tess die immer noch geschockt vor dem Fleck stand.

"Bremsflüssigkeit." flüsterte sie "Ich weiß, etwas schlimmes ist geschehen, ich fühle es Alex." teilte sie ihm heiser mit.

Alex begriff nun was passiert war und auch Nick verstand nun was seine Mutter vorhin gemeint hatte.

Er rief die Männer zu sich und erklärte ihnen was geschehen war, während Alex seinen Vater anrief.

In knappen Worten erklärte er ihm was geschehen war und Harry wollte den Weg zwischen Killarney und Drovers abfliegen.

Die Männer hatten sich inzwischen in ihre Wagen gesetzt und Alex stieg bei seinem Bruder ein.

"Alles ok Alex?" fragte der ihn besorg.

"Erst wenn ich Claire in meinen Armen habe und weiß, dass nichts geschehen ist" antwortete Alex tonlos und sah mit leeren Blick auf die Strasse.

Nick konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Strasse und hielt nach Claires Wagen Ausschau.

Harry saß in der Zwischenzeit in dem Hubschrauber und folgte der Strasse die nach Drovers führte.

Auf halber Strecke sah er dann Claires Wagen der auf dem Dach lag.

Über Funk gab er Nick seine Position durch und setzte zur Landung an.

Kaum hatten die Kufen den Boden berührt stellte er den Motor ab und stieg aus. Mit dem Erste Hilfe Koffer rannte er zum Unfallort hin.

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass Claire nicht auf der Fahrerseite saß. Da er sie nicht außerhalb des Wagens sah schaute er noch mal genauer in das Autowrack.

Als er Claire auf der Rückbank entdeckte gefror ihm beinahe das Blut in den Adern.

Blut überströmt lag sie da und rührte sich nicht.

Er versuchte die Wagentüre zu öffnen, schaffte es aber nicht, durch den Aufprall war die Carroserie total verzogen worden.

"Claire halte durch! Hilfe ist unterwegs. Hörst du halte durch." beschwor er sie und rüttelte ergebnislos an dem Wagen. Von weitem hörte er eine Sirene und nun rannte er wieder Richtung Strasse. Erleichtert sah er, dass es sich um die Feuerwehr und einem Krankenwagen handelte.

Er deutete den Profis den Weg und rannte ihnen wieder entgegen.

Alex konnte inzwischen von weitem das Blaulicht sehen und hielt Nick zum schnelleren Fahren an.

"Nun mach schon da vorne sind sie!"

"Alex ich fahr so schnell ich kann, es bringt nichts wenn wir auch noch einen Unfall haben." herrschte Nick ihn wiederum an.

Auch er machte sich Sorgen, aber er musste trotz allem einen kühlen Kopf bewahren.

Die Feuerwehrleute waren inzwischen dabei die Tür vom Mercedes zu durch zu trennen, um so Claire zu bergen, als Alex und Nickt die Unfallstelle erreichten.

Alex rannte unverzüglich dahin, wurde aber von Harry daran gehindert sich dem Wagen zu nähern.

"Junge, lass sie ihre Arbeit machen. Du behinderst sie mehr, als ihnen zu helfen!" hielt er seinen Ältesten zurück.

Alex ließ sich nun kraftlos zu Boden fallen und sah mit Tränen verschleierten Blick zu den Resten von Claires Wagen hinüber.

"Gott lass sie es überstehen und auch das Baby!" betete er beinahe Mantramäßig und beobachtete wie die Helfer ihre Arbeit machten.

Endlich hatten diese die Türe entfernt und vorsichtig holten sie Claire aus dem Wagen.

Bestürzt sah Nick, wie Claire blutend auf den Boden gelegt wurde. Sofort kümmerten sich die Sanitäter um sie.

Einer der Sanitäter kam zu ihnen hi über.

"Wir werden Claire mit dem Rettungshelikopter nach Fisher fliegen. Im Moment haben wir sie stabilisiert, doch die Herztöne des Ungeborenen machen uns große Sorgen. Mehr kann ich euch nicht sagen. Der Helikopter ist in wenigen Minuten da." informierte er sie wage und in dem Augenblick vernahmen sie bereits das Geräusch eines Helikoptermotor.

Hilflos mussten Alex, Nick und Harry mit ansehen wie Claire darin verschwand und abhob.

Harry zog Alex auf die Beine. "Komm ich fliege uns nach Fisher." sagte er dabei.

Alex war völlig weggetreten und lies sich wie eine Marionette zu ihrem Hubschrauber führen. Nick sah ihnen besorgt zu wie sie abhoben und dann setzte er sich in den Wagen um den anderen bescheid zu geben.

Nachdem Harry und Alex in Fisher gelandet war eilten sie schnell zur Notaufnahme und fragten nach Claire wo ihnen mitgeteilt wurde, dass sie immer noch untersucht werde. Wieder einmal waren Vater und Sohn dazu verdonnert auf einen Arzt zu warten.

Wenig später kam ein junger Arzt auf sie zu. "Gehören sie zu Miss McLeod?" fragte dieser.

"Ja was ist mit ihr und wie geht's dem Baby!" fuhr ihn Alex an.

"Es sah schlimmer aus als es war. Ihre Frau hat sich und dem Baby das Leben gerettet, in dem sie auf die Rückbank geklettert war. Mir ist zwar schleierhaft wie sie das in ihrem Zustand und in der knappen Zeit geschafft hat, aber es hat sie vor Schlimmeren bewart!

Sie hat zwar eine Platzwunde am Kopf die stark geblutet hat.

Zudem ist ihr Rechtes Bein mehrfach gebrochen und muss operiert werden. Die linke Hand ist ebenfalls gebrochen.

Was uns aber mehr Sorgen macht ist das Ungeborene. Die Herztöne sind unregelmäßig und wir haben beschlossen es zu holen. Nur so können wir es besser versorgen.

Mister McLeod, sie müssten uns ihre Einwilligung dafür geben."

Alex sah ihn verwirrt an "Was, soll das heißen? Sie wollen Claire operieren und gleichzeitig das Baby holen? O mein Gott, ja natürlich ich unterschreib ihnen jeden Wisch! Hauptsache sie retten unser Kind!" antwortete er "Versuchen sie alles Menschenmöglich es ist meine Familie, mein Leben das ich ihnen Anvertraue!" beschwor er weiter.

Aufmunternd legte der Arzt seine Hand auf seine Schultern. "Es wird gut gehen, glauben sie mir."

Dann rief er nach einer Schwester, die Alex die nötigen Unterlagen reicht, während der Arzt in den OP Bereich ging.

Kraftlos lies Alex sich auf den Plastiksitz fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Hände.

Schockiert setzte sich Harry neben seinen Sohn und legte ihm tröstend den Arm über seinen Rücken. Ihnen blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten.

Etwas später trafen Nick, Tess und Liz ein.

Mit wenigen Worten informierte er sie über Claires Zustand.

Tess musste sich setzten. Ihre Gefühle waren in den letzen Stunde Achterbahn gefahren und die nervliche Anspannung wurde zu viel.

Ein heftiger Schmerz durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie schrie auf.

Erschrocken sahen die anderen zu ihr hin.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihren Mann an.

"Tess was ist mit dir?" fragte er besorgt und in gleichem Moment sah er das sich Tess Schoss dunkel verfärbte.

Ungläubig blickte er sie an "Nein! Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst! Jetzt?" brabbelte er schockiert.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht nickte sie "Doch! Meine Fruchtblase ist geplatzt! Nick es ist zu früh! Der Termin ist doch erst in fünf Wochen!" stieß sie ängstlich hervor.

Liz hatte die Situation ebenfalls erkannt und rief nach einer Schwester. Diese schnappte sich gleich einen Rollstuhl und setzte Tess hinein. Schnell rollte sie sie in das nächste Behandlungszimmer.

Nick folgte ihnen und sah immer wieder zu seinem verzweifelten Bruder.

Harry lehnte sich überfordert an die Wand "Gott was soll heute sonst noch geschehen!"

Liz hingegen behielt den Überblick und informierte zuerst alle auf Drovers was los war. Dann ging sie zu ihrer Familie und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig als nun zu Warten.

Nach einer Stunde kam der Arzt von vorhin wieder auf sie zu.

"Es ist alles gut gegangen ihre Frau hat die Operation gut überstanden." sagte er mit einem zufriedenen Gesicht.

Alex war aufgestanden und sah ihn besorgt an "Und was ist mit dem Baby?"

Der Arzt lächelte "Ihrem Kind geht's gut, sie hat den Keiserschnitt gut überstanden"

"Sie? Ich habe eine Tochter?" brachte Alex erfreut heraus.

Das Lächeln des Arztes wurde breiter "Oh ja eine süße und sehr lebhafte kleine Lady. 43 cm groß und 3690 Gramm schwer. Sie ist zwar etwas leicht, aber es ist alles in Ordnung. Wenn sie wollten führe ich sie zu ihrer Familie"

"Ob ich will? Was für eine Frage! Klar will ich!" meinte Alex aufgeregt.

In der letzten Minute war der ganze Stress und Sorge abgefallen und machte einem unendlichem Glücksgefühl platz. Eilig folgte er dem Arzt.

Harry und Liz umarten sich erleichtert "Hallo Großmutter." sagte Harry grinsend.

"Ich gratuliere Opa!" erwiderte sie.

Befreit lachten sie um gleich wieder Ernst zu werden.

Ihre Sorgen waren noch nicht vorüber und nun beteten sie, dass Tess und Nick auch alles gut überstehen würden.

Alex betrat das Zimmer von Claire, die noch schlief.

Die Krankenschwester die ihr den Tropf neu einstellte winkte ihn herein und zeigte auf das Bettchen, das neben Claire stand.

Alex ging darauf zu und sah zum ersten Mal seine Tochter. Mit dem Zeigefinger berührte er sanft das Gesicht des neuen Erdenbürgers.

Die kleine blinzelte mit den Augen und mit einer unkoordinierten Bewegung versuchte sie den fremden Finger zu umfassen.

Als es ihr gelang gab sie einen quietschenden Laut von sich.

Alex Gesicht erhellte sich als er das Hörte.

Die Schwester nahm nun das kleine Bündel aus dem Bettchen und legte es vorsichtig in Alexs Arme. Sie zeigte ihm wie er ihr Köpfchen halten musste und ging dann hinaus.

Überwältigt sah sich nun Alex das winzige Wesen an.

"Hey du, ich bin dein Daddy! Ja du bist ja eine süße. Ja das bist du! Daddys kleine Prinzessin. Hast es ja etwas turbulent gehab heute! Ja du du du du!" Alex schäkerte mit seiner Tochter und brabbelte die ganze Zeit unverständliche Worte.

"Keine Babysprache, oh bitte es hört sich so dämlich an!" hörte er auf einmal von Claires Bett.

Er trennte seinen Blick von seiner Tochter und blickte nun in die blausten Augen die er kannte.

"Hey ich spreche mit meiner Tochter wie ich will!" gab er schelmisch zurück und beugte sich samt Baby im Arm zu ihr hinunter.

Sanft küsste er sie auf den Mund.

"Ich liebe dich Claire! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" flüsterte er dabei an ihren Lippen.

"Sie ist Perfekt nicht war und eine Richtige Kämpferin." sagte sie stolz.

"Das hat sie eindeutig von dir!" meinte Alex grinsend, doch sein Gesicht verdunkelte sich.

Er legte seine Tochter zurück ins Bettchen und setzte sich nun auf Claires Bett.

Ernst sah er sie an "Gott Claire, einen Momentlang dachte ich, ich hätte euch verloren. Ich bin fast wahnsinnig geworden, als ich nicht wusste, wie es um euch steht."

Claire schlug die Augen nieder. "Als ich bemerkt habe, dass die Bremsen versagten hab ich alles versucht den Wagen anzuhalten. Als ich die Kurve sah wollte ich uns nur noch in Sicherheit bringen. Alex ich hatte solche Angst, dass unser Kind stirb. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich den Wagen zum stehen bringe konnte. Wenn ich daran denke. Der Unfall hätte auch anders ausgehen können!" leise schluchzte sie.

Alex nahm sie ihn seine Arme und wiegte sie tröstend.

Er wusste, dass es der denkbar schlechteste Moment war aber Claire musste die Wahrheit erfahren. Er schob sie etwas von sich weg und sah ihr in die Augen.

"Claire es war nicht deine Schuld! Frank war hier und hat uns Mitgeteilt das am Mercedes rummanipuliert wurde."

Geschockt sah Claire ihn an "Es fängt wieder an nicht war? Ich hatte wirklich gehofft das es vorbei sei. Was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

"Im Moment gar nichts. Du musst für einige Tage hier bleiben und in der Zeit lasse ich Drovers sicher machen. Wenn ihr nachhause kommt seid ihr in Sicherheit" versprach ihr Alex.

Claire lächelte aber innerlich hatte sie Angst. Das die Verrückte wieder hinter ihr her war und nun sogar für ihre Tochter eine Bedrohung war, versetzte sie gerade zu in Panik. Sie wollte nicht, dass Alex ihre Unsicherheit bemerkte, sie vertraute ihm und wusste er würde alles Nötige unternehmen um sie zu beschützen.

Ein Wimmern, das aus dem Kinderbettchen kam, lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Tochter. Alex hob sich sanft daraus hoch und legte sie ihn Claires Arme.

"Ich denke da ist jemand hungrig!" sagte er dabei.

"Soll ich die Schwester rufen? Ich mein wegen deiner Hand und der OP. Kannst du überhaupt Stillen?" fragte er etwas besorgt.

Unsicher sah Claire ihn an und nickte.

Einen Moment später kam die gerufene Schwester hinein und sah sie neugierig an.

"Ich hätte da ein paar Fragen zu dem Stillen. Darf ich sie überhaupt stillen?" fragte Claire nervös.

"Ich war gerade deswegen zu ihnen unterwegs. Sie dürfen die Kleine bedenkenlos Stillen. Die Medikamente die ihnen verabreicht wurden waren alle für Schwangere erlaubt. Soll ich ihnen etwas zu Hand gehen?" bot ihr die Krankenschwester an.

Claire nickte erleichtert und Alex machte Platz, er sah zu wie die Schwester der jungen Mutter etwas half.

"Sie haben eine entzückende Tochter! Wie heißt sie denn?" fragte junge Frau neugierig.

"Um ehrlich zu sein haben wir nicht viel darüber nachgedacht. Wir hatten in der letzten wenig Zeit uns darüber Gedanken zu machen. Und eigentlich dachten wir, wir hätten noch zwei Wochen Zeit mit der Namensfrage." gab Claire kleinlaut zu.

Die Krankenschwester lachte leise "Ja ja, vierzig Wochen sind ja wirklich knapp um sich einen Namen auszusuchen. Ich geh mal wieder, falls sie mich brauchen klingeln sie einfach. Übrigens mein Name ist Angelina, nur so eine kleine Anregung." und damit verlies sie das Zimmer.

Erstaunt sahen Alex und Claire auf die nun zufallende Tür.

"Angelina McLeod." murmelte Alex.

Claire sah ihn an und beide schüttelten gleichzeitig den Kopf.

"Wie währe es mit Prudence McLeod" fragte er weiter.

Gerührt schüttelte sie wieder den Kopf. "Wie hieß eigentlich deine Großmutter?" fragte sie stattdessen.

Alex rümpfte die Nase "Oh nein Claire tu das unserem Prinzesschen nicht an, Nana hieß Bernadet!"

Leise lachend schüttelte Claire erneut den Kopf "Oh nein das hat unsere kleiner Hoffnungsträger nicht verdient, immerhin erfüllt sie ja die Hoffnungen und Wünsche unserer Väter."

Alex Augen leuchteten auf "Das ist es, wie findest du Hope?"

Erstaunt sah Claire ihn an "Hope? Ja das hört sich gut an!"

„Aber noch besser finde ich Hope Prudence McLeod." meinte Alex ernst.

In Claires Augen sammelten sich die Tränen "Ja beinahe, aber Hope Prudence Ryan find ich schöner."

Alex sah sie überrascht an "Bist du sicher, ich hab nichts gegen einen Doppelnamen, McLeod-Ryan, Ryan-McLeod, wie du willst"

"Nein ich bin mir sicher. Es genügt, dass Tess in unserer Familie die Nachnamen sammelt.

Eigentlich wollte ich, dass du meinen Namen annimmst. Aber Alexander Marion McLeod hört sich doch etwas komisch an." meinte Claire grinsend.

"Lass das das Personal von hier nicht hören, die glauben alle, dass wir verheiratete sind und ich McLeod heiße." erzählte er ihr grinsend.

"Nun ich denke auch, dass es Zeit wird, dass du mich zu einer anständigen Frau machst!" nahm sie ihn hoch.

Vorsichtig küsste er sie "Lieber Gestern als Heute! Sobald du hier raus darfst wirst du zu Mrs. Alexander Marion Ryan"

Claire lachte seufzend "Wer hätte das gedacht, dass ich es so sehr darauf anlege einen Mann zu heiraten, der einen Frauen Namen trägt."

"Das liegt wohl an dem unwiderstehlichen Ryan Charme." brüstete sich Alex und küsste Claire erneut.

Dann sah er zu seiner Tochter hinunter die sie beide mit großen Augen ansah.

Er legte sich neben Claire und spielte mit den Fingern von Hope.

"Gefällt dir dein Name? Hope, Hopie na was sagst du da zu?" fragte er zärtlich und Claire grinste als Hope anfing zu glucksen als wollte sie ja sagen.

Alex nah sie auf die Arme und schmuste mit ihr „Na Hope hast du fertig gegessen? War Mammis Happi Happpi gut? Nun machen wir noch ein Bäuerchen und schmusi schmusi" brabbelte er dabei.

Claire verdrehte amüsiert die Augen.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Alex und Claire sahen hoch.

Ein Bett wurde rein geschoben und während Alex breit grinste weiteten sich Claires Augen vor Schreck.

**29. Kapitel**

Im Bett, das soeben rein geschoben wurde, saß Tess, gefolgt von Nick.

"Oh mein Gott Tess, was ist dir zugestoßen? Warum bist du hier?" fragte Claire erschrocken.

"Das fragst ausgerechnet du! Man könnte meinen du willst ein Dauerabo hier einlösen!" begrüßte Tess aufgekratzt ihre Schwester.

"Das beantwortet nicht meine Frage! Du siehst schrecklich aus! So müde und erschöpft, um Himmelswillen, hast du dich überanstrengt? Du solltest dich doch schonen, du bist immerhin schwanger!" vorwurfsvoll sah Claire sie an.

"Oh danke fürs Kompliment. Ich möchte dich mal sehen, wenn du vier Stunden lang in den Wehen liegst. Da darf man ruhig müde und erschöpft aussehen.

Nicht jede geht den leichteren Weg und gebärt ihr Kind per Keiserschnitt."

gab Tess spöttisch zurück.

Während sie in den Wehen lag hatte Nick sie immer auf dem Laufenden gehalten und sie von Claires Gesundheitszustand informiert. Mit großer Erleichterung hatte sie vernommen, dass es Claire und dem Baby gut ginge.

Erst jetzt fiel Claire das kleine Bündel in den Armen ihrer Schwester auf.

"Du hast dein Kind bekommen? Du hattest doch noch fünf Wochen! Ist es gesund? Was ist es denn, Junge oder Mädchen? Wie geht's dir? War es sehr schlimm? Was ist geschehen?" Claire überhäufte Tess regelrecht mit Fragen.

Tess grinste "Ja! Ich weiß! Ja! Ein Mädchen! Gut! Und wie! Du!" antwortete sie auf die Fragen.

Claire sah sie verwirrt an "Was?"

"Na deine Fragen ich habe alle der Reihe nach beantwortet: Ja, ich hab mein Kind bekommen! Ich weiß, dass es zu früh kam! Ja, sie ist gesund! Es ist ein Mädchen! Mir geht's gut! Und wie, es tat höllisch weh! Du bist geschehen! Die ganze Aufregung um dich hat bei mir die Geburt ausgelöst." erklärte sie nun etwas ausführlicher.

"Oh entschuldige, das wollte ich nicht" schuldbewusst sah Claire Tess und Nick an.

Alex hatte nun genug von dem Geplänkel "Hey Nick, wenn du mir deins zeigst, dann zeig ich dir meins!"

Nick grinste und nahm Vorsichtig seine Tochter in den Arm und ging zu Alex rüber.

"Hey meine ist größer!" bemerkte Alex spitzbübisch

"Dafür ist meine hübscher!" erwiderte Nick im gleichen Ton.

Claire und Tess sahen ungläubig zu den Zweien hinüber.

"Ich fass es nicht, vergleichen die wirklich unsere Kinder?" flüsterte Claire

"Das muss wohl so ein Ryanische Männlichkeitsritual sein! Du weißt schon: wer ist besser, größer, und so weiter!" erwiderte Tess ebenso leise.

"Hey Prinzesschen, sieh mal, das ist dein hässlicher Onkel Nick und das kleine Etwas auf dem Arm ist deine Cousine. Aber keine Angst, du bist viel hübscher!" brabbelte Alex sanft.

"Hör nicht auf deinen Onkel Alex Sweety, er ist nicht so der Hellste. Du musst wissen, dass er 15 Jahre brauchte, um zu begreifen, dass er seine beste Freundin liebt. Das beweist doch, dass er blind ist und die Wahrheit nicht erkennt." flötete Nick und grinste breit.

Tess und Claire sahen dem ganzen sprachlos zu. Das sich zwei erwachsene Männer so benehmen konnten war einfach zu viel für sie.

Beide begannen leise über deren Verhalten zu lachen.

"Alex, könnte ich bitte meine Nichte auch kennen lernen?" forderte Tess ihn nun ungeduldig auf.

Sofort stand er auf und ging zu ihr hinüber.

"Darf ich dir Hope Prudence Ryan vorstellen."

Tess sah sich ihre Nichte an "Oh Claire, sie ist wirklich hübsch!" bemerkte sie erfreut.

Diese sah nun auffordernd Nick an und er zeigte ihr nun seine Tochter

"Und das hier ist Felicity Ruth Ryan-McLeod"

Erstaunt sah Claire die beiden an "Felicity? Oh Tess wie konntest du nur!" sagte sie in einem leichten vorwurfsvollem Ton, doch an ihrem Gesicht konnte man sehen, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte.

"Hey ich hatte kein Mitspracherecht. Nick hat ihr den Namen gegeben, nachdem die Hebamme sie Glückspilz genannt hat. Wie bist du auf Hope gekommen?" gespannt sah Tess nun ihre Schwester an.

Diese grinste "Es war Alex Vorschlag. Ich habe sie im Scherz Hoffnungsträger genannt und daraus wurde Hope! Ich finde wir haben den passenden Namen für unser Baby ausgesucht!" schloss Claire stolz.

„Aber muss Felicity nicht in einem Brutkasten, ich mein sie ist ja doch etwas klein und kam viel zu früh!" fragte Claire nach einer Weile, nachdem sie ihre kleine Nichte bestaunt hatte.

„Eigentlich ja, aber der Doc hat uns erlaubt sie mitzunehmen, um sie dir zu zeigen.

Es war auch seine Idee, dass du und Tess im gleichen Zimmer liegen sollt." Erklärte ihr Nick und konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass er heute Vater geworden war.

Es klopfte an der Tür und Liz steckte den Kopf hinein!

„Wir wollen nur schnell nach dm rechten sehen, wenn es euch passt!" und als sie sah, dass Nick und Tess ebenfalls im Zimmer waren, kam sie nun hinein.

„Uns wurde gar nicht gesagt, dass ihr aus dem Kreissaal raus seid. Oh wie ich sehe ist alles gut gegangen! Harry komm rein und begrüß deine Enkelkinder." rief sie leise hinaus.

Harry trat ins Zimmer und hatte einen riesigen Teddybären im Arm.

Bestürzt sah er, dass sein anderer Sohn auch anwesend war.

„Oh jetzt hab ich nur einen Bären gekauft. Ich wusste ja nicht, dass ihr hier seid. In diesem Saftladen wird ja einem auch nichts mitgeteilt." giftete Harry.

Alex und Nick lachten, Harry sah einfach zu komisch aus mit dem über dimensionalen Teddy.

„So Jungs nun macht mal Platz, die Großeltern wollen die neue Ryan Generation begutachten." befahl er im selben Augenblick und nahm Alex seine Tochter aus dem Arm, während Liz es vorzog Felicity in den Armen ihres Vaters zu lassen.

„Oh Tess sie ist ja so winzig! Aber eine richtige Schönheit! Geht es ihr gut?" fragte Liz aufgeregt.

„Ja dem Umständen entsprechen sehr gut sogar. Wir müssen zwar noch etwas hier bleiben, bis Felicity an Gewicht zulegt, aber das schafft die Kleine!" klärte Tess sie auf.

„Sie ist eben eine richtige McLeod." meinte Claire stolz.

Liz sah Claire schelmisch an „Nun nicht ganz, ein paar Ryan Gene hat sie auch, ebenso wie deine Tochter!"

Dann ging sie zu ihrem Mann hinüber und sah sich ihr anderes Enkelkind an „Claire sie sieht ja genau so aus wie du, als du ein Baby warst! Nur der Mund ist von Alex, er zog auch immer so eine Schnute!" bemerkte sie stolz.

Alex ging zu den Beiden hin und nahm seine Tochter wieder zu sich

„Na Hope ich denke du hast für heute genug fremde Personen gesehen, ich leg dich wieder in dein Bettchen!"

„Hope und Felicity! Mhmmm gewöhnungsbedürftig, aber für den heutigen Tag absolut passend!" bemerkte nun Harry

Stolz sah er seine Familie an „Ihr hab mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht! Meine Söhne haben sich zwei starke Frauen ausgesucht und ihr schenkt mir zwei kleine Engel als Enkel."

„Hey wer sagt's denn, Harry wird ja auf seine alten Tage ein richtiger Softie" bemerkte Alex frech.

Liz warf ihrem Sohn einen strafenden Blick zu „Na da du nun selber Vater bist wirst du sehen was du davon hast! Du warst ja schon ein Lausebengel, aber deine Tochter wird dir noch manch schlaflose Nacht bereiten!" prophezeite sie ihm.

Eine Schwester kam herein und sah sich nach Tess um „Entschuldigen sie Tess, aber ich muss die Kleine nun wirklich mitnehmen!" sagte sie entschuldigend.

Tess nickte und Nick übergab widerwillig seine Tochter in die Arme der Krankenschwester.

Diese sah den Besuch nun streng an „Nicht nur die Kleinen brauchen Erholung auch die Mammis müssen sich ausruhen, also wenn ich sie bitten darf!" sagte sie in einem ziemlichen Befehlston, der keine Widerrede duldete!

Schnell verabschiedeten sich alle und versprachen gleich morgen früh wieder da zu sein.

„Claire ich nehme ihre Kleine auch gleich mit, wenn sie Hunger hat bringe ich sie ihnen! Versuchen sie in der Zwischenzeit etwas zu schlafen." meinte die Krankenschwester und brachte nun ihre wertvolle Fracht in die Kinderstation.

Müde und geschafft sahen sich Claire und Tess an.

„Ein aufregender Tag nicht war?" bemerkte die Jüngere der beiden.

„Ja stimmt, etwas zu viel Aufregung für mich, wenn du mich fragst." bemerkte Claire mit belegter Stimme.

„Was meinst du damit! Immerhin ist alles gut ausgegangen! Der Unfall hätte jedem geschehen können. Du konntest ja nicht wissen, dass die Bremsleitung defekt war." wunderte sich Tess.

„Wenn es ein Unfall gewesen wäre! Tess, Frank hat Alex gesagt, dass jemand am Wagen rum gefummelt hat! Es war reine Absicht!" erklärte Claire.

„Jetzt erst verstehe ich alles! Die Frau am Telefon! Liz hatte gesagt, dass sie gar nicht angerufen hatte! Das war diese Irre nicht wahr! Oh Gott Claire!" tröstend reichte Tess Claire ihre Hand.

Diese ergriff sie schweigend und sah ihre Schwester an.

Es tat ihr gut, dass sie nicht darüber reden musste, Tess verstand auch so was ihn ihr vorging.

Müde schlossen die zwei Frauen die Augen und schliefen ein.

Am nächsten Tag ging es in Claires und Tess Zimmer wie in einem Taubenschlag zu! Alle Nachbarn, Bekannten und Geschäftspartner hatten von dem Unfall und den Geburten gehört und wollten den jungen Familien ihre Aufwartung machen!

Die Schwestern der Station waren inzwischen so genervt, dass sie mit Hilfe eines Pfeils, den sie auf einem Blatt Papier gezeichnet hatten, den Weg zu dem Zimmern der McLeod Schwestern markierten.

Die Drovers Frauen hatten sich entschlossen erst am nächsten Tag vorbei zusehen, nachdem sie mit Alex telefoniert hatten und er ihnen von den Zuständen erzählt hatte.

Harry hatte ein paar seiner Leute nach Drovers ausgeliehen, sodass seine Söhne bei ihren Familien bleiben konnten. Natürlich nahm er gleich die Rolle des Oberbefehlshabers ein und scheuchte die Leute in der Gegend herum.

Das Widerrum rief Spannungen zwischen ihm und Becky hervor! Immerhin war sie die Vorarbeiterin von Drovers und hatte dadurch das Sagen. Harry war sehr beeindruck von der Willenstärke und dem Durchsetzungsvermögen der zierlichen Frau und gab sich geschlagen.

Bewundernd sah er ihr zu, wie sie streng die Zügel in die Hand nahm und die Arbeiten verteilte.

Geschafft gingen alle am Abend ins Bett und freuten sich morgen die neusten McLeod Weiber zu sehen!

Erst am späteren Nachmittag trafen Stevie, Jodi, Meg und Kate ein. Becky war schweren Herzens auf Drovers geblieben, um Harry daran zu hindern wieder die Führung zu übernehmen.

Die Frauen bestaunten ausgiebig die Tochter von Claire und erzählten ihr und Tess, dass auf Drovers langsam die Normalität Einzug hielt.

Dabei verschwiegen sie ihren Chefinnen dass sie gestern Abend Roy gefunden hatten. Er lag tot hinter dem Futtergebäude und Dave war sogar der Meinung, dass der Hund vergiftet wurde.

Stevie hatte ihnen allen das Versprechen abgenommen Claire nichts zu sagen. Als Claire trotzdem nach ihm frage tischte ihr Stevie eine satte Lüge auf, dass Roy Vaterfreuden entgegensah und sich nun um seine Gefährtin kümmerte.

Beruhigt ließ sich Claire davon überzeugen.

„Sag mal Tess, können wir nicht einen Blick auf die kleine Felicity werfen?!" bat Meg nach einer Weile.  
Nach dem gestrigen Trubel hatte Felicity etwas Fieber bekommen und durfte heute nicht aus dem Brutkasten genommen werden.

„Na klar, aber wir müssen zu ihr hin gehen! Kommt ich zeige euch meine Kleine!" sagte Tess und stand auf.

Claire konnte sie nicht begleiten, da sie immer noch am Tropf hing und ihr Bein in einem großem Gips. Insgeheim war sie froh darüber, dass sie einem Moment Ruhe hatte.

Der ganze Besuch strengte sie doch sehr an. Sie Schloss die Augen. Sie schlief bereits, als eine Krankenschwester rein kam und in den Infusionsbeutel etwas Spritze. Sie drehte den Regler an der Dosierungsviole auf, sodass diese schneller lief.

Erschrocken drehte sich die Krankenschwester um, als die Tür aufging.

„Oh Entschuldigung, ich habe meine Tasche hier liegen gelassen!" grinsend sah Jodi die Schwester an und bemerkte, dass sie an Claires Tropf hantierte, fragend sah sie sie nun an.

„Keine Sorge, ich habe Miss McLeod ihre Vitamineinheit gespritzt. Schließlich wollen wir doch, dass sie schnell wieder auf die Beine kommt." erklärte ihr die Schwester.

„Ach so." Sagte Jodi beruhigt und ging hinaus, um nun endlich das Kind von Tess zu sehen.

Alle standen um den Brutkasten und Alex saß mit seiner Tochter auf einem Schaukelstuhl.

Jodi sah sich die Kleine an, aber sie war nicht bei der Sache.

Das Bild von der Krankenschwester und wie sie an dem Infusionsbeutel hantierte ließ sie nicht los.

„Jodi du siehst so nachdenklich aus! Was ist denn?" fragte Stevie und stieß sie leicht an.

„Nichts es ist nur….." und dann wusste sie auf einmal, was sie an der Frau so irritiert hatte.

Panisch sah sie zu Alex rüber, der ihre Blick sofort bemerkte. In gleichem Moment hörten sie einen seltsamen Ton, der wie ein Alarm klang.

Jodi rannte sofort hinaus auf Claires Zimmer zu. Ihre Vorahnung bestätigte sich, der Alarm kam aus ihrem Zimmer. Bestürzt beobachtet sie, wie Ärzte hineinrannten und den Schwestern Befehle erteilten. Die andern waren ihr neugierig gefolgt und als sie sahen, dass es sich um Claire handelte, erbleichten alle.  
Hope fing auf Alex Armen an zu schreien und er versuchte sie mit allen Mittel zu beruhigen, bis eine Krankenschwester sie ihm abnahm und mit ihr ins Kinderzimmer zurückging.

Geschockt verfolgte er nun was mit Claire geschah. Jodi packte ihn an den Schultern

„Alex, Claire wurde vergiftet! Ich hab sie gesehen. Sie hat irgendetwas in den Beutel da rein gestochen!" schrie sie ihn an.

Einer der Ärzte hatte sie gehört „Was haben sie gesagt? Sind sie sicher? Schnell nehmen sie ihr den Tropf weg und gegen sie ihr einen Neuen! Der Inhalt geht sofort ins Labor damit wir wissen mit was wir es zu tun haben." bellte der Mediziner einer der Assistenten an.

Alex sah nun Jodi an „Wen hast du gesehen Jodi? Wen?"

„Es war Robin Evans! Ich bin mir hundertprozentig sicher, dass sie es war!" in wenigen Worten erzählte sie ihm von Claires Verdacht und dass sie damals alles gecheckt hatten.

„Alex es ist meine Schuld! Wenn ich es Claire damals nicht ausgeredet hätte! Oh mein Gott!" weinte Jodi. Meg nahm ihre Tochter in die Arme und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

Nick hatte in der Zwischenzeit der Polizei bescheid geben.

Der Arzt von vorhin kam nun auf sie zu.

„Wir haben es geschafft sie zu stabilisieren, aber wir wissen nicht, was ihr gespritzt wurde! Es muss sich um ein schnell wirkendes Gift handeln, denn die Vitalfunktionen spielen im Moment alle verrückt!" informieret er sie.

„Und was heißt das genau?" bellte Alex ihn an.

Traurig sah der Arzt ihn an „Es tut mir Leid, aber ihre Frau liegt im Koma! Wenn wir nicht herausbekommen was das war, wird sie die nächsten 48 Stunden nicht überleben!"

Geschockt sahen alle zu Claire hinüber die nun an etlichen Schläuchen hing.

„Wann wissen sie mehr?„ fragte Alex tonlos.

„In einer Stunde haben wir die Analyse des Inhaltes!" mitfühlend sah er der Arzt sich um.

Alex sank auf einen Sessel. Verzweifelt begann er zu weinen.

Tröstend leget Nick seien Hand auf dessen Schulter.

Alle setzten sich nun hin und es begann die längste Stunde ihres Lebens.

Eine Stunde später kam der Arzt wieder auf sie zu in seiner Begleitung waren zwei weitere Männer.

Alle sprangen auf und sahen die Männer gespannt an.

„Ich mache es kurz! Wir wissen, dass es sich um ein Gift handelt, aber wir können es nicht behandeln! So weit wir herausbekommen haben handelt es sich um ein pflanzliches Giftelixier, wie es manche Naturvölker verwenden! Mein Kollege ist Experte auf diesem Gebiert!" sagte der Arzt.

Der Genannte ergriff nun das Wort „Wir konnten die einzelnen Komponenten herausfinden, aber wir verfügen nicht über ein geeignetes Gegenmittel. Wir versuchen fieberhaft eins herzustellen, aber diese Naturgifte sind sehr spezifisch und wir wissen einfach zuwenig darüber."

Bestürzt vernahmen sie die Neuigkeit. In Alex Gehirn fing es an zu rotieren.

„Sie sagten, dass es sich um ein Gift handelt, das die Ureinwohner kennen. Was wenn ich ihnen eine Schamanin herbringe, die sich mit solchen Dingen auskennt?"

Der Arzt sah ihn zustimmend an "Das wäre auf jeden Fall hilfreich! Kennen sie denn Jemanden?"

„Ja aber ich muss zuerst einige Dinge abklären!"

Nervös kramte Alex in seiner Brieftasche und kramte eine Visitenkarte hervor, die schon bessere Tage gesehen hatte.

Er griff zu seinem Handy und wählte die Nummer.

„Hallo John, hier ist Alex Ryan. Ich weiß nicht ob du dich an mich erinnerst…Oh gut Hör mal ich brauche deine Hilfe oder besser gesagt die Hilfe von Mnsala. Es geht um Leben und Tod!"

In wenigen Sätzen erzählte er John was sich zugetragen hatte.

„Was denkst du, wird sie uns helfen…Ja…Was brachst du….. Keine Sorge ich erledige alles ich melde mich später." Alex hängte auf.

„Ok wir bekommen Hilfe. Doc ich brauche die Liste der Inhaltstoffe und zwar so genau wie möglich!

Nick ruf am Hanger an und sage ihnen, dass wir das Flugzeug brauchen.

Tess du informiert Harry, er soll sich mit Frank alles Weitere besprechen.

Und Tess ich muss mit Nick nach Melbourne fliegen. Bitte kümmere dich um meine zwei Frauen!"

Alex verlor keine Zeit und umarmte schnell seine Schwägerin, er ging noch zu seiner Tochter und verabschiedete sich von ihr das gleiche machte er mit Claire.

„Keine Sorge Claire, ich hole Hilfe. Sei Stark und halte durch. Schließlich willst du ja Mrs. Ryan werden, also reiß sich zusammen und kämpfe. Hast du mich verstanden! Gib nicht auf!" fleht er sie an und küsste ihre lauwarmen Lippen.

Dann verließ er das Zimmer und Nick nickte ihm zu. Zusammen rannten sie hinaus.

Die zurückgebliebenen hofften, dass Alex Plan gelingen würde und beteten inständig.

**30. Kapitel**

Alex saß erschöpft im Wartezimmer und dachte an die vergangenen 24 Stunden.

Er hatte alles versucht und am Schluss alles verloren!

Claire war tot! Nichts und niemand konnte sie ihm zurückbringen.

Er spürte wie eine Hand sich tröstend auf seien Schultern legte. Alex sah hoch und blickte in Robins Gesicht, die ihn mitleidig ansah.

„Oh Alex ich habe es soeben erfahren. Es tut mir ja so leid!" säuselte sie

Müde rieb sich Alex über den Kopf und stand auf. Robin breitet ihre Arme aus und er ließ sich bereitwillig umarmen.

„Schön, dass du gekommen bist Robin. Es bedeutet mir so viel, dass du da bist." sagte er murmelnd.

„Das war doch selbstverständlich! Als ich es von Harry erfahren habe bin ich gleich hier hergefahren, wisst ihr denn was geschehen ist?"

Alex löste sich von ihrer Umarmung „Claire hatte vor zwei Tagen einen Unfall, zuerst schien es so als ob sie Glück gehabt hatte. Sie hatte sogar unsere Tochter zu Welt gebracht, als auf einmal gestern ihr Kreislauf zusammenbrach! Zuerst dachten die Ärzte sie sei vergiftet worden und ich war bereits auf dem Weg eine Schamanin zu holen. Sie hatte mir sogar bereits das Gegenmittel zusammengebraut, doch als ich damit hier ankam wirkte es nicht, wie wir erhofft hatten.

Der Arzt stelle dann auf einmal fest, dass Claire ein Blutgerinnsel im Hirn hatte. Eine Folge des Autounfalls. Durch die Zugaben des Gegengiftes ist dieses geplatzt und jede Hilfe kam zu spät! Oh Robin was soll ich nur ohne sie machen?" Alex umarmte se wieder und weinte bitterlich an ihrer Schulter.

„Sch…, Alex keine Angst, nun bin ich ja da und ich werd dir beistehen. Dir und deiner Tochter!" Alex löste sich aus der Umarmung und sah sie dankbar an.

„Du weiß gar nicht wie viel mir das bedeutet Robin."

„Alex darf ich mich von Claire verabschieden. Ich weiß, dass ich ihr nicht immer wohlgesinnt war, aber ich möchte ihr trotzdem die letzte Ehre erweisen!" bat Robin.

Geknickt nickte Alex und zeigte auf ein Zimmer „Selbstverständlich. Sie liegt da drin! Sie sieht aus als würde sie schlafen!"

Robin ging auf die Tür zu und öffnete diese. Gefasst ging sie auf das Bett zu.

Claire lag einfach so da, die Schwestern hatten alle Apparate und Schläuche entfernt und sie gewaschen. Sie sah wirklich so aus, als ob sie schlafen würde.

„Nun Claire, ich hatte dich ja gewarnt! Niemand kommt mir ungestraft in die Quere.

Aber ich muss sagen, du hast es mir verdammt schwer gemacht du Miststück! Die ganzen Arbeitsunfälle, die Hauballen, das Feuer und sogar den Unfall hast du überlebt!

Aber meine kleine Spritze von gestern hat dir wohl endlich den Rest gegeben!

Du hast mir sogar den Schlüssel zu Alexs Herzen in die Hände gespielt. Ich werde mich aufopfernd um Alex und deinen kleinen Bastard kümmern, bis ich es an der Zeit ist dein Balg auch loszuwerden.

Ich will ja nicht so unmenschlich sein und Mutter und Kind unnötig lange voneinander fern halten." sagte Robin in einem gehässigen Ton.

„Ruhe in Frieden Schlampe!" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging hinaus.

Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß Alex auf dem Sitz und als er Robin sah stand er auf.

Tröstend nahm sie ihn in die Arme. „Komm Alex, zeig mir deine kleine Tochter!" bat sie ihn mit einem falschen Lächeln.

Traurig trottete Alex mit ihr zu der Kinderstation. Sie betraten sie und Alex ging auf ein Bettchen zu. Darin lag ein schlafendes Baby. Zärtlich strich Alex ihr über das Gesicht. Die Kleine machte keinen Mucks und schlief selig weiter.

Alex Gefühle überrollten ihn und fluchartig verließ er das Zimmer.

Robin sah sich um und bemerkte, dass sie ganz alleine im Zimmer war.

Sie sah zu dem kleinen Bündel hinunter und ein gemeines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen  
„Sorry Kleine, aber solange du am Leben bist, habe ich keine freie Fahrt bei deinem Daddy. Du vermisst sicher deine Mammi und willst zu ihr! Nicht wahr?" Sie sah sich noch einmal um und dann nahm sie das Kissen aus dem nebenstehenden Bett und drückte es über das Köpfchen des Babys.

Erstaunt bemerkte sie, dass das Kind keine Reaktion zeigte! Verwundert nahm sie das Kissen weg und sah sich das Baby nun genauer an. Als sie es berührte fühle die Plastik! Irritiert hob sie nun das Bündel aus dem Bettchen. Schockiert sah sie, dass es sich um eine Puppe handelte!

„Tja Robin eine Spielzeugpuppe kann man nicht ersticken!" hörte sie eine vertraute Stimme hinter sich. Robin wirbelte herum.

Alex!

Er stand einfach nur so da und hatte das echte Baby auf dem Arm, das leise vor sich herwimmerte.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, dass ich dich mit meiner Tochter alleine im Zimmer lasse? Nach allem was du versucht hast? Jodi hat dich erkannt Robin und wir haben dir eine Falle gestellt. Der Profiler hatte uns deine Handlung vorhergesagt und wir mussten nur noch auf dich warten!" kalt sah Alex sie an.

Robin sah ihn an „Nun du hast mich erwischt Alex! Aber ich war trotzdem erfolgreich! Deine kleine Schlampe ist tot! Und du kannst mir nichts nachweisen! Wer glaub schon der Aussage eines trauernden Mannes und da ich dem Kind nicht angetan habe ist ja nichts geschehen." lachte sie irre.

„Nun Mrs. Evans ganz so ist es nicht! Wir haben den versuchten Mord an Hope gefilmt und das Geständnis an Claires Bett haben wir auch aufgenommen! Ich denke das reicht um sie lebenslänglich zu verurteilen!" hörte sie nun eine weite Stimme. Unbemerkt war Frank von der anderen Tür aus eingetreten und stand nun direkt hinter ihr.

Gekonnt legte er ihr ein paar Handschellen an.

„Robin Even, ich verhafte sie wegen mehrfach versuchtem Mord an Claire McLeod und an Hope Ryan! Sie haben das Recht zu schweigen und alles was sie ab jetzt sagen kann und wird vor Gericht gegen sie verwendet werden!"

Entsetzt sah Robin zu ihm hin „Was soll das heißen: Versuchtem Mord?"

„Das heißt, dass du nicht erfolgreich warst!" Alex sah sie hasserfüllt an und machte einen Schritt zur Seite. Hinter ihm in einem Rollstuhl saß Claire, sie war zwar sehr blass und noch ziemlich geschwächt, aber sie war am Leben.

„Wie … aber ….ich hab dich gesehen….. du bist tot…..!" stammelte Robin entsetzt.

„Oh das war nicht so schwer! Claire hat nur so getan und da sie noch sehr geschwächt ist sah es ziemlich echt aus!" klärte sie Frank auf und dann führte er Robin ab.

Diese schlug nun wild um sich und wehrte sich mit aller Kraft weggebracht zu werden.

Immer wieder schrie sie wüste Beschimpfungen und Drohungen in Claires Richtung.

Erschöpft lehnte sich Claire an die Person, die die ganze Zeit über hinter ihr war.

Mnsala!

Die alte Frau legte besorgt eine Hand auf Claires Stirne und deutete John an ihr zu helfen.

Zusammen rollten sie Claire wieder in ihr Zimmer, wo sie ihr ins Bett halfen.

Alex war ihnen gefolgt und legte Hope in ihr Bettchen. Dankend nahm er Mnsalas Hände und drückte diese. Ein wissendes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Sie war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als gestern mitten in der Nacht ihr Sohn und der Weiße Mann dem sie vor fast Zwei Jahren gesund gepflegt hatte vor ihr standen.

John hatte ihr erzählt was vorgefallen war und dass Claire im Sterben lag.

Er zählte die Kräuter und Pflanzen auf die Robin verwendet hatte sie zu vergiften und das Alex hoffte das sie ihm helfen könnte.

Mnsala hatte ihre alte knorrige Hand über Alexs Herz gelegt und ihn wissend angelächelt.

Alex hatte ihr zugenickt und ahmte mit den Armen eine wiegende Bewegung nach.

Mnsalas Augen erhellten sich und sie verstand.

Er und die Weiße Frau hatten ihre Liebe für einander entdeckt und waren sogar Eltern geworden.

Unverzüglich machte sie sich an die Arbeit und sammelte ihre Heilkräuter zusammen.

Mit großen Augen sah sie misstrauisch das metallene Ding an, in das sie nun steigen sollte.

Alex hielt die ganze Zeit über führsorglich Mnsalas Hand, als sie mit dem Hubschrauber zu einem kleine Flughafen nach Melbourne folgen, wo Nick auf sie wartete.

In den zwei Stunden die sie von da nach Gungellan brauchten braute Mnsala einen Heiltrank zusammen. Dort wartet bereits Terry, der sie ins Krankenhaus fuhr.

Skeptisch hatten die Ärzte Mnsala zugesehen, wie sie die übel riechende Flüssigkeit in Claires Mund tröpfelte und glaubten nicht so recht daran, dass es wirklich wirkte.

Umso erstaunter waren sie, als sie dreißig Minuten später bereits eine Verbesserung bemerkten.

Mnsala gab nun jede halbe Stunde ihr das zu trinken und nach zwei Stunden öffnete Claire die Augen. Nachdem sie vor knapp fünfzehn Stunden vorher ins Koma gefallen war. Das war heute Morgen um 10:00 Uhr gewesen.

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Frank mit Harry und dem Profiler beschlossen Robin eine Falle zu stellen.

Jodi hatte wieder Yvonne, der Freundin von Robin angerufen und ihr tränenreich erzählt, was geschehen war und ob sich Robin tatsächlich noch in Amerika aufhielt.

Diese bestätigte ihr, dass das der Fall war und legte auf.

Von dem Moment an mussten sie nur noch warten und als Robin dann knapp acht Stunden später erschien konnte die Falle zuschnappen.

Die gesamte Drovers Familie saß nun an Claires Bett und waren froh sie wieder zuhaben. Die letzten Stunden lag allen in den Knochen, doch keiner wollte Claire verlassen. Ihnen war allen bewusst wie nahe sie daran waren Claire für immer zu verlieren.

Doch Liz hatte ein Einsehen und befahl nun allen nachhause zu gehen. John und Mnsala lud sie zu sich nachhause ein. Sie war der alten Heilerin nicht nur in einer Hinsicht zum Dank verpflichten. Während sie darauf gewartet hatten dass Robin kam, hatten Liz und John ein sehr aufschlussreiches Gespräch geführt!

Einzig Alex blieb bei Claire, keine zehn Pferde konnten ihn dazubewegen Claire nochmals aus den Augen zulassen. Die ganze Nacht über saß er an ihrem Bett und wenn sie wach war redeten sie über das, was geschehen war.

Claire erholte sich rasch von ihrem Erlebnis und so konnte sie einen Monat später zusammen mit Tess und Felicity das Hospital verlassen.

Hope war bereits vor drei Wochen entlassen worden und Claire wollte ihrer Tochter den nüchternen Krankenhaus Aufenthalt ersparen.

Alex brachte sie jeden Morgen mit ins Spital und wenn am Abend Nick nachhause fuhr nahm er seine kleine Nichte wieder mit.

So konnte Claire ihre Tochter sehen. Nur leider durfte sie ihre Tochter nicht mehr stillen. Die Ärzte sahen für die Kleine eine zu große Gefahr.

Wieder erwies sich, wie eng inzwischen das Verhältnis von Tess und Claire war.

Nachdem diese vernommen hatte, dass ihre Schwestern nicht mehr stillen dürfte, hatte sie Claire angeboten ihre Milch abzupumpen und der kleinen Hope zu überlassen.

Tess hatte immer noch genügend Milch für ihre eigene Tochter.

Alex und Nick fuhren nun ihre wertvolle Fracht in ihr jeweiliges Zuhause und freuten sich endlich als wie eine richtige Familie zu leben.

Der Alttag hatte die beiden jungen Mütter bald eingeholt und immer mehr fanden sie sich in ihre Rollen ein, an die dunklen Tage der Vergangenheit wollte niemand mehr denken.

Alex und Claire wollten nun endlich ihre Hochzeit feiern und luden daher alle Freunde und Bekannte einen Monat später zu einem BBC ein.

Keiner der Eingeladenen wusste, dass es sich eigentlich dabei um die Hochzeit von Claire und Alex handelte. Wie in der Einladung gestanden hatte wollten sie sich einfach für die tolle Nachbarschaftliche Hilfe in den vergangenen Monaten zu danken. Einzig Stevie und Dave waren eingeweiht worden und wieder einmal wurden die zu den Geheimnisträgern von Alex und Claire.

Alle geladenen Gäste bewunderten wie toll Drovers Run geworden war.   
Stevie rief nun alle Gäste zu sich hin und bat sie alle in den großen Garten zu kommen.

Überrascht sahen die Gäste, dass hier der Gesamte Rasen bestuhlt war und dass am Becken des Pools eine kleiner Baldachin stand. Stevie verschaffte sich mittels eines lauten Pfiffes Gehör und alle sahen sie neugierig an.

Aufgeregt bat sie die Gäste sich hinzusetzen und stellte sich gut sichtbar für alle hin.

„Ihr denkt sicher, dass ihr alle hier seid, um den Neuanfang von Drovers zu feiern. Nun liebe Freunde, leider trifft das nicht ganz zu!

Claire und Alex haben euch eingeladen, um Zeuge zu werden, wie sie sich heute das Eheversprechen geben.

Sie wollen euch damit ihren Dank aussprechen, denn ohne eure großzügige Hilfe und euerer Bereitschaft ihnen beizustehen würden wir den gegenwärtigen Augenblick nicht erleben.

Sie freuen sich ihren persönlichen Anfang als Familie mit euch allen feiern"

Kaum hatte Stevie Ihre Ansprache beendet erklang der allseits bekannte Hochzeitsmarsch. Alles drehten sich nun gespannt um, als Claire und Alex gemeinsam aus dem Wohnzimmer über die große Terrasse hinaus traten.

Claire hatte sich für das Brautkleid ihrer Mutter entschieden und trug ihre Haare offen. Auf dem Kopf hatte sie einen Kranz aus Wildblumen was ihr einen sehr romantischen Touch gab.

Alex hatte hingegen einen schwarzen Anzug an und er sah sehr adrett darin aus. An seinem Knopfloch war ein kleiner Wildblumenbund passend zu Claires Kopfschmuck.

Zusammen liefen sie den Mittelgang hinauf und blieben gerührt vor der Geistlichen stehen, die in der Zwischenzeit sich aufgestellt hatte.

„Liebes Brautpaar, Liebe Familie, Liebe Gäste.

Wir alle kennen Claire und Alex bereits seit vielen Jahren. Manchmal haben wir ungläubig den Kopf geschüttelt wie schwer es sich die beiden gemacht hatten, sich ihre Liebe einzugestehen.

Was musste diese Liebe alles erdulden! Alexs wilde Jahren! Claires Dickkopf! Einen Flugzeugabsturz! Streitereien, Missverständnisse, Unfälle, einen Brand und noch vieles mehr.

Doch in dieser Zeit hat die Liebe füreinander angefangen zu wachsen und jeglichem Sturm zu trotzen. So stark und so in sich gefestigt, das die beiden heute hier stehen und den Bund fürs Leben schließen wollen.

Alex und Claire ihr hab mir mitgeteilt dass ihr eurer Eheversprechen selber vortragen wollt."

Alex räusperte sich und sah Claire fest in die Augen

„Claire es war ein langer und harter Weg, bis wir soweit gekommen sind. Nicht nur, dass wir über unsere Sturköpfe gestolpert sind, nein, wir hatten so manch andere Hürden zunehmen. Egal ob es sich dabei um die Familie, Freunde oder einer Irren handelte," ein leises Gelächter erklang durch die Gästereihen und Claire rollte gespielt genervt mit den Augen.

Grinsend fuhr Alex fort „Aber mit jeder Hürde die wir zusammen genommen haben wurde meine Liebe zu dir stärker! Dich an meiner Seite zu wissen gibt mir die Kraft alle weiteren Hürden zu nehmen die das Schicksal uns auferlegen will! Du bist das Beste was mir in meinem Leben geschehen konnte. Deine Liebe öffnete mir die Augen für so viele Dinge vor denen ich früher Angst hatte. Du hast mich zu einem besseren Menschen gemacht. Dafür liebe ich dich."

Alex wischte ihr eine Träne fort, die ihr vor lauter Rührung die Wangen hinunterlief.

Dankbar lächelte sie ihn an „ Alex Ryan, nie hätte ich gedacht, dass ich eines Tages hier stehe und dich heiraten werde," ein zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte diesmal durch die Reihen und Alex lachte leise, gespannt folge er Claires weitere Worte.

„Ich war so stolz immer alles allein zumachen und wollte dabei niemals Hilfe, schon gar nicht die eines Ryans. Wie oft hatte ich mich über dich geärgert weil du alles so locker nahmst und dir dennoch alles und jede zuflog. Dass ich eifersüchtig war hatte ich nicht begriffen. Zu groß war meine Angst verletzt zu werden.

Doch als du angefangen hast meine Barriere zu durchbrechen hast du mir gezeigt, wie aufregend das Leben sein kann.

Erst durch dich wurde der Himmel etwas blauer, die Sonne etwas heller, das Wasser etwas nasser. Du hast mir beigebracht, dass wir zusammen alles erreichen können und jeden in die Schranken weisen können. Sogar dem Schicksal!

Immer wenn ich kurz davor war aufzugeben hattest du den Glauben an uns nie aufgegeben und für mich weiter gekämpft.

Nebst deiner Liebe hast du mir das größte Geschenk gemacht. Du hast aus mir eine Mutter gemacht! Ich liebe dich Alex und danke dir für das Leben das du mir geschenkt hast."

Mit zittriger Hand berührte sie seine Wange und Alex legte seine darüber. Seine Augen schimmerten feucht und er musste mehrmals schlucken um den Kloß im Hals loszuwerden.

Die Pfarrerin wandte sich nun wieder an die Gäste.

„Ihr alle wurdet Zeuge von der Liebe, die die beiden füreinander hegen und so fordere ich die Jenige unter euch auf, die Zweifel oder Bedenken an dieser Vereinigung haben, nun zu sprechen oder für immer zu schweigen!"

Bei diesen Worten sprangen Kate, Jodie und Becky gleichzeitig auf und funkelten jeden warnend an, der es wagen sollte aufzustehen. Wieder ertönte ein leises Gekicher durch die Gänge und sogar Alex und Claire konnten sich nur mühsam ein Lachen verkneifen.

„Wie ich sehe, hat euch Gott drei Schutzengel zur Seite gestellt, dich sich mutig und ohne Furcht zwischen alles und jeden werfen, das sich eurer Liebe in den Weg stellt." bemerkte die Geistliche schelmisch. Betreten setzten sich die drei Jungen Frauen wieder hin.

„Nun Alex ich frage dich, willst du die hier anwesende Claire Louise McLeod zu deiner angetrauten Frau nehmen? Sie Lieben und Ehren, in Armut und in Reichtum, in glücklichen wie auch in schweren Tagen. In Krankheit und Gesundheit, immer für sie dazu sein und ihr beistehen? So antworte mit Ja!"

Fest sah Alex Claire in die Augen „Ja ich will!"

„Und du Claire, willst du den hier anwesende Alexander Marion Ryan zu deinem angetrautem Mann nehmen? Ihn Lieben und Ehren, in Armut und in Reichtum, in glücklichen wie auch in schweren Tagen. In Krankheit und Gesundheit, immer für ihn dazu sein und ihm beistehen? So antworte mit Ja!"

„Ja ich will!" hauchte Claire!

Zufrieden sah die Pfarrerin die beiden an.

„Dann nehmt diese Ringe als Zeichen eurer Liebe. Wie diese soll eure Liebe niemals ein Ende haben. Denkt immer daran, dass sich ein Ring verbiegen und verformen lässt, aber nur durch Gewalt getrennt werden kann."

Claire und Alex tauschten die Ringe und lächelten sich selig an.

Die Geistliche legte Alex und Claires Hände aufeinander und hielt sie mit den ihrigen Fest.

„Ihr habt euch hier vor euren Freunden und vor Gott einander versprochen! Was Gott zusammen geführt hat soll der Mensch nicht trennen.

Alex, du darfst die Braut küssen!"

Alex kam sofort der Aufforderung nach und küsste seine Claire stürmisch.

Die Gäste lachten schallend und verlegen lies Alex Claire wieder frei.

„Nun nachdem Alex so eindrücklich Claire geküsst hat freue ich mich ihnen Mr. und Mrs. Alexander Marion Ryan vorzustellen." sagte die Pfarrerin und lachte leise.

„Gott ich fasse es nicht, ich heiße nun tatsächlich Ryan." flüsterte Claire schelmisch.

„Hey, ich hab dich nicht gezwungen." erwiderte Alex und gab ihr nochmals einen Kuss!

Die Gäste waren nun aufgesprungen, denn alle wollten dem Brautpaar gratulieren.

Tess sah Claire in die Augen und sah sie sprachlos an

„Claire in den letzen Zwei Jahren hast du dich sehr verändert. Früher konntest du mir nichts verheimlichen und nun das! Du siehst so wunderschön aus. Das Kleid deiner Mutter passt dir wie angegossen! Ich bin so stolz auf dich!" gratulierte sie ihrer Schwester nach einer Weile.

Dankbar drückte Claire ihre Schwester.

„Du bist also nicht sauer?" fragte sie vorsichtig.

„Aber nein, ich bin nur froh, dass wir nun wieder den gleichen Nachnamen haben." scherzte Tess.

Glücklich umarmten sie sich wieder Tess löste sich langsam von Claire und machte nun Platz das die Andern Eingeladenen ihre Glückwünsche anbringen konnten.

Die Überraschung war Claire und Alex gelungen und die Gäste feierten bis spät in die Nacht, dass sich diese zwei nach solange Zeit gefunden und geheiratet hatten.

**Epilog**

Zwei Monate nach der Hochzeit von Claire und Alex fand die Gerichtsverhandlung von Robin Evans statt.

Claire und Alex mussten vor Gericht ihre Aussagen machen und nach nachdem alle Fakten und Beweise vorgetragen wurden, wurde Robin des mehrfachen Mordversuchs an Claire und Hope, wegen Brandstiftung und wegen Tötung eines Hundes, lebenslänglich verurteilt.

Robin hatte ein umfassendes Geständnis abgelegt und zugegeben, dass sie einen Tag nach Claires Unfall, an Roy die Wirkung des Giftes ausprobiert hatte.

Woher sie das Gift bezogen hatte und wie weit Yvonne in ihre Machenschaften verstrickt war, darüber schwieg sich Robin allerdings aus.

Ihr Mann hatte inzwischen die Scheidung eingereicht und schenkte Claire und Alex, als keine Geste der Versöhnung, einen kleinen Hund, der ähnlich aussah wie Roy. Gerührt hatte Claire den kleinen angenommen und ihn Royboy genannt.

Ein Halbes Jahr später heirateten dann Stevie und Dave, während Meg die Erlebnisse von ihnen allen niederschrieb und als Roman veröffentlichte. Sie war so erfolgreich damit, dass Terry und sie eine weit ausgedehnte Weltreise machten und Drovers für eine Zeitlang den Rücken kehrten.

Auch Jack und Becky heirateten kurz darauf und pachteten in der Nähe von Gungellan einen eigenen Hof.

Durch Beckys Wegzug wurde Stevie die neue Vorarbeiterin und zog mit Dave ins Meg´s altes Cottage und wurde bald darauf schwanger.

Alex beschloss zwei junge Burschen, die er aus seiner Arbeit als ehrenamtlicher Bewährungshelfer kennen gelernt hatte, eine Chance zu geben und bat Tess und Claire diese in Drovers einzustellen.

Paul und Rob waren in schlechten Umgang geraten und wurden beim Randalieren erwischt.

Nach reiflicher Überlegung gaben die Schwestern nach und stellten die zwei ein.

Die beiden Jungs waren inzwischen unentbehrlich geworden und hatten sich prima in der Farm eingelebt und nach kurzer waren aus Paul und Kate und Rob und Jodi ein Paar geworden.

Claire befürchtete, dass nun in Bälde zwei weitere Hochzeiten auf Drovers stattfinden würden.

Alles hatte sich zum Guten gewannt.

Claire und Tess führten erfolgreich Drovers Run.

Nick und Tess waren nach Killarney gezogen und die zwei Ryan Brüder führten den elterlichen Betrieb nun gemeinsam.

Liz und Harry waren nach Wilgul gezogen, natürlich erst nach dem Liz Wilgul renoviert und auf Vordermann gebracht hatte.

Harry hatte sich ohne Murren in den Ruhestand versetzt und genoss das Leben als zweifacher Großvater und verwöhnte seine kleinen Prinzesschen nach Strich und Faden. Immer wieder bemerkte er, dass er nun so viel Zeit hätte und er getrost für sieben oder acht weitere Enkelkinder den Babysitter spielen würde.

Er konnte es nicht ganz lassen und mischte sich immer wieder in das Leben seiner Kinder ein! Aber so war nun mal Harry!

Immerhin war Jacks und sein Traum in Erfüllung gegangen und Killarney und Drovers Run waren für immer vereint.

Und was die Nachwuchsfrage betrifft: Nun soviel sei verraten. Alex und Claire arbeiteten unermüdlich daran Harrys Wunsch gerecht zu werden.

**ENDE**

©Ari

Ich würde mich sehr freuen wenn Du mir Deine Meinung zu meiner Fan Fiction mitteilen würdest. Feedbacks sind immer gern gesehen und motivieren weiter zu schreiben!


End file.
